Lingering Faith
by MisticLight
Summary: A protector of Lothlórien is drawn towards the adventure of the Fellowship when they pass through the land. Adding a bold Elleth to the journey can't hurt, can it? Legolas/OC.
1. Forest Protector

**I'm really excited about writing this story, so if I get something wrong ****please**** send me a personal message so that I can go back and fix it. I really want this story to be done right, especially with all the big Lord of the Rings fans out there. Oh, and this will mostly be following the movies (director cut edition), **_**possibly**_** with some small references to the books.**

**Also, I'm going to attempt the impossible by using the Elvish language in my story (again, please tell me if I do something wrong). This is how it will work: "Pelin pedi i lam edhellen. ~I can speak the Elvish language. ~" So Elvish, followed by the English translation. So have fun reading :)**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

Running.

I can't really explain the comforting feeling that takes over me as I sprint alongside my fellow marchwardens. It's like the shadows of the world suddenly fades away for a brief moment. But that feeling stops once Haldir commands us to take our positions behind a tree. I always hated that part. Nothing ever exciting happens until our enemies begin moving again.

My job, or rather the sentinels of Lórien's duty, is to patrol the northern borders of Lothlórien. We must defend the splendid city from orcs, goblins, and whatever other dark creature crosses out path. It doesn't really matter what it is. Either way we're going to have to kill it.

To my greatest joy, we're actually hunting instead of patrolling today. We're currently tracking a decently-sized group of passing orcs. Everyone has their bows out and ready to fire as soon as a signal from Haldir is given. There's only one problem: the orcs have a greater number. So we must be careful with our timing as even the swiftest of warriors can fall if they do not pay attention.

"Daro. ~Halt. ~" Haldir suddenly commanded our small group in a hushed tone before positioning himself behind a tree. I took my place near one of the tall gray trees closest to him. Even with our light elf feet, orcs know when they are being followed.

They'll randomly stop in their tracks and form a tight clump with their weapons drawn. Some would sniff the air while others scanned the forest around them. I don't know if they could smell us, but our shadowy-gray cloaks we wore blended into the trees. This made it nearly impossible to spot us unless we suddenly moved; and we elves are pretty good at standing still for long periods of time.

"Gwe nuitha-maethad? ~We are not to fight? ~" I questioned, crinkling my nose with irritation. An orc instantly turned his head in our direction. I tucked my head further behind the tree and faced Haldir. With the slightest of movements he placed his finger over his lips and shook his head. I rolled my eyes at him and looked past the tree once more.

_We can take them._ I told myself as I looked upon the still searching enemy. _What's the point in protecting Lothlórien if we're not shedding any blood?_ My mother, Gavina, always said that my impatience would be an issue when joining the marchwardens. But I never did listen to her.

Slinging my bow across my back, I took a step away from the smooth tree and analyzed its branches. I could feel everyone's questioning glance, but easily ignored them. I bent my knees—the branch was quite the distance above the ground—and leapt onto the closest branch. It wasn't the most graceful of landings—the branch shook from the unexpected weight that had been placed upon it—but the orcs didn't seem to notice. They were too concentrated on finding the source of the whisper I had uttered a few moments before.

Satisfied with their disregarded of me, I hoisted myself onto the branch a short distance above me. Luckily the gentle wind of Lórien covered up the rustling leaves that erupted from my movement. Once up, I crawled towards the edge of the branch so I would remain hidden yet still have proper aim on the orcs below.

I drew my bow once more and placed an arrow upon the string. But before I did anything _too_ drastic, I looked back down at Haldir and the others. Haldir must have told everyone to prepare for my rash actions because all the elves had readied bows and spread out around the forest to create a better assault formation. All eyes were on the orcs….well all except Haldir. Although an arrow was pointed at the enemy before him, his eyes told otherwise. The heat behind them seemed to draw an arrow through myself rather than the orcs. Instead of staring him down with my green eyes, I looked down at the orcs and released the tension from my bow.

The arrow pierced the searching orc right through his ugly neck. He released a brutal death cry and fell to his knees, causing the other orcs to focus their attention to the trees. While all of this happened, I jumped towards the adjacent tree so none would know my location. Apparently I can't judge distances very well because I missed my intended branch and ended up sliding down the trunk. I didn't want to hurt the tree with my blade, so I wrapped my hands around the narrow trunk and pushed my feet at an angle. This way I was able to rotate my body to the side and plop onto a different branch a few yards down.

A sigh escaped my lips, but I couldn't let the relief stay within me for too long. I _had_ started a battle. Judging by the scene below me, I'd say it was going to be the best one we've had in a while. With a smirk filled with too much excitement, I redrew my bow and fiercely launched arrow after arrow down into the massive group of surprised orcs.

I killed off the orcs before anyone could point me out, but I still found myself having to duck out of the way of an arrow. _Guess I'm not as secretive as I thought..._

The arrow wedged itself into the magnificent tree that protected me. "Gwaur orch. ~Dirty orch.~" I cursed while pulling the arrow out of the tree. My glare never left the sneering orcs eyes, even if he couldn't find my own. I strung my bow and jumped into the cover of the forest with my fellow kin, we always use the element of surprise and coverage unless otherwise needed.

Throughout the fall, I kept my gaze on the orc so that when my feet reached the ground I'd be leveled with his head. The fall shot some pain through my shins, but my desire to kill this foul orc easily covered it up. I released my hand and watched with satisfaction as the arrow the orc had just launched ran clean through his head. I then grabbed another arrow and located a new target to feel my wrath.

With our surprise advantage, the orcs were killed much faster than what I had thought. _They never were the brightest of creatures._ I thought with a roll of my eyes. I gathered another one of our elvish arrows and placed it into the casing on my back. I'd rather reuse an arrow than have precious resources wasted for new ones. As long as the balance was the same, it really didn't matter what kind of arrows I used.

"Niaril! What were you thinking?" The angered voice of Haldir boomed throughout the quiet forest. My head instantly snapped up to him, although I shouldn't be _too_ surprised since he scolds me often. Not only did Haldir use my full name, but he was speaking Westron so no one else could understand what we said.

Not very many of the Silvan elves knew the language because no one really sets foot out of Lothlórien. I had taken some trips with my father, Neirin, when he went to collect news from the outside world, so I knew most of the language. Haldir had furthered my teachings when my parents sailed to the West.

"Haldir, you must be quiet. What if there are more orcs around here? Orcs can pursue foes for many leagues to avenge the death of a comrade." I hurried over to him so that he wouldn't have to yell as loud the next time he spoke.

"And you mustn't forget who taught you that." Haldir nearly glared at me. He paused for a few moments before adding onto his tirade. "You, Nia, are fortunate that none suffered from the poisoned blade of an orc. Many were scraped with arrows, but none with a blade."

"Good. Then my actions were only beneficial." I beamed up at him in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"That is not the point!" Haldir lifted a hand to his face as if he were trying to explain something to a child. And who was that 'child'? ….Me. My smile instantly changed into a frown. "Things could have been far worse because of you. Before your boldness consumed you, we had the possibility of only suffering few damages."

"But everything turned out fine. You're over-"

"We don't have time for this!" Haldir silenced me once he noticed the ever-growing eyes watching our conversation. He took a few deep breaths to calm his voice. "... It's nearly nightfall." Haldir then directed his attentions towards the crowd around us, although his angered eyes lingered on me. "Nan Talan. ~To the platforms. ~" His command was instantly followed. Two lines of elves clad in gray cloaks were soon formed. I lifted my hood over my typical blonde hair and took my place in the front alongside Haldir. But this was not to be. "To the back, Nia."

I hated being in the back, and he knew that. When you are in the rear, you reach the destination after everyone else has already had the chance to experience it. Their actions can tell you if something terrible was approaching. Or if the most splendid of surprises cam your way. It's just not as adventurous as choosing the journey for everyone else to follow. Although I detested Haldir's command, I knew when to not act out. He was still the leader of this small band of elves.

I crossed my arms and, with a most unladylike grunt, marched towards the back of the line. My mouth rejected any words from reaching elvish ears, but my eyes expressed much revulsion. I'm sure everyone got a good chuckle out of my punishment, even if they hadn't exactly known what Haldir said to me. The march towards our sleeping quarters started as soon I planted my feet at the end of the line.

The more the darkness surrounded us, the faster I wanted to reach the Talan. Darkness wasn't exactly my favorite thing in the world. So the faster we got there, the faster I could shut it out and let my mind take control. I just hope my dreams aren't filled with these dark shadows.


	2. Rumors of a Council

**I'd like to say thanks for the six reviews; they're always a pleasure to read. I love logging on and seeing a new review pop up. It's rather exciting. I love it!**

**Did everyone see the new pictures for _The Hobbit Part One_? If not, you can find them by typing the movie title in on google or something. There's, like, twelve of them.**

**Heehee, I suppose that's enough babbling. Enjoy chapter two!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

It's amazing how muck darkness can change a person. For example, my once battle hungry persona has easily transformed into nerves thanks to the pursuing darkness. I am not afraid of the dark. It's childish for someone to be afraid of such nothingness. However, what lies _in_ this darkness is another matter entirely. If only we had just a bit of light to help guide us. That would make this trek much more favorable.

As soon as my eyes spotted the glimmering silver rope dangling from a tree up ahead, I had to fight against the temptation to dart forward. I wanted to be in the Talan as quickly as possible, and even _I _couldn't resist that for very long. Once Haldir grasped the side of the ladder, my hand was already placed on the other end. I felt my nose crinkle once his cold eyes locked onto me.

"What?" I hissed slightly annoyed. Haldir was slightly stunned by my choice of tongue, but that bitter glare returned just as rapidly as it had left.

"You cannot be up here, Nia." His voice was calm despite his eyes. "As always, we ascend by row."

With a hefty sigh, I backed away from the security of the rope. Better not push my limits _too _far this night….even if I did disagree with his thoughts of my actions. I crossed my arms and impatiently waited for my turn.

Haldir stepped aside as well, making way for the rest of the patrol. He was always the last one to climb to the Talan. He did this not only to prove him the leader of us all, but also so the rope could be pulled up after him. We do not wish for orcs to spot the rope and ascend into our encampment.

The small line of elves then proceeded to advance towards the Talan. Through the bobbing heads of my tired kin, I kept my unforgiving gaze upon Haldir. I felt as though this was further punishment of my actions. Haldir gazed back until the last of the elves crossed, to which he then allowed me to climb up with a nod of his head. All too eagerly I grabbed hold of the rope and escaped into the tree.

It's funny how some are raised upon the earth and others in the trees. Most would be terrified of sleeping within the comfort of a tree while the rest could not stand sleeping on the ground for too long. I'm part of the latter. In times such as this, I tend to remain hard of breathing until my feet are firmly placed upon the Talan floor. It's resemblance to a soothing tree never fail to make my breath come easily. This platform, having no walls or rails, creates easy access to the surrounding branches. This also allows the transitioning of watches to run smoothly.

I strode over towards one of the more remote branches and sat near its edge. I allowed my back to rest against the trunk of a tree the platform was built around—there are many of these trees spread throughout the area—with my weapons neatly placed alongside me. My right leg draped over the side while my left I kept propped up for my hands to rest on. This was my usual position after a day of patrolling. Normally I would be left here to gaze at the clear stars and surrounding platforms until being summoned for my shift of orc watching, but tonight I was not alone. It was only a few moments after I had gotten comfortable when Haldir sat beside me. He let both his legs hang off the edge and remained quiet for a long while, almost as if he were pondering over what to say next.

"There was fortune upon us tonight." Haldir said, breaking the silence. At first I thought he was referring to our victory in battle, but the following silence said otherwise. That's when I realized that he was actually talking about the _cause_ of the battle.

"I see you're not finished talking about today's events." I sighed, averting my eyes away from the stars and onto Haldir.

"And I see _you_ still fail to see the gravity of your actions." He scolded. Our eyes locked, each giving the other a powerful glare.

"We were going to attack them eventually." I snapped back. "You said so yourself the previous night."

"Did anything else make its way into your thoughts that night?" Haldir kept the defiant stare on my face while the blank memories flooded my head. I honestly couldn't remember. The thought of battle excited me so much that I didn't pay anymore attention to what he had said. A brief pause entered into our conversation, one that Haldir correctly took as me not recalling anything. Slight disappointment crossed his eyes. "You need to listen more carefully, Nia."

I swung my right leg back onto the platform and wrapped my arms around both legs. My fingertips fiercely clutched the other arm with resentment. "I do! It is just-"

"It does not matter that 'strategies were flowing through your mind.'" I opened my mouth to retort again, but Haldir beat me to it. "_And _I realize no one was killed, but far too many were scathed in this assault."

I rested my chin on my tucked in knees. Haldir _always _knows what I'm about to say when arguments such as this arise. It's not that he can read the thoughts of others; we, along with his two brothers, have just known the other our entire life. We're a small family of sorts, evermore so now that my parents are gone. But Haldir was also the leader, so I shan't expect any mercy from him. "And what shall my punishment be?" I questioned prudently despite the annoyance on my face.

"What do you expect it to be?" Haldir keenly glanced over at me. However, I remained in my seated position, mouth shut. The last time I was addressed this question; I ended up writing my own fate. A very faint chuckle rang out of his throat. "I see you figured this ruse out."

"It appears that way." I flashed a smirk his way and lifted my head up. "Shall I receive some sort of sentence? Or have you accepted that my actions are correct?"

Haldir blankly stared back at me before standing up, and he certainly took his time with that. It was almost as if he were buying himself some more time to think. Usually, Haldir is quite quick with thinking up punishments. So to see him at a standstill gave me great pleasure. "Normally I would, and you know of this. However, an unforeseen presence is holding me back." His eyes went out towards the contiguous platforms. "Almost as if some task you greatly demise is yet to come."

Quietness overcame Haldir. His thoughts seemed to be everywhere, as if questioning himself as to why I am currently spared. "Does this mean I am liberated?" I beamed.

"For the time being…." Haldir's voice held warning within it, so much so that my back slid down the bark of the tree. There was no doubt in my mind that Haldir would one day make me suffer for what happened today. "But don't think this means starting a battle, even if the outcome is victorious, is in any way acceptable. You disobeyed orders, acted completely out of line, and could have gotten everyone killed. You, Nia, should be thrown out of the Marchwardens for your rash actions!" I shriveled underneath his heated gaze and spiteful words, but I kept my chin up and my face poised. I never show signs of weakness. "You are fortunate to be such a fine shooter."

"It comes from ridding the Earth of such foul beasts." I shot back far bitter than what I anticipated, but nonetheless I didn't care about my tone towards him currently. I made the last word ring, backing it with a scowl to identify my second meaning: him. Haldir may have complimented my ability with the bow, but his words stung. I was finished speaking with him. So without another word, I swung my head back towards the stars.

"Nia…." I heard him sigh as if he correcting a younger Elf, but I just pretended to ignore him. I knew that whatever he chose to say next would be of importance, but my immature, stubborn self didn't want to prove my interest. Haldir had insulted my pride, wounded my spirit, and disregarded my actions as 'wrong' before they were even explained. Further discussion was what I was waiting for from Haldir, but silence was all I received.

Instead, my ears detected the sound of two pairs of feet heading this way. Although appearing to do otherwise, I kept my concentration trained to the actions behind me. The quick patter of feet signified that, obviously, they were elves, but they also carried something of great importance. If Haldir hadn't have been standing right next to me, I never would have heard his foot lightly brush back to inspect these approaching elves. One of them spoke up just as Haldir ever so softly made his way back towards them. "Aníron peded na- ~I wish to speak with- ~" The voice was suddenly cut off by some sort of unseen action.

I recognized that voice! It was the voice of Rúmil, Haldir's brother. His two brothers tend to travel together, so the still silent elf must be Orophin. Haldir only entrusted his brothers when important information arose. So whatever these two held must be of great value. To further prove my theory of the importance of this message, the three brothers were ushered farther away from our encampment. Greedily, I strained my ears to better catch a trace of their discussion, but alas all I could hear was the rapid exchange of whispers.

Faint footsteps proceeded after a rather long pause in the heated conversation. While keeping my back to the tree, I grabbed hold of my weapons and slowly rose to my feet. My eyes remained on the walkway until Haldir crossed my path. That's when I pounced. "Man o sa? ~What was that about? ~" I quietly interrogated as I walked alongside him.

"Nuithasi, Nia. ~Not now, Nia. ~" Haldir murmured, skeptically eyeing the surrounding elves. We were gaining more and more interested looks by the second. I boldly stepped into Haldir's path, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"Yes, now!" I ordered him despite my lower ranking. Haldir's eyes quickly flared up at my tone of voice, but I ignored that fire and persisted onward. "It appears as though you aspire for this to remain private." My eyes flickered beyond Haldir's shoulder to where his brothers still stood.

"That hope still remains intact, for I was speaking mainly of rumors. There is nothing for young warriors, such as yourself, to dwell upon." Haldir brushed pass me at a much faster pace, but I kept up with him. Now that we were speaking Westron and moving rather quickly, less of the elves watched us. But I could tell by their faces that they still held interest

"If it is just a mere rumor, then why must you whisper it in the dark?" Haldir walked on in silence whilst I remained close at his side. His gate was far greater than my own, but I refused to be shunned from this. "I don't understand why you cannot simply inform me."

By now we had reached the opposite end of the Talan. This side held a light plaited screen to keep the winds from pushing us over the edge. Haldir's sharp, irritated eyes fell down upon me. "Do not think that what I am about to tell you has been received by asking questions I do not know the answer to. There is another matter entirely as to why you are privileged enough to know of this."

I held in my excitement as best I could and nodded. "I shall that into consideration."

A sigh was released from his lips before he began his tale. "By rumor only has it been told of a secret Council held in Rivendell days ago. One that may hold the very fate of our world, but these are just small whispers being uttered within Lothlórien's woods." My curious eyes traced Haldir's face for more of an explanation, but he only stared back. His sudden silence remained fixed only a few moments longer. "Meaning there was no Council to begin with."

I pondered over the brief information he was able to give me, only finding the tale more puzzling than what I was anticipating. "How do you know of this?"

"You may have noticed Rúmil and Orophin missing these past few days?" Haldir raised a brow. I answered with a nod. His brothers were part of the stronger fighters in our group, so it was easy to spot their absence. "They went to Caras Galadhon to bring news of the outside world, only to return with this perplexing matter."

"_If _this were all true, don't you suppose we would have been invited to attend?" I asked after a slight pause.

"Since the Council is said to lie in Rivendell, I assume that Mirkwood would represent the race of elves." Haldir adjusted the casing of his sword.

"But the elves of Mirkwood do not hold as much pride as the Galadhrim," I felt my head lift a little higher with pride. "For our city is the fairest of all the elven dwellings."

"As true as that may be, I am sure Mirkwood would hold up just as adequately." Haldir smirked before walking back towards the crowd of elves. "But none of that truly matters since this council did not take place to begin with."

My shoulders sunk a little as his last words reached my ears. Unlike Haldir, my heart says this Council _did_ occur. Nothing from Lothlórien has ever been of folly, and I was not about to deny this issue the possibility of being true. Besides being from Lothlórien, this rumor held luck in that Haldir actually spoke with me of it despite his loathing of me at the moment. My racing mind suddenly came to a stop. Haldir had mentioned there was a second reason for me knowing.

"Haldir!" He wasn't too far ahead of me, so my voice didn't even need to rise for me to be heard. "Why did you tell me all this?"

"As you know, whenever information is gathered I obtain the knowledge first. Usually I become the only receiver of such matters. However, this time proved otherwise. When my brothers returned, they came with a request." For the first time tonight, Haldir looked at me without a hint of scorn playing on his face. "And that was, assuming you show any curiosity, for you to be informed immediately."

"Me?" My disbelieving voice jumped up an octave. All Haldir could do was nod his head in return. He couldn't seem to believe it either. "Who sent out the request?"

Haldir paused, not quite sure how to answer. I remained silent, my anticipation growing by the second. Finally his eyes locked onto mine. "The Lady Galadriel herself." Haldir lingered a few moments longer, but eventually left to check up on the rest of the Marchwardens.

However, I remained where I was. Never before had I remained so still, so transfixed on one single thought. The Lady of the Galadhrim thought of me….but why? Does she see potential in a rash, strong willed Marchwarden? Or does she simply wish to see if this all goes to my head?


	3. Visions of the Past

**My birthday was on October the 14th, and you'd be surprised by how many Lord of the Rings gifts I received! I got a score for the first movie, a replica of the Evenstar, and the cutest little Legolas plush doll ( images/product/47/1547/Legolas-Plush_) (Thanks Mistrostrings 3). Needless to say, I had many signs that chapter three needed to be posted ASAP. But then life caught up to me and….Erm….Anyways…Enjoy this next installment and drop a review while you're at it ;)**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

I remained isolated for the remnants of the night, a somewhat alarming behavior to Haldir. At one point he approached me with a rather vexed expression playing on the edges of his face. He mumbled—or at least it appeared so upon recollection—something about my patrolling services being dismissed for the night. Normally I'd protest when a suggestion such as that arose, but today I merely shrugged it off. My mind was still abuzz with this eerie adventure that may or may not currently be taking place. Although Haldir claimed it to be nothing more than whispers in the woods, I felt myself thinking otherwise; nothing as grand as this should be claimed as mere rumor.

Haldir analyzed my peculiar reaction with just a tinge of trepidation lurking within his eyes. His lip twitched slightly on the right corner of his mouth, but no other emotion attached itself to his face. I could tell Haldir wished to speak of my troubles, but he also knew I wasn't one for sharing my sentiments. With one of his ever heavy sighs, he strode off in defeat. Only once did he glance back my way, but it was only through the corners of his eyes. No sense in drawing my kin's attention my way. At any rate, I'm sure they've had their fill of me for the day.

I could care less of what they thought of me at the moment. Their opinions are for them alone. Besides, there are other thoughts taunting my mind. Curious thoughts such as the particulars Haldir had so graciously shared with me.

The whole story wasn't very thorough. When did this 'council' take place? Is our world even in danger? If so, was there anyone setting out to stop it? There really wasn't much to go off of. Not even enough for me to express any sort of conclusion. However, what really stirred me was how Lady Galadriel herself honored me with the privilege to hear such a tale. Of all the elves! Perhaps in her eyes my life serves a greater purpose; something far grander than being a she-elf in the midst of the Marchwarden. An impossible thought, really, but one never does know.

My only comfort this night are the stars. Those twinkling beacons of hope allowed my frantic mind to wonder off to all sorts of outrageous places and interpretations. As much as I desired to leap out of this tree and find out for myself just what mischief was happening in Rivendale, I kept myself rooted to the Talan. My legs burned with the anticipation to journey off, but my cursed conscience would not allow me to go. Its counter argument being that prodding Haldir even more this night would not be the wisest of decisions.

So I kept my eyes and thoughts trained to those stars. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They shined with such passion and hope that I couldn't dare exclude their presence. The longer I gazed, the more they hypnotized me. I began feeling quite dreary, an even more unusual behavior I seemed to have picked up this night. I'm not one to become lethargic, but stars have a deeper magic that even the greatest of wizards cannot understand. I didn't resist their hold upon me. I was fully captivated by their beauty.

I arched my head back until it brushed against the bark of the tree. My eyes remained fixed upon those dazzling lights filtered across the sky. Gradually sleep crept its ways into my soul. It came so slowly that I hardly realized its presence until a canvas of black painted across my vision. The entirety of my body slumped forward in a relaxing manor and my breathing came at a slower place, making my bones rejoice with more comfort.

A rather unusual sound faintly played in the night before sleep fully succumbed me: a giggle. There was a musical tone to it, almost mimicking the sound of chimes. I wasn't stirred awake by it, but I couldn't help but smile at its inviting tone. Such a lovely thing to hear before falling…

~.~.~.~.

_Rocks. Bright. Ample Foliage._

_I'm in the midst of some light gray colored stones. They appear to be worn over from the winds, leaving their surface relatively smooth. Surrounding my barricade of rocks is an ocean of green. Each significant leaf, shrub, grass, and treetop provides their own shade to the mix. I feel at peace here, but also a little unsettling. How can anyone function in a landscape so open to the world?_

_An aggravated grunt._

_I whirl around on my heels and reach for my sword beside to me. But it's not there! My eyes, wide with agitation, shoot to my hip only to find an empty belt loop. How can anyone be so foolish as to forget a sword?_

_Heavy footsteps._

_Diving behind the nearest boulder is my quickest escape. I press my back hard against the stone, trying to remain as small as possible. I take a few deep breaths, just as Haldir instructed in my training. This allows me to breathe and make my presence seem a part of the landscape. It's a slow process, but after a few minutes I allow myself to take a glance at my pursuer._

_My eyes immediately shift into a glare. How barbaric of me to hide from a creature such as that!_

_A dwarf!_

_A dwarf is quite easy to decipher. They usually have a sour, displeased appearance about them. This particular dwarf looked as though he were about to complain! Typical dwarf behavior, if I do say so myself. Despite his unpleasing manor, the dwarf's shorter stature and long beard could just as easily given him away. There was also an axe tied to his side, a preferred weapon of those dwarves. Despite my instantaneous displeasure towards this—or rather any— dwarf, I do admire the proud stance he has in order to compensate for his size._

_The dwarf's eyes are locked onto an old man smoking a pipe with a staff close at hand. I'm actually quite surprised—and irritated—that I hadn't noticed him right from the start. I mean, he's only sitting out in the open! I take my anger out my sliding my glare from the dwarf to this older being, but my gaze only softens. His face seems familiar…I know him! However, my cursed brain can't seem to place a name to a face._

_Metal ricocheting off of metal._

_I rotate my body so that it faces the clamor. Two men are participating in a sword lesson. Or at least the one with the longer vest is. The second man merely sits on a nearby rock, smoking a pipe, and playing the role of spectator to this duel. Just as the old man, I too recognized this man. But only vaguely because I know he's visited my city before. He's a friend of Haldir and goes by the name of Eragon or Aragorn…something like that._

_As for the man conducting the practice, he seems more confident in himself. In my opinion, the more confidence one has the farther they travel in life. Except I can tell this man is hiding something. In my eyes, the smile on his face displays concealed truths. Lies and arrogance, nothing more._

_Gleeful cries. The flash of a smile._

_The students to the prouder man's teaching are two creatures I do not recognize. Actually, after taking another glance back at Haldir's friend, there are four of these creatures. The remaining two also watch their fellow companions as they conserve their energy with rest and provisions. The feet of these puzzling creatures are huge! And their height is significantly smaller than the dwarf's. Definitely a rare sight to behold._

_Sudden shuffling. A shadow cast from above._

_The area surrounding me is shroud in shadow. I lift my head to the sky only to see the tips of green shoes. In order to get a proper sight of this mysterious traveler, I must scoot back a few paces. When I finally do so, I don't know what to think._

_He's an elf! Finally someone who represents my race! Besides the pointed eras lying on the sides of his face, this elf has a tall, slender body; but it's definitely not without strength! The bow he carries with him sows proves my point as it musters great strength of wield such a weapon. The bow requires swift, rapid movements in the midst of war._

_At the top of the elf's head protrudes long blonde hair, which appears to be shining brighter than the sun. But this is not the feature of his that tugs at the very tips of my heartstrings. Never before have I seen such clear eyes! The blue coloring holds honesty and sincerity, but also attentiveness and worry. It's silly to think of something as simple as eyes to stir emotions inside me, but they did. And I'm not at all enjoying it._

_Stomp out my emotions. Look to the sky._

"_Crebain from Dunland!"_

_The call is lound and rebounds throughout my head. The strongest headache I've ever encountered takes hold of me so much that my vision begins to blurs. Far off in the distance I can just make out an approaching could of darkness. The cloud engulfs my sight, sending me into darkness. The happy presence from before now replaced with an unsettling feeling._

"_We must take the Pass of Caradhras."A softer call fills the darkness. However, softer sounds are not always for the better._

_Mountains. Ice. Snow._

_I look down upon all nine of the travelers. The weather overtakes all of them, except for the elf. Conditions such as these don't affect us elves as much as they do others. Even so, winter's wrath still has its ways. Wind thrashes around the traveler's faces as heaps of snow pounds down upon them. The canopy of the mountain falls upon them and raises the level of surrounding snow. This place has a curse about it._

_Flash of lightening. Tumbling snow._

_All are buried. All is still. I myself can't even muster a sound. I hardly know any, and yet I feel a belonging towards each one. Their loss pains my heart and troubles my spirit._

_One head emerges. Eight more follow._

_Relief floods through my body, but still I am not at ease. As soon as all nine of these members are accounted for, I hear a frail voice cry out into the harsh night. "We will go through the mines."_

_Instantaneous black. Heavy breathing._

_The sound of rapid breathing is not a pleasing thing to hear. I want to block such a noise, but my will isn't carried out. I am held to the spot without any say on my behalf. I am forced to bear through whatever plays out next._

_Curious light. Glimpse of faces._

"_We now have but one choice." An old wispy voice rings out with defeat. The breathing subsides with each passing second. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard."_

_Flash of fire._

"_There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."_

_Flames soar from the ground. Darkness. Sudden eruption of metal against stone. _

"_They have taken the bridge and the second hall."_

_A swarm of footsteps hammer towards the companions. Towards me! I can see the fire of their torches through crack of the door. The elf's ears perk up and a foul expression crosses his face. "Orcs!"_

_As soon as the elf's words are said, the prouder human charges at the open door. He frantically peers around its frame, but just ask quickly ducks back once an arrow flies at him. The sharp utensil wedges itself into the exact spot his head had been. He examines the arrow but an earsplitting roar draws his attention elsewhere._

"_They have a cave troll."The eye roll in this proud man's voice is evident._

"_We have barred the gates,."_

_Everything is used as a barricade against the oncoming threat, but we all know that nothing can hold those doors for long. Weapons are drawn. Those able to bare a bow have them at the ready. Tensions are high, but all eyes steadily look to the door. _

"_Let them come." A gruff voice belonging to the dwarf growls from behind. "There is one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath." My lips curl into a smile at his words, but I quickly wipe it off. He's a tempered, battle-hungry warrior such as me. For this reason he is beginning to grow on me. But he's a dwarf. The befriended enemy of the elf._

_My greatest desire is to draw weapons with these travelers, but still I cannot move. Sitting out on a battle such as this is not part of my mindset. But I have no control over myself. I have no choice to stand by and observe._

"…_but cannot hold them for long."_

_A hole forms its way into the door, the only thing holding back the orcs. The elf fires the first shot, and rightly so. The first kill of the day belongs to the elves! Haldir's friend follows the elf with a shot of his own, but the pride is not the same. Every soul now has their mind on the battle. Nothing else matters._

_The doors burst open. Those who couldn't fight before now stand at attention. Haldir's friend swaps for his sword and chops the head off of a nearby orc. Blood spurts from the brutes exposed veins. I long to fight among them, to kill an orc for myself! I'm really struggling with not being able to offer my services to the battle._

_However, I'm not needed. None of the orcs approach me. It's as if I don't exist to their eyes._

"_The ground shakes."_

_The cave troll the proud man spoke of before suddenly storms through the doorway. I twitch upon his entrance, but then transfix my mind upon this monsters every move. Normally I'd go after the main kill. Seeing as I can't move, I'd like to see how handling such as beast is done without me._

_One of the smaller creatures, who has sandy colored hair, locks eyes with the troll first. He lets out a determined cry and charges at the vicious creature, who swings his hammer down in return. The small creature slides between the trolls legs. His effort at engaging this troll is quite admirable._

"_Drums…drums in the deep."_

_The dwarf flings his axe at the troll. The creature now rushes at the dwarf, who jumps out of the way long before the massive body can crush him. The troll lashes back to try and kill the dwarf once more, but the elf, perched on the second level, fires two arrows at it. He saves the dwarf. My mouth parts slightly and I feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion. Beholding a sight such as that will stay with me forever._

_Except now the troll's focus is on the blonde elf! He whips his chain over the elf's head, but the elf's quick reaction prevents him from being scathed. The troll tries to catch the elf again and flies his chain across the second level. The elf flops lower to the ground as mounds of rocks tumble all around him. A part of me actually fears for the elf while my other half knows that such a skilled fighter cannot fail under such conditions._

_The elf leaps to his feet, anticipating the next crack of the chain. It comes a few beats later, launching at the ground to his left. He easily sidesteps this, unaffected by the rocks exploding from the initial blast. The screech which protrudes from the troll displays his agitation. Ferociously, he flings his chain at the pillar to the elf's left, but it wraps around the stone. The elf, smirking, locks it into place and glides across it until he is atop of the troll itself._

_The elf pulls out another arrow and releases it onto the trolls skull. If there were a brain in that head of his, then perhaps it would have died. However, this troll is still living even after such a deathly blow._

_I hate it when matters come at a more difficult pace than which they first appear._

"_We cannot get out."_

_The elf produces a new arrow from his pack and aims it at the troll. This time, he aims for the beast's throat. As soon as the pointed arrowhead tears into the troll's skin, I know this is one blow he cannot survive. As he falls to his doom, I can't help but actually feel sympathy for this poor troll. By no means have I ever felt such empathy for an enemy, this has been the only exception. Is an enemy still considered an enemy if held against his will?_

_Although the troll is now dead, the threat of these mines is not over yet. Drumbeats still pound in the distance and more creatures can be heard slithering in the bowels of the caverns. The older man nervously scans the room. "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"_

_Everyone runs out of the room and into the hallway, which is slowly beginning to swarm with all sorts of goblins and orcs alike. I, however, am almost pulled along with them. My feet do not move and yet I glide along with this curious little group. If I cannot move, then what is my purpose here?_

_Pursuing creatures suddenly gone. A new world of darkness._

"_A shadow moves in the dark."_

_A coal, fiery faced demon flashes across my face. I can feel his hot breath upon my face. Upon my neck. Blowing back my hair. Only from my teachings do I know what sort of creature has been awakened: A Balrog._

"_We cannot get out."_

_One lonely bridge stands in the middle of a deep pit. Upon this bridge lies the older man. His glowing staff is raised above his head, signifying his true wizard powers. The rest of the members are gone, leaving the wizard to face the Balrog alone. He starts chanting a spell and an illuminating sphere encircles him. However, the whip of the devil creature breaks it apart._

"_You shall not pass!" The man calls out, lowering his cane with such a force that the entire bridge breaks. For a moment relief fills the air. The devilry that was once produced, now gone._

_But then the snap of a whip echoes in the caverns down below._

_Black. Nothing to be seen. Nothing to be done._

"_They are coming."_

_A scream shatters the still air. A heart-wrenching scream that tears at my soul and almost crumbles the emotional wall that all warriors must create. "Noooooo!"_

~.~.~.~.

I jolted awake, heart pounding and wide awake.

My mind was reeling. What happened? What purpose did it serve? The crack of the whip… And that final screech? Did the elderly companion…die?

I didn't shutter at the thought, but I had to take deep breaths in order to calm my racing heart. My large, alerted eyes sought out a friendly face, and my forehead was drenched with sweat from this nightmare I'd just awaken from. _Was it even a nightmare?_

Besides the flashes and shifts of environment, everything felt real. As if I was actually with them. A part of the small group they held. I just felt attached to them, even though I had no name to call the members by. They couldn't merely be a figment of my imagination. They had too much emotion about them.

There were nine travelers…just as there are nine Nazgûl. If a fellowship of men were to set out from Rivendale, then Lord Elrond would surely pair up ally with each despicable creature. So if these rumors of a council are then held true, then, logically, couldn't my 'dream' be accurate as well? Rumors and dreams are similar in that they toy with the mind. You just have to figure out the truth behind them.

I've determined the truth of my dream, and I won't be told otherwise. The faith I hold with this cannot be shaken, for it will linger for all of eternity.


	4. Curious Encounters

**Guess what I did? Pulled a "Lord of the Rings" marathon! It took forever, but I'd definitely say it was worth it. It was fantastic! Next step: watch the marathon director's cut style.**

**Happy Reading as well as Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

A week passed since that peculiar dream took place. _A week_! And still nothing new or remotely interesting has happened. I've only been filled with unsatisfied anticipation, a feeling resembling being rooted to my position as the trees are to the forest floor. In conclusion, it's been a very boring, frustrating week.

The only solace I found was, shockingly, when we took a small break in our patrolling. Such as I am currently doing, I'd take the time to detach myself from my kin in order to recall that strange dream. The memory of it all still remains fresh in my mind. So inescapably clear that if I were to close my eyes, I could easily play out the events with nearly every detail in tact.

Even the characters themselves were alive in my head! The humans: tall and raggedy with greased hair and worry draped behind their eyes; the wizard: a much older fellow with a kind face; the dwarf: a pesky little creature who stood proud despite his matted hair; the unidentified creatures: all having curly hair and long, tough feet to walk upon; and finally the elf: the one with piercing eyes and an attentive face. I could tell they all carried a secret with them, and I desperately wished to figure out what it was.

Well, assuming that they were real.

They better be real.

With a groan I leaned my head onto my arm, which was resting against the bark of a nearby tree. Why can't the answer let itself be known? I'm always so sure of things, and having to struggle so vastly over a decision was making me rather irritated. "Accursed dream. Why must your details remain vague and your meaning so concealed?"

Finding it necessary to calm myself down, I shut my eyes and focused on the surrounding sounds. The most prominent was that of the Nimrodel, whose waters were not far away. The light rippling of the smooth river nearly concealed the feathery gate of my fellow Marchwardens, but my ears had been finely tuned after years of said occupation and I could easily detect my comrades. A light breeze made its way through the treetops above, the leaves caressing one another in a matching rhythm. Some of the elder trees groaned with the push they received, but none complained too much.

All was peaceful here, so it was only natural for a sigh to escape me. However, my body still remained tense and my mind buzzed through a maze of thoughts. Perhaps my sigh was more towards the irritated side rather than the calm.

I was trapped; Inside this forest, inside my body, inside my head.

My fists clenched and I pushed myself away from the tree. Small pieces of bark chipped off it, but I paid little attention to the harm I caused as I was now furiously pacing back and forth.

Why must this be so complicated? Any _normal_ elf would just brush off this vision as a dream, but my stubbornness prevented me from doing so. Everything in that dream was so alive, so emotional that it couldn't possibly be a figment of my imagination. My heart wouldn't be able to accept it. I had already decided that it wasn't, and I plan on sticking with my original thought…but I can't help but wonder…

I stopped short and looked up at the sun shining through the leaves. Was it all just a hallucination? Am I propelling this far beyond proportion?

My gazed shifted into a glare. No! I'll just dismiss that idea entirely.

A second thought would be to call it foresight, but I possess no such powers. Nor has there ever been a record of that gift in my family. So I can easily push that option away.

Now where does this leave me? …Back at the complicated beginning.

More pacing. From one tree to another, then back to the original. Both of my hands dug into my hair, allowing for tangles to protrude from all directions. Although I mostly cast my eyes to the grassy floor, I would occasionally shift them into the treetops as if an answer would just suddenly fall from their welcoming embrace. However, the only things to fall from these trees were some frail leaves.

My distraught pacing continued as thoughts clashed against one another. They over lapped each other, morphed together, separated, erupted into chaos. My mind has never been as contorted as it was now. Never! All I needed was a sign. Perhaps even a feeble whisper from the deepest parts of the forest. _Anything_ would suffice.

A gust of wind, or sûl, suddenly kicked in, dragging stray leaves along with it. I stopped myself short and gazed directly into it. _Could this be the sign I was waiting more?_

I continued to stare, which caused compulsory tears to brim along the edges of my eyes and my long hair to whip about my face. I did not move a muscle. I simply couldn't. The sûl carried a burden with it, one that filled me with an eerie sensation. I've never felt such tension in the sûl before…that alone was enough to make my fingers tingle with anxiety.

Just as quickly as it came, the mysterious wind vanished, and I was left to stare at its path. Simply gazing at the empty forest brought back the emotion in which the sûl had carried with it. The sensation pulsated throughout my body, pulling me into a trance.

I was fixated on the tree-framed horizon, convinced that something would just appear before my very eyes. This _must_ be a sign, it _had_ to be! I remained still, not even daring to bat an eye. My ears zeroed in on what lied before me, determined not to miss a second of whatever my gut was telling me would happen.

"Nia?" The genuinely curious voice of Haldir resounded from the shadows, releasing a sudden flinch of surprise on my behalf. I could almost hear his brows rise at my unnatural reaction before he next spoke, his tone now taking on a new emotion. "What do see?"

My eyes traced across the numerous trees and scattered leaves, allowing for a silence to fill the air between us before I finally presented Haldir with an answer. "A bare forest embedded with mystery." I murmured before turning around to face my companion. "Do you need assistance with anything?"

Haldir's features held concern as his blue eyes locked with my green. "Is there anything troubling you?"

"No." I curtly replied, tightening my face into a scowl. "Why do you ask?"

"These past few days, you have been anything but yourself." Haldir paused as if waiting for a response, but seeing as my only reaction was to defensively cross my arms over my chest, he continued on. "Although not entirely silent, there has been far less prattling on your behalf. Not to mention you disappear as soon as I command to pause in our patrolling. It's very unlike you to scout ahead when no danger is near."

I lowered my eyes into a glare, despite my nervous habit of tapping my thumb across my fingers acting up. Why should I tell Haldir what's on my mind? Why would I tell _anyone _where my true feelings lie? Especially when they concern an issue I myself can't seem to solve?

"I think it's best if you just let me be. There hasn't been a single incident in which I haven't been myself, so you should just ignore the matter entirely." I bitterly replied with a warning in my voice.

However, Haldir completely ignored my tone and began to chuckle. "Dearest Nia, why must you always refuse to address your discomfort?"

"What?" I asked through a gaping mouth, in a tone far higher than its normality. "Whatever seed has planted itself inside your mind must be chopped down before it grows too immense to fit inside that small head of yours."

"You, my cherished friend, have none other than yourself to blame for such an intrusion."

The smirk in which Haldir chose to display was becoming too arrogant for my liking. I was about to lash out against him in the friendly manor in which we typically argue, when the sudden snap of a twig caught both of our attentions. Haldir lifted his eyes over me as I whipped my head around to locate the disturbance of the quiet wood. We remained silent for some time and intently listened to the surrounding area. I was able to detect the sound of hard soles shuffling through the grass and pounding upon the dirt.

"Do you hear the footsteps?" I questioned Haldir, already knowing he had without needing a direct answer. By now the army of marchwardens, having easily heard that snapping twig with their trained elf-ears, had gathered behind Haldir and me. They stood silent, patiently awaiting the orders of our captain.

"Aphado nin. ~Follow me. ~" Haldir calmly commanded over my shoulder.

A mischievous grin crept its way onto my face before I morphed into the group of determined marchwardens. I easily wedged myself into the front alongside Haldir, who only smiled down at my familiar action. With my blood pumping, I produced my bow from its protective casing and readied an arrow.

Whatever lied ahead will certainly be the highlight of this incommodious week.

~.~.~.~.

We caught up with the cause of the sound in no time. They were travelers, stalled by the beauty of our woods. In total there were eight companions, five of which were quite short. They appeared like children, with the exception of the hairy one. That was unmistakably a dwarf.

I glared at the foul creature from behind a slender trunk, about ready to charge at him. However, Haldir learned his lesson from our previous experience and now had a strong hold upon my shoulder.

"Not quite, Niaril." He softly whispered, wary of the tall stranger with pointed ears.

My heated vision never changed as I switched turned from the travelers to my friend. Through gritted teeth I spat, "There is a _dwarf_ waltzing through our wood; the very forest of Lothlórien, and you expect me to just _stand here?_"

"Yes." He nodded, curving his head around the tree to take another glance at these newcomers. When his face came back into view, there was a brief smile upon his face. However, he quickly shook it off before pushing further explaining himself. "They do not appear to be a threat."

"Right, because their lack of weaponry _obviously_ proves that." I sarcastically remarked. Haldir didn't respond to my bitter comment. He merely looked towards at the strangers once more, all the while keeping his hold upon my shoulder.

With a hefty sigh, I looked down at my weapon. My fingers danced between the arrow and bow string, ready to spring into action at any given moment. All I needed was a signal from Haldir! Then I would rapidly emerge from behind this tree and face the opponent who appeared more threatening. After stealing another glance at these travelers, I deduced it to be the blonde-haired one. He was the one with quick access to his weapon: bow and arrows. Besides, fighting arrow against arrow is far more exciting than against a sword since at any moment the opponent could release a deadly blow with just the quick lift of a finger.

Sadly, I have to wait for Haldir's command. As of now his order wasn't to attack, but to quietly slink behind the tress after the travelers. I obediently followed his command without any complaint, and _still_ Haldir's hand never left my shoulder. I may be prevented from engaging in battle with these strangers, but I will deny their conversation from traveling into my ears.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" A rushed, raspy voice suddenly exploded throughout the forest. This rugged, vaguely familiar voice was clearly that of the Dwarf's. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch…of terrible power. All who look upon her…fall under her spell."

Despite the threat of Haldir's hand, I lunged forward with all my might. _Elf-witch? Terrible power? How dare he be so bold as to even suggest such offensive notions!_

"Calm yourself!" Haldir crossly barked in my ear. "That dreadful Dwarf just doesn't know his place."

"And are never seen again." The Dwarf continued, only fueling my rage.

I was about ready kick myself free of Haldir and teach this dwarf a lesson when a soothing voice suddenly filled my head. _"Be at peace, Niaril. None have been harmed by the words spoken here."_

Instantly my struggling stopped, and I could feel Haldir's curious gaze transfix onto the back of my head. If he were to have seen my face, I'm sure it would be masking his same curious expression.

"Mr. Frodo?" A new voice made its appearance into the conversation. It sounded concerned, protective even.

I had no time to find the owner of this voice because Haldir suddenly released my shoulder from his grasp. "Sa farn palan, os-'o adel din dan avo nago. ~This is far enough, go around behind them but do not kill. ~"

The only disagreement I allowed to display was a small pout. Engaging in battle is not nearly as enjoyable as hinting at it, but I cannot complain about presenting myself as a threat to a potential enemy.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." The dwarf continued his babble, but all of the marchwardens eyes lied upon Haldir's hand. As soon as he lowered it, we would be upon them. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

His hand was released, and we swiftly emerged from our hiding places. I strode towards the blonde one, and, just as I planned, he was quick to draw his weapon. However, deadly arrows were aimed at him and his fellow companions head; if he even injured one marchwarden, then I would not hesitate to do the same to one of his friends.

Realizing this, his eyes danced upon the faces of those who pointed an arrow at his own head. When his eyes finally met mine, I my stance faltered. _They were blue! _And a piercing blue at that. There has only ever been one other who held such eyes, and they belonged to the elf from my dream a week ago.

The clear eyes, the pointed ears, the bright hair…even the facial components were accurate! Could he and his companions _really_ be the characters in my dream?

With his eyes still upon by bewildered face, I quickly regained my composure and intently stared back at him. We locked eyes for a few moments before he slid onto the next marchwarden, although their exchange didn't last nearly as long.

Now that the pressure of his gaze was off, I allowed myself to briefly analyze the remaining seven travelers. Although I couldn't see the faces of a few, from what I did see was enough to send a shiver of excitement down my spine. _They were real!_

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir calmly said, finally making his appearance. He was facing the human with longer hair who dressed in darker clothing, proving to be a friend of Haldir. _So that's why he was smiling..._

The dwarf growled out in protest, but Haldir's friend spoke out before he could say anything. "Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe amen i dulu lîn. Boe amen veriad lîn. ~Haldir of Lórien. We come here for help. We need your protection. ~"

"Aragorn!" The dwarf snapped, finally releasing the name of Haldir's friend. "These woods are perilous. We should go back."

As soon as the Dwarf said the word 'perilous', my target switched from the Elf to him. I wanted to snap at him, but Haldir's warning glance kept me at bay. Not only that, but I was now the subject of the blonde Elf's weapon. My face held astonishment as I looked between the Dwarf, the Elf, and the arrow. _Are you actually protecting him?_

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir explained before making eye contact with one of the short, unidentified creatures. "Come, she is waiting."

He motioned for us to put away our weapons and follow him, but this new Elf and I were the last to do so. I still held loathing toward this Dwarf for mocking the Fair Galadriel. He will learn to regret his previous words, even if I must be the one to teach him such a lesson. This was the reasoning for my lingering weapon. This Elf, on the other hand, seemed rather protective of the Dwarf—a very strange sight indeed.

Although my weapon had been aimed at the meddlesome Dwarf, my eyes bore into those of the Elf. We exchanged warning glances before retreating our weapons in unison and joining in at the back for the group. His cold eyes showed no warmth towards me, and I imagine mine held the same attitude. We are certainly off to a terrible start.

"_Now is not the time to make foes, Nia." _The soft voice erupted in my head once more. I continued to take quick glances at the blonde Elf, not allowing for my exterior to hint at what was happening in my head. _"This has only been your first encounter. A dark shadow may yet fade in the warmth of friendship."_

_Right. _I mentally scoffed at the voice, _Because we're obviously going to become friends._


	5. Masked with Words

**Terribly sorry for the delayed update! School just got a bit crazy these past few months, but now it's over! So, hopefully, summer break will lead to faster updates! We'll see what happens, I suppose.**

**Random question, but does anyone read these author notes? Perhaps I'll have an 'author challenge' where you'll have to use the word 'Frodo' in a review if you read this. Yeah…let's do that. Starting with that word!**

**All my love,**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

"Haldir?" I cried, pushing my way through the crowd of marchwardens. "Haldir?" That new elf swiftly followed behind, expressing apologies for me as I squeezed between elves. If he was trying to improve his first impression on me, it wasn't working. "Haldir?"

My eyes panned across the front lines of our army before settling upon my friend. He was in the midst of these new travelers, speaking with the human supposedly titled Aragorn. They didn't appear to be speaking of secrets, but I still approached with a polite manor. I best not upset the characters of my dreams.

"Haldir, Aníron peded na le. ~Haldir, I desire to speak with you. ~" I urgently said, approaching from his right. The blonde elf quietly made his appearance next to me and was quick to draw the eyes of both Aragorn and Haldir.

"Ben iset lîn. ~As you wish. ~" Haldir said before looking to his human friend. Aragorn passed his eyes over me, but fell behind us to offer privacy. As he did so he looked to the elf, who quickly strode next to him after the brief exchange.

As the elf passed, I took note of his attire: two tone leather jerkin, dark tunic and pants, light undershirt, dark pants as well as shoes, vambraces, knives, and a bow fit to simply get the job done; clearly from Mirkwood. How fortuitous! The speech of silven elves from the east of the mountains differs from those on the west. I shall be free to speak since no foreign elves will be able to partake in my discussion with Haldir.

"Sevgwen mennaed hain ed i Hiril? ~Are we to send them to see the Lady? ~" I whispered, cautious of Aragorn who obviously knew our tongue.

"Mae, dan ú sen dû. Laew gûd hebvi sin tawar ab minuial, ~Yes, however not this night. Many enemies keep in these woods after dawn. ~"

" Galu be im avo borahain. Ti collaew thurin. ~Good fortune as I do not trust them. They carry many secrets. ~" My wary eyes locked with those of Haldir, who wisely held my gaze until the rude snapping of a twig resounded throughout the forest. My fists clenched tightly together, displaying my irritation with their raucous entry into our quiet wood. "Ti thianaci be-chennas na _padasui_ mae. ~They appear to be lacking intelligence with _walking_ as well. ~"

Haldir's lips instantly twitched up into an amused smile. I could tell he was trying to suppress his laughter, for the sake of those unable to understand us. If we were not in the publics' eye, I gladly would have pushed him away and started the laughing. Truly happy times are a rarity amongst the serious marchwardens.

"She is bold in thinking I do not comprehend her." A surprisingly gentle voice, presumably the elf, resonated from behind. The male who spoke seemed generally observant with his statement, but he chose to use Westron. Apparently this conversation was supposed to be private. "How foolish is she to believe I have not learned all form of Elvish?"

"These elves have rare dealings with outside folk, even those from Mirkwood." A second male voice closely resembling that of Aragorn's added in. "You cannot expect her to be as linguistically privileged as your Mirkwood is."

The elf lightly chuckled at Aragorn's statement. "Your thoughts may be accurate, my friend, but your ears cannot detect her words. She is proving to be quite reproachful of us. We may yet have to watch out for this intolerant elleth."

My thoughts were brimming with all sorts of foul statements long before this dwarf-loving, conceited, artificial elf finished his final sentence. Does he truly _dare _mock me behind such simple tactics? I'll have none of it!

I quickly spun around and strode towards the elf, waving an accusing finger within close proximity of his face. "Yes, you should keep your eyes well trained on me, the '_intolerant _elleth', because I may yet surprise you with what I know of this world."

The now completely stunned elf helplessly turned to his companion, but the only response he offered was an erudite smile. It was clear Aragorn was equally as shocked at this sudden turn of events, but he didn't appear to be surprised in the least. This elf was alone in his battle.

"How rash is your attempt in belittling me, and masked within a language you _thought_ I wouldn't understand." I derided with a laugh, shaking my head in disgust. "I pity the disgrace you have plagued Mirkwood with; fore it is a wretched wound incapable of healing. The bold actions you've laid down today shall be punished for when I-"

"Niaril!" Haldir's harsh voice cut through the air like a blade. His arm was suddenly on my shoulder, and with a forceful pull he drove me away from the defenseless elf.

A tense silence descended upon our now halted bundle of marchwardens and travelers. Confused faces darted every which way, but I kept my eyes trained upon the now guilt-ridden elf. Hopefully he could sense the untamed fire I imagine they were spewing.

A rather vigorous laugh was what broke this stillness, and it came from none other than the dwarf. At some point he had waddled up next to the elf, but now he was elbowing said elf in the side.

"The lass got you there, didn't she lad?" Another bellowing laugh erupted from the dwarf, and I imagine the tree branches shook under its power. "_Never thought_ I'd see the day when you were taken off guard! Then here she comes, shooting arrows at you with her words, and taking you by surprise."

I was unsure of what to say to the dwarf. I admired his acceptance of my words, but was still fuming with those of the elf. Rage won out in the end, and soon my glare shifted to him. "No dhínen! ~Be silent! ~" I spat, gaining a harsh glower from the pair.

Haldir forced an uncomfortable cough, drawing the attention to him before a second silence befell us. "Allow me to introduce all of you to Niaril, daughter of Neirin and Gavina."

"Pleasure." I grumbled after a callous squeeze to the shoulder.

"And Niaril," Haldir gestured toward the elf, making sure I knew exactly which traveler he was referring to. I suppose it was only just of him since what next escaped Haldir's throat brought an embarrassing flush to my cheeks, widened my eyes, and slightly parted my lips from shock. "This is Legolas, son of King Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood."

~.~.~.~.

Not a single word was said after my rather uncomfortable experience with these travelers. It wasn't that I was embarrassed by my attack on the elf, I was quite proud of it actually, I was simply numb after learning he was _the _Prince of Mirkwood. But how was I supposed to know?

Thankfully the Talan wasn't too far away; only a few minutes passed between my incident and the spotting of the glimmering rope. How relieving it was to spot that silver twine gently swaying in the wind! It was a symbol of rest to both the travelers and the marchwardens, who have been out in the woods for a week now. I was simply ready to enter the embrace of the tree and rid myself of this madness.

I was granted the first to climb up so as to warn the lingering warriors of what to expect. It was a good thing too, because the dwarf was the first to poke his head through the branches. Had none been warned, he would have been cast away since dwarves are not permitted upon our soil.

I patiently waited by tree near the edge of the Talan for Haldir to ascend the ladder. He was last, as usual, but I kept my head held high so as to prove I was not burdened with any previous troubles.

When Haldir finally did emerge, he immediately faced our visitors to formally welcome each individually. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. ~Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil. ~"

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. ~Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien. ~" Legolas politely replied with a small glance my way. His words were rushed, displaying both his worry and his thanks.

"A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le amen. ~Aragorn of Dunedain, you are known to us. ~" Haldir continued, his calm gaze now resting on his human acquaintance.

The two exchanged our elvish greetings, but then the dwarf spoke up. He appeared to still be piqued from the bitter comment I said to him earlier. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

I narrowed my eyes at this dwarf, about to give him a piece of my mind, but Haldir elegantly slid before me. "We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Although his voice remained calm, everyone could detect his underlining tone of annoyance.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" The Dwarf said before rambling something off in his own language, and for once I found myself staring blankly at this foreign encounter. I had never heard such speech before. However it had quite a displeasing sound, severely lacking the graceful beauty of the Elvish language.

Aragorn, with a displeased expression, spun on the Dwarf. Apparently he knew that language too. "_That _was not so courteous."

Haldir slid down the line of travelers while I remained at my post, yet again glaring at the dwarf. Apparently the dwarf's words were offensive, for Aragorn did not seem pleased with what was spoken. Insults have flown like arrows since the travelers' entrance into the wood, and now I just want them out, despite my yearning to know their purpose. The sooner these people depart, the more peaceful I shall be.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir suddenly said directly to one of the creatures I had yet to learn of. He had dark, curly hair and rather bright blue eyes. The two stared at one another until Haldir broke the trance with an unexpected demand, "You can go no further."

My heart fell as Haldir brushed past me. Are they not to leave? As I looked across the grim faces of the whole company, I could tell they were wondering the same thing. I actually felt a bit sympathetic towards them. After traveling from some far off place, they are now forced to halt their journey here. Although I trust Haldir with my life, I wouldn't be able to stand for such commands.

Luckily this band of travelers had Aragorn. He was quick to chase after Haldir, protesting in elvish so as not to trouble his companions. However this presented no barrier to those of us who _did_ understand, and the argument between these two men was not very pleasant to listen to. So when Legolas looked back at them, I felt nothing but empathy towards his uneasy expression.

"Do not listen to them." I sighed as I stepped toward him, this sympathetic feeling getting the best of me. "Their words will only burden you unnecessary troubles."

The elf looked me up and down, as if questioning my geniality. This was fair enough, I suppose, since we had yet to have a friendly encounter. "This may prove to be challenging when there is nothing to block the sound."

"Well, you could always try speaking with me…unless you prefer listening to their banter." I sarcastically added, to which Legolas smirked.

"That depends. Will you be as stubborn as before?"

Now it was my turn to smile. "I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best." I leaned back against the tree to better block out Aragorn and Haldir, and crossed my arms. "I'll even allow you to start our conversation with any question you desire to ask."

Legolas looked out upon the night sky for a short time before turning back to me. "How is it you have learned the Common Language? Most of our kin, especially from these woods, know only Elvish."

"I was taught mainly by my father, Neirin. He gathered news from other cities, and I'd often accompany him on the shorter trips. My mother, Gavina, never enjoyed my absence for too long, but I think she just feared I'd be harmed somehow." Smiling at the simple memories clouding my vision, I looked across to a Talan tucked into the opposite tree. "She never really learned Westron. To her, the language seemed useless since she never planned on leaving the forest." My eyes flitted back to Legolas as the less cheerful portion of my tale was about to emerge. "But then they decided to sail into the West while I, by my own decision, remained here. Haldir then furthered my teachings and has acted as a second family to me along the way."

Legolas stood still after my tale. I suppose he couldn't find the correct phrase to say. What he finally settled on was enough to fill me with laughter, and it looked as though he knew it would too, but I held myself together. "Well you certainly have an interesting background, don't you?"

"That may be, but I'm sure everyone has perks in their life if an entire history is spelled out before them." A spark glowed within his blue eyes, showing his amusement with my comment. There was a silent laughter linking us together for a moment, and I relished in it, but we had to become serious once more. It was my turn to ask him something, and I knew exactly what it would be. "Did you and your companions travel through the Mines of Moria?"

Legolas's face instantly darkened, but I kept mine as innocent as possible. I had to prove that dream of mine was real somehow.

"Yes." For a brief moment I could detect grief filtering into his eyes, but then he forced the emotion away. "But how did you-"

Haldir hastily passed by us on his way to the dark haired creature he claimed to possess evil. Just the sound of his footsteps was enough to jolt Legolas and I back into the matters at hand.

"You will follow me." Haldir sternly commanded. He then turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

As usual, I ran to his side. "I thought tomorrow would be the day in which they see the Lady?"

"It is not the Lady I speak of." He hissed, mainly because I was jumping to conclusions. "They will rest here tonight, and you, Nia, will be the one to watch over them."

"Me? As opposed to monitoring the grounds?" I gaped, nearly tripping over my own feet. Haldir nodded at me, and I found myself giving off another glare. "But you know the thing I loathe most in this world is being forced away from the action!"

Seeing as we were a good distance away from the caravan of travelers by now, Haldir paused in his stride and placed his hand upon my shoulder. Despite his obvious anger, a mischievous smile crept onto his face. "Remember that punishment I promised you?"

At first I didn't believe him and simply stared ahead. "You can't be serious." Doubt was evident within my voice.

"Ah, but I am." His hand dropped back to his side just as a groan pushed its way through my throat. This only added to Haldir's amusement. "You will take care of all eight men until their time here is finished, and without any marchwarden duty in between. Is that understood?"

'_No, it is certainly _not_ understood._' Is what I would have said had everyone not caught back up. I refuse to make a fool out of myself twice this day, and making Haldir more upset would be the quickest course to do just that.

"Fine." I forced myself to say before we continued on down the Talan.

This was cruel of Haldir. Cruel! Using a combination of my pride and being in the company of others just to get his way; it is simply barbaric! How have I come to deserve such ill fate? _How?_

I sincerely hope the remainder of this night doesn't prove to be as treacherous.


	6. Unanticipated Events

**Hello everyone! It's me! I just got back from vacation, but I'm diving right back into Lord of the Rings anyways. Who knows, perhaps this relaxing mood of mine will be able to pop out some excellent ideas here :D Or it will make a bland chapter…I sincerely hope that's not the case.**

**A special thanks to everyone who participated in the 'Author's Challenge' I created last chapter. Every review made me smile, but the ones with 'Frodo' in it made me the happiest (I'm not going to lie, they truly did)(Especially the people who creatively wove the word into a sentence). So I think I'll continue this little game of mine. Maybe some day there will be a prize O_O …but we'll see what happens, haha! Anyway, let's make the secret word this time be 'Samwise' so as to continue the hobbit trend.**

**Enough chatting! More reading!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

There was a small lamp hanging at the far edge of the Talan. This secluded object was to be our destination. We strode forward until its slender beams casted faint shadows across the faces of all. This little effect made the whole area appear dimmer than what it was, and displayed just how weary these travelers truly were.

I positioned myself to the left side of the lamp, crossing my arms and keeping to the shadows as much as possible. Well, not too much out of the light's grasp. I didn't wish to be fully engulfed by darkness.

"Here is where you may all rest." Haldir simply stated, motioning to the floorboards before pointing to the taller half of the group. "Except for you four. You will be relocated to an adjacent platform that Niaril will _graciously_ lead you to." He casted a brief glance my way, but I shrugged just pleasingly enough so he would pass his gaze from me to the dwarf. "Aragorn and Legolas, be sure to keep you eyes trained on your companion."

The bearded dwarf nearly shook with fury as he began to sputter all sorts of unfinished words. I half expected him to lunge at Haldir, who I would readily defend seeing as he was truly speaking with logical reasoning's. However, he became distracted by something else. Not by the cruel words he was choking on, but by the shortest of the big footed creatures.

His bright eyes only showed a small portion of nerves as he took a bold step in Haldir's direction. "That's all very well, but have you got any food? Some drinks perhaps?"

"Pippin!" A second creature harshly whispered, forcing his friend back with a tug to the elbow.

"What?" Pippin, presumably, said as he shook his friend off. "I just thought I'd ask while he's explaining everything."

My fingertips found their way to my lips as they tried to hide away a smile. This little creature they call Pippin certainly has a personality about him. As of now he's proven to be quite an amusing fellow, and it was truly taking all my willpower so as not to suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. I had to offer my silent respect to Haldir for keeping his composure.

"Yes, young Pippin, we do have available food and drink that drives away the night chill if you so desire." Haldir confirmed to the now beaming Pippin. The second creature's eyes twinkled upon hearing there was sustenance, but that was the only excitement he displayed.

I was so absorbed by these two beings that I nearly missed Haldir's summoning of me. He was just about to call my name a second time when I focused enough to step by his side. My friend smiled down at me before placing a gentle hand upon my shoulder. "We also have some spare skins and cloaks for anyone wishing to add a layer of warmth. If there is anything you need, simply look to Niaril as she will be assisting you for the duration of your visit."

"Although it is not by choice…" I quietly glowered under my breath. Haldir responded to my little comment by constricting my shoulder for a brief moment and releasing it. We both knew none of the company could have heard me, so I took great pride upon noticing that Legolas was suddenly having trouble focusing on the two of us.

"If you will all excuse me, I have other urgent matters to attend to. So I now leave you in the hands of Niaril." Haldir announced to the group before spinning to face me. His intense stare told me I better pay attention to whatever he was about to say, but I was already distracted with these _'matters' _of his.

"What affairs do you speak of?" I whispered so certain people wouldn't comprehend what was going on. "Why are they so urgent that you must leave me in command?"

Haldir narrowed his eyes, but his revulsion washed away with a sigh. He should've known I wouldn't let this slide by. "It's nothing, just some Marchwarden business about watching the forest tonight." My face lit up with the hope of being lifted from my curse. "Cast that thought away, Nia. You are still not permitted to attend."

"Fine!" I grunted a little louder than what I intended. This punishment was certainly taking its toll on me. "I will do whatever it is you command, even if it goes against my very nature."

"That's exactly what I wished to hear." He responded with a smile despite my mocking tone. This smile soon faded as he became serious once again. "Now listen to me. I will send forth Rúmil and Orophin shortly to watch the hobbits in my absence, but I need you to-"

"_Oh_, is that what they're called? Hobbits? Or halflings?" I asked, looking over Haldir's shoulder to eye the four creatures with rather large feet. "I figured they no longer lived in Middle Earth, since no one's heard of them for so long."

Haldir sighed again, except this was far more irritated than the previous one. "Nia, _focus_!" He nearly shouted, drawing more than my pair of eyes. Feeling everyone's gaze, Haldir purposefully spoke softer as he continued. "Yes, they are hobbits and are _clearly _still around. However, I still need you to take the others to the Talan right beside this one. Occupy yourself over there more than here, especially since that dwarf will be with you, but be sure to look upon these halflings a few times until I return."

"Yes, Haldir. As you wish." I murmured with hurt melting into my tone. Honestly I hadn't meant to display that emotion. The last thing I wanted was for others to detect what I was feeling, especially if they caused pain to fill their body. I cursed myself for unintentionally allowing Haldir's eyes to fill with guilt, so I pushed aside my emotions and smiled back at my friend. "Do not trouble yourself with me, I can handle this."

He shook his head of whatever concerns he felt before heading off to do his Marchwarden business. This left me with eight fatigued, grimy, and slightly dazed men. _Precisely how I wanted to spend this evening. _I glumly thought.

Mustering up all the merriment I could, I took a step forward to address the crowd. "Thus it has fallen upon me to become your guide this night, although I find it a bit difficult when I know the names of few…" My eyes panned across each face, absorbing just how exhausted they all were. Whatever day they had was especially taking its toll on the small hobbits. "I care not for titles, so there will be no judgment cast upon any willing to be addressed casually. As such, you all have my consent to call me by my preferred simpler name, Nia."

Not one person spoke after my little speech. I curiously raised an eyebrow. _Did I not speak in a welcoming matter? Was my invitation to act as friends too bold an approach?_ All I really wanted was to be known by my shorter name; I enjoyed the briefness of it. _Perhaps they are frightened by me?_ Well that thought certainly placed a frown upon my face. _Or are they insulted because a female was put in charge of them?_ I narrowed my eyes. _That better not be the case._

"You make a lot of faces when you think." The hobbit called Pippin said.

"I do?" I questioned the small fellow. He responded with a quick nod, but I brushed off the absurd motion. "Never mind that. Please, tell me what I shall call you."

"Oh, just Pippin will do. I'd be a fool if I went by Peregrin Took." The young halfling's face hardened the more he spoke, and his gaze slowly trickled to the ground. Something was clearly bothering him, but there was no sense getting into that at the moment. I'm sure I'd find out soon enough.

So instead my eyes locked with the next hobbit in line, the one whose appearance seemed similar to Pippin under this dim lighting. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, although Merry suites me just fine."

"Then Merry it shall be!" I responded with a smile. He returned the favor, allowing for me to move on down the line. This next hobbit had the darkest hair out of the four, and the most radiant blue eyes too. "And who might you be?"

"Frodo Baggins." He muttered without once lifting his eyes. There was deep sorrow lingering within his voice. Not only that, but I sensed great darkness when he finally willed his eyes to connect with mine. Although I was beginning to feel lightheaded, I stood my ground. My eyes desperately searched Frodo for the truth behind my discomfort, but the remaining hobbit quickly jumped before me. Just like that, the disturbing fog cleared from my mind.

"Mr. Frodo's just a bit exhausted, Nia. There'd be no sense in asking him anymore questions." The halfling's dark eyes displayed great concern for his friend, but they also begged for me not to trouble him any longer. So I ignored my burning curiosity…for his sake. "Oh yes! The name's Samwise Gamgee, though most call me Sam. Whichever you think seems fit." I nodded, taking a mental note to fluctuate between his names depending on the situation at hand.

For my next introduction, my vision had to jump up substantially. The blue eyes of the final human firmly stared back at me, making me want to straighten myself up so I could better compete with him. He definitely held power, although the sully dressed Aragorn fellow had a far more regal air about him.

"Allow me to make this brief." The man said as he held a hand up before me. He nodded towards the end of their little line where the elf stood. "You already know Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The dwarf next to him is Gimli, son of Glóin, and I am Boromir, son of Denethor II and steward-prince of Gondor."

"Very well." _So much for omitting titles._ I mentally scoffed at this Boromir's slight bragging. Forcing a more welcoming smile onto my face, I turned back towards the hobbits and pointed towards a natural opening in the main tree in the Talan. "There is food, drink, and various covers just inside there. Help yourself to whatever you like. I shall return shortly."

Merry and Pippin eagerly ran to the provisions and grabbed hold of a parcel of food. They each had their cheeks stuffed by the time Sam and Frodo finally sauntered over. _How curious._ I observed before turning to the second half of travelers. "Now Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas, if you follow me, I shall lead you to your Flet."

_Flet_, another name for Talan. Surely they understood that.

Well at least Legolas did. He was the first to respond to my words and therefore took the lead of his friends as I sought out the thickest branch for us to cross over. Normally us elves could gracefully leap across a thin branch to reach a nearby Flet, although the grace somewhat lacked on my behalf. Seeing as I didn't wish to ridicule myself _and _there were less poised individuals with me, I opted for the easier road.

This easier path called for a small balancing act; nothing too challenging as long as everyone held onto the periodic branches and placed one foot before the other. Still, before we crossed I made sure to look back at the group and mutter a "Be careful".

As expected of this particular route, everything was going smoothly. Until I hit the three-quarter mark. I misjudged an oncoming nook engraved into the stem, and my foot slipped off the smooth bark. The twig I clutched to for support snapped under my abrupt movement, so there was nothing left to prevent my inevitable fall. Nothing that is, except for a pair of hands suddenly latching to my waist.

"Perhaps _you_ need to be the careful one." Legolas murmured from behind.

My lungs stopped working the moment he caught me, and I tensed up because of it. I wasn't entirely sure what to do! My primary concern was whether the others had seen me, but a quick look back confirmed they had not. They were a ways back and far too busy admiring their footing to notice. This was fortunate, but there was still the matter of my liberator to deal with.

"Well," I sighed as trapped air finally left my lungs. There was a brief pause before I left my confusion and took a step away from him. "Thank…you."

I didn't look back at Legolas to express my gratitude. There was a strange sensation spreading through my veins, and it was very unpleasant. Not only had I embarrassingly appeared inept, but I've never been held by the waist before. Granted this was for assisting purposes…although that didn't make me feel any less odd.

My right thumb danced across each linking fingers as I reached the new Talan. The rapid movement remained intact even as Aragorn, who was at the rear, placed both feet firmly onto the beams. They all stared at me expectantly, but I couldn't face them. Not while I was in such an apprehensive state of mind!

"I need to fetch your covers!" I hastily said so as to convince myself and the four men. I began retreating back to the think branch when a certain elf decided to speak up.

"Will you need any assistance?"

"No!" I angrily snapped at him. The thought that he was poking fun at me was so influential that I hadn't noticed the stoic expression Legolas wore until that same face was politely nodding his pardons. I squeezed my eyes shut under the realization that he had actually been genuine. "…Not unless anyone cares for other provisions?"

Not a single answer was passed my way. They were either too confused my sudden defensive tone, or legitimately did not wish to have anything else. I couldn't care less though. After a few seconds of impassive silence, I fled to the branch _without _the assistance of any protruding limbs.

I safely reached the opposite side, and this time without any mishaps. Right away I went over to check on the hobbits. Merry and a loudly snoring Sam were already fast asleep under a pile of furry cloaks while Frodo was silently sitting on the edge of the flet, gazing up at the stars. I silently smiled at the back of his head. He was participating in one of my most beloved pastimes.

_But are there not four hobbits?_ I questioned Frodo's dark hair. My head darted around the flet until I finally found Pippin, who was taking another generous helping of food. I sighed at the young halfling. _Fortunately the others hadn't requested food; else I'd have to blindly explain the eating habits of hobbits._

"Hello Pippin!" I greeted as I approached him. The niche in the tree held all the provisions, so I figured gathering the skins and cloaks would be less uncomfortable if I actually conversed with him.

"Oh, hello there, Nia!" He replied after forcefully swallowing whatever he had recently crammed into his mouth. "Have you come back to check on us?"

"That I have, but I also came to take back some covers for the others." I explained as I crouched down to gather what was left of the skins and cloaks. However, there was little remaining and I found my brows furrowing together with confusion. "What happened to all of these?"

Pippin sheepishly smiled and backtracked a few paces. "I…I mean _Merry_…accidentally spilled some of drinks. So we used some skins to clean it up."

"And the cloaks?"

"Oh, Merry and I gave them to Sam. He was snoring _pretty loudly_ and we thought covering his mouth would quiet him." Pippin smiled over at his sleeping companions. "But then Frodo thought we'd smother him and forced us to move them. Let's just say they may not currently be_ on _the Talan." I stared back at him with startled eyes, concerned that an orc would find the fabric and so discover our location. Pippin was quick to understand my thoughts and assured me Orophin had gone to fetch it while Rúmil stayed to watch over them.

I rubbed my temples as another sigh escaped me. "Is that how it is then? I leave hobbits alone for a few moments and they cause havoc?"

"Not _all _the time." The curly-haired halfling affirmed with a grin. "Just _most_ of it." I laughed at his lack of encouragement.

"We may have to change that since any accidents you cause will then become my duty to fix. So not getting into trouble would be most welcomed." I replied before gathering the remaining three cloaks and four skins. _At least everyone will have something._ Was all I could think of to make the situation less disappointing. "Now get some rest. I imagine you've had quite the day and will need all your energy for when we travel tomorrow." I took one last sweep of the silent platform. "Be sure to tell Frodo the same. He appeared quite troubled before, and I fear that alone will already affect him."

Pippin's once happy demeanor fell as soon as I mentioned Frodo, but he nodded and went off to do as I suggested.

There was something tugging at the heartstrings of the entire company this evening, and I fear it may be because of the absence of the final member in my dreams: the wizard. I can only guess at this though as I do not wish to burden anyone with my interest. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

I made my journey to the other Talan with my insufficient load tightly clutched to my chest. My mind had settled down sufficiently once I spoke with Pippin to the point that I was now mocking myself for ever getting worked up about such a silly thing. _There was no need to be nervous, Nia. Just because something is unexpected does not mean you must become foolishly overwhelmed._

Just as I was advising myself about the future, my ears picked up an unanticipated noise: men shouting. I hadn't even fully crossed over the branch and already the discordant cries were beginning to take shape. This punishment was proving to be much more difficult than I thought.

_Men. _I mentally sneered at the covers. _They're either doing something unintelligent or shouting at one another._

When I did reach their Flet, all four of them were loudly arguing in a tight circle as far away from the edge as possible. _At least they had the decency not to stir the entire wood._ I thought as I set the covers down. This was when Legolas and his superb hearing finally took notice of my presence.

As he turned my way, I couldn't help but notice the guilty tinge his blue eyes now held. I was unsure of why this was so until a rather heated Gimli came charging at me. "What else have you learned about us, you spying little elleth?"

"Excuse me?" I sharply asked with my jaw nearly dropping. "A _'spying little elleth'_? What is it you are trying to accomplish here, you undersized _dwarf_?"

"How did you know we passed through the Mines of Moria? We have told no one of our travels, and yet Legolas says you spoke with him of it." Gimli accused, his face turning red. Rather than becoming angrier with him, I found myself glaring an awful lot at Legolas. "Is Saruman relaying messages to you? Are you the ears of Sauron?"

"Saruman? Sauron? No! Are you mad?" I nearly shrieked as anger overtook me. Pushing pass the once again sputtering dwarf, I stomped over to Legolas. "All I did before was ask you a simple question. Why would put such thoughts into their heads?"

The elf crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me with a calm complexion. "I only thought it right to share what you knew. A thought is formed from one's own conclusion. I took no part in influencing them."

"But was it truly so important a factor that you must address it with them?" I asked, already seeing the answer within his eyes: _Yes._

"Please, Nia," Boromir suddenly said from my right. I spun around to face him, still irritated by this whole mess. "Simply explain yourself so we may be rid of these inaccurate thoughts."

I glanced between him and Legolas for a long time. They both seemed to be open with my take on this, and I appreciated them for their kindness. This still didn't direct me away from my anger at them in the first place for assuming things that were not true. Really the only way out of this was to inform them of my dream, and that was definitely the _last _thing I wanted to do.

"Fine," I sighed, although the anger never left my tone. "But I'm going to make it brief as it is a bit difficult to explain." The four gathered before me as I took a few deep breaths to prepare myself. _They're all going to label me as insane after this…_ "About a week ago, after hearing a rumor of a possible council in Rivendell, I succumbed to an unexpected sleep. It was then that I had a strange dream, a vision perhaps although that strength is not apart of my heritage, of the travels of nine companions. They each appeared exactly as you and the hobbits all are, and they crossed through the Mines of Moria. This dream was taken in segments, so I am still rather confused as to what's become of the final member. I believed he was a wizard…"

They stared at me. All four of them looked upon me as though I were a deranged object forced to be placed on display. I was beginning to feel bothered by their unwelcoming eyes, and my thumbs twitched under the thought of jumping across my fingers.

"He's dead." Aragorn finally confirmed my darkest thoughts. These were the first words he had spoken since Haldir's departure, making them seem all the more important. "His name was Gandalf, and he died under the whip of the Barlog."

I quietly nodded, respecting the dead and pondering over the thought of _death_. Being immortal, I can't even begin to understand what that action actually entitles. Marchwardens have died before, but there have only ever been a few and I've never actually seen anything with my own eyes. To me, the whole idea of death seemed unrealistic.

"Come." Aragorn suddenly spoke out once more, dragging me away from my thoughts. "Nia has brought us some cloaks and skins. We must try to sleep before dawn breaks."

"But what about _her_?" Gimli asked as his finger viciously stared at my face.

"She is both a friend of Haldir and a protector of the Lady; we have no reason not to trust her." He continued, tossing a cloak at Gimli. "Besides, Nia has been assigned to watch over us, and I wouldn't wish to be placed on her bad side."

I smiled over at Aragorn. He has no idea how true that statement could become.


	7. Caras Galadhon

**This is most likely my last update before school starts. Such a tragedy, is it not? Meh. Can't help it though. We all have to get an education and be successful. WHOO SUCCESS! At any rate, Author's Challenge. I think for this chapter we're going to use 'Celeborn' because he's a pretty cool dude. BY THE WAY! That's pronounced as if it were spelled with a 'K' because that's just how the Elvish dialect is. So there's your fun fact for the day. :D**

**Side note: Keep in mind that I'm basing this story off of the director's cut **_**movie **_**edition of "The Lord of the Rings" while incorporating **_**some **_**of the book. Don't worry, I'm doing my research. I'm just saying if things are a bit different, then that's why.**

**Enjoy!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

"Echuio. ~Awaken. ~" I gently spoke into the ear of Legolas the following morning. "We shall be departing shortly."

The Elf shot up with only the brush of my hand. His now alert eyes surveyed the flet, softening when they rested upon me. Seeing as I was no threat, he spun around to retrieve his weapons while I went onto my next task: arousing Boromir.

Haldir had dismissed me to gather my strength during the night, and when I leapt back over the following morning, Aragorn was already awake. He offered to take care of Gimli while I roused the other two. Boromir took a bit more prompting that Legolas, but he was still up on his feet before Gimli had even raised his head.

Upon hearing my verbose laughter of the comical sight, the Dwarf quickly found his footing. He gave me a stern glance, though the smile he displayed only showed amusement. Needless to say, I was quite confused by this and decided it would be best to lead them back to their Hobbit friends.

This crossing of the branches held no difficulties whatsoever. Although, I couldn't help but notice Legolas keeping a watchful eye on me the entire time. He was probably making sure I wouldn't stumble again. I was moved, slightly, but still I shot him a look expressing my thoughts. _I am quite capable of handling things on my own._

When the last of the company safely stood atop their first talan, Haldir approached us with the four Hobbits hastily trailing behind. "I trust the night momentarily provided peace to your weary selves." He smiled to each, including myself, although his eyes remained upon Aragorn before speaking once more. "Nia and I shall now lead you to the Lord and Lady, who will determine whether to hold you or give you leave of Lothlórien."

"Caras Galadhon." I whispered with excitement as it had been far too long since my last visit to the splendid city. My parents and I had lived there throughout my childhood, although I neglected to visit upon joining the marchwardens. Once they left, I sought no need to travel back. I often chose patrolling over gazing upon the wondrous capitol of Lórien.

I turned to face the Dwarf with that same enthusiastic grin spread across my face. "Even you, Gimli, may come to admire its beauty."

"We'll see about that." He huffed, shifting his walking axe into the opposite hand. "If I find it at all fair, you'll be the first to know."

"Reasonable enough." I shrugged before taking my place beside Haldir. We exchanged glances, one in which I nearly begged of him for us to be off. I was quite anxious to see the reactions of these travelers, particularly the Dwarf's.

Haldir found humor within the depths of my pleading green eyes and sent me a smirk before leading the company back down to the forest floor. He granted me permission to be sent down the ladder first so as to secure the area. In addition to those orcs perusing our guests, more had been spotted along Lothlórien's northern border. Orophin had led a group of marchwardens to deal with them, in fact it was said most of the foul beasts had been killed, but one can never be too sure.

Bow at the ready, I carefully scanned my surroundings. After a thorough investigation I determined nothing was amiss, as expected. I sent word up through the trees that all were safe to climb down. Frodo and Legolas appeared first, followed by Sam, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn. Haldir was last to grace the ground, as usual, but not before he sent forth four more Elves, including Rúmil. He then approached me.

"I will lead them through the woods of Lothlórien with Rúmil by my side. You, my friend, shall keep to the back." He ordered, much to my disapproval. I was about to voice my opinion when he continued speaking, knowing exactly what I wanted to say. "Now you do not necessarily have to remain at the end. Just being behind the final of the eight will suffice. Remember, it is _you_ who has been assigned to take care of them." Haldir then proceeded to walk away without pause, but I was not about to let him escape. I was right on his heels, sputtering my protests.

"Whether be following the footpaths of all or merely a few, I cannot stand being pushed back as such. There is nothing to do there besides analyze the dust others have managed to rise. Why must you force these tasks upon me? I am more useful elsewhere." I replied, motioning back to my bow.

"You know very well as to why you are here; there need not be an explanation. Since you detest being set aside, a more perfect punishment for your previous rash actions could not have come at a more opportune moment." His eyes were firm, his lips set in a most unfavorable straight line. There was a vast amount of authority set in Haldir's face, triggering me to _almost _retreat my gaze. However, I held fast and lifted my chin. "Nia, your strong-will deceives you. I suggest you follow orders before more trouble crosses your path."

My eyes lowered as I took a breath in a most aggravated fashion. This entire situation, or _punishment_ as Haldir preferred to call it, was going against my very nature! I did not ask to be assigned as the caretaker of these full grown men, nor did I wish to be forced to follow from behind and miss out on the possibility of an attack. However, I certainly wouldn't be able to stand anything worse Haldir had to offer. In all reality, this wasn't _too _difficult of a task, and we were about to set out for Caras Galadhon…

Still, it was with a heavy heart that I forced out a nod of agreement.

Haldir led them on without another word while stood still: eyes set forward, arms frustratingly crossed, allowing the followers to trickle past. Rúmil, Aragorn, and Gimli passed me by without any comment as they had probably overheard the conversation. I noticed Pippin try to tap my elbow, and so gain my attention, but Merry was quick to prevent him from doing so with a shake of his head. Boromir nodded my way with a soft smile, though his eyes shone through with confusion. Frodo was the only one not to acknowledge my presence, and Sam only glanced at me before protectively turning back to his friend.

Legolas, the last of their line, reacted differently. He simply stepped to the side, allowing for me to slide in beside him rather than with the three sentinels following. No words needed to be said, nor did a glance have to be shared. Somehow he had instinctively known what to do. I found great joy with his understanding, but my heart still lingered with woe.

"Why are you back here?" I asked rather than thanked. Conversation seemed to be a fair middle ground between my disheartened insides and blissful mind.

"To gaze across field and tree; hear any foulness the wind may stir." He replied before turning his analyzing eyes to me. "Is that not why you so willingly fell behind?"

"Hardly!" I chuckled with a roll of my eyes. "I do not so ideally choose to follow those not my superior. Haldir is to blame for my presence. Otherwise you would find me at the front where I could experience the destination before all else, and receive first choice of unforeseen battle."

Legolas thought hard on my words for a moment. His brows soon knitted together as though something was not making sense, and he inclined his head forward. "Do you enjoy combat because you wish to protect those around you?"

"I suppose…" I uttered before looking down to a yellow, star-shaped Elanor blossom. I would do anything to safeguard the beauty of Lothlórien, but of those inside? It would be cruel to say I wouldn't, and even crueler now that I'm pondering over everything. I've just relished in the excitement of battle so much that I never thought about this new aspect before.

Haldir. I would sacrifice myself for him in a heartbeat if it ever came to that. Rúmil and Orophin. Of course I would do the same for them. Those three Elves have been my family for years now. They are more than just my kin, they are my brothers. The three sentinels walking behind have stood by me in many tense situations, as have the remainder of the marchwardens. The _least _I could offer was the readiness to defend them. As for these new travelers… the only harm they've caused is a sour disposition, and even that was a rarity. Otherwise they've proven to be nothing but gracious towards the forest of Lothlórien and those who dwell inside. I would aid them as much as I would a marchwarden, even when excluding my assigned duty to take care of them.

While I thought, I failed to notice the silence that descended into my conversation with Legolas. He didn't seem to mind though. Perhaps he was allowing me to figure things out on my own. Then again, he may be finished with the whole thing altogether. Either way, I was determined to give him a solid answer.

"Yes. Protecting those around me is one vital reason amongst many that I so keenly embrace warfare."

"Then why must you frown upon being tossed back here?" Legolas asked before turning to face me again. There was a humorous spark lighting his eyes as he smirked down at me. "From this position you are able to spot everything around you. With the snap of a twig or the glimmer of armor, you can draw your bow before an enemy attacks. You can experience the same rush, but with a more watchful eye."

"Well-" I started before cutting myself off. He had trapped me. By taking my own personal beliefs, Legolas was able to twist them into something entirely new. What I once took to be dull now had a more rational appeal about it. He had taken my own mind and used it against me. This Elf was quite the sly one.

Legolas began to laugh into the soundless air at my stumped features. I tried shifting my face into a glare, but the initial damage had been done and held no phase to his chortling. So instead I crossed my arms and sighed with frustration. "Well it's not as though there would be anything to surprise us here anyway! We marchwardens guard these woods well. So there's really no point discussing on where I stand."

"Is that so? Because I recall you complaining about being forced back here not too long ago."

My hands shot to my face in order to cover an embarrassed flush. He's caught me yet again. With a groan I slid my hands back down. "Oh, just be quiet." I replied over his returning laughter. Legolas never replied. He just shook his head and continued to chuckle.

We walked in silence, me pouting at these strange turn of events while he smiled victoriously. The only sound to be heard were the chirpings of birds and the occasional snap of a twig from one of the less graceful travelers. At length, Legolas turned to me with a softer emotion in his face. "I must thank you, Nia. It has been some time since I last felt such amusement."

"Believe me, it was _completely _unintentional." I scoffed.

Legolas sadly smirked before lowering his head. "Gandalf's passing has especially taken a heavy toll upon us."

"None here in Lórien will take Mithrandir's death lightly. Although I never personally met him, I know he was loved dearly in Caras Galadhon." I assured him. With a troubled mind, all Legolas could really respond with was a slow nod. It was evident he was filled with grief, so I allowed him to be at peace and returned to my own thoughts.

The cold morning followed after us as we crossed through the Naith of Lórien. The beautiful sounds of the Nimrodel had long been out of range as the pale-blue sky shifted to a blinding afternoon sun. Where once a gentle breeze blew, there was now a still air. The birds continued their gentle song high up in the mallorn trees. Truly this was the most peaceful of places.

Eventually the smooth, straight path we traveled on began to steepen. Only when Haldir led us to a significant hill did I nudge Legolas out of his dismaying state. "For this instance alone shall I disobey Haldir and trot ahead. You may follow me if you wish, but do know it is a sight you will not want to miss."

He nodded at my offer and the two of us soundlessly raced to the front. Haldir made no objections when he noticed our approach. He simply grinned before taking us up the remainder of the hill. When we reached the top, he stopped and gestured toward a large, tall clump of intricately placed mallorn trees which seemed to be glowing from the inside.

"Caras Galadhon." He proudly breathed once everyone had gathered around him. I felt my own soul glowing with pride as I gazed upon the city. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

I looked across all the wonder-filled faces of these travelers. Even they could not deny its beauty! My favorite expression was that of Sam. His eyes were large and shone with admiration while his mouth gaped at the sight. I could even hear his toes curling with excitement. Needless to say, I became evermore elated.

"Such an exquisite sight, wouldn't you agree?" I asked mainly of Legolas.

"Yes, it is quite remarkable." He answered without once removing his eyes from the picture.

"I said you wouldn't want to miss it!" I praised before turning to face the rest of the group. "Just wait until you all enter its glory."

Sam immediately stepped towards me, his wide eyes grinning broader that his lips. "Oh, you believe me, Nia. I cannot wait until we reach that fair city of yours." I smiled down at the small Hobbit.

"Then we must hurry." Haldir calmly cut it. "The gates look southward, so we must continue our steady pace if we wish to reach the Galadhrim by dusk."

~.~.~.~.

True to his word, we entered the gates of Caras Galadhon just as dusk approached. By then, Legolas and I had relocated to our place in the back while Haldir dismissed Rúmil and the three other marchwardens. Since we were this close to the city, sentinels were hidden amongst every other tree along the now paved white stone road. At the gates themselves, Haldir knocked and spoke in our own tongue. This allowed those on guard to grant us passage.

As we crossed over paths and climbed many stairs inside the city, singing could be heard all around us. The song felt welcoming, and memories of my childhood came flooding back. Especially when we came across the flets scattered about the numerous mallorn trees. The twinkling lights of the silver lamps lit our way through the glistening city.

At first I was unfamiliar of where we were headed. Flashes of certain memories came when we passed key landmarks, but it wasn't until I spotted a large talan with a gleaming house built atop it that I realized we were heading straight for the actual champers of the Lord and Lady.

Haldir led all of us into the house and around the oval shaped room. He assembled the travelers before an archway while I crossed before it to stand beside him. Not long afterwards, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, tall and radiating with light, came floating down the stairs. They elegantly held onto the others hand as they did so, only adding to their gracefulness. I bowed my head before them.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." I heard Lord Celeborn say. Slowly, I raised my head back up to gaze upon his stoic expression. "What hope you _had_ in secrecy is now gone." His eyes passed over the group as if something was amiss. "_Eight _there are here, yet _nine _there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar…"

My fingers began to twitch. _I _knew what the fate of Gandalf was, and I wasn't looking forward to the Lord and Lady's reaction. Already Lord Celeborn seemed distressed over his absence.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Lady Galadriel chanted in her clear, musical voice; although her tone was much somber than I recalled. "He has fallen into Shadow."

With her blue eyes staring off in the distance, her face took on a more melancholy look. Yet even in sorrow, she proved to be beautiful. Her husband turned to face her, mirroring her sadness. The sight pained my heart.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame." Legolas finally spoke up for the group. The soft eyes of Lady Galadriel slowly turned to face him. "A Balrog of Morgoth… For we went _needlessly _into the net of Moria." That same somber expression from before returned to Legolas's face, but this time I could detect anger. I understood his sadness, but not the irritation. If the dream I had was accurate, which it's proven to be thus far, then they had no other choice but to take that path.

"'_Needless' _were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." The Lady stated before her gaze turned to Gimli. I hadn't noticed his depressed features until I followed her line of vision. The Dwarf helplessly sighed next to Legolas. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the _world _has grown full of peril… and in all lands love is now mingled with _grief_."

Lady Galadriel's calming words lightened Gimli's heart, I could tell by glancing at his brighter face. However, her vision then turned to another. Although I could not tell exactly whom it was at first, she stared at him for several seconds. Then Boromir gasped. I quickly looked to him, taking pity on his shaking self.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Lord Celeborn said as though the blatant interaction before him had never taken place.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Lady Galadriel's voice held warning as her eyes swept across the eight men. None except for Aragorn and Legolas could hold her gaze for long. Sam ended up blushing and hanging his head with embarrassment.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Her voice continued in a higher, more positive octave. The warmth it held was enough to make anyone feel at peace. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest…" Briefly, her eyes trickled over to me before returning to the group. I blinked back. Did she know of my responsibility? "… For you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

Any further interaction she held with this Fellowship was blocked when Haldir stepped before me. He lightly gripped the top of my arm. "Even in Caras Galadhon you will be assigned with taking care of these travelers." He lowly whispered.

"I assumed as much." I gently responded, not wanting to put up a fight. We were here, in this fair city, with the Lord and Lady standing meters away from us. Arguing would not only disturb this dwelling, but also soil my name. This was more important to me than my spirit.

Haldir appeared a bit surprised by my mild tone, but he shook it off as if expecting my mood to change at any moment. "Very well. I will take them to the fountain located on the ground level, but they are under your care after that as I still have the scouts to attend to."

I nodded, accepting his terms. He genuinely smiled at my pleasant demeanor before summoning the travelers together to lead them on. Each member bid farewell to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel as they passed by; whether it be a simple nod, a full bow, or nervous eye contact.

Without having to be told, I waited for all to pass so I could join in at the end of the line. I offered a small curtsy to the Lord and Lady before fully following after the travelers down the stairs. Just before we rounded the corner, I took a final breathless glance back at the two royals.

They had rejoined their hands and were making their way back up the stairs, with Lord Celeborn leading the way, but Lady Galadriel was still glancing back. Her eyes immediately latched onto mine, as if expecting me the entire time. I held her stare, too absorbed by it to break away.

Suddenly, that soothing voice from my first encounter with the Fellowship flooded my mind. _"I will be calling upon you, Niaril, for we have much to discuss."_


	8. Settling In

**Hello there everyone! If anyone has started school like I have (hence the delayed posting), I hope everything is smooth sailing. If not… I hope your life has been fantastic! Yes… anyway, is everyone aware of how "The Hobbit" will now be a three movie franchise? And that our dear Legolas shall be in the first movie? WELL! I've also learned that, as of now, he shall be making an appearance in the third installment too! Very exciting, if I do say so myself. Likewise, a new trailer was released recently. It's pretty amazing, so go check it out! ;D**

**Now for some pretty important business: Author's Challenge. Let's use the word "Hobbit" this time since Hobbit Day is tomorrow (September 22nd). Happy Hobbit Day! Also, if you haven't noticed, I've been continuously changing the picture for this story. I just can't decide what to do! So what do you guys think I should use? A picture of Legolas? The Galadhrim weapons? A picture of Legolas that changes based on where this story is at in the movie? Something else? Let me know!**

**~MisticLight**

**P.S. I'm making a special shout out to my greatest friend MistroStrings since her birthday recently passed. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I miss you! [Insert heart FanFiction won't let us use]**

~.~.~.~.

As Haldir led the Company forward, I lingered back, delayed by the thoughts dancing through my head. Had I heard Lady Galadriel correctly? Did she _really _wish to speak with me? Despite being the only female, I am but a simple marchwarden, completely undeserving of her council. She is radiant and sensible, whereas I possess no such feature. Not to mention her grace far surpasses mine. So what have I done to attract the Lady of the Wood's attention?

I pray Haldir had nothing to do with this. He would only reveal my "rebellious" attitude; one in which I am proud of, but Lady Galadriel need not know of it as she has the power to cast me out of the marchwardens. Life without my position would be _unbearable_ and dreadfully dull. Surely she saw that, assuming Haldir truly had spoken with her of me.

My eyes drifted to the back of his head, expecting his involvement to be proven or not within the strands of his hair. Instead, I found myself staring at the tops of two curly-haired Hobbit heads. I had to lower my vision significantly to simply look upon their faces. "Is there something troubling you two?"

"Oh, no," a nervously grinning Merry responded. "Pippin and I just thought you might enjoy some company."

"We noticed you falling behind, and didn't want you getting lost or anything." Pippin cut in right after his friend. Merry confirmed their joint thought with multiple nods of his head.

I stepped between them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, accepting their invitation. With a gentle push I led them onward at a pace worthy of us speaking yet still close behind the group. "I truly appreciate the gesture, but I assure you I would not wander off. You see, I grew up here. My memory of every route becomes more prominent with each step we take."

"You _lived _here?" Pippen excitedly asked. His effervescent face turned towards me and I couldn't help but laugh back at him. "Where?"

"I will point it out to you shortly. The flet I grew up in has an adequate view of the fountain your Fellowship will rest near." As I spoke, both Hobbits looked up towards the glimmering flets. The lamps hanging inside each dwelling aided the lights already placed about the city. "I may end up resting there when I can, although I assume no one has touched the place since my parents departed. It's sure to be covered in soot."

Merry sharply turned to me, "You were too busy with this guarding business to return, I suppose?" I responded with a nod. This Hobbit was quite clever. "I can't imagine anyone ever wanting to leave this place…"

Just his words left me grinning; I knew these eight travelers would enjoy our Elven city. "It's a mystery, and yet all sense when it's their time to depart."

"How so?"

"Well, Merry, that is a bit difficult to explain as I do not fully understand it myself." The Hobbit's inquisitive face continued to stare at me as I traced the confines of my mind for some sort of explanation. Although I willingly left the protection of Caras Galadhon for the potentially dangerous forest of Lothlórien, I still never felt the urge to fully leave Lórien. "I suppose it's more of a calling; a sensation that this land holds no more for you and thus must move on. I imagine such a decision feels more peaceful and fitting rather than upsetting or frustrating."

"Aye, that seems right." he nodded after thinking my words over. His analytical eyes finally left my face only to dodge towards his companion. "Pip, don't you think that about describes our decision to take part in this whole Fellowship business?"

"What?" Pippin, who had been gaping straight into the tree tops, snapped his head back to us with his mouth still parted. Color rose to his cheeks when he noticed our awaiting eyes. "Oh, well, yes. Of course."

Merry glared at him. "Were you even paying attention?"

"Of course I was!" he fired back, although his demeanor told otherwise. All it took was a simple glance to me before he hung his head and confessed. "… So maybe I wasn't… I just can't stop looking at all these lights."

"There's no need to feel ashamed, Pippin." I said with a chuckle. "The beauty of this city is certainly one to behold, and I appreciate your fondness of it."

The Hobbit held his head high and smugly smiled at his friend. "_See_, Merry? I was actually doing something admirable."

"Well that would certainly be a first…" he mumbled back. Pippin glared back at him and opened his mouth to, I assume, retort back. However their banter, no matter how friendly it was, didn't seem to fit with the city. This had to be laid to rest.

"Merry, Pippin, please. You are both weary and in need of rest, as is the remainder of your Company. By simply gazing at all your faces, I can tell you will need several days to recover." They paused their chaffing to slowly gaze up at my humor-filled face, their tired eyes twinkling. I found myself laughing from their expression, which earned me many baffled glances from those travelers positioned nearest us. Before speaking out again, I made sure to lower my voice. "I assure you, you have the utmost protection while in Caras Galadhon, and I shall remain with you throughout. There will be many opportunities for you to further explore this city and so grasp all its wonders." I nudged Pippin when I revealed the possibility of looking around more.

"And you'll come with us, then?" he asked with a smile. I didn't respond right away as, for a brief moment, I thought he had meant once they left. Go with them for the remainder of their journey? It sounded intriguing, but I doubt I'd be prepared for such an expedition, let alone be permitted to go.

"As you walk amongst the trees, of course, so long as an initiation is given."

"An invitation will definitely be given! As long as you have food to offer in return."

"Pippin!" Merry quickly scolded. "Nia can come along if she wants."

Amongst my muffled giggles, the Hobbit crossed his arms. "_I know that!_ I'm hungry, is all. She's the one who's been assigned to take care of us, so she must know where all the food is."

His words unexpectedly stung. Acting as caretaker to these men was still I title I did not wish to possess, although being with them was certainly something I enjoyed. I wanted to belong to their group for however long they stayed. A new word was needed to better describe my position.

This issue of mine was of no importance at the moment though, so I acted unaffected by it. "Do not fret, Pippin. Your stomach shall be satisfied once your Company has settled in near the fountain."

"How much longer do you suppose that will be, then?" he nervously asked with twiddling fingers. Merry looked up at me with Pippin's curiosity mirrored within his face.

"We will reach the bottom shortly," I replied after taking in our surroundings. "Although I cannot say how long your settling in will take." A sigh and the sinking of two sets of shoulders quickly followed my final statement. I shook my head with a smile. _These Hobbits!_ "Come along now! If you both wish to be fed in a little while, it would be best to catch up with everyone else."

That's all that needed to be said on the matter for as soon as the words left my mouth both Hobbits scurried to catch up, their capes fluttering behind them as they rushed down the stairs. We had slowly fallen back until not even a foot could be detected as we curved around the tree. Fortunately this was to be the only path we followed towards the fountain, so returning to the Company was simple. After a minimal amount of time of picking up our pace, we reached the end of the line. As soon as we adequately placed ourselves, the fountain came into view.

Silver lamps trickled down from boughs of surrounding trees. They merged with the silver basin of the fountain, making the water spilling from it appear to glimmer. Surrounding it were many thick roots, some of which towered even higher than my stance. Elven statues intricately placed themselves amongst these stems. Beyond the striking fountain lied a breathtaking view of Caras Galadhon. The image displayed more staircases winding around strong mallorn trees, with lamps and flets alit all around them. They shone through as stars do amongst the darkened sky.

Excluding the further beauty of the city, another sight was quick to capture the attention of all. Numerous Elves were at work assembling a small pavilion amongst the trees. They also embedded soft couches further in the roots. Evidently the Company was to be sleeping upon the ground. Hopefully Haldir would permit me leave as they slept for I care not for resting upon the earth. I find it distasteful when compared to the comfort of a tree.

"Niaril," the unmistakable voice of Haldir called from the front. I found myself cringing under the usage of my full title. He was being formal, having no knowledge of my permission for the Fellowship to call me more casually. This only meant he had further assignments for me to carry out. So as the travelers dispersed to rest and lay down their weapons, I was left to bid the call of Haldir.

"What is it you wish of me _now_?" I replied exasperatingly as we rose up the stairs a little. I assumed he wished for us to be away from prying ears.

"Be rid of your displeasure, Nia. I only mean to advise you." He smiled down at me until I felt no choice but to return the gesture. Sometimes he can be so compelling without a word ever having to be said. "As I mentioned previously, I must return to the scouts. They are positioned on the Northern border. A great watch has been cast there since this Company has arrived for they brought tidings of Moria with them."

"Haldir, hold your boasting to a minimum." I replied, shaking my head and leaning against the supporting tree. "If I am to be abandoned here, allow me to enjoy the company of the Fellowship without the temptation of marchwarden business."

He cracked another smile. "I see they are beginning to grow upon you, and only within the passing of a single day. Perhaps this wasn't a proper penalty for you after all."

Panic instantly spread through my veins. Partially because if I he thinks I am not being punished suitably his crafty mind may yet find something else to plague me with, but mostly because he was right. These travelers have grown on me. Actually, they've done more than that. They enchant me. Everything about them intrigues me; mystifies me. I wish to be with them as much as possible throughout their passing. Even now I yearn to go back to them rather than discuss pointless matters with Haldir. However, I would never inform him of my secret desire.

"I ensure you, this was a proper fit. These travelers merely humor me, nothing more." I lied, offering a sigh for good measure. "Although their time here has been short thus far, woods have a stronger call upon me, especially with it being Lothlórien. My heart longs to sprint amongst the trees with a bow in my hand and a full quiver of arrows strapped to my back. Adventure tempts me with every passing second."

What I said was not entirely false, which may be why Haldir so easily believed me. He looked pleased with himself, although I took it more as him being arrogant. "Perhaps now you will learn from your rash actions."

"Or not… Perhaps this has fueled me to continue further." I mischievously smiled. I had no intention of following through with my thought. All I wished was to tease Haldir, as we normally do towards each other.

"Nia…" He sighed as he closed his eyes and placed an impatient hand to his temples. "Do not challenge me with this little game of yours today. I have little tolerance for it currently."

"Ah, yes. Shouldn't you be returning to the North?" I leaned forward, completely unfazed by his irritation. It was nothing but a fleeting emotion. "And leaving your _favored_ marchwarden behind?"

His hand lowered to reveal a stoic expression. I widely grinned towards his serious face until Haldir shook his head and chuckled. "Favored? You consistently add tension to every action I command. One who should be idolized and favored would not carry about such trouble with them."

"If that is what you think, so be it." I replied with a sarcastic edge to my voice. I shrugged before pushing myself away from the tree towards Haldir. With a smile, I placed my hand atop his shoulder. "May fortune shine upon you amid our parting. Be assured I will dutifully comply with my assignment. You need not worry."

"Farewell, Nia."

I nodded in return before descending a few steps. It was then that a sudden thought passed through me, so I spun back around. "Haldir!" I called back, to which he turned from his ascension to face me. "Have you spoken with Lady Galadriel prior to today's encounter?"

"No, not of late. There have been many stirrings within Lórien recently, as you may recall from our constant patrolling." he replied after a short pause. "Why? Has she asked something of you?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Haldir. I was simply curious." This time I was not being deceitful as the Lady had yet to speak with me. My only fault was not sharing her intentions of meeting me. "Farewell, Haldir."

Without a second glance back, I hurried down the steps. I was content with the possibility of Lady Galadriel being completely oblivious to anything I may have negatively done towards the marchwardens. Unintentionally, of course, but the harm would still be there under Haldir's eyes. So the less he knew of my current situation, the better for he still has the possibility of betraying me.

When at last I graced the grassy floor, the entirety of the Fellowship appeared to be asleep. The Elves who had been setting up their quarters had disappeared entirely, but apparently they presented each member with pillows and blankets. I was unsure about whether food had been distributed, for Pippin's sake, but a brief sweep of all eight figures assured me they had. Small parcels of leaves used to keep our food fresh were strewn across the grass.

I was rather unhappy with picking up their debris, but I had no other choice. It was my duty to look after them, even if it meant stooping so low as to clean up for them. As I rose to my family's flet, deciding none would mind my brief absence, I took a mental note to remind these travelers the proper way of disposing their discards.

~.~.~.~.

Due to my demanding marchwarden schedule, I awoke long before any of the Fellowship had. This allowed me plenty of time to gather what exactly I was supposed to do when it came to feeding all of them. I darted around Caras Galadhon as quickly as the sun rose until I finally stumbled upon an Elf carrying a rather large tray with various provisions scattered atop it. When I questioned him, he expressed the sustenance was strictly for the Fellowship. So, without asking permission, I took the tray from him and headed back towards the fountain, explaining myself as our distance lengthened.

The light of the day spread across the entire lawn as I made my approach. By now, all but Gimli and Merry had stirred from their slumber. I offered a cheery "Good morning!" from my entrance, although only few returned the gesture. With a dissatisfied huff, I took a step forward only to nearly run straight into Boromir.

"Allow me to carry that for you." he smiled. Before I could even protest he had taken the tray away from me. I was quick to chase after him.

"Boromir, that was completely unnecessary! I have everything under control." I retorted while my eyes formed into a glare. "I am the one bound to help you and your Company for the duration of your visit, and-"

"We are all aware of your assignment as it was presented to us in Lothlórien." He set the tray down on a small boulder before grabbing a small package and facing me. "And are you really complaining about someone willingly aiding you?"

"Well, no… but you could have at least had the decency of asking before taking the tray from me." I replied even though I had carried out this action a moment before. "I would have refused your offer too. I never require assistance with my tasks."

"Which is why I hadn't bothered with asking," he shrugged before tossing the food parcel at me. I easily caught it, but found my brows furrowing together as I looked upon it. _Am I really that predictable?_

Boromir laughed from his position. "Do not worry, I was only kidding."

The glare returned to my face once more. My fingers tore away the wrappings, and I aggressively took a bite out of the Elvish delicacy. My heated vision held onto Boromir as I chewed. He humorously sniffed before walking off as a reaction, leaving me standing proud with a full mouth.

Once all the Fellowship was alive and fed, they each wandered off to gaze upon the wonders of the city. I couldn't decide exactly what to do. Aragorn and Boromir walked off on their own, Merry and Pippin raced back up the steps, Sam convinced Frodo to explore the gardens, and Legolas had gone with Gimli somewhere. So I was left at the fountain, alone and bored out of my mind.

_It's not as though full grown men need someone constantly watching over them was they stroll through the safest city._ I mentally contemplated, kicking some dirt up with my shoe. _What was Haldir thinking when he bid I stay behind? He was probably fatigued from all the pressure suddenly cast upon him; couldn't think straight, although that certainly isn't new of him._

I laughed into the still air. I wished Haldir had been around to respond to my comment. He would have offered a witty response, and so started small feud between us.

I was unaware of how long I laughed, but a sudden cough was what cut me short. I spun around to face the intruder, or rather _intruders _as Gimli and Legolas were both uncomfortably standing there. We stared at one another for some time before Gimli nudged his friend in the side, "Are you sure? She appears to be going mad."

"Don't you realize I can hear you?" I snapped, placing my hands upon my hips and glaring at him.

"Aye, that I do, lass." He smiled before howling with laughter.

_Now look who the mad one is…_ I harshly sighed and turned to the Elf. "What is it you want then? Tell me quickly so I may be rid of you."

"Well, we wished to invite you to accompany us as we walked through your city." Legolas offered with a small smile that made guilt rise within me.

I frowned as the emotion overtook me. My defense of hostility left me appearing as an insolent, aggressive fool. This was not an image I was proud of portraying. Rather than retreat within myself though, I fought the wretched guilt feeling and look straight at the two travelers. "That does sound appealing. I'd enjoying joining you, if you'll still have me."

Gimli stared long and hard at me before finally turning to his companion and shrugging. Legolas simply smirked. "Of course!"

My guilt instantly dissolved into excitement as I rushed to their sides. They still wanted me to accompany them even after my untamable attitude. Perhaps one day I shall repay them. Then again, one may feasibly not be owed since a life was not on the line. Whatever may happen, I was grateful for this second chance.

Except this didn't last long. As soon as I place myself beside Gimli, an Elf appeared from the stairs. His robes were nobler than the one carrying the tray had been, and his long body almost appeared to be pushed by the wind. He nodded at me, "Tolo, I Hiril darthad. ~Come, the Lady is waiting. ~"

"_What?_" Gimli almost angrily cried as Legolas confusingly looked between the new Elf and myself. "What did he say?"

"It appears as though I must decline the gracious offer of joining you." I directed my response to both but turned to face Gimli. A rush of unwanted nerves flew through my stomach once we locked eyes. "It appears Lady Galadriel wishes to see me."


	9. Discovering the Truth

**I made a plan/goal recently and so hope to post chapters more frequently. Do note, though, that I have other stories I'm updating as well. Gotta share the love! Also, story picture suggestions? I'm still shuffling in my mind as to what I should use (see my note in the previous chapter for the random ideas I had). Opinions would be swell, although not necessary, of course. What **_**is **_**necessary, however, is the Author's Challenge! Obviously the word this time around will be "Galadriel." Seems fitting, don't you think?**

**~MisticLight**

**P.S. I don't even know how this chapter came to be so long. It just sort of happened. Probably won't happen again for a long while. So, uh, sorry if you detest long chapters. I also think this whole chapter may be a tiny bit dull. So I apologize for that too. BUT DON'T LET MY FOOLISH THOUGHTS SPOIL YOUR READING EXPERIENCE!**

**P.P.S. My birthday is tomorrow, October 14****th****. I'm just saying. Love you all. :]**

~.~.~.~.

I was taken towards the Lord and Lady's chamber once more. Not even a day had passed since my last trip to the magnificent talan, yet here I was with my feet grazing the floor of the oval room. It was only when the Elf began ascending those stairs the Lord and Lady previously appeared upon that my stride paused. The absence of my following gate was easily detected by my guide. He turned back to me, "Tolo ar nin. ~Come with me. ~"

His voice was soft and patient, yet I bid him little attention for my eyes curiously traced the elegant archway above. "Ni ed aphadog _han_? ~I am to follow you _there_? ~" I questioned, allowing my gaze to trickle to the stairs. I may be standing in the Lord and Lady's chamber, but to enter their private quarters was something new entirely. I hadn't expected such a privilege.

All I was given was a simple nod and an expecting glance. Although initially hesitant, I pushed the foolish sensation away and forced myself up those daunting steps. With every stride I became more nervous, but I held my head high. I could not recall a time when a civilian was granted permission to enter the Lord and Lady's quarters, and this was dismissing the contact I lost during my many marchwarden years. So I represented the whole of Lórien. The least I could do for both Lady Galadriel and the people she watches over was appear composed when I made my appearance. She had to know her people were strong.

My guide proved to be an Elf of few words as he led me through rooms never before seen by Elves of my status. I was glad for it too because it allowed me to gaze at the riches inside the structured flet. It was engraved into the mallorn tree, but never did the wood appear to be altered. If the trunk curved, so did the room. If a branch cut through the middle, the floorboards simply dropped until all was clear. The architecture of this talan left me wordless; it was too beautiful to comprehend.

After a short walk, the tall Elf stopped before two large doors. The wood was darker than the surrounding wall, but the symbols engraved within matched flawlessly. My guide raised his hand to the design of a rounded wave pattern, as if to rap upon the frame, but his fist paused before touching the wood. I shot the limb a confused glance, but as I did, it moved towards the silver handles on the doors. With a small _click _and a soundless opening, I was led into the private chambers of Lady Galadriel.

The room was large and circular, just as their courtyard chamber had been. However, this room had filled floorings and seemingly more space. A large window right across from me let in the majority of light. It was shaped as a teardrop is, as if the mallorn tree had temporarily split apart just so the Lady could have an elegant window. A balcony jutted out from the base, but I could only see it when a light breeze lifted a thin curtain away from the frame. A table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room facing the window; while a light bed lied far to the side, almost out of view from those entering.

What caught my attention the most though was the bookcase to my left. Shelves protruded from the bark in an odd pattern. Again it was as though the tree had created these shelves specifically for Lady Galadriel. _Perhaps the tree is alive,_ I thought before allowing my fingertips to brush against the doorframe. When I felt no hum of life tickling my fingers, I swiftly pulled back.

"Le hannon. ~Thank you. ~" A light voice sang into the silence. I scanned the room until my eyes rested upon Lady Galadriel. She stood before the far end of her bookcase, nodding towards my escort. He offered a nod back before bowing and departing from the room, slowly closing the doors behind him. So now I was left alone with the radiant Lady Galadriel, wondering how I had missed her when I first took in that side of the room. Her soft yet penetrating gaze suddenly turned to me, "Do you know why I have summoned you, Niaril, daughter of Neirin?"

"Simply Nia will do," I corrected so quickly I nearly interrupted the Lady. Slight panic filled me upon realizing what I had done, making my thumb dance across my fingertips. "My apologies, my Lady." A slight pause came forth as we stared at one another until I decided it would be best if I simply carried on the conversation. "I know not why you have called upon me," I replied with a soft shake of my head, my eyes never once backing away from her powerful stare.

Lady Galadriel's face glinted with the smallest embers of humor, but her appearance remained still. "Has there been nothing to draw your curiosity as of late?"

"Nothing I have not been able to figure out myself," I proudly declared from my position in the doorway. My thoughts lightly touched upon the Fellowship and the dream I had, but that was one puzzle even Lady Galadriel would not be able to decipher.

"_Why do you choose not to speak your thoughts? They are of the correct nature." _Her voice resounded in my head. _"Do not hesitate to be yourself before me."_

"You called me here to speak of the Fellowship?" I asked as I took a bold step forward. Then I thought better of it and retraced myself. "With all due respect, my Lady, will you remove yourself from my head? There are thoughts and memories I still wish to remain private."

"There is a purpose behind all I decide to do, Nia. Even without knowing of it, you have chosen the correct paths of those I presented to you. Truth has always lingered behind your actions." As Lady Galadriel spoke, she glided closer towards me. The tips of her fingers ran along the covers of numerous books as she walked, yet none made a sound. I became mystified by both her meaning and elegance.

By the time she reached me, I had already forgiven her for not addressing the second half of my question. "How can this be when I, not you, have always been the one to alter my own course?"

"I have only ever presented you with choices, never decisions. Your mind has always been your own, and so it shall remain." Lightly, she placed her long hands upon my shoulders and nodded to the table. "Come, let us be seated. There is much I must tell you."

We made our way to the center of the room and took a chair at opposite ends of the table. I simply sat upon my seat while she gracefully fluttered onto hers. There was such a contrast between us. She nearly glowed from the light trickling in from the window, whereas I undoubtedly appeared as any standard Elf would. Once more I found myself pondering over how I had been chosen by the Lady of the Galadhrim.

"This mallorn tree was the first I planted in this realm," she spoke while her eyes traced the edges of the balcony before us. "At first it was rebellious. It strove to reach out its branches and so unintentionally shelter the surrounding trees. The caretakers attempted to trim its sides, forcing it to be level with the others, but I refused such treatment to be cast upon it. I saw the promise it carried. I trusted it, and in turn the mallorn tree trusted me. Time passed, and soon the mallorn became the tallest of them all, while proving itself to be fair in nature. Because of my faith in its early years, Celeborn and I were permitted to build our talan within the mallorn's precious branches."

I remained silent, absorbing every word surpassing her lips. Lady Galadriel spoke of this tree as though it were a dear friend rather than a simple plant. Life lied within anything, I knew of this possibility. I had never witnessed someone speaking of them in such a regard though. The tales of life within Fangorn Forest were known and beloved to me, but listening to stories and actually observing an interaction were two very separate activities.

"Although the strength of its bark has thinned over time," Lady Galadriel continued, "I can yet sense its power. The mallorn has proven itself to me countless times over despite its age. My faith in it will never yield." Slowly, her vision slid from the wooded balcony to my face. Her eyes lit into a smile when they met mine, although her serious expression restrained it. "This is much of the story that came to mind when I first noticed you."

"My Lady!" I gasped, nearly falling forward with disbelief. "What have I done to become comparable with a tree?" _I do not believe I shall ever voice that sentence again…_

"There were many occasions," Lady Galadriel happily sighed, although I do not know whether it was because of my thoughts or shocked expression. "How you longed to travel with your father when he journeyed to outer cities. When your mother taught you of music and your polite patience would fade the longer the lesson ran. Your ambition of learning Common Tongue when those of this city have always found it impractical. The most important trait you carried was your keen interest with weaponry."

I fell back into my chair, looking anywhere but at her face. For as long as I could remember, I'd always been clear of my say in any matter. I would make sure all involved recognized every decision I made. Little had I known that I'd been observed throughout my years.

"You are aware I was not alone in expressing my interest?" I finally said after a lengthy pause. "Throughout my childhood, many my age idolized any Elf sacred enough to earn the title of Warden of Lórien."

"Unlike many of them, especially those of your gender, you held promise. So just as this mallorn tree, I allowed you to stretch your branches to whatever height they wished."

A new pause filled the room, except this time I could not hold still. I rose from my chair to pace before the seated Lady, all the while my fingers tapping upon one another. The mystery I refused to address of my childhood was suddenly becoming clear, and I couldn't tell whether to be grateful or scornful of its source. A crack now marred the vision of my past.

"The books..." I halted my feet before straying off. "The books of legends, creatures, and history; having to learn the placing of cities, forests, and rivers by heart; all the additional hours of archery and swordsmanship… all of it was because of you?"

She nodded, "Your training then led you to become a Warden of Lórien."

"I am truly thankful for your faith in me… yet also unsettled." My eyes darted across the floor at my feet before turning to face Lady Galadriel directly, "Forgive me, my Lady, but was I not to have a choice in my own life?"

"Nia, you have always held command of which road to take," she said before moving to stand before me. "As I previously mentioned, I have never graced you with decisions. Had you not accepted any of the patriarchy teachings presented to you, all would have ceased. The only influence I claim to truly hold is that of your acceptance into the Wardens of Lórien. None were desirous of allowing you to join simply because you are female. However, your determination was so strong and sincere that I offered my full, unwavering support. You were recruited shortly after."

"So had I not been willing to learn," I questioned so as to better understand this new turn of events, "had I not been so insightful and forceful with my views, I never would be in my current position? Never would have joined the marchwardens, be welcomed by Haldir and his brothers, met the Fellowship, or been called upon to grace your acquaintance?"

When she responded with a nod, I cast my eyes downward. "Well my life certainly would have reflected that of a dull Elleth of any given status. I do not care much for that dreary way of living." As soon as my thoughts became words with meaning, I cursed myself. My statement could have easily included Lady Galadriel herself. "I must express my apologies _again_, my Lady. I meant no offense."

"Do not regret your claims, Nia. Your bold expressions are known to me, curtsy of councils held with Haldir." Her confession left my cheeks reddening with both embarrassment and anger. I shot a mental glare at my friend, _So he had spoken callously of me with Lady Galadriel._ "You place much fault upon your companion. He only confessed upon my expressed wishes; it was his obligation to respond. Had it not been for him, I would not have witnessed your growth. You then never would have encountered the dream you cling to so dearly."

"_You_, my Lady, placed that dream into my head? … How?" I gaped, temporarily discarding my manners. I suppose I should not have been as surprised with this though because Lady Galadriel was known to possess special powers.

Rather than answer me, Lady Galadriel turned and walked through the thin curtains leading to the outdoors. Her form immediately melted into the light. "Well that certainly proves her title as the Lady of _Light_," I muttered before following her out to the balcony.

She stood at the railing with one hand delicately placed atop the structure. As soon as the curtains slid off my shoulder, she raised that hand to simply point at something below. I nearly ran the remaining space just to peer over the edge.

Caras Galadhon spread across the entirety of my vision. Its elegance was even lovelier from the height of Lady Galadriel's balcony. My eyes swept around the numerous objects going about the city, although they continuously latched onto the West most fountain. I scrutinized the space for any sign of the Fellowship, but found none. They were either exploring the city still or shaded under the cover of their pavilion. Something else caught my eye, though, the longer I gazed upon the Fellowship encampment; something to the South and down another level. It was small, a mere insect when compared to the thick tree behind. Although my vision did not fare as well as my hearing, I was still able to distinguish the tiny silver basin resting atop stone.

I felt my brows crease with confusion; I had no memory of it.

"That is the Mirror of Galadriel," the Lady enlightened after a pause. "And it shows many things. Things that were, are, and have not yet come to pass. Yet some still may never come to be. _This_ is the reasoning behind your vision."

"But my Lady, I have never come across this Mirror. How could it possibly invade my mind if its waters have not been disturbed by my eye?"

"That is because _I_ command the Mirror," she steadily replied with the hint of a smile lying within her voice. I simply turned my gaze from the basin to her. Not only was I becoming more perplexed by her faith in me, but I was also beginning to feel agitated from all the unnecessary attention. "What is reveals is chosen by me, but its images may be unbidden. Once I sensed your acceptance to learning of the Council in Rivendell, I instructed the Mirror to show you of the Fellowship. A reflection of what you call a dream was then sent through the travel of stars, though what you saw I know not of."

"I will tell you, my Lady, if you so desire." She didn't answer me. All she did was look down upon me with the same elegant, stoic mask she normally wore. So the decision was mine. And I truly did wish to tell her. "I saw the Fellowship… all _nine_ of them. They were first placed upon stone, yet I knew not where. All were at peace until blackness engulfed the surrounding sky: Crebain from Dunland. They forced the Company to take the Pass of Caradhras. The falling of the snow-covered mountain was what turned them to the Mines of Moria. It was there they fought battles with Orcs, a Cave Troll, and finally the Barlog." I shifted my eyes away from the Lady's unwavering face as I finished my tale, "It was through a darkened canvas that I witnessed Mithrandir perish."

A somber expression passed through Lady Galadriel, but she turned from me before I internalized it. She remained silent for some time before finally whispering her thoughts, "All throughout Caras Galadhon will know of his passing before this day is done. Their voices will unite in song, a lament crafted just for him."

We returned to silence. I could not tell whether Lady Galadriel's call for me had been completed, so I remained rooted to my spot. She hadn't dismissed me, and I decided it would be discourteous to abandon the White Lady while her heart beat with woe. My own heart longed to travel back to the eight beings I was required to watch over.

At length Lady Galadriel turned back to me, "Do you know of the two important members in the Company?" The blank expression I sent must have been enough of an answer for her. "Of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Frodo Baggins?"

"The sullied Man and silent Hobbit?" I laughed, "How are they of any importance?"

The intimidating stare of her blue eyes instantly cut short of my laughter. Her voice then found its way back into my head, _"Follow me."_

Although initially upset with her for not simply explaining everything to me, I did as I was told. This time she took me to her small bookcase where a scroll panned across the entirety of a wooden desk. I was only able to read a few short sentences of it before Lady Galadriel distracted me with her calming voice, "What do you know of the history of Middle-earth?"

I immediately looked down in shame with cheeks undoubtedly appearing red. My fingers jumped across one another. "I… I never paid much attention to my history lessons, my Lady. I loathed the subject. My devotions instead fell to training and the learning of species. I wanted to know how to fight and what the weaknesses of my potential enemies would be."

"Then let me inform you," she replied without the least bit of resentment in her tone. "Aragorn is the heir of Isildur, rightful King of Gondor, and the only one able to wield the Sword that was Broken. He is both a Ranger from the North and of the Dúnedain. I have a granddaughter by name of Arwen to which he is bound to. The trinket he bares around his neck is a symbol of it."

_Arwen… _I remembered her. Vaguely, but enough to match her name with a face. What startled me most though was of Aragorn's heritage. Arathorn should have signaled him out in my mind from the moment I heard the name, and yet it hadn't. _Had I truly paid such little attention? _I questioned myself with a frown before looking back to Lady Galadriel.

"Well I certainly won't be calling my 'my Lord' anytime soon," I stated with a roll of my eyes. "Although the title is his to claim, he has yet to grasp it. We agreed to dismiss formalities anyway. Now… why is Frodo of importance?"

Lady Galadriel almost appeared hesitant as she locked eyes with me, "I will tell you of this, Nia, but it is of great secrecy. You must promise never to reveal it, even if withholding it leads to your death."

"I give you my word, Lady Galadriel. Death would be a welcoming companion if a foul situation ever arose. What you say next shall not escape my lips unless I am with council among those who already know."

"Then I hold your promise," she confirmed with a solid nod of her head. "The entirety of the Fellowship already knows of this as they were present at Lord Elrond's Council, so you need not feel hesitant around them. As for Frodo, he is the purpose behind this unusual gathering of races. He carries with him a Ring of Power. Do you know of those?"

"Yes!" I cried, or rather cheered at myself for remembering a piece of history. "Nineteen Rings of Power in total were crafted: three for the Elves, seven for the Dwarves, and nine for Men. But one other was secretly forged by the Dark Lord Sauron. He poisoned the greedy minds of those nine Men, changing them into the Nazgûl. _That _vile Ring has fallen into legend now. I think it would be best to simply avoid it at all costs, or I suppose destroy it if it were ever found." I paused for a breath, still smiling at my memory of a subject I find ill. "Which Ring is it that Frodo has stumbled upon?" When Lady Galadriel frowned, my smile was quick to follow. "Oh… he has _that _Ring."

Her hand absentmindedly stroked her right fingers, yet I could not see what she caressed. "Yes, Frodo is the barer of the One Ring. The fate of our world rests in his hands. If he should fail to destroy the Ring within the fires of Mount Doom, even Lórien will fall into shadow. To ensure his mission be a success, the Fellowship of the Ring was created in Rivendell. What was shown to you in your sleep were the challenges they faced so far. At the time, it appeared my Mirror had shown you things which had both occurred and had yet to pass. But now all is true in the present.

"The command of the Fellowship has now fallen upon Aragorn, although he may become uncertain of where to go in a most dire time. The death of Gandalf was not a wanted one. He created more than just a sorrowful heart amongst his friends." Lady Galadriel slowly made her way to stand before me as she next spoke, "Where once were nine, now there are eight. You know of this. Just as you may know the disadvantage the Company faces if they cross paths with all nine Nazgûl. There is an empty space within the Fellowship." She lightly placed her hands upon my shoulders. "An undesired hole in which you, Nia, must fill."

I stared at her. My jaw longed to fall toward the floor, but my lips protested and only allowed for a slight part to be displayed. I was too shocked by her suggestion to do much else. No words, no finger twitching, not even an attempt of backing way. Simply a silent gaze.

I was uncertain of how long I gracelessly gawked at Lady Galadriel. She never did seem to care for it though. Her eyes were stern, yet they twinkled with anticipation of my answer. They remained in this form even when I finally did step away from her grasp, "My Lady, are you… requesting… that I join their Fellowship?"

"No, Nia. I have confirmed many times that the decisions are yours alone."

"But," my eyes traced her emotionless face, "do you _advise _I go with them?"

"As much as I do not decide, I do not counsel; I am not a counselor." She fell back a little until both her hands rested upon the top of her desk. I remained rooted to my spot, uncertain what any movement may unintentionally say. "Although the gap left by Gandalf is burdened, I cannot foresee what may come of you or the Fellowship whether you join or not. Your life of learning has prepared you for perils the Company has yet to face just as much as it has for the Wardens of Lórien. Either course is honorable so long as you trust those amongst you."

My eyes shot to slivers and a mischievous grin spread through my lips the longer Lady Galadriel spoke. Her implication of joining the band of travelers initially shocked me, but that was only because of its suddenness. Now the idea intrigued me; even more so than when I conversed with Merry and Pippin the previous evening. I was hesitant then since I questioned my readiness and permission of attending. Lady Galadriel just disproved both of these by giving me consent and mentioning how I'd been preparing for nearly my entire life, although unbeknownst to me at the time.

When I traveled with my father as a child, we never went far; only to the closest of cities. Never would he allow me to accompany him on the more demanding expeditions. To travel beyond what I have already seen would truly be worth my while. There was an entire world I needed to discover, and the freedom to achieve just that was within my grasp. I was only one acceptance away from visiting new realms, belonging to a greater purpose, and possibly quenching my thirst for adventure. Maybe even saving the Middle-earth!

And trust. I must not forget about learning to trust these eight males. Lady Galadriel spoke of trust as though it was a necessity, and I definitely understood her position. The key element of achieving success within the marchwardens was entrusting ourselves with those around us. Without trust, we would fall apart.

I took a breath to agree to travel with the Fellowship, assuming they in turn accepted me, when something flashed through my mind. It was brief, and highly unexpected. For this some_thing _was actually a some_one_. A person I never thought would prevent me from following through with my intentions. So rather than release the 'yes' bubbling in my throat, a name was whispered. "Haldir."

She turned to me, an almost knowing look crossing her face. "What of Haldir?"

"My Lady, I cannot leave him," I confessed as my eyes boldly locked onto hers. "Although it is not by blood, he is that of a brother to me. Rúmil and Orophin are of the same nature, but it is with Haldir that I have the strongest bond. He assisted in both my studies and training. Long before my parents sailed he treated me as family. We have scarce been separated for more than a weeks end. The thought of being separated from Haldir and his brothers troubles me. I simply cannot do it."

"You and Haldir are bound to separate paths. He has a duty in Lórien such as you do to yourself." The Lady crossed to me again, except this time she stood back with her hands folded before her stomach. "However, if this is what you choose to do, so be it. The faith I have for you will not diminish simply because-"

"No!" I desperately cut in. "Staying is not my decision. Nor is leaving…" Her brows rose at my interjection, and I found my eyes no longer able to meet hers. "Once more I express my sincerest apologies for interrupting you, my Lady. I am finding my mind in a most unfavorable place, where confusion and despair come as one. Being uncertain of what I desire has only happened to me one other time, and even then I was distressed with it."

She reminded silent as I sorted out my mind. Leaving the comforts of Haldir and those I trust for an unpredictable journey shared with men I knew little to none of was certainly not what I wanted to do. On the other hand, passing up the opportunity to depart from my repeating daily life for a new perspective of the world around me was out of the question. This was an impossible choice.

I looked back to the Lady with almost hesitant eyes, "Is there any possibility I may have time left to think everything over?"

"There is time, although I know not how much. They could depart in the morning as easily as they could in a month's time. Though the longer they stay, the closer the enemy draws." Her words were uncomplimentary, yet wise. But time was all I cared for. As long as I didn't need to make a decision right there, even a few hours was welcomed. "Do know, Nia, that once the Company leaves Lórien, what you have chosen is final. There will be no going back."

"I feel as though my heart knew that… my brain just refused to accept it," I sadly shrugged.

"Yes, but does the brain ever listen?" Lady Galadriel lightly questioned. I was quick to respond with multiple eager head shakes, which only made her chuckle. The sound echoed that of beautiful chimes, resembling the same inviting tone I heard before drifting off into the important dream of mine. I offered a small smile at the familiarity of it. "Go now and ponder the future," she said with a single hand sweep to the doors. "Many thoughts must be passing through your mind. I also know of the task you have been assigned to by Haldir. They will need you shortly."

I glanced at the balcony to decipher the time of day. "Yes, I'm sure their supper will be ready shortly. The Hobbits will especially be awaiting my return then." Since the weight of a decision had been pushed back, Lady Galadriel appeared to be in a much lighter mood. Her smiles and laughter were coming at a much faster rate.

"Meeting and speaking with you has been an honor, my Lady. No galu govad gen. ~ May blessings go with you. ~" I curtsied before heading for the door. Before my fingers even wrapped around the handle, a voice stopped me.

"Are you prepared for the adventures awaiting you, regardless of which course you choose to partake?" Lady Galadriel called from behind.

A smirk firmly planted itself upon my face before I even turned back to her. "My Lady, I am _always_ prepared for an adventure." I then exited with a musical giggle trailing behind.

Despite all around me being light, I was locked within a darkened room. Whenever a difficult decision faced me, my instincts guided me on the right path. Except this time even they held no answer for me.

I needed influence. And I needed it now.


	10. Determining Destiny

**Although it appears that the Fellowship spent a day in Lórien/Caras Galadhon in the movie, they actually "stayed for some days" according to the book. Yeah. Tell that little fact to your friends ;D**

**Anyway, I'm playing on that aspect a little bit. One other thing, since it was mentioned in the reviews, xxz0eyxx appears to have the same birthday as me. So happy belated birthday to you, my birthday buddy!**

**What? You request a secret word? Well, I suppose that certain word will have to be "Lament." Speaking of which, the song translations that will be used in this chapter were taken from the Arwen-Undomiel website. This then accounts for any other time I may use a song in the future.**

**Happy (Late) Halloween! I hope you all ate loads of candy!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

My silent guide had waited for me outside Lady Galadriel's private quarters. As soon as I emerged from those wooden doors, he was by my side and leading me out of the talan. When we reached the stairs with the elegant archway, he bid me a farewell and retreated back into the halls. We both knew I could find my way to the Fellowship from this position since they had gathered here just the other day. How long ago that now seemed…

I intended to find food for the Company, but ended up wandering around aimlessly through Caras Galadhon. My mind still teemed with thoughts of my meeting with Lady Galadriel. Although her faith in me and the true meaning behind my acceptance into the marchwardens was a bit unsettling in my opinion, the possibility of actually joining the Fellowship was a far more important matter.

Honestly, I couldn't decide what to do.

The positives of joining were adventure, forming alliances, traveling to more distant lands, actually facing creatures I've only read about, and possibly even saving Middle-Earth. Really the only negative was leaving my adoptive family of Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil. Haldir especially. Although numerically there may be far more positives than negatives, the three I call brothers are a major part of me. They weigh heavily upon my decision, draping all my positive reasons beneath a dark blanket. I could not simply abandon them!

As I debated, a soft song began to rise; just as Lady Galadriel foretold. It was silent and slow, but I knew the lament would rise in volume. The lessons from my mother taught me this. I also remember her mentioning that although the Elves sang a unified melody, a sole voice would eventually come forth to sing the song's full purpose.

"_Ilfirin nairelma, nauva i nauva._

_Ilfirin nairelma ar ullume nucuvalme,_

_Nauva i nauva, melme nóren sina nairelma._

_~Undying is our regret, what should be shall be._

_Undying is our regret and yet we will cast all away,_

_What should be shall be, our love for this land is our regret. ~"_

I paused my stride to absorb the graceful melody, allowing the words to settle upon my ears. I was raised knowing the importance of song, but never had I fully understood it. Though I enjoy the sound of music, I was not very good at performing it, much to my mother's disappointment. She always had the loveliest voice and hoped I had a similar trait. Unfortunately I did not carry such. She was upset with it at first, but never once did this shape her opinion of me. Fate had not given me her voice for a reason, my mother concluded. I shook my head at the mere thought of her.

"Do you understand what they are saying?" An inquisitive voice belonging to Legolas called from behind me. I was not surprised by his sudden appearance for I detected his footfalls moments before. However, him speaking to my still form as I traced tree branches was a bit unexpected.

"Yes, can you not?" I turned round to face him, scoffing when I gazed upon his denying head, "I thought you learned every form of Elvish."

My mocking of his former insult stirred him little. "That does not mean I am skilled enough to interpret all of it."

I sighed and looked back to the mallorns as he stepped beside me, "They sing their grief, Legolas; of how we, being Elf-kind, are to never die and so feel guilt for all those who must pass. We love our land too much; we linger upon its soil. It is the reason for our repentance, yet we are graced with long life for a purpose. _What will be shall be_." I turned to him, although he remained facing forward. "Our kin will sing of Mithrandir's passing before the night is through. Lady Galadriel herself foresaw such an occurrence."

"I will be sure to listen for it, then. The woe in my heart has feeling, but I am unable to fully understand the emotion. Perhaps hearing a somber tone will allow everything to sink in." Legolas met my eyes then. They appeared a bit saddened, but otherwise he held no other sentiment. Taking in his words and expression, we seemed to hold the same view of death: it was confusing. Legolas clearly understood it more than I, yet the gravity of it still shook him. I longed to never feel the weight death carried.

"These troubles are for times when I am amongst those who share its pain, not with one who cannot comprehend." Taking slight offense to his words yet unable to sufficiently argue, I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. Legolas merely shook his head and offered a soft smile, "You spoke of Lady Galadriel. How was your visitation with her?"

"She is wise, but her council left me far beyond the realm of confusion." I was hesitant about describing anything else so openly. They were my concerns, not those of a curious Elf. So I took a step forward and changed the subject, "I left her talan not too long ago in search of provisions for your Company. Although that was before I became intrigued by the voices of my fellow Lórien Elves and _you _showed up."

Legolas was quick to walk alongside me. "Food has already been provided to the Fellowship. Excluding Gimli, I have spent little time with my companions. I return for meals though, and so am fully aware that this particular task of yours was fulfilled while you were in council."

"Gimli! Yes, where is the Dwarf? You were with him previously, but now he has gone."

"I was with him for the majority of the day. However, he fell tired and retired to the camp early."

"And you did not wish to join him?" I half chuckled before taking in his appearance. His tunic had been removed, displaying the light blue undershirt beneath it, and his weapons were not on his person. "You have traveled all the way from Rivendell by foot, and, judging from the days that passed between today and whispers of when the secret meeting took place, you have had little to no resting periods. Yet here you are, seemingly relaxed."

"After spending only a day in this city I have been refreshed. Now I only wish to admire its beauty for however long we may be here, as I know not if I shall ever cross this elegant wood again." As Legolas spoke, he shuffled a vase with a red liquid inside between his hands.

Curious with the object, I took it from him without a word of explanation. I examined the vase: narrow silver top, glassy rounded bottom, and a rather small handle. It was definitely elvish and, based off its color and the designs morphed into the silver, was crafted in Lórien. I felt my brows furrow as I swiveled the liquid inside, "Why do you have this?"

"No reason," he calmly replied before attempting to take the vase back. I withheld it, shooting him a stern glance in the process. He sighed, "I will tell you, if you answer a question of mine."

"A question for a question?" The transaction was risky. I held no inkling of what Legolas planned to ask or if the answer behind my own question was even that important. But my curiosity was persistent. I needed an answer, no matter how futile it may be. "I agree to your terms, Legolas, so long as you answer first."

"Agreed," he replied with a soft grin. "A small reason I have the wine is to idly sip it as I wander through the city. My main purpose, though, was to rid some of my companions of further alcohol consumption."

Silence. That was the end of his explanation. I inclined my head, expecting more but receiving no other words. "That is it?" When Legolas nodded, I hung my head. _Certainly this will become a most inconvenient trade._

I sighed, "What sort of question do you wish to ask of me then? Surely it must be important, for you used trickery to make me answer."

"I would not necessarily use _'trickery' _to describe my actions; perhaps using your boldness against you?" Legolas lightly chuckled off the end of his sentence while I walked bitterly beside him. _Enjoy this while it lasts, Master Elf. _I mentally spat at him as he composed himself. "Do not be so vexed, Nia. I am merely confused as to your relations with Haldir and desire some clarification."

"_Haldir?_" His enquiry was not what I expected in the slightest, and my tone easily depicted that. At first I refused to believe he was serious, but after sharing an intense stare, the strange question appeared… stranger. I had to really focus on my reply so as not to sound sarcastic, "Well, I have already spoken to you of Haldir and his brothers acting as my second family. There is not much else to say. I do hold a closer connection with Haldir than Orophin and Rúmil, but they are simply my brothers. Nothing more… why do you ask?"

"Curiosity and confusion," Legolas shrugged before reclaiming the vase. As he reached for the silver cup, his hand accidentally grazed the back of my palm.

"Oh," I breathed as I analyzing my skin. Apparently Legolas could be as devious as I could when curiosity took over, although he was _significantly _quieter than I was about it. What troubled me most though was that simple brush. I couldn't decide what to make of it. It was strange and therefore made me feel uncomfortable, and yet I was startlingly pleased and intrigued at the same time. Although since I was mostly confused, I decided I was unhappy with the accidental interaction.

Either way there were far too many thoughts swirling through my head to offer much of a response, but Legolas seemed to be in a similar state. Silence and night befell us in unison, but neither of us really minded. The song of the Elves was rising anyway, and he appeared to be affected by it. His face grew somber while his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

So we remained soundless for the remainder of our walk, which was apparently leading us back to the Fellowship encampment without our knowledge. The entire time my eyes were locked on my hand while Legolas's drifted everywhere. I'm sure we would have appeared dense if anyone took notice of us, but I personally couldn't care less. We were learning to trust one another… in a sense.

It wasn't until we were about to descend down the stairs leading to the Company that Legolas turned to me, "Be wary of Boromir."

"Why should I?" I was confused and slightly insulted by his concern.

"When the other Lórien Elves brought us provisions, Boromir inquired as to your whereabouts. I informed him you were with Lady Galadriel, and his face instantly paled. When I asked of his wellness, he quickly muttered an excuse and hurried away with his food. I found the behavior odd, but did not explore any further."

"I understand your reasoning, Legolas, but I cannot promise you I will avoid him."

"Nia, I was simply cautioning you of him," he calmly said with another shift of the vase. "That was all."

I nodded, pretending to grasp his advice when actually I thought: _I do not need you watching over me._

Then we traveled down the stairs. The haunting voices of the Elves raised the closer Legolas and I became to the remainder of the Fellowship. By the time our feet were firmly planted upon the grass, a sole voice had finally stepped forward. She sang of Mithrandir, mourning his loss, while the others repeated their song from before. Each part answered the other's call. It was beautiful. But I sensed the melody was taking its toll on its listeners.

Legolas walked forward while I made my way to the Hobbits. I leaned against the bark of a mallorn root near Merry and, having an understanding of the language, absorbed every chord the soloist slowly cried.

"_In gwidh ristennin,_

_I fae narchannen._

_~The bonds cut,_

_The spirit broken. ~"_

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas quietly explained to everyone from his perch near the fountain. All turned to him.

A brief pause seeping with woe overtook the area until Merry spoke up, "What do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you…" He whispered before turning his head to face the Fellowship. His eyes monetarily met mine; silently informing me he now comprehended his emotions. "For me, the grief is still too near."

"Nia?" Merry hesitantly questioned. "Will you interpret the song?" The attention was now on me, and in this particular situation I wished it wasn't. Merry, and possibly the other Hobbits, willed me to translate while Legolas's face across the pavilion read differently: _Do not do it._

I didn't respond. Rather, I listened further.

"_I Lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen._

_~The Flam of Anor has left this World. ~"_

At length I sighed, "No, Merry. I do not wish to burden you with words that would only taint your heart with additional despair."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks…" Another Hobbit, Samwise, mumbled shortly after my decline. "There should be a verse about them."

"Fireworks?" I asked the Halfling. I had never heard of the word before. The light-haired Hobbit partially smirked at me before rising to his feet.

"_The finest rockers ever seen:_

_They burst in stars of blue and green._

_Or after thunder, silver showers…_

_Came falling like a rain of flowers."_

Sam's voice trailed off in disappointment by the end of his song. He shook his head and slumped against the tree's bark. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

I took pity on the Hobbit. His verse was not entirely bad; nothing as graceful or poetic as the Elves, but certainly something pleasant to listen to. "Do not be so disheartened, Samwise. The road you claim to see is shorter than what you think. To my eyes, at least some justice was served."

"Thank you kindly, Nia," he sadly smiled, although it appeared to be forced.

"_Mithrandir, Mithrandir! A Randir Vithren!_

_Ú-reniathac i amar galen._

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen.._

_~Mithrandir, Mithrandir! O Pilgrim Grey!_

_No more you will wander the Orange world._

_Your journey has ended in darkness. ~"_

The lament finished off, only to be repeated by the same elegant voices of the Elves. I continued sitting with the Hobbits in silence. Legolas and a recently awoken Gimli stood close as well. All remained still as their troubled hearts beat depression through their veins.

I admired and respected their anguish, but their eyes were far too darkened. They may mourn—and have mourned—for a respectable length of time. Yet should life not be celebrated? As the promise of a lighter mood faded into their pain-ridden thoughts, I began to feel annoyed. "Wallowing in the passing of a friend is noble, but does nothing to change what has been done. Surely someone has something brighter they wish to say?" No one responded. They didn't even look at me. Eyes were diverted the moment mine met their faces. All, that is, except for Frodo; he held my gaze. "Frodo? Would you like to say anything?"

Frodo had said little upon entering the woods of Lothlórien. The only words I recalled him saying were those of his own name. So I was greatly surprised when he answered only after a small pause, "I miss Gandalf's bushy eyebrows and quick temper. Most of all, I think, I miss that gentle, raggedy voice of his." The Hobbits and Dwarf lightly chuckled at the memory, and Frodo even smiled! For a few seconds, that is, until the frown returned. "I fear as though we will miss Gandalf more once we leave this place… so perhaps we should speak of lighter topics for the time being."

"That there is _very _wise of you, Master Baggins," Gimli rumbled with a squinted eye and pointed finger. "Do you have any suggestions of what topics might be better fitting?"

"Master Dwarf!" I instantly smiled, having become giddy with a thought that formed in my head. Gimli turned to me with a strange look upon his face. He almost appeared alarmed and frightened by my sudden cheerfulness. "You have yet to tell me what you think of my city! Is Caras Galadhon to your liking?"

All eyes slowly turned to the Dwarf, who nearly turned red! I knew not if it was of anger or embarrassment, although I assumed the latter as he then began to sputter. Legolas took a step closer to his friend, clearly amused by the sudden pressure I'd laid upon him. "Come now, Gimli! You must not keep the lady waiting. I am sure that is rude even by a Dwarf's standards."

"Curse the Elves and their prying ways!" Gimli resorted to saying.

I narrowed my eyes, "You are stalling."

"Your city is most fair, I'll give you that," he admitted before taking an even deeper shade of red. Despite his appearance, his voice proved to be quite calm and sincere, "Although it is nothing when compared to the Lady Galadriel."

Gimli's former sputtering and scarlet complexion now made sense: he was taken with the Lady! The surrounding Company, despite the amusement lighting their eyes, remained completely silent with this discovery though. It was as if the despair had tormented them to never act cheerful. However I held no such burden and comfortably laughed alone. "Oh Gimli, your enchanted state is not uncommon when referring to the Lady. However, must you still plague the Elves? She is one of us."

The Dwarf, in a jesting state, gave my comment some thought above the smiles slowly forming upon the Hobbits' faces. "Perhaps _some _Elves may be spared then… But don't go assuming you and the Lad are among them!"

Legolas and I quickly shared a glanced and smiled at one another, although his still lingered with woe. These discussions were simply a distraction from the persisting dread each would eventually face.

Conversation flew shortly after mine and Gimli's banter. The Hobbits were a bit hesitant to voice themselves at first, but things quickly escalated. Sam praised the Elven city. Merry spoke of his excitement with the mallorn trees. Pippin confessed his growing fascination with Caras Galadhon, so I, as promised, pointed out my flet and answered some of his questions. Frodo remained as silent as before, but he did offer a few memories and experiences he had within the city. He panicked me when he shared that he sensed the Fellowship would depart shortly, perhaps even the following day.

The others brushed Frodo's prediction off, but I simply could not. _Do I really have such a small timeframe remaining?_

Eventually though, only Legolas, Gimli, and I were left speaking. We had experienced far more adventures in our lifetime and so had more to exchange. The Hobbits listened at first, but they grew ever tired and ultimately nodded off. When the last one appeared to have drifted away, the three of us carried our conversation over to Aragorn and Boromir, who were positioned far away from the pavilion.

When both men detected our approach, they turned and politely smiled. Boromir cordially nodded my way, probably because he had not seen me throughout the evening. "Legolas told me you were with Lady Galadriel," he seemingly twitched at her name, "is this true?"

"He spoke honest words to you," I confirmed with a single nod. "She summoned me earlier this day and I complied. I learned of many events, especially the truth behind my past pertaining to my origins as a Warden of Lórien."

Boromir nodded again and asked no further questions. However, this did not prevent Gimli from suddenly speaking up, "Do you want to know what _I'm_ still curious about?" When no one answered his question, the Dwarf took it as a sign to continue. He pointed his thumb back at me, "How does she know so much of our quest?"

"I already informed you of my dream," I defensively growled.

"I still say she's a spy…" Gimli, obviously ignoring me, accused. Apparently our friendly chat hadn't swayed his opinion of me at all.

My thoughts became cold, making my voice appear just as stern. "I am no spy, Gimli." The Dwarf simply huffed. "I will admit to you that I know more than I had before, and this time not from visions playing out in my head. I now know your full purpose. Do not fret though, as I was told under a secret council much like the one you all held in Rivendell. If desired, I will gladly prove my knowledge of the topic."

The air became tense as I revealed the truth. I sensed their unease of me knowing of the Ring. Well, except for Aragorn, "You have proven faithful to us thus far, so you need not attest to such a secretive subject. However, it will appease us greatly if you shared why you were graced with this information."

"The main reason was for my own benefit. I was presented with a choice in the end, and have since then been debating my options. After much deliberation, I have finally reached a decision on the matter." I paused to take a breath. Each being hung on my every word, practically leaning forward with their curiosity. "I wish to continue with you. Allow me to fill the ninth position left behind by Mithrandir, and so even the odds against possible Nazgûl invasions. I want to join the Fellowship"

All four of them simply stared at me, a blank expression holding disbelief over my bold declaration. Then all at once each began shouting out their opinions. Although not all thoughts were directed at me, I did not hesitate to add my voice in amongst theirs. Because of the belonging I felt when conversing with the majority of the Fellowship, my mind was now set on going. There was no changing it. I would fight for my decision even if they reached Mordor without me.

As before, Aragorn proved to be the fair-minded one. He assumed a sense of leadership and took a step forward. "There is to be no evil within this land! Do not allow your quarrels to bring such darkness hither." His voice was strong and easily rose above us all, silencing our voices. "We were sent from Rivendell to bring peace upon the land, and thus must act as a just Fellowship. Nia has expressed a desire to join us, and I see no reason as to why we cannot discuss what we should do with her. Whichever the majority lays determines her fate." He paused for any objects of his proposal, but all we did was grumble. It was fair, even if it wasn't the most favorable way of determining my future.

"Allow me to offer my input first then," Aragorn continued. "Nia spoke wisely of our current disadvantage against the Nazgûl, but I know not if her addition would appease Gandalf or Elrond, who first assembled us. Despite this, I still find myself agreeing with her proposal to come with us. As a pupil of Haldir and a Warden of Lórien, she must be an honest and loyal protector."

_Ah! Protector! _I smiled at the word I had been labeled with for the second time. If both Legolas and Aragorn detected this sensation within me, than I suppose I'd just have to accept it. Protector _is _a far better description than caretaker anyway.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one, Aragorn," Gimli countered with a shake of his head. His eyes darted between me and Legolas, who stood at my side. "One Elf is far too many for my liking."

I scoffed at his imprudent excuse, "Surely you all can detect how absurd of a reason this is. But, if I cannot represent my race, then allow me to represent my gender." Boromir snickered at my comment, which only forced me to cast an unforgiving glare his way. "Is there a problem, Boromir?"

"Nia, you are a woman! Surely you do not expect to face the perils of this journey with-"

"Do you _dare _think I am not strong enough to fend for myself?" I challenged, advancing towards him. "Not all women are as 'frail' as some bigoted men such as you may think. If I must prove myself to you, then so be it! Send forth your best swordsman; your best archer! Test me if you must! I assure you I will take them down."

By now I was threateningly close to Boromir's face, and he refused to back down. Our heated eyes locked for a few tense seconds, only to be broken by Aragorn stepping between us. He held me back with one hand while the other kept Boromir at bay. "We do not question your skill, Nia. There is no need for you to prove yourself since this Fellowship is a matter of faith."

"Regardless, I say nay." Boromir shook his head, "Female or not, your attitude, Nia, is far too bold. The Fellowship would crumble if you were a part of it."

"I've had enough of you," I spat to Boromir while shoving Aragorn's hand away. "Believe me when I say this, Boromir: I will _never _forget the foul assumption you just spoke of." I stomped back to my former placement, sporadically directing glowers the Man.

With one agreement of my terms and two opposing, my fate now lied in the hands of Legolas. Although we had spoken some as of late, our first interaction was the most bitter. Even when compared to the Dwarf! I had no idea of which course he would cast me down.

The Elf scrutinized me from top to bottom. All who glanced at him knew he was deep in thought over what to say. There were both positives and negatives attached to each path, and Legolas probably analyzed them all. After a long pause, he finally voiced his opinion with the simplest of answers, "Yes."

If Boromir hadn't cast me into a sour disposition, and if I felt more comfortable within the presence of these men, I would have embraced Legolas with all the gratitude I felt. Except that was not the case. I offered him an appreciative grin without an ounce of lingering resentment though, for that is all I could pull myself to doing.

"That wasn't very smart of you, _Elf_," Gimli sneered from my other side. "If you would have said nay like Boromir, we could be done with her."

"Unlike you and Boromir though, I believe Nia may do some justice within the Fellowship." Legolas defended before smirking at me. That simple action made my fingers tingle. I briefly looked at them before shaking them out and returning my attention to what destiny had in store for me.

Gimli was complaining about how a stalemate had been reached and offering suggestions of how to break free of it, but it was the footsteps from behind that caught my attention. I spun my head around only to find Frodo now making his way over to us. No one else seemed to notice him until he wedged himself next to Gimli and spoke out, "Why are you five still about? You speak so loudly I fear even the Shire can comprehend you."

Silence filled the air after the Hobbit questioned us, one in which Aragorn looked to me with a sense of promise. "I believe we have found your solution, Gimli. Being the Ring-bearer, Frodo has the greatest influence among us. He will be the one to decide."

Frodo looked to each one of us, a disheartened confusion clouding his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are speaking of. I only heard shouting from my bed, not comprehensible words."

"I wish to travel with you for the remainder of your quest," I informed so as not to stall any longer. "I know of what you hold and the purpose you are bound to. If you will have me, I will obediently assist until the end."

"We are entirely split with the matter," Aragorn further explained before placing a supportive hand upon the Halfling's shoulder. "The decision is yours alone, Frodo."

Much like Legolas, Frodo fell silent to compile all his options. His clear blue eyes traced only my face as he thought. I held my breath as the pressure rose, and my fingers twitched at my sides. It was only when he stared directly into my own eyes that I knew he had reached a decision.

"Then let her come."

~.~.~.~.

**Possibly a Reader: "MisticLight! I thought you said there wouldn't be another lengthy chapter for a while now… and this one is definitely longer!"**

**Well…. Yeah. That happened. All sorts of things just came at me and I typed them. Besides, everyone needs to get out of Lórien and continue on the journey anyway. GET OUTTA HERE GUYS (Sorry Fellowship, I still love you)! From now on though, chapters will just vary in length. Sorry guys, but no more warnings. Just roll with it xD**

**OH GOODNESS THIS IS CHAPTER TEN! No longer shall this story be in the single digits! Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing, reading, reviewing, favoriting, reviewing, following, and… reviewing. Which is really convenient to do since it's just a short scroll down below ;)**

**I love you all! Thanks for bearing with my craziness.**

**~MisticLight (Again)**


	11. Farewell to Lórien

**Good day, readers! My name is MisticLight and I shall be your author this evening/afternoon/morning/night. Before this adventure takes flight, we here at this secret establishment would like to inform you that the game **_**Lego: Lord of the Rings **_**was released last week and I have played all the levels. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the adventure you have chosen to partake in is written by one crazy person.**

**I assure you that you readers are all appreciated and thought of in the highest regard. So at the end of the adventure, feel free to give your feedback in the comment box provided below. If you especially enjoyed your visit, do not hesitate to write "Luinil" in your review. Until then, Happy Reading!**

**~MisticLight**

**P.S. Yeah, I have no idea why I did that xD Just wanted something different. So the Author's Challenge is written above (you'll learn what "Luinil" is by the end of this chapter), and sorry this took a bit longer to post. Some personal issues unexpectedly came up.**

~.~.~.~.

Well I had certainly made my decision to join just in time because the Fellowship planned on leaving the following morning. None of them outwardly said anything, nor were they forced from Caras Galadhon; there was just a silent agreement internally made. So when I awoke early that day, presumably for the last time in the flet of my parents, I sensed the need to prepare for the upcoming journey.

Traveling light was essential. None of the travelers carried much with them, and so I would do the same.

Weapons. My longbow and accompanying white-feathered arrows was a must! It was my greatest trade, and I considered myself among the best within the marchwardens. Not that I was _bragging _or anything. I just had yet to be proven otherwise. Besides my bow, it would be wise to bring my two-handed sword as well. This single sword has been a friend of mine upon many occasions when close range combat was needed. Additionally adding a small dagger wouldn't hurt much either.

These dear weapons of mine I fastened atop my new traveling attire. They were not the same grey cloaks of the marchwardens, I had casted thatdraped uniform away. I exchanged them for something more fitted and easier to move around in, where surprising my enemies would be easy on any terrain. In all reality, I was actually quite content with my new wardrobe. But as I stood beside the Fellowship along the river Silverlode later that morning, a certain Dwarf saw things a bit differently.

He took one look at me, a side glance at Legolas, then back at me and grumbled, "_Elves. _They all dress alike."

"We do not," I immediately snapped back. To better prove my point, I stepped aside to compare the costume of myself and the Elf. Except, to my greatest horror, the Dwarf was correct; what Legolas and I wore was in fact quite similar. The only difference between us, besides my jerkin being longer, was our colors. Where his attire reflected Mirkwood with dark shades of green and brown, mine bore Lórien through soft hues of purple and grey_. _Although Gimli was actually correct, I refused to take back my statement and surrender to his claim.

"We have different colors," I rationalized, to which the Dwarf raised a brow. "And…" my eyes darted to Legolas, locking onto the pattern stitched into his jerkin. "The designs! I have leaves with curled vines within the darker portion of my jerkin, whereas Legolas has a waved shape."

Gimli stared at me a long moment before shaking his head and muttering "_Elleths_" as he walked away. Not being the least bit thrilled with this comment, I instantly charged after the Dwarf, but was stopped by a sudden hand on my shoulder.

"Arguing will lead you nowhere, Nia," Legolas softly smiled once our eyes met. "Come, assist me with loading our new supplies into the boats and allow Gimli's statement to be forgotten."

"You have become far too attached to that Dwarf for me to take your words seriously," I cried, pushing his hand away but complying with his recommendation nonetheless.

The Lord and Lady had arrived at the shores the same moment I reached the river's edge. They floated to land in separate boats shaped as swans, with another grey boat in tow. This smaller vessel was stocked with supplies for the Fellowship: leather pouches to carry water, numerous packs of food, and rolled blankets were just some of the provisions given to us. Each item was individually unloaded by some Elves accompanying the Lord and Lady, and arranged before three light grey boats that had also been given to the Fellowship.

It then became our task to load the supplies into the boats. At least this was what Aragorn instructed the Fellowship to do before he and Lord Celeborn disappeared into the woods by means of speaking privately.

Of the eight of us remaining, only Boromir, Legolas, and I were actually being productive. I had no inkling as to where Frodo, Sam, or Gimli went off to, but Merry and Pippin were close by. They simply sat in one of the boats, watching with amusement as Legolas and I loaded supplies into their boat. At one point I became so annoyed with their inactivity that I purposely unraveled one of the blankets and threw it at them with instructions to retie it. Merry eagerly jumped at the opportunity, but Pippin didn't even flinch. I huffed at the young Hobbit before continuing on with my duties.

The simple act of securing and loading provisions quickly became more difficult for me because a daunting thought swept through my mind: _Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin don't even know of my leaving… am I to depart from them without a final farewell?_

This thought, for obvious reasons, saddened me to the point that I fell still; though I failed to notice my stance until a soft call from Pippin cleared my mind. He looked at me with a great deal of concern, a shocking amount for him only knowing me a few days. When the only means of my comprehension of him was a few blinks, Pippin tried again. "Nia? Is there something bothering you?"

"No," I replied after a short pause. I dropped the parcel of food I held into the boat and forced on a smile, "Of course not, Pippin. What is there to be troubled by?"

"Well you were just standing there. I thought perhaps you were nervous or-"

"Me? Nervous?" I nearly laughed at the Hobbit for such an absurd statement, yet still I had to turn from him as the dark thought of Haldir and his brothers returned. "That is impossible." My voice sounded far softer than it had been.

I briskly returned to my work before Pippin could question me further. However, my actions failed to prevent the observing Legolas from doing so as I sat to refasten a poorly tied knot atop a parcel of food. He crouched down to my level, "Ci drastod. Man i boe? ~You are troubled. What is it? ~"

"Boe alsuinad, Legolas. ~It is nothing, Legolas. ~" I quietly assured without looking up.

Truly, I was fine. Not saying farewell to the Elves I consider brothers was difficult to grasp, but I knew we each had our own destinies to fulfill. If fate wished for my path not to crosses with theirs one final time, then that was how it would be. _Besides, it is probably for the best. If they had come, I am uncertain of what emotion would come forth._

Despite my reassurance, I sensed Legolas's unconvinced state by the small sigh he released. He may not have been able to read my thoughts, but he really should trust what I say. I would not intentionally lead others astray with my words.

At any rate, what Legolas chose to do next left me a bit speechless. Without even asking, he took hold of the parcel I was fiddling with and stood, pulling out one of its contents in the process. He smiled at the light, square-shaped food, "Lembas." The Hobbits appeared a bit perplexed by the cake, but Legolas seemed more than happy to explain in a more Westron approach. "Elvish waybread."

"Yes…" I scrutinized his actions and obvious statement, deciding they were more of a distraction for me than an explanation towards the Hobbits. "The waybread is quite useful for long journeys, so it is only rational we be given the cakes. Now wrap it back in the leaf before it grows stale."

"All the more reason to enjoy the nutritious treat now," he shrugged before nibbling on the crisp corner. My hand immediately shielded my eyes from his foolishness. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"Well now you've done it!" I cried once he was finished explaining the treat to the Hobbits. I then leapt to my feet and snatched the lembas from him. "You above all those assembled here should know lembas only stays sweet and fresh if they remain in their leaf wrappings _and _unbroken, yet you have gone against both." I waved the cake in his face, "This will not last as long as the others now."

Legolas gently pushed my hand away, and I am certain I saw an amused smile flash across his face. "Then we will have to finish this piece off first."

"Evidently," I mocked through a glare. "Now go pack something else! The Fellowship cannot afford to have you soiling the remainder of its perfectly good lembas."

Although I turned from the Elf to, hopefully, salvage the lembas he so rudely tarnished, he did do as I said; I could tell by the sound of his retreating footsteps. I rewrapped the cake in the leaf packaging and placed it into the parcel, gently tossing the whole thing into the boat beside Pippin's feet when I was sure everything was relatively back in order.

Both Hobbits eyed the bag as it descended to the boat before returning their gaze to my satisfied smile. Without even looking away, Merry slid closer to Pippin. "How many did you eat?" Despite his voice being lowered, I was easily able to detect his words.

"Four," Pippin quickly responded before belching rather loudly.

"_Four _pieces of lembas?" My eyes widened at the impossible thought, somehow growing when Pippin nodded. I then turned to Merry, "And you ate the same amount?"

"More or less…" he shrugged.

"How did you ever manage to do that? My stomach nearly hurts by simply picturing the act."

Merry and Pippin shared a smile before the latter leaned back and patted his middle. "It's all in the stomach."

The small boat tipped slightly from the shift of weight, but Merry compensated by leaning in the opposite direction. "Pippin!" he scolded, but Pippin merely shrugged and smiled.

"Hobbits," I shook my head with a sigh. "I may not remember much about you, but your appetite astounds me."

~.~.~.~.

Once everything was adequately packed, Lord Celeborn bid us come away from the river's shores and into the woods. Seeing as this would be the final time I would walk among familiar trees for some time, I eagerly led Merry and Pippin up the rather steep hillside. Lord Celeborn directed us to a small clearing within the trees, where he and numerous other Elves waited for us in a single line. Aragorn was already present with Gimli, and they stood at the far end in a separate line.

Merry and Pippin ran ahead as soon as we crossed through the bordering thicket, filing in at the second line slowly being formed. This ultimately placed me on the opened end of the line, next to Pippin, and the only one to not have an Elf standing before them. I frowned at this oddity because the Elves here in Lórien would never oversee something as simple as counting. Refusing to accept the miscalculation, I focused my attention on what lied _behind _the line of Lórien Elves.

Someone was slowly walking behind them and passing out some sort of cloak. They appeared to be a shade of green, and judging by the way each Elf gracefully held the material, I deduced it was made of soft but warm silken material that the Galadhrim wove. Apparently each member of the Fellowship was to be receiving the cloak. Seeing as I was now part of this ensemble, I assumed I would be graced with one by the Elf passing out the cloaks.

I expected this Elf to be Lady Galadriel since she and her maidens had a tendency of weaving the silken Galadhrim material. However, she was not the Elf to finally step before me. Instead, it was someone who brought an effortless smile to my lips.

"Suilaid, Nia. ~Greetings, Nia. ~" Haldir whispered to me as he unfolded my new cloak.

His appearance stunned me, shocked me into such an excited state that the only form of response I could offer was to continue that same smile. I wanted to embrace him, although neither of us was too fond of the action, yet at the same time I wanted to stand and just look at him; to take in this final image of Haldir before sailing with the Fellowship. Fortunately Lord Celeborn unintentionally decided what course I should follow by commanding the cloaks to be fastened around each Fellowship member's shoulder.

In unison, all the gathered Elves swayed the fair garment behind each of us. My own cloak gracefully cascaded down my back until floating to a halt somewhere around my legs. I felt some fabric gather together between my shoulders, just below my neck, telling me this cloak also possessed a hood. When I reached back to pull the blonde strands of my hair from beneath the cloak, I intentionally made sure to check my theory. I was correct, but my action caused Haldir to lose focus on his task of pinning the cloak together. He playfully scowled up at me, to which I shrugged. This only messed him up more.

Before Haldir could make another face though, Lord Celeborn spoke up as he himself pinned something to Boromir, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people."

Together the Elves backed away from the line of Fellowship members, just as they had when they placed the cloaks on our shoulders. I instantly looked down to see what had been used to pin our robes together: a brooch in the form of a green leaf veined with silver. The small trinket was something I had never seen before, yet I knew it would be a constant reminder of my home throughout the journey.

"May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Lord Celeborn continued. I allowed my vision to trickle from the fair brooch to the Lord as he spoke of the cloaks' ability to keep its bearer hidden from foes. "Now go forth a small ways until you find a second clearing, as Lady Galadriel wishes to bestow her own gifts upon this Fellowship."

The eight men did not take a single step in the direction Lord Celeborn pointed out. Rather, each set of eyes turned to me with an underlying expecting spark. Even the Lord and Haldir glanced my way, although their features expressed pride and amusement. At length I sighed because apparently the Fellowship felt they had no knowledge of where to go although Lord Celeborn had clearly marked it.

"Follow me then," I commented with clear exasperation. _Their senselessness better not be a result of my former caretaker image. I would despise the lingering of that title._

Before stepping back to lead the Fellowship towards the second clearing, I snuck in another look at Haldir. He had only just arrived and now I was to leave him. _Will we not have a formal farewell?_

Apparently my concern was clearly displayed upon my face because Haldir offered a single nod. A slow dropping of the head, almost a bow, which registered in my mind as: _We shall have time to speak soon._

I flashed a smile his way and, with a clear head, lead the Fellowship a bit deeper into the woods. The trek to Lady Galadriel wasn't too long, just a few weaves around drooping branches, and we were greeted by her as soon as I emerged from the trees. She stood just off-center of the oval-shaped clearing, a small cluster of supplies lying behind her glowing form. I bowed my head in greeting before leading the Fellowship the remaining yards between us.

Another line was formed, although slightly different from the one that had faced Lord Celeborn, Haldir, and the other Elves. I suppose having to turn around had jumbled the order slightly. Regardless, I took an additional step away from the group for I didn't expect to receive a gift from Lady Galadriel.

This thinking of mine was not a form of modesty. I simply thought Lady Galadriel had done enough for me already. She allowed me to learn of practices granted solely to males, pushed for my acceptance into the marchwardens, and then allowed me to leave said position to join the Fellowship. In my mind, she had given me enough gifts to last many a Man's life.

"Nia," she called aloud. I looked up to her, expecting the explanation I had already formulated in my head. "I see you have decided to heed my words and so join Frodo Baggins with his quest."

"That I have, my Lady. It was agreed upon by his mouth too." I nodded to the back of Frodo's head before returning to Lady Galadriel. Our eyes instantly locked. "Although I would not be here had your faith in me wavered. Nothing of this world is grand enough to express my gratitude to you, my Lady. Your gift to me has truly left me at a loss for words."

"Gift? I have not presented you with a gift yet." There was a knowing smile dancing across Lady Galadriel's face as she spoke. She had probably sensed my thoughts as soon as I slightly separated from the Fellowship line. However, rather than become annoyed with her intrusion into my mind again, I fell into a state of confusion.

"My Lady? You have already graced me with many opportunities, surely there cannot be something more? And if there is, you need not give such a gift to me."

Lady Galadriel answered with another smile as her hands beckoned me to step forward. I complied, although it was simply out of respect for her. She then reached her right hand out and dangled before me a thin silver chain. At the base of this necklace, two silver leaves from either side came together to wrap around a medium sized, light blue stone. The stone was oval-shaped and I realized, upon Lady Galadriel dropping the necklace into my cupped hands, that it was actually clear. There some something _inside_ the stone that gave the light blue appearance.

I was given some time to analyze the trinket before the Lady spoke once more, "That stone, Nia, is filled with the water of my fountain, and inside those waters lays a portion of the star Luinil. When at rest the light of the star radiates the soft blue you now behold, but if you so speak 'Light for me' in our tongue, it shall shower you in its true splendor. If you bid Luinil to rest, it will follow."

She gave me a soft nod, gesturing I practice with Luinil's light. "_Galad Enni_," I whispered into my cupped hands. Instantaneously the blue light grew, a striking brightness that somehow did not harm the eyes of those standing nearby. It was captivating and I wished to gaze at the calming, marvelous light for hours, but knew such an action was foolish as it would be best if the Fellowship left as soon as possible. So I did as Lady Galadriel suggested and command my new friend to rest, "_Posto, mellon __nȋn_."

"Let Luinil ease your discomfort when darkness arises," the Lady spoke once the light had faded. Her revealing of my, for lack of a better word, fear caused my body to stiffen. The last thing I needed was to give this Fellowship a notion as to what weaknesses I possessed. "The light may even guide you through the darkest of caverns so long as you accept its assistance."

Without another word she turned to her pile of remaining gifts. She hadn't even allowed me a moment to thank her for such an honorable gift.

Expressing my gratitude was not nearly as important as preserving my image in the eyes of these men though. I quickly turned to whoever stood beside me, Legolas, and whispered my defense, "I assure you I am not frightened of something as trivial as the dark." A very small chuckle caught in his throat, and I glowered at him. "I am not!"

Lady Galadriel turned back before anything else could be said on the matter, a silver longbow greatly resembling mine clutched tightly in her pale hands. She presented the tool to Legolas, who looked astounded that he would be the wielder of such a weapon. As he examined the bow, Lady Galadriel outwardly explained her gift, "My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim; worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." _It is certainly time Legolas has a more superior weapon, _I mentally scoffed as I fastened Luinil around my neck. "One other already carries this weapon with them. My hope is together these bows will only benefit the Fellowship."

Legolas and I very briefly shared eye contact. It was only obvious that I, the only other Elf and belonging to the Lothlórien realm, was the second bearer. Our weapons were not of equal value, as Lady Galadriel claimed they were, because I believed my longbow far outdid his. And I would continue to believe this until such was proven otherwise.

My attention along with Legolas's turned back to the Lady as she presented Merry and Pippin with small daggers. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Both Hobbits, such as Legolas had, examined their gifts. Merry traced the silver belt of the dagger, while Pippin merely held fast to it. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

The Hobbit visibly relaxed at her calming words, but no words of his own spilled from his mouth, resembling a similar reaction the rest of us. Lady Galadriel did not appear phased by the lack of outward thanks as she turned to Sam, an Elven rope now in her hands. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my Lady." Sam quickly said which lightened my heart to know at least someone was able to thank her for us. "Have you run out of those… nice, shiny daggers?"

Sam's added questions brought a smile to the fair Lady's face but a frown to mine. _That gratification departed swiftly._

The next one to receive a gift was Gimli, except the Lady hadn't even turned to her supplies to fetch something for him. I was rather curious as to what Gimli would say, him being rather fond of general equality yet completely infatuated with Lady Galadriel.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked to his downcast face.

"Nothing," Gimli shuffled from behind the comfort of his walking ax before slowly looking up to the face of Lady Galadriel. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time… for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

This act of flattery actually caused laughter to spill from the Lady, yet Gimli to turned away in embarrassment. I was actually quite surprised by Gimli's words. _I was unaware Dwarfs could express such charm._

"Actually… there was one thing," he continued, much to the amusement of all. His stuttering was quite humorous in my mind. "No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible… _Stupid_ to ask."

Gimli's rambling consisted of many unfinished sentences and timid attempts at asking for whatever it was he wished for. This mysterious object did not once spill from his lips, and yet Lady Galadriel gracefully nodded her head. "If you so treasure what it is you desire, I will gladly grant you your request."

"Long would I cherish such a gift, my Lady. I would encase it in imperishable crystal for it to forever become an heirloom of my house." The Dwarf was very red in the face as he spoke. He was probably embarrassed by the Lady entering his thoughts.

"Then let your words be true, Gimli, son of Glóin," the Lady smiled before pulling something from behind her here. When she presented this gift to Gimli, I attempted to look upon it before he hid the gift away in his breast pocket. Oddly enough, I found difficulty doing so.

However, Legolas's breath sharpened. "Curious," he softly muttered.

Apparently _he _could see the object whereas I could not. A very displeased frown befell my face, but I nodded my head in agreement nonetheless. I did not wish him to think his sight was superior to mine. Besides, I assumed what she gave the Dwarf was her hair, although such a thought seemed impossible. I would have to ask Gimli of the gift's true form at a later time.

Next was Boromir, and he refused to lift his eyes to the Lady Galadriel as she presented him with a golden belt. "This was crafted here in Lórien, Boromir. Only you have the ability to wear such a belt with pride." Although the Lady's compliment brought a small smile to Boromir's face, he still refused to look up. It was almost as though he were afraid of her.

_Now that is a silly fear. _I thought as a confident smirk overtook my former frown. _Even more so than darkness. _However, this smile of mine didn't last very long because the Lady said something far more troublesome when she turned to Frodo.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins," she softly smiled as she handed the Hobbit a crystal phial. "I give you the light of Eärendil…" I felt my eyes widen at the sound of dear Eärendil, and I inadvertently took a small step forward. "Our most beloved star." Lady Galadriel slowly kissed the top of Frodo's head once he accepted the phial. I was still concerned with what she'd told him though.

I turned to Legolas, "The Lady did say 'the Light of Eärendil,' correct? My ears do not deceive me?"

"Your ears are fine, Nia, for she did proclaim Frodo's gift to be of Eärendil's light." Legolas confirmed. His reassurance of my ears only pained me.

"Then I do not understand why I am the only one troubled by this. Eärendil is of great importance to us in Lórien."

There was a possibility Legolas meant to respond to my comment, but Lady Galadriel raised her voice once more. And all who are wise should fall silent when she spoke. "May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

_And it shall be protect throughout the journey, _I mentally vowed. Although simply the light was stored within Frodo's gift, such as mine was with Luinil, it was still a portion of Eärendil's star. I refused to have even a portion of the star be lost.

As before, Lady Galadriel seemed to comprehend my thinking. She sent a slow nod my way as she approached the final member of the Fellowship: Aragorn. "I must ask you for a word in private council, Aragorn."

"You needn't ask, my Lady," he bowed. When Aragorn straightened himself up again, he turned to the remainder of us, "Go to the boats and prepare to depart. I don't believe we shall be long." Lady Galadriel then led him into the trees opposite from which we came.

Once they were out of sight, Boromir took the first steps back towards the boat. All followed him. Even I followed him until I heard footsteps and a light touch graced shoulder. I wasn't at all surprised to find Haldir now standing beside me. "A word?"

"Of course, Haldir." I quickly agreed, but looked over at the Fellowship just to be sure. I was able to catch the eyes of both Frodo and Legolas, and both seemed to understand I needed a few moments to bid a final farewell to my friend. Legolas visually answered me, though, by nodding his head as he left with Frodo.

I waited until Frodo and Legolas had disappeared behind the trees before turning back to Haldir. Although I previously decided all would be well if I did not see my proclaimed brothers before I left, I still found myself disappointed by the lack of two faces. "Where are Rúmil and Orophin? Why have they not come to see me off as you have?"

"We could not spare to send many away from the Northern border," Haldir frowned upon noticing my displeasure. "Rúmil, Orophin, and I are of the strongest marchwardens, you know this. When we learned of your departure late last night, we agreed I was to travel here since it is evident we hold the greater bond."

"Such a pity they could not journey with you, though I do understand your reasoning," I softly shrugged. "I shall miss them dearly."

"And they you," Haldir added. I flashed a half smile, for truly that was all I could offer. I never knew how much their presence meant to me until I was suddenly denied it. When the time finally came for Haldir to separate from me… I could not even fathom what emotions would unexpectedly arise.

Haldir and I knew our remaining time together was short, yet silence was still able to find us. I didn't speak because I've always had trouble expressing my softer emotions: sorrow, hurt, fear, and deep affection. The last one was an assumption for I've never had reason to display such feelings. Sorrow was the factor of this current situation; I was pained by the thought of leaving my dearest friend.

At length Haldir straightened up, "I also came with news for Lord Celeborn, but I feel as though you should also know of them." A serious tone had entered his voice, which only intensified my curiosity. "Along our borders, strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been spotted."

"Are they Orcs of Saruman the White?"

"Not Orcs for Orcs normally prefer the moon to the sun. These new creatures are larger and have been seen many times over the past week, mostly along the Western border. Lord Celeborn and I predict they will follow the Fellowship down the river along that same side."

I felt my brows furrow, "How was I not notified of these creatures before?"

"The reports have only just reached my ears from the small groups patrolling the Western side. Had I known sooner, all would know of their danger. Now, though, they have been spotted further South. This is why Lord Celeborn and I are certain the Fellowship is being tracked." Haldir cupped my shoulders within his hands, an almost worrisome expression crossing his face. "Nia, you have an advantage by passage of the river, yet do not let down your guard. Mind your surroundings, and not just the Western bank. These creatures are foreign to us at the moment, thus their behavior is still unpredictable. They may cross to the other side, although it is unlikely. Promise me you will be careful."

"Haldir, you know I am more than capable of taking care of myself," I smirked. He seemed unconvinced, thus I sighed. "So long as you and your brothers remain safe, I promise to remain in a similar state."

He raised a brow, clearly becoming amused by something. "And no more rash actions?"

"That… I cannot promise you," I confessed, nodding my head to either side. "My actions are not so much _rash _as they are _justifiable_. I only act on what I see fit."

My own personal thinking caused a laugh to tumble from Haldir. When I glared at him for it, he hardly noticed. Instead he placed they very top of his forehead to mine, a more personal way for Elves to say their farewells. "Nia, I will truly miss you and your 'justified' actions."

"I admit I will miss you too; the most of all other Elves," I sighed. A weighted burden took hold of me, forcing my eyes to close. I had felt this heaviness only once before when my parents left, and the feeling was just as terrible. It felt as though a treacherous cloud of sadness, frustration, and somehow, excitement, coursed through my body. I could only stand such a horrible sensation for so long. "Even your overbearingness will be missed! Who else am I to argue with?"

"There is always the Dwarf…" I could almost see the smile Haldir most likely wore through my closed eyes. Even I couldn't suppress a smile from forming or a chortle from emerging.

"He is actually not so bad, but he does have his irritating moments. Though Gimli is nothing compared to _you_, Haldir." I took a step back to take a final look at my friend. However, the longer I stared, the more something—a small, unfamiliar voice in the back of my head—told me this was not the last time. "We will meet again, my friend. I have this unshakable feeling that it is so."

"Yes, because your instincts are _always _correct."

My eyes instantly narrowed. _How much longer must he refer to the latest Orc incident? _"Regardless of what you may think, my instincts always succeed in the end."

Haldir simply shook his head, marking our final conversation as being one of our foolish feuds; the perfect ending for us, in my opinion.

Thus I retreated back to the boats. Just before I entered the surrounding forest, I took one final look back. The image of Haldir peacefully standing alone in the middle of that clearing, fully clad in his Warden of Lórien attire, was exactly the image of my friend I wished to carry with me throughout this adventure. I briefly bowed my head and raised a hand, "Farewell, Haldir, my dearest brother."

"Farewell, Nia." Haldir returned, raising his hand with a smile. "May blessings go with you as you travel down this path with the Fellowship. I have faith in you."

I flashed one final smirk his way before confidently turning on my heels and heading for the boats. This time I did not look back.

~.~.~.~.

We left Lórien with the mist of morning floating all around us.

Three boats pushed forth from those docks. At the rear was Boromir with Merry and Pippin; ahead of him, Aragorn with Frodo and Sam; and in the lead position, with the most supplies tucked into the crevices of the boat, were Legolas, Gimli, and myself. The Men used the grey, leaf-fashioned paddles to row their own boats, while Legolas and I both had to because of the added weight of supplies.

This order of ours remained as we paddled down the Silverlode, pass Lady Galadriel and her glowing sendoff, and into the merging of the river Anduin, the Great River. Then our boats spread out. Those in the lead changed as quickly as the current.

All were quiet throughout, as still as stone. I sensed a definite melancholy disposition from the surrounding males, the same that had taken hold of me as I bid my farewells to Haldir. That feeling was no longer attached to me though. Now I felt pure excitement for leaving Caras Galadhon. Although I had been slightly farther from home than our current position, I was positive that by nightfall it would surely be passed. This new form of adventure invigorated me.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting," Gimli eventually cried from his position ahead of me, "having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" Legolas called from behind.

When the Dwarf took no breath to respond, I inclined my head forward slightly. "Do share, Gimli. I am quite intrigued by what you wish Lady Galadriel give you so you could incase such a gift in imperishable crystal."

"I asked her for _one hair_ from her golden head." The Dwarf sighed. Apparently he had been in a daze rather than stubborn about answering. "… She gave me _three_."

This generous act between an Elf and a Dwarf surprised me, yet I felt my heart warmed by it. As the Dwarf dreamily patted his breast pocket, I looked back at Legolas. The smile planted upon his face easily brought one to my lips. The sadness seemed to clear from the air after that.

Silence befell the Fellowship once more as we rowed along the river Anduin. A silence I could not decipher as being peaceful… or utterly dangerous.

~.~.~.~.

**~: Notes :~**

**Luinil is a star, an actual star in Middle-Earth. One of the brightest ones in the sky that supposedly shines blue and links to our planet Neptune. It may even mean "blue friend" or "blue companion." So have fun with this Author's Challenge **

**Notice a lot of silver colors? I promise I'm not trying to be repetitive. It's just the color I associate with the city. I mean, just look at it! It's basically glowing in silver! **

**Please keep these forms of Elvish handy as I am not going to constantly translate them (it would ruin the flow): -**_**Galad Enni**_** = Light for me, -**_**Posto **_**= Rest, -**_** Mellon n**__**ȋn**_**= My friend. At least this is how they will translate in this particular story…**

"**The Hobbit" is almost here! Just a few more weeks! It's saddening to know Legolas is now ONLY in the THIRD movie, but whatever. I'm just excited to have Middle-Earth back. Does anyone else agree?**

**~MisticLight (Again)**


	12. Of Birds and Bonding

**Ummm… "The Hobbit." Oh. My. Goodness. I'm in love. I saw it twice (midnight and the following day) and will be seeing it AGAIN in the new 3D version. Has anyone seen that one?**

**I adore Bilbo (Martin Freeman is PERFECT) and all the Dwarves were so unique! Their movements, costumes, makeup… AH! I'm freaking out! And don't even get me started on the soundtrack. IT'S PURE BEAUTY! I'm definitely looking forward to the next movies. Any other opinions on the movie? Love it? Hate it? Found it meh?**

**So to honor the movie, I'm going to make a "Hobbit" reference in this chapter. Again, it'll be via the movie. SO if what I wrote turns out to be different in the later movies, I will change it ASAP.**

**AUTHOR'S CHALLENGE! All right, I feel like giving you girls/guys TWO this time (consider it a gift for the Holidays xD) (Although if you only feel like doing one, go for it) (I'm actually more interested in the second portion of the challenge anyway): 1.) Mention "Hobbit" in a sporadic, unique sentence. 2.) What is your favorite Dwarf (minus Gimli, of course)? My personal favorite Dwarf (minus Gimli) has always been Kili, followed by Fili and then Thorin.**

**Happy Reading (And sorry for all the parentheses)!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

The soft glow of a morning Sun was quick to awaken my senses as dawn slowly swept over the Fellowship's encampment. I was pulled from the distasteful images inside my head with the snap of my eyes, only to find Pippin's face staring right back at me. If I was not lying on my side, this would not have been strange. But as far as I have gathered, Pippin has never been one to act normally.

He greeted me with a smiling face, "Did you know you make faces when you sleep?"

"No," I replied with furrowed brows before rising to a seated position. Pippin quickly scampered to his feet to stand before me, which only made him slightly taller than my current self.

"Well you do, and I can prove it," he proudly stated with his hands resting atop his hips. I simply nodded for him to carry on with his little discovery. "I could tell you were having a dream. And it wasn't at all pleasant, was it?"

"I was not particularly fond of it…" I calmly replied, my eyes briefly flashing away as blurred images of my recent dream found me. At this point I could not remember much. The only portion I could conjure up was of me standing in a flat, seeming endless field of wheat slowly being covered by Crebain. They circled the field, a mass of darkness coming ever closer to my still figure. For some reason I had lacked the ability to move.

The picture left me uneasy; _not_ frightened.

"I could tell. You were scowling in your sleep." I felt my face tense up at the mere thought of unintentionally scowling. Pippin, however, said no more and instead fidgeted his thumbs around one another. He seemed hesitant for a moment, but that fell away as he released a breath. "Nia, you can always speak with me about what it was that troubled you. Despite what others may tell you, I do enjoy listening at times."

"Oh… Well thank you, Pippin." Honestly, I was quite touched by the young Hobbit's offer. His sincerity was something not often found. But I hardly remembered the reason of the dream in the first place. So even if I wished to speak with Pippin on the matter, which I did not, there would be little to say. "I am more curious as to why you were watching me sleep though."

The Hobbit's face turned a shade paler as he stared back with wide eyes. "Well… I was only-"

"Nia!" Aragorn's voice interrupted Pippin. I immediately snapped my head in his direction, though I did not fail to hear a relief-filled sigh be heaved by Pippin. "Wake the others. We will be departing shortly."

No more needed to be said on Aragorn or Pippin's behalf. I was on my feet in an instant, lightly trotting around a fire reduced to smoke in order to awake two Hobbits, a Dwarf, and the remaining Man.

~.~.~.~.

An uneventful day had passed after leaving Lórien. We paddled mainly in silence, although chatter would occasionally stir. It would be brief, though, and not at all interesting.

The only time Aragorn called us to cast aside our paddles was when the current of the river Anduin picked up its pace. "Preserve your strength," he had cried to those of us paddling. "Allow the current to guide us."

Thus the day progressed in this fashion until well after the sun set. Only then did Aragorn take charge with his boat to lead us towards the Western embankment. As soon as the first dip of his paddle pushed his boat west, the words of Haldir haunted my mind: _"These new creatures are larger and have been seen many times over the past week, mostly along the Western border."_

Though Haldir had mentioned the creatures could cross to the opposite side, I had still been wary of Aragorn's decision. I remained silent in my boat though, not wanting to frighten any who did not know of what pursued us. Not until all was unpacked did I pull Aragorn aside to express my opinion on the matter and insist on patrolling the surrounding area.

To my inner marchwarden delight, Aragorn agreed. However, he recommended Legolas join my pursuit as the eyes and ears of Elves are fairer. I made no objection to his request; the logic behind it was clear. Two beings would be better than one since what one misses the other may yet notice.

As expected, we found no present threat.

The only other issue to occur that first night was when it was time to retire. Since I had only ever resided in trees, I insisted on climbing up one to rest for the night. All others thought this notion of mine foolish and tried to persuade me otherwise, but I would have none of it. I had never even rested on the ground before and preferred not to have the smell of soil fill my nostrils.

I was about to ignore their argument entirely and simply leap into a nearby tree, but Gimli caused me to think otherwise. "Irrational and inconvenient," he had called me under his breath to Boromir. "Never should have brought her along if she cannot will herself to join us. It's not as though we'll be surrounded by trees forever!"

Boromir had grunted as a response, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the Dwarf's statement. Perhaps he knew I could hear the conversation, or perhaps he simply did not feel the need to comment. Either way, I succumbed to resting upon the ground.

I was not at all pleased with surrendering, but the Dwarf had a point. We would not be within the confines of a forest for long. On our way to Mordor, we would have to pass over terrains such as cliffs. I had to be prepared.

After a great deal of silently pouting and sending glares at the Dwarf, I settled down on a blanket provided by my home city. I took hold of Luinil's long chain to better grasp the light within my palm. The star's soft glow gave me comfort and I found it unnecessary to make the light grow any more than its normality.

Luinil had helped me find some form of relaxation upon the rough terrain floor that night.

~.~.~.~.

That had been the previous day though, and today was an entirely new one. Now that all were awake, we would be off once the provisions were packed. I, along with Sam, was assigned the responsibility of tucking the blankets into the boats so they would not perish from the river's waters.

There were not many blankets to put away, and yet I found my back tightening up after the second one. I rubbed a particularly irritating spot on my left and, without fully realizing it, wondered aloud, "Why is my back so sore?"

Sam looked up from the opposite side of the boat and pointed to a spot behind me. "Did you sleep there, Nia? Right by that tree?"

"That I did," I confirmed after following his finger. I figured if I could not sleep ina tree, I could at least sleep near one.

"Well, if you don't mind me pointing out, there's a decent sized root over there. Did you perhaps sleep on that?"

I glanced back at the spot again, easily spotting the root Sam mentioned and trying to picture where I had slept. Unfortunately the two matched up. My fingers twitched when I faced Sam once more, "I believe I did just that, Samwise." _How perfect._

He only smiled, "You must watch yourself next time. I made sure Mr. Frodo was tucked in nice and proper before finding myself a spot."

"I will be sure to keep your wise words in mind next time," I returned, only making the Hobbit turn red in the cheeks.

"There's no sense in calling me wise, Nia. I recken you'd already know had you more experience with ground resting."

"Perhaps, Sam, perhaps," I nodded before grabbing another blanket. "At least I was able to sleep on a tree after all."

He bellowed out a soft chuckle as he too grabbed a blanket, "Aye! Even if it was only a portion."

I lightly shrugged with a smile, and then the pair of us finished off our assignment. Shortly after, we parted into our separate boats and the entire Fellowship departed to the river. This second day was the same as before: entirely uneventful.

We paddled little, letting the current carry us amongst the short chatter from all three boats. The main difference with this day's journey was the landscape. The trees were far shorter than they had been, especially when compared to the beautiful mallorn trees of Caras Galadhon, and the elevation of land sometimes grew to great heights, towering above the steady river Anduin.

There were also many birds this day. So many, in fact, that Legolas and I ended up competing to be the first to accurately identify the breed of a flock. Gimli attempted to join, but he was no match for the eyes of an Elf. So he settled for pointing out which flock we should do next and acting as judge if Legolas and I closely called out the same name, which we often did. The most unique birds to be spotted were a couple of black swans and an eagle. The eagle was a strange sight, it being a hunting eagle from the far off mountains, but it seemed to bring great joy to the Hobbits. Their reaction was a treat, though not nearly as satisfying as me calling out the eagle first.

With the birds being the only form of excitement of the day, finally paddling to the Westward shore was a relief. Not because the Fellowship could now rest, but because Legolas and I could patrol the surrounding forest. Again we found nothing, but the mere activity of doing something other than bird watching was exhilarating. Actually, _anything _was more exciting than bird watching, especially since neither of us could rejoice in winning our little game because Gimli had lost count of how many each correctly named. Granted Legolas and I failed to count our wins too, but I would much rather blame the Dwarf than myself.

When Legolas and I silently emerged from the forest, Gimli was just stepping away from the fire he created. He rubbed his hands over the burning pieces of wood and addressed the Fellowship as a whole, "Come gather round the roaring fire, my friends. This warm, crackling inferno of flames was crafted by _these_ Dwarven hands for your comfort."

"Dwarves and their pride," I scoffed, shaking my head but heading for the fire nonetheless.

"You will find he is prone to boasting about all his achievements," Legolas added from my right, "even if it was his kin who accomplished the task and not him."

"How do you tolerate such behavior?" My brows knitted together as we sat together near the fire.

He shrugged, "By boasting for myself every so often."

"Though I'm sure he leaves that up to you now, lass!" Gimli winked from across the flames. "I've heard little besides the consistent bragging of either yourself or Elves. Though now that matters little since tonight the Dwarves are victorious!"

My eyes narrowed, "You have won the fire, Master Dwarf, naught else."

"With the wee amount of paddling today, it's far more than what you've done," he smiled.

I angrily huffed, and would have shouted out the task Legolas and I have done the past two nights had Legolas not shot me a warning glance. We needed to keep our patrolling silent so as not to trouble the others. Especially the Hobbits. Particularly Frodo.

So by the bidding of a glaring Elf, I had to again bite my tongue. Gimli had a hearty laugh at that. "Silenced by a Dwarf? Perhaps _two _victories are won by my kin this day."

Since I could not outwardly defend myself, I settled for glaring. Perhaps then my eyes could speak the words I dared not utter. As expected, Gimli's chuckles grew in volume.

By the time his laughter subsided, more had gathered around the inviting flames. All remained fairly silent until Merry and Pippin approached though. Gimli glanced their way and loudly proclaimed: "And what sort of mischief have the young Hobbits managed to do today?"

The two appeared quite startled by his sudden boisterous voice, with Merry being the first to recover. "Mischief? What sort mischief could we possibly cause if confined to a small boat all day?"

"I'm sure we'd think of something," Pippin loudly whispered to his friend, which only earned him a jab to the side. The confused Hobbit seemed to not understand his mistake, "What?"

"Don't get them thinking," Merry warned with a glare.

Boromir's head fell into his hands. "This is what I must cope with throughout the day."

Both Hobbits turned to Boromir, a comically offended expression crossing their faces. Before they could say anything though, Sam made his entrance. He squeezed between Merry and Pippin with a rushed apology and hastily crossed through our small circle—avoiding the fire, naturally.

Aragorn quickly called after him, "Sam, where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"To Mr. Frodo!" The Hobbit responded with what breath he managed to take.

Simply saying Frodo's name turned the air tense. I personally sat up straighter, straining my ears to pick up every possible noise and scanning my eyes along the bordering forest. Aragorn sat up straighter as well. "Where is Frodo?" His voice was hoarse; stern so as to cover the concern hanging in the air.

"Oh, well he's just up yonder," Sam happily pointed out. He briefly looked back, displaying a parcel of lembas clutched in his hand. "Just taking him some food I was, before he fell asleep."

All seemed to visibly relax with the knowledge of Frodo's safety. I was just glad to know Legolas and I had not let something slip by during our patrolling, which was an impossible thought anyway.

"On your way then," Aragorn concluded after a slight pause, nodding his head once to signal Sam's continuation. The oblivious Hobbit quickly scampered to a large bolder, presumably where Frodo lay.

I looked after Sam as he approached Frodo, shifting my vision slightly so I could see both Hobbits. The longer I watched Sam attempt to feed Frodo though, the more I detected a dark sensation growing. Obviously the only source of such a dark power was the Ring Frodo carried—there was no other explanation—and it was very strong too. I could not stop staring at the Hobbits or puzzling over the shadowy force until a foreign flash snapped me to my senses. Immediately I snapped my head back to the fire.

For a reason unbeknownst to me, my hand now clutched Luinil.

"How does one come across such a trinket?" I comprehended Boromir questioning once my attention returned to the majority of the Fellowship. When I looked in his direction, his eyes shone from both of the fire and desire.

"What does it matter?" I inquired, eyeing the Man skeptically. "Whoever held it all these years neither destroyed nor used it for evil. This person may have been on his or her own terms, refusing to acknowledge or end the darkness looming over Middle-Earth."

"Yes but even then would not such a precious item be kept under constant surveillance?"

"Unless the one keeping it hidden knew not of its power," I shrugged.

Gimli sighed before Boromir could say more, "I'm certain my father would know a bit of this nonsense."

I felt my nose scrunch, "You father? … Glóin, was it?"

"Aye, that is him," Gimli confirmed with a solid nod. "And he travelled with Frodo's uncle under Thorin Oakenshield's Company."

_Thorin_ _Oakenshield_. The name was familiar to me. I first heard of it as news of an event dealing with the Woodland Realm and the Lonely Mountains reached Lórien, though I did not remember much aside from the treasure not being shared with the Wood Elves. Legolas would know more of the topic since the whole ordeal involved Mirkwood.

What I mainly recognized was the term "Oakenshield." With the small amount of Dwarven activities reaching my ears, this was the only one to truly fascinate me: Thorin, a young King-in-exile, using a simple tree branch to replace his broken shield in the midst of a battle over Moria. Truly astounding… as far as Dwarven accomplishments go.

"I remember that tale!" Pippin literally jumped into the conversation. His toes nearly landed in the fire! "Bilbo told us of the Trolls many times, particularly during parties."

"There was a great deal more than trolls," Gimli squinted while pointing a finger at the Hobbit. "Orcs, Goblins, Spiders, a _Dragon_…" he turned to Legolas with a glare, "Imprisonment."

Legolas frowned, "My father did what he felt justified. If Thorin and Company appeared dangerous by my father's standards, then they probably were and deserved to be held as prisoners. They did wander into Northern Mirkwood without invitation." The two fiercely locked eyes for a moment, "I did cross the Company's path briefly, though, and they appeared decent enough by my own terms."

"It's not every day an Elvish Princeling deems thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit acceptable." Gimli leaned back with a grin, "Yet _another _victory of the Dwarves! That makes three."

I ignored his statement to attend more pressing matters. "Thirteen?" I turned to Legolas, my mouth nearly hanging with disbelief, "You trusted _thirteen _Dwarves?"

"And a Hobbit!" Pippin shouted from his position, though his comment was easily overlooked.

Legolas shrugged with the frown still shaped on his face, "Despite the greed all are graced with at birth, even with Thorin Oakenshield's being well over normality and fueled by spite, the Company's cause was noble and admirable. I would fight for Mirkwood if it were ever taken from me."

"I suppose I see your point," I sighed after thinking the situation over. "Despite normally protecting Lothlórien, I would defend all contents of the forest without a second thought."

Gimli directed his attention my way, "And that's exactly what my father set out to do with Thorin Oakenshield's Company. It was on this very adventure that Bilbo found the Ring, although _how is _still a mystery to me since that wily Hobbit never mentioned anything beyond that!" He swung back to face Aragorn, "As you may recall, Bilbo found a small shirt of mail made of mithril on this expedition as well, which he then in turn gave to Master Baggins."

"Frodo possesses a mithril-coat?" I blinked, astonished.

All stared at me for some time as though Frodo's possessions should be common knowledge. With no confirmation of my question though, I stared directly back at them. I refused to back away without so much as a head nod!

Eventually Boromir shook his head, "Perhaps you were not told enough of this Fellowship after all."

"Is that a yes then, Boromir? A no?" I challenged. His only reply was a low chuckle and another shake of the head.

Luckily Merry was able to fill the lack of communication within the Fellowship. "That he does, Nia. Strange how that piece of information was never mentioned to you before."

"Very strange indeed…" I cast many glares to the majority of those assembled, "Nonetheless, thank you, Merry, for _finally _answering the simplest of questions." _Before I personally lashed out against the entire Fellowship._

~.~.~.~.

The remainder of conversation after my minor confusion was much lighter. All lingered by the flames in mutual discussions until the fire fell to embers. Only then did we file to designated spots in order to rest. The ground was just as uncomfortable as it had been the first night, but far more bearable since I hadn't slept on a tree root. Sam was quite proud of me when he noticed this the following morning, though he kept his comments to a minimum as we tucked away the blankets. I couldn't decide whether to be thrilled or upset with his soft moment of satisfaction.

We then set sail on yet another uneventful day. Or at least so it was at first.

In the late afternoon, Aragorn instructed the paddles be used because the current had significantly slowed. Seeing as we hadn't even touched the leaf-shaped paddles since leaving the shore, I was more than delighted to actually _do_ something. I had been bored all day. Even the bird competition was uninteresting! By now the same types of birds were continuously flying by. In fact I'm certain I could detect which breed of bird was passing overhead just by listening to the flutter of its wings.

However, something else caught my attention.

At first the rustling sound was far to the East, hardly anything to be worked up about. An animal in the wilderness was an easy explanation to it. So I turned my attentions back to those birds.

"A thrush," I muttered before even attempting to find the bird. Naturally, I was correct.

"And a raven…" Legolas further added. Curiosity was evident in his voice upon hearing the lone squawk of the raven, mirroring the confusion in my own head. It was uncommon to find raven and thrush travelling so closely together. Possible, but highly unlikely.

Gimli made no notice of anything. "Just when Nia pulls ahead, Legolas has to make all even once more. It is very difficult for me to take count if you two continuously match one another."

"Gimli, be silent for a moment." I nearly whispered the phrase since all my concentration laid in my senses. I took a deep breath and focused my hearing to all noises of the wood. Immediately I came upon the rustling from before, except it was greater in volume. Now I could make out the rushed pace of something crunching onto fallen leaves; metal being tossed around, scraped against hanging branches; and the deep, guttural breathing of something foul.

I snapped my head to the left, the Eastern coast, as Haldir's warning of us being tracked filled my head. Well there was _definitely _something out there now. The stomping of heavy boots was only one piece of solid evidence to confirm that. Whatever it was, it still seemed relatively far off. That didn't make the danger any less threatening though.

I turned to Legolas, "Do you hear them? The Orcs?"

"Yes, but they are no Orcs." He slowly turned his head from the shore to face me. "They are able to withstand the Sun, and their armor sounds thicker… I fear they are Uruk-Hai."

Just as the words fell from his lips, a faint growl rose above all other sounds. Though quiet, the deeper tone signified its separation from an Orc. Whatever was approaching had to be an Uruk-Hai. Although I had yet to see such a creature, there was no other explanation for the pursuing creatures to sound similar to yet different from an Orc.

The call of another bird followed the growl. It took off from the rear of the forest, flying diagonally over our boats. "A swan…" I breathlessly observed. My voice unintentionally joined with Legolas as he uttered matching words at the same moment.

"Spoken together again…" Gimli silently grumbled before looking over his shoulder at me, "But Uruk-Hai you say? They are far stronger than any Orc."

"I learned of such advancements years ago. I never expected to cross paths with them though. Fortunately these Uruk-Hai appear to be on the Eastern shore, not the West. Our normal resting side is safe." _At least for now… _I mentally rationalized before vowing to continue my patrolling. "We should inform the others."

"They may already know," Legolas stated before nodding to the other two boats. Aragorn and Boromir were looking about them, their vision mainly jumping to the sky and Eastern shore.

A moment of anxious silence clouded the air. Not even Gimli's sudden voice could clear the mood, "Though you both say these foul creatures stir in the East, we should keep an eye to the West nonetheless."

"Agreed," Legolas and I said in unison. I looked back at him with squinted eyes and an inclined head. This current tendency of ours needed to stop.

"Must you two do this again?" Gimli grumbled in complaint. "Some silence would be appreciated to rid me of this madness."

I agreed with the Dwarf on this and silently went back to my paddling. Actually, no one spoke a single word for the remainder of our time on the river. So Gimli was granted his wish after all, although I'm certain the silence was so everyone could listen to the shores. Even when the boats were pulled onto the stony shore not a whisper was breathed.

There was only minimal conversation between Legolas and I as we patrolled the encampment for the third consecutive night. We circled the area twice this time, just to be safe. I wanted verification that this Company would not be harmed in the middle of the night, and Legolas readily agreed. We had the same instincts and sense of protection, I suppose, but overall I'm sure it was the common knowledge of evil being unpredictable that led the two of us to do a second sweep. Either way, I felt a bit better upon returning to the still silent Fellowship since there was still nothing to be concerned with regarding an ambush on the Western side. All would be safe this night.

Nearly all had already retired, save for a lone Boromir sitting by a small fire. Not being at all tired, part of which was due to being an Elf, I decided to join Boromir. Legolas merely followed.

"Greetings, my Elven companions," Boromir softly smiled as I knelt beside him. Legolas stood close by, his hands folded in front of him.

Boromir's smile was strange, out of place with the given circumstances. That was when I realized, to a bit of my utmost displeasure, that Boromir was upset and his smile reflected his hidden desire to speak his mind. Since I was not in the mood for sharing thoughts, I remained silent. Legolas, however, had another mindset entirely. He took a long look at Boromir before stating: "Something troubles you."

I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath, trying my best to cover sigh.

"Yes, though it is nothing that should concern you."

Legolas nodded in response then turned his vision to the dying flames. I waited for him to pry more from Boromir, who clearly wished to reveal his inner thoughts, but Legolas remained unmoving, saying nothing. I shook my head at the two men and their inability to see hidden forms of communication.

"Boromir, just say what it is that troubles you and be done with it," I coldly said. My own bitterness made me flinch. This was not the proper way to address someone in need, especially a companion. So I softened my tone and was even able to use a genuine smile. "We may be able to assist you."

He returned my smile with one filled with gratitude before looking to the fire. "I am concerned for Gondor. The enemy draws closer to its borders with each passing day, and I fear even my brother will unable to fight off their advances. This is why we must make for Gondor with all haste!"

_A brother? _I thought though could not express since Legolas spoke out first. "We may not travel into Gondor at all on our journey to Mordor."

"I am aware of this for it began my worry. Aragorn fails to see the benefits leading this Fellowship to Minas Tirith can bring!" He shook his head into his hands, "I am also burdened with the thought of my brother. Our father has never truly cared for him, and I fear what may have occurred in my absence."

"Who is your brother?" I asked as I poked the fire with a recently found sturdy stick. Ashes flew into the air, fluttering down in a rain of diminishing light.

"His name is Faramir, and he is five years younger than I. Where we have close bonds, it differs in our father's eyes. I know not why though. Perhaps it is for my earlier birth and his quieter nature." Boromir stared longingly into the flames as I released another shower of ashes. Legolas continued his firm stance, not even flinching when one of the ashes caught on his elbow. I brushed it off him, and even then he made no movement.

Boromir heavily sighed as my arm lowered, "Do you have any siblings, Nia?"

"By blood I have none," I explained, "though that is not to say I think of some as a brother. You probably know of whom I speak."

"Yes, the Elven Captain you often spoke to and the two appearing similar to him." Boromir surprised me when he suddenly began to chuckle. "How fortunate you are to never fret over family matters!"

I could not tell whether Boromir wished me to laugh then, but either way I could not. Although I was alone by means of blood family, I would not call it fortunate. There were times when I wished to have some form of true family on Middle-Earth. Someone who would understand my thinking without questioning the actions needed to fulfill them. Despite my bonds with Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin, they were always quick to reprimand me. Never once had they fully understood why I went through with certain exploits.

"A family should not be a burden, Boromir," Legolas said from above. I peered up at him to find his face firm and his eyes darting between myself and the Man. "When they leave all is lost. Even with others present, you may find yourself alone. There is little in this world able to fill the hole left by their disappearance."

My eyes widened upon hearing Legolas. He spoke of emotions I was unable to find words for yet felt all the same. How bizarre this unspoken occurrence was.

"I know what it is you speak of for I felt the same pain when my mother passed," Boromir said a bit bitterly. At first I glared at him for sneering at both Legolas and my inner thoughts, but then I realized his current form of defense was similar to mine and I softened up. "I was merely trying to convey what hardships they can bring. It is because of my family that I have considered leaving the Fellowship to journey home. I worry for my brother."

"Leave?" I loudly proclaimed, offended by the concept of departing from such a noble quest. "Why would you even consider such a notion? Is this not more important?"

"The Fellowship _is _important, which is why I have only considered leaving."

"Can he do that?" I asked, spinning to face Legolas, "Can he simply part from this Fellowship?"

Regrettably, Legolas nodded. "Upon the formation of the Fellowship, Lord Elrond said we may only go as far as we must."

"Well a great disturbance would have to occur before I even contemplated abandoning this Fellowship." I rose from the floor to proudly stand by Legolas. Boromir only nodded my way, slightly chuckling at my vow. Not by means of mocking, but from enjoyment amongst friends. I took a small step towards him, "For what it is worth, Boromir, I would prefer you stay. If Faramir is even half as strong or prideful as you, then he will fair greatly if you are not present."

Boromir smiled, but said naught else as his eyes fell once again to the fire. Although he desired company before, I sensed he now wished to be alone with his thoughts. So I walked pass the Man to the sleeping forms of the Fellowship.

Legolas followed, and I honestly expected such to happen. I allowed a small distance to grow from Boromir before spinning to face the Elf. "Until tomorrow, Legolas. A day that will finally determine which of us is better at identifying birds. Does that not sound exciting?"

My sarcasm caused him to smirk, "I pray something far more interesting will occur."

We each chuckled, knowing that yet another uninteresting day would more than likely pass. The surrounding danger completely slipped my mind as I smiled at Legolas though.

~.~.~.~.

**~: Fun Facts :~**

**That's right! I'm considering putting random notes or fun facts down here! To spice things up, I suppose. Should I maybe put the Author's Challenge here too?**

**Anyway, fun fact number one! The journey down the river Anduin did **_**not **_**take two days. That's impossible, actually xD In the book, I think it takes about ten days (give or take). So that's why this chapter here, although possibly dull, is on river Anduin travel day three. There's still more to come, don't you fret.**

**BEST FUN FACT EVER! So one day on this crazy river adventure, Legolas shot down a Fell Beast (the dragons the Nazgûl later ride on) in the dark. IN. THE. DARK. If that isn't the coolest thing ever, I don't know what to think.**

**I hope you enjoyed that bit of information! Don't forget to review ;)**


	13. New Experiences

**Hello there my precious readers (see what I did there? Huh? HUH?)! I have some FANTASTIC news! The problem regarding what picture I should use as the cover of this story has been SOLVED thanks to my dear friend MistroStrings! As you can see, she has made an exquisite banner for me to use. It is so beautiful! Feel free to express how lovely MistroStrings is in the reviews ;)**

**Also, in case you haven't noticed by her reviews, MistroStrings is convinced Nia, Haldir, and Legolas are in a love triangle (which they are not, might I add), with Nia and Haldir being nearly perfect for one another. So to satisfy her craving, I let her use Nia to create a one-shot involving Nia and Haldir. It takes place slightly before my story beings. So if you wish to read the chapter (which I highly recommend because MistroStrings is a brilliant writer!) then click on her name in the reviews, from my profile, from my Favorite Author list, or click the story from my Favorite Story list. The story itself is called "A Day's Faith" and it is SO cute and lovely and amazing and everything! I love it, and I know you all will too!**

**For all your hard work, MistroStrings, I officially dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Update: "The Hobbit" in the specific 3D? FANTASTIC! It was almost like watching the movie for the first time all over again. Everything felt so real. Like, there was a Warg in my face. I jumped back in my seat! I highly recommend viewing the movie with the specific 3D.**

**And finally, AUTHOR'S CHALLENGE! WHOO! Let's go with "Precious" this week. Since I wrote the word up there, I just wanted to have you all use it, haha! HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE! Be as Gollum as you want. Or Smeagol! … Or both. O_O**

**Oh man, this is going to be crazy. In advance, I love you all. And I'm two away from One Hundred reviews. WE CAN DO THIS!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

Rapids.

Not two hours into paddling for the day and the impassable Sarn Gebir rapids found us. I heard the rushing waters shortly after we parted from our previous encampment, but the slowly thickening fog prevented my eyes from spotting the Rapids until it lied directly before us. Although displeasing to all and highly unfortunate, many were not surprised by the Sarn Gebir. Anyone who had studied the layout of Middle-Earth would know of its positioning.

Still, turning the boats to the Western shore was met with a heavy sigh on my part. I did not wish to submit so easily.

Once all the boats were cast ashore and those inside stood along the rocky coast, our Fellowship clustered together. Merry's bright eyes shone out from beneath his light hair as they darted across those taller than him, "Now what are we going to do?"

"I say we continue through the Rapids," I immediately said with crossed arms. "Any boat crafted by the Elves, especially those of Lórien, will not sink. I am sure of this."

"Though the boats may fair, that is not to say _we_ will." All eyes shifted to Boromir as he adjusted a horn on his belt. "None have ever emerged from Sarn Gebir alive."

"Did they possess _Elvish_ boats?" I further questioned with a raised brow.

Boromir shrugged, "That I do not know. I'm merely stating that seldom have boats successfully passed through these rapids, none of which carried their passengers."

"So we would become an example whether we failed or succeeded with these Elven boats," I trailed off with a nod. The fingers of my right hand began to drum atop the skin of my left arm, "I still say we sail onward, although I do understand if we choose to act against it."

"If only there was way _around _these treacherous waters," Gimli thought aloud, shaking his head and digging his walking axe into the dirt. "Perhaps then we could carry the boats! They are light enough for such a task."

I noticed Aragorn's head snap up shortly after Gimli spoke, his eyes bright from whatever memory had crossed his mind. "Oh, but there _is_ another path." The Man took a step forward, slowly shaking a finger as he explained, "Until a few years ago, light boats sailed down the entire river Anduin. When they reached the Sarn Gebir, they would carry their boats over a portage-way on this side of the river and continue south once the Rapids were passed. The path may yet be here, though I its location is a mystery to me."

"Aye," Gimli grunted beside Aragorn, "That may be, but evil is still afoot. It would be far too dangerous for you to travel alone, Aragorn, and even more disastrous if you were killed. I say we do as Nia suggested and continue through the rapids by boat."

I graciously smiled at the Dwarf, despite being bewildered by his agreeing with me.

"Every decision has danger," Legolas then offered from beside me. His brows were knitted together as he stared just above Gimli's head. "Though if we all perish in the rapids, there would be none left to finish our quest."

My head slightly tilted once Legolas subtly shared his opinion. _So the day has come when a Dwarf supports me whereas my kin does not… there must be something wrong with Legolas. I do not see any reason as to why he would think opposite me._

"Frodo?" Boromir asked as he turned to the Hobbit. For some reason, Frodo, despite his composed features, nearly cringed away when the Man said his name. His slight twitch was what gave him away, though no one else appeared to have noticed. "You are the Ring-bearer, so the decision ultimately lies with you."

The Hobbit did not directly respond to Boromir, instead keeping his face fixed to the center of out Fellowship's cluster. After a few moments of thinking, he raised his head and allowed his blue eyes to slide over each member's face before they rested on Aragorn. "I do not have faith with my decisions, for the last one I made resulted in the death of Gandalf. However if my opinion is needed, then I say Aragorn's path. I do not wish to send him on a dangerous task, but as Legolas said, our cause is lost if there is none left to continue on."

"Aragorn does not need to go alone," Legolas immediately offered, "I will accompany him." Aragorn smirked at the Elf's reply and nodded his head in agreement.

"And I shall follow! For I do not fear what dangers may lie ahead," I boldly stated. However, my response was only met with stares. Not exactly an agreeable reaction, but at least none were rejecting my claim.

Only two members did not blankly gaze at me, and they were Merry and Pippin. The pair broadly smiled my way, and Pippin even gave me an eager nod. I enjoyed the gesture, but was far more concerned with what the others thought of my proposition.

Aragorn advanced towards me, grabbing my arm and leading me away from the Fellowship. He looked over his shoulder once, and that was only to instruct the others, "Legolas, come with us. All else set up camp. Nia shall return shortly with further instructions."

"What do you mean I _'shall return shortly'_?" I frowned, now attempting to pry my arm free. Initially I thought Aragorn had simply reluctantly agreed for me to follow him and Legolas, hence the peculiar exit. Apparently I thought wrong.

"There is something far more important you must do," Aragorn whispered to calm my pulling. Although intrigued by what could possibly be more important than helping the Fellowship move on, I was not about to give in so easily. In fact, his comment made me want to use _more_ strength than I already was. Aragorn only sighed and tightened his hold once he recognized my increased efforts.

Not until we rounded a large boulder and Aragorn had spun me around to face him did he finally released me. I immediately snapped my arm close, rubbing the area his hand had been even though I felt no pain. Legolas made his appeared shortly after. He positioned himself beside Aragorn and I, making our gathering appear as a triangle.

Only then did Aragorn speak, "You must remain with Frodo and the others lest intruders emerge."

"Is that all?" I asked before impatiently pressing my hand onto the rock. My fingers drummed upon the jagged surface as I stared at the Man, waiting for a further explanation. I sighed when he remained silent. "What happened to the important task you claimed to have for me? Surely it cannot be keeping a watchful eye! Boromir and Gimli are strong enough to fend off any foe, and the Hobbits would only act as needed assistance. You will need to think of something else before my mind is swayed."

"I thought as much," he smirked, but I only glared back. I was not enjoying the amusement he saw. "The intruder I need you to watch for is a gangly creature known as Gollum."

"Gollum?" Legolas inquired with his brows knitted together once more. "He has found us?"

Aragorn nodded at his friend and took a breath to respond, but I jumped in. "Gollum… the name is familiar to me yet I know not its form." My voice trailed for a moment as I tried to recount my teachings in Lórien. When nothing came to mind, I snapped my eyes back to Aragorn. "How has he been able to slip pass the perimeter Legolas and I create each night?"

"He keeps to the Eastern bank, and has done so since Moria." Aragorn's eyes flicked between Legolas and I as he answered each question before his vision turned directly towards me. "Gollum knows of us for I captured him, and Legolas's realm held him until his escape."

My vision briefly turned to Legolas, a superior smirk effortlessly pulling at my lips. We locked eyes just long enough for him to understand my hidden message: _My Lórien would not have allowed the creature to escape unlike your Mirkwood. _Legolas's eyes twitched, possibly attempting to form a glare, but he remained silent. The only reason I knew he comprehended my thoughts was by the slight shaking of his head.

Aragorn continued speaking as though nothing had occurred, "Although Gollum has kept his distance so far he may be prompted to attack in our absence. If Legolas and I become permanently silenced, he will definitely take note of his opportunity to strike. But with the natural gifts granted to the Elves, you could easily detect his approach. Your skill with the bow—as Haldir often boasted to me of—will only aid the Fellowship if Gollum treads too close."

"I understand you all this, Aragorn, but there is still something that troubles me." My fingers tightened over a slight bulge in the boulder. "If you require an Elf to stay behind, why did you automatically choose me when Legolas and I possess nearly the same abilities? Is it because his offer preceded mine? Or is there a deeper meaning to your thinking?" I ended with a sharp glare.

"If you are implying I chose Legolas over you because you are female, then you're mistaken. Legolas has been a dear friend of mine for many years and therefore my trust lies with him."

Aragorn's frankness led me to easily take his word and accept his terms. It was with a heavy heart that I sighed my agreement, "Very well, I shall stay, though it is not without displeasure."

Without another word Aragorn dashed between Legolas and I, it was almost as though he was afraid I would change my mind. Which I wouldn't because I had already agreed. Nonetheless, I followed after Aragorn with a turn of my head. He made his way to the edge of a slight dip leading to the surrounding woods, trying his best to peer into the trees through the fog. "If Legolas and I do not return by this hour tomorrow, then you may presume us dead and must carry on without us. Be sure to tell the others these instructions."

There was that word again: _dead_. All my fingers inadvertently twitched as the word left Aragorn's lips and my breath momentarily caught. My inexperience with the action allowed the simple thought of it to sting. I did not wish for the icy fingers of death to shake my hand, least of all take my companions when I refused to graze its skin. As I looked at the two men standing before me, I nearly wished for them not to go for fear they would meet their fate. However, I was the last being in Middle-Earth to deny someone a chance at adventure. So I remained silent and firm.

After another pause, Aragorn looked back. His blue eyes met mine for a moment before the slid to Legolas's. "Now come, we may have much to do and it would be wise to allow the Sun to aid us through this haze."

However, Legolas lingered. "If you would give me one moment…" the Elf trailed off.

Despite the unfinished sentence, Aragorn seemed to understand. His eyes drifted back to me, but ultimately returned to Legolas. With a simple nod, he leapt off the slight incline and proceeded into the woods.

Once the fog surrounded Aragorn's form, Legolas turned back to me. His stare became tense as he took the spot Aragorn held beside the boulder, an almost worried shade entering his blue eyes. "For a moment you appeared disturbed by something. I did not feel comfortable simply leaving you alone with-"

"Do not go with him." I found myself saying, the joints of my right hand stiffening upon the rock. Immediately I regretted what I said and looked to the floor, too ashamed to look Legolas in the eye. The thought of death still danced in my head and it was making me say the thoughts I would normally keep to myself. _But why are they taking shape now? It is only Legolas! _"Forgive me, I did not wish to say that."

There was a small pause in which I dug my foot into the dirt. This didn't seem to bother Legolas though. "Nia… are you fearing for me?"

I sensed his smirk before my eyes even snapped to him. "No!" I firmly stated as my face slipped into a pout. My expression caused his amused smile to falter, while his stare softened my insides. Perhaps, after all, there was a small part of me that wished for Legolas to not potentially walk to his death. I had grown fond of his companionship over the past few days and would sorely miss him should he not return. Aragorn too, naturally, though I knew it would be less.

"_Maybe_…" I admitted with a groan. "Though it is only because there would be none bearable enough left to patrol the boarders with me, and I _most_ _certainly _will not be going with-"

My words caught in my throat when I sensed Legolas's hand suddenly fall atop mine. Rather than jerk my hand from him though, I remained still. My mind simply fell blank the longer I gazed at our hands resting on the rock. The unexpected touch was inviting, calming almost… yet very strange all the same. A flicker of something jolted inside me, making my eyes widen slightly. I couldn't decide whether I enjoyed the foreign feeling or detested it, so I slid my eyes to Legolas's face rather than continue to gaze at our connecting hands.

There was a soft yet hesitant smile shaping his face, but his vision remained locked on our hands, "There is no need for you to be troubled. I am certain Aragorn and I will be back."

"Will you promise me that?" The fingers of my free hand twitched with uncertainty. "Will you promise me you will return?"

"I will return for you," he quickly vowed as his intense eyes finally met mine. I easily stared back, suddenly lacking the ability to do much else. We remained that way for several long seconds before Legolas hastily added, "And Gimli! I have become rather attached to the Dwarf and fear what would happen if you two were left alone."

His hand slid away then, and I almost wished to retrieve it… Almost…

The emerging need to laugh brought me to my senses. "You may find your friend at the bottom of the river!" My laughter grew for a moment, with Legolas's own chortling starting within that time, but then I shook my head clear. "But perhaps not, for he has grown on me as well… though he must not learn of my current mindset," I threatened with narrowed eyes.

Legolas only shook his head as more soft chuckles escaped him, "He will not learn of such from me, I will promise you that also. If an incident does occur though, try to ignore him until Aragorn and I return."

"I cannot guarantee anything," I shrugged as Legolas walked by me to follow after Aragorn. As he passed, I did not fail to see a final smile cross his features.

He turned back before entering the forest. At first I thought he was about to say something else because he took in a short breath, but instead he shook his head and dashed into the fog. I stared after him for a moment, though I knew not why. I was not expecting anything to occur, yet I could hardly move. Not until a shudder suddenly trickled down my spine did I decide it would be best to head back to the Fellowship and inform them of Aragorn's grim instructions.

~.~.~.~.

All the preparation and concern over the impending danger proved needless when the wandering pair emerged from the fog a few hours later. They carried with them the fortunate news of finding Aragorn's path and how easily it could be crossed. The near vicinity was also lightening to hear as it meant the supplies could be carried over with ease. There was also a small chance of being attacked this way.

Little else needed to be said on the matter before all were on their feet, organizing our supplies so they could be carried over in one trip. It was decided the Hobbits would carry the parcels of lembas and rolls of blankets while those taller would take the boats. One may think it difficult to equally divide three boats amongst five, and yet that was not so with this Fellowship. Boromir insisted on carrying a boat by himself so as to prove the strength of the Men of Gondor. A foolish thought, really, and yet I found myself admiring his determination.

I was paired with Gimli. Not the most favorable of pairings, but the Dwarf proved his strength despite his stature. Within the hour all was successfully taken down the path and, therefore, around the Sarn Gebir rapids. However, most fell weary and miserable from the trek due to the weight of our supplies. After taking that into consideration, along with the pressing fog and diminishing sunlight, Aragorn allowed the Fellowship a day of rest.

Legolas and I patrolled the area shortly after, as was our custom now. Even with the new threat of Gollum, the trees remained undisturbed. I asked Legolas if we could travel to the river Anduin's shores once more before we traveled back to the Fellowship, to which he willingly agreed.

"I wish to find the creature Gollum," I explained as we emerged from the trees, "so as to see what he looks like." I paused at the river's edge, just close enough so the water would not damped my dark purple boots. "Gangly he was, according to Aragorn. Are there any other distinguishing features?"

"He is short, having been a Hobbit before the Ring corrupted his soul."

"A Hobbit?" My gaze briefly left the Eastern shore to smile at Legolas. "For being such quiet folk they certainly stir a great amount of trouble!"

Legolas smirked in response with his eyes never once leaving the opposite side of the river. My vision trickled back to it, hopping from every rock and peering between every tree. We stood this way for many minutes, not even daring to blink our stare away. Nothing unnaturally moved though, an obvious indication at Gollum not being within our sight.

"I see nothing," I sighed with clear disappointment in my voice. My hands turned to fists for allowing the emotion to slip by.

"He may have been unable to pass the Rapids, Nia." Legolas offered, possibly attempting to lift my mood. When I turned to face him, I was met with another of smile that, I must admit, was successful at making me feel a bit better. "Perhaps we should return to the others before darkness falls."

I quickly nodded as my hand shot towards Luinil. As soon as my skin touched the star, I released it. _There is nothing to be frightened with. The night has only come out to play._

Shaking my head clear, I took the few steps towards Legolas so we could journey back in unison.

When we silently rejoined the Fellowship though, we were met with a similar stillness. None seemed to have moved, or even spoken, since we left. The only change to occur was the height of the fire. The small sparks had grown into a great flame tall enough to alter the coloration of those sitting closest to it; though the faces staring back appeared rather cheerless.

"Boe i drastad gin naer thiar. ~It is troubling how woeful they appear. ~" I nudged Legolas as we walked towards the fire. I chose to use Elvish so as not to unintentionally offend someone. "Gin ú-boe. ~I do not like it. ~"

Having heard and understood me, Aragorn looked back from his place by the fire. He did not seem upset with what I said. Rather, his eyes begged a question of me, as did the slight tilt of his head. His face quickly pointed to Frodo. I imagined he was enquiring about whether we found Gollum, to which I shook my head. I would have responded with words covered in Elvish had Legolas not informed me the previous day of Frodo's comprehension to some of the language.

Frodo was the last person who needed to know the threat of Gollum.

Aragorn nodded his thanks and slid to the side of his rock, creating a space for me to sit. Boromir did the same as well, thereby creating room for Legolas to join beside me. And then we sat in silence. Normally I wouldn't mind such a quiet evening, but this particular night was different. There was a second stillness tainting the air, full of misery and desolation.

The whole tone frustrated me and I began to fidget. Never before had our gatherings felt this low, so why now? We had done nothing aside from crossing the Sarn Gebir. There was really no reason for such a melancholy attitude.

In my irritation, I kicked a stone into the fire. The rock held no effect on the flame, but that did not prevent several glances from passing my way. Even then not a word was spoken, although puzzlement ran on several faces of my companions. I raised my brows and passed a gaze at every one of them, yet tongues were held back. I heavily sighed and allowed my head to slump into my hands.

"Nia…?" The nearly timid voice of Legolas silently asked. _Finally! A voce! _Despite finally hearing something though, I grew more irate. "Are you fe-"

"Someone!" I loudly called, shooting my head back up. Even by my own ears, my voice acted as a knife slicing through the silence. "Please, would someone strike up some form of conversation? Anything will do, really, so long as it is cheerful. This miserable air is not healthy for a Company still far from the borders of Mordor." Again I panned my vision across the circle of men. Some blinked back at me, and a few even opened their mouth to speak, though their words caught in their throats. Apparently I had caught them unprepared. "Perhaps a song then? Music has a tendency of lightening one's soul, and this Fellowship surely needs it. Too few have smiled since leaving Lórien." I directed my gaze to one of the Hobbits. "And _you_, Frodo, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of ever seeing you smile."

Frodo said nothing, deciding the view of dirt was a better sight than my stare. I sighed and looked away.

Another pause filled the air. Anger began to pump through my veins, making my fingers twitch. Had Sam not decided to lend his voice at that moment, I cannot tell what my instincts would have caused me to do. "Well… that sort of music almost calls for dancing, such as was done in the Shire."

"Aye, but you never did join in. Not even with _Rosie_." Pippin mocked with a wink.

The light-haired Hobbit turned red in the cheeks. "Oh, now why'd you have to go and bring her up?" He then began to mutter. Something about dancing with ribbons in her hair, but I decided not to listen in since Sam was clearly embarrassed by the mentioning of this Hobbit named Rosie.

"I do know a few songs from the Shire," Merry added so as to distract from Sam's current flustered state. "I'd be more than happy to share them, regardless of whether anyone danced or not."

Although I eagerly nodded my head for Merry to sing, it was Aragorn's reaction that caught everyone's attention. He stood shortly after Merry's offer, stretching his back and ultimately blocking my head nod from sight. "Well why not?" He said before tapping me on the shoulder. "Stand up."

I immediately saw where Aragorn was taking this. "No. I do not wish to dance." Not that I couldn't though because mother had taught me the activity once she discovered my inability to sing. I simply preferred not to dance, if given the choice.

"This was your idea, Nia. Will you so willingly object to it?"

"My idea was conversation and music, _not_ dancing. If you feel so inclined to dance, then ask Sam for he was the one who brought it up." I saw a horrified expression cross Sam's face once I called out his name. When Aragorn looked back at him, he began to quickly shake his head. My own head shook when Aragorn turned towards me again. "Well go ask him!"

His face appeared bewildered behind the shadow of the fire. "Would it not be odd for a man to dance with another man?"

"Your point?" I challenged, though this only graced me with more blank stares from my companions. My own gaze remained on Aragorn, stern and refusing to back down. However, it didn't take me long to realize that Merry had yet to begin his tunes. I assumed he was just as confused as the rest of the men, and then I realized the longer I confronted Aragorn, the longer I would have to sit in silence while my idea slowly fell. I sighed, "Fine, Aragorn, you may have your dance, but do not expect me to be on my feet for long."

My declaration turned to an accidental lie because as Aragorn guided me around an amused circle of men to the beat of a foolish song about a Man in the Moon sung by Merry, more wished to partake in the action of dancing. Although I did enjoy my dance with Aragorn, I was in no mood to be the partner of the seven remaining men. However, I was unable to deny my next partner. This was rather frustrating and conflicting for me because I honestly wanted to just have a merry time without moving my feet, but, _deep inside_, I also, _possibly_, wanted to, _maybe_, dace with Legolas.

… Because I now considered him a friend and thought it would be unfair to deny him.

So after telling Merry to repeat Man in the Moon song, I slid a hand into Legolas's and together we demonstrated how the Elves of Middle-Earth truly danced. One hand, two hands, together, apart, a small dip here, a twirl there. We easily covered the small space, perhaps making it appear larger from an audience's perspective. So fluid and elegant were our motions that once we finished, three of the four Hobbits began to applaud. Laughter was my way of handling the unexpected action while also allowing myself to bask in their admiration.

"Lovely, that was!" Pippin nodded beside an equally pleased Aragorn. "Would you two mind having another go? But this time with a song of my choosing?"

"Well…" I looked to Legolas with a shrug, but he was already facing me with similarly raised shoulders. "I suppose. If that is what you truly wish, Pippin."

"Oh good!" The young Hobbit beamed as he hopped to his feet. As Legolas and I positioned ourselves, I noticed Pippin had turn to quickly address his kin. "You'll appreciate this one, Frodo, as it was one of Bilbo's favorites."

This song was faster and a bit more strange-sounding than Merry's, considering Pippin's choice was of hot water and a bath. The opening line alone made my nose scrunch, much to the amusement of Gimli and Boromir. I retained a level head though and was able to finish the shorter song with ease.

The applause following the song, surprisingly enough, prompted Gimli to clomp his way to where I stood. He explained how the Elvish form of dance was too "graceful" and lacked the "liveliness" that the Dwarf's had, which was an absurd thought because that past dance especially held both grace and a lively feel. Nonetheless, Gimli thought it his duty to demonstrate how Dwarves danced and so grabbed both my hands to begin the dance with the beat of Pippin's song.

There was much stomping and a fair amount of jumping that traveled along with the Dwarven dance, and honestly I did not understand the purpose of it. I could hardly keep in pace with the off-beat stomps, and my leaps were far too high. Gimli didn't seem to mind though, and he pretended not to notice the desperate look I sent towards a chuckling Legolas and Aragorn. Then, when the song concluded, I had not the heart to tell Gimli his dance was foolish because he bade me the compliment of being a fair dancer, despite my obvious confusion throughout the song.

So the night wore on filled with many laughs, new experiences, and quite a bit of merriment, despite our surrounding predicament and dangerous quest. By the time a rain shower passed overhead and spoiled our fun, I had been paired with each member for one song. My favorite partner of the evening was Frodo. Although it took some prodding to get the Hobbit on his feet, he eventually succumbed and stood before me. His mood quickly lightened as a duet between Merry and Pippin played out. I even caught him smiling a few times, which was an achievement I could proudly claim as mine.

By the time the song finished, Frodo was in such high spirits that he showed the Fellowship a dance he was known for in the Shire; which involved him stopping low, snapping back up with his arms clutched to his chest, flapping his elbows once, and then returning to a squatted position. The action was very odd, yet strangely impressive. He asked if I would like to try it, but the showers came before I could properly answer him.

The fire simmered to down in seconds, leaving us all to fend for ourselves from the weather. Hoods from cloaks were lifted over heads, but even then the downpour was powerful enough to soak us to the bone. Our only form of shelter was the trees, which wasn't much of a shelter to begin with.

The merriment I had once longed for washed away under the tears of Middle-Earth.

~.~.~.~.

The fog once covering the land dissipated the following morning, as did the rain. That is not to say that the rather gloomy mood disappeared too, because it didn't. All, myself included, were in a rather grim state by the time the boats were pushed into the river and paddles were clutched in hands. At least this day we could afford to keep to our miserable selves: we were performing the action of paddling rather than silently sitting after an uneventful day.

Once the afternoon Sun shone down on our Fellowship, a strange feeling passed over me. My senses tingled as they often had when I pursued enemies in Lothlórien. However, my current alert sense was not quite the same. Rather than tracking a creature, I felt as though _we _were being pursued.

Very subtly I turned my vision to the trees, allowing my eyes to trickle across every branch. As I looked, a discordant splash rose into my ear. I almost missed it because of the rapid flow of the river, but my sensitive ears definitely distinguished something. And it most definitely was not a fish.

I looked back, pass Legolas, to see what was there, but I saw nothing besides a floating log. When I turned back and continued my rowing, the strange paddling noise continued. Multiple times I spun around to analyze what the Fellowship had already passed, and each time I was granted with the sight of nothing. The log, however, appeared to be shortening its distance towards us. I would have thought the current was to blame for its approach, had the wood not been moving _faster _than the river Anduin's waters.

As I scrutinized the mysterious log, I noticed the slight tilt Legolas's head made. He looked back briefly, but upon seeing nothing, he turned back to me. "What are you gazing at?"

Gimli, having not noticed my continuous spinning since he sat before me, inquisitively grunted as I answered the Elf, "Can you not hear the disturbance?"

"Disturbance?" His eyes narrowed as curiosity befell his face. "There is only the rustling of the river. Are you speaking of the Rapids still audible from behind us?"

I glared at him. "No! I am not confusing that with what I have detected, Legolas." Sighing away my exasperation, I turned my voice to a whisper so whatever followed us, if something was truly there, would not be able to comprehend me. "There is something else out there, and I suspect the odd log. Separate the methodical rhythm of the river that has rung in our ears for days now from all other sounds. Perhaps then you may notice the excess splashes."

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, and I noticed his temples twitch as he concentrated. Gimli huffed from behind me saying: "I don't hear anything. Perhaps there is actually noth-"

The return of Legolas's blue eyes interrupted Gimli's grumbles. He snapped his gaze back to the log and I followed, understanding that he heard the foreign sound without a word of explanation needing to be said.

We paused our own paddling to better hear what lied behind, which resulted in our lead positioning to fall to the rear. That mattered little though, considering if we discovered something it would only benefit the Fellowship as a whole. So still we were—with the minor exception of Gimli's heavy breathing—that we became forgotten and two large, pale eyes then felt comfortable to peer through the cracks of the log.

"Gollum," I breathed, mystified with finding the creature. Although I had never seen him before, my instincts told me he was the only explanation.

"What's back there?" Gimli and his booming voice cried out. He was clearly surprised by our discovery, ultimately making Gollum surprised with us. His panicked eyes drew back into the shadows of the log and a frenzy of splashing occurred shortly after. The log then "caught" onto a large rock on the Eastern side.

I snapped forward to face the Dwarf, casting a glare I hoped rang colder than my hissing voice, "Gimli!"

He did not appear ashamed in the slightest with his mistake though. "We must tell Aragorn!"

Despite my current malice feelings with Gimli, I knew he was in the right. So I looked over the top of his head to grab the Man's attention. Except, Aragorn was already looking back at our boat. He had been looking at Legolas, but upon detecting my gaze, locked eyes with me. I gave him a slow nod, which then prompted him to increase the speed at which we paddled.

Legolas and I hastily returned to our rowing to catch up with the others, though I made sure to assure the Dwarf that his proposal had been carried out. "Aragorn already knows, Gimli."

~.~.~.~.

We remained later on the river than usual, which was obviously a result of the spotting of Gollum. Once our Company drifted towards the Western coast for the night and Legolas and I prepared for our patrolling, an unbearably thick darkness blanketed the crevice of every tree. Although I longed to check the safety of the woods with my bow clutched in my hand, simply thinking about going into such nothingness made me uneasy. My fingers drummed on the wood of my bow as I waited for Legolas to ready his, not entirely anticipating the thrill of keeping watch.

And then I remembered Luinil.

I looked down at the star's light, smiling at the comforting blue coloring radiating from my necklace. After briefly making sure none could see me, I raised the stone trinket to my lips and whispered the words Lady Galadriel bid I say, "_Galad Enni_."

Luinil's light grew slightly, mirroring my thoughts of how I only wanted a small amount of extra light. How strange it was that the inanimate object was able to read my thoughts, though I had little time to ponder over the mystery because I heard Legolas's approach. His eyes traveled to the brighter necklace now hanging from my neck, but he said nothing of it. Instead he led the way into the forest. I was not entirely pleased with his sudden leadership and so dashed after him, easily catching up so we were equal with our strides.

Again, there was no sign of Gollum or any other approaching threat. We were able to find a trail of Orc footprints, but they were clearly old and therefore nothing to be concerned with. As we headed back to the encampment, with me rapidly saying how exciting it was that we were almost able to use our weapons, Legolas abruptly stopped me short and nodded towards my necklace. "You made Luinil brighter this night."

I felt my brows crease, "Perhaps I did. What does it matter?"

"You are in the company of friends," he explained as his hand found my shoulder, "there is no need to be frightened."

"Frightened? I am _not _frightened," I glowered and, despite our close proximity, inclined my head forward. "I was merely testing Lady Galadriel's gift. I could diminish the light whenever I so pleased."

"Then why not do it now? We are only a few meters from the others," he challenged with a knowing smirk on his face.

Oh how I loathed that smirk.

My fingers twitched and my face softened as the fear of shutting off the light washed over me. I must have appeared rather distressed because Legolas's features also transformed, although his turned apologetic rather than slightly terrified. His hand fell from my shoulder, brushing the back of my hand before unexpectedly grabbing it for a moment. "Forgive me, I did not wish to conflict you."

His hand slipped away as he continued forward, leaving me standing in the dark. I gazed at my hand, an almost longing sensation crossing my mind that refused to be contained. I unsuccessfully tried to shake it off before chasing after my companion. "Legolas, wait! There is no reason to-"

"You are afraid!" The loud voice of Boromir cut through the air. Its intensity it made my blood turn cold. Legolas and I locked eyes as the voice continued, "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

And then silence for we were too far away to hear if whispers followed.

Nothing needed to be said to describe our curiosity. We both had no idea what Boromir was speaking of and wanted to investigate, that much was clear by the expressions on our faces. So with a nod from Legolas, we rushed back towards the Fellowship encampment.

By the time we entered the low glow of what remained of the fire though, all disturbances had been laid to rest. Only one man was left standing, and it was Boromir, alone and with his back turned to everyone. Although I pitied the sight of him, I sensed something foul within his slumped figure.

For once in my entire life, I wished my instincts were wrong.

~.~.~.~.

**~: Random Notes :~**

**I just wanted to say the Sarn Gebir rapids portion of this story **_**was **_**in the book, although not as drawn out as I made it. The Fellowship stumbled upon the Rapids, Aragorn and Legolas had to travel alone to find the path, and then everyone carried the supplies over and had a day of rest. That's really all that happened. I've just always been fascinated by that short scene and decided to add it in the story. So don't give me credit on that one xD**

**Also, in case anyone is interested, I just recently decided to get an account on tumblr. So if anyone wishes to follow me, my account name is "MaidenOfLorien" (pretty awesome, huh?!) I'll probably be posting a lot of nerdy-type things, so prepare yourself!**

**And, to answer a question of **Fallaby Z**, I always imagined Hobbits smelling of nature and smoke, with a hint of ale always lingering on their breath. Haha! I like your imagination more xD If anyone else has an idea of what Hobbits smell like, leave it in a review as a second Author's Challenge!**

**Now after reviewing, if you so choose to that is, GO READ MISTROSTRINGS'S STORY! Again, it's called "A Day's Faith" and is a spectacular read! Don't forget to review it too ;)**


	14. A Shadow and a Threat

**Happy late Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day! I do hope everyone was able to each chocolates and other such candy until they felt as though they were going to burst! Because really that's the only way to celebrate such a holiday xD**

**Just thought I'd clear up some confusion that was brought up by **xxz0eyxx**: Legolas shooting down the Fell Beast happened in the book and I thought it was super cool. So in case anyone hadn't read the book, I mentioned how amazing the action was. Since I'm keeping this story trained on the movie, the scene will not be in a chapter. So sorry to confuse anyone! It was not my intention. Forgive me? Please?**

**Then in answer to **Bella1908**: Nia's hands twitch when she's nervous or uncertain. Basically it's her nervous habit. Rather than have a typical biting of the lip or playing with the hair approach, I decided to try something new. I hope this makes sense :)**

**My Author's Challenge for this chapter shall be "Amon Hen" because, as we all know, this is the place where things get serious. DUN DUN DUNNNNN (Yes, the piano noise was necessary). And do you girls/guys want/like having a second Author's Challenge where you answer a random question? Because look! There's one now! Hehheh.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

Boromir avoided Aragorn all throughout the following morning. He refused to stand near his fellow Man, choosing instead to cross to the opposite side of the encampment whenever they were close. His eyes were also quite timid for they would shy away from even the smallest of glances. Clearly something was wrong with him. Why else would the strongest in our Company suddenly fall weak?

I was not the only one to notice his strange behavior either. One look at Legolas told me he sensed the Man's troubles as well. We had heard Boromir's shouts the previous night, so Legolas's recognition was understandable. What surprised me though was when one of the Hobbits softly tugged at the corner of my jerkin. I turned to the little creature, blinking back in surprise when my eyes found Frodo. He had hardly ever spoken since leaving Lórien, least of all to me.

"Why are you watching Boromir so closely?" He quietly asked, his eyes hardly meeting mine.

I lowered myself to his level with a soft sigh, "I am concerned for him. He appears anxious with his avoidance of Aragorn, which is not in his usual nature. I fear what actions Boromir may do in his desperate state."

Frodo's eyes widened for a moment, a sense of alarm tainting the edges. "Did you hear his quarrel with Aragorn then?"

"With Aragorn?" I was taken aback by this, but overcame my shock with a shake of my head. "Legolas and I heard Boromir shout, but we were too far out to comprehend much else. There was an argument amongst the Men?"

"Yes, though I dare not say what of." His eyes, full of hesitation and panic, traveled to our companion, "Boromir is a friend, but I cannot help but feel as though something else has occupied his mind as of late. I'm afraid to think of what it is… the reason behind his and Aragorn's dispute."

I noticed the Hobbit's small hand absentmindedly travel to his chest as he spoke. He clutched the fabric under his collarbone, or more specifically, the object _beneath _his shirt: the Ring of Power. Knowing he should probably not be brushing against the trinket, I immediately snatched his hand away. Even though fabric lied between my fingers and the Ring, I could not hold back a wince as the darkened energy flashed through my mind. I held fast to Frodo's hand though and pretended my cringe was part of a sigh: I did not wish to disturb him or allow him to think I was affected. "I will not lie to you Frodo, I too sense Boromir's diverted attention. However, this occurrence may be fleeting. We are drawing ever closer to the borders of Gondor, his homeland. I would not be surprised if this was the reasoning behind his troubles."

"What if I am the cause? Perhaps it would be best if I left…" He immediately bit his lip, as though he had said too much on the matter. I pretended not to notice.

"Frodo that is nonsense!" I laughed at the Hobbit, though my humor subsided when his eyes finally turned to mine again. Then I sighed. I did not think of myself as a consoler by any means, yet Frodo's pained expression was forcing me to become one. _What am I supposed to say? _I knew I had to at least try something, even if my words failed. "You least of all should deem yourself burdensome for it is the remaining eight in this Fellowship who have pledged our allegiance to you. If Boromir's mind truly is poisoned by some other factor, there are others willing to assist you and calm him before a catastrophe happens." He still seemed disheartened, despite my attempt at lifting his spirits. It was frustrating, even though I hadn't expected much from my words. Nonetheless, I gently squeezed the hand cupped within mine. "Just promise not to go wandering off, Master Baggins."

My final comment took a moment for Frodo to process, but he briefly smiled once he comprehended them. Except by my eyes he still appeared conflicted. No doubt he would be in a downcast state for the remainder of the day, but I did feel assured by his soft smile. There must be some lightheartedness left within his small body, else he would not have had the effort to react in such a way.

In short, I was not worried about Frodo.

However, I was troubled by a shadowy feeling slowly growing in the back of my mind. The sensation first awoke the previous night when Boromir stood alone after his apparent argument with Aragorn. I had hoped my senses had misled me then, but upon still discovering its presence, I knew something else was at play. My concern with Boromir and conversation with Frodo had temporarily distracted me away from the dark essence, but the shadow returned shortly after the day's paddle down the Great River began.

I tried to remain alert as we rowed, but each stroke South rose the surrounding landscape out of my sight. Rock took place of tree, with the cliffs towering high above us. They reached heights even greater than the mallorn trees I was raised under. The sight was impressive, though highly irritable. How was I to secure the safety of the Fellowship if constricted to the sight of rocks?

Eventually, in a state of exasperation, I quickly glanced back at Legolas, "Can you see above the cliffs?"

"I can see little above their sharp edges," he admitted shortly after my question. I outwardly huffed my displeasure. "Can you hear any disturbances?"

For a moment I shut my eyes, allowing for my hearing to take full control of my senses. Regretfully all was rather still. "There is nothing. I can hear only the rushing of the Anduin and our paddles splashing against the water. Seldom now have birds flown overhead… not even Gollum has made an appearance. This lack of movement unsettles me."

"_Unsettles_ you?" Gimli laughed from the front. He spun around slightly to better look at me, "How could you possibly be troubled? No movement means nothing is happening! We are perfectly safe."

"On the contrary, Gimli, when nothing is neither heard nor seen, it could just as well mean danger. A creature could presently be so near to us that they are using every ounce of their concentration to remain hidden." I noticed Gimli's eyes travel to the few branches leaning over the cliff's edges. My own vision followed just as a soft wind began to stir. "There is a threatening sense tainting the air."

The Dwarf shuddered at the timing of my sentence, which only caused a smile to break through my once motionless face. "Aye, that there's a thought, especially with the growing hills of Emyn Muil becoming quite intimidating by my standards."

"Emyn Muil? Are we truly so close to that range of hills?"

I excitedly leaned forward to hear Gimli's reply, ultimately causing the boat to rock slightly. Seldom had I been near immense hills and mountains, none of which had been Emyn Muil. The distance was so far from Lórien that visiting was never considered. I was actually anticipating the moment my eyes would finally see the highest peak.

Gimli bellowed out a hearty laugh, "You are practically _in _them now, lass!"

"So, unless my memory fails me, this means we are also approaching the…"

"The Argonath?" Legolas finished from behind. A smile softened his features when I nodded back at him. He remained silent though, opting instead to incline his head forward with his eyes latched onto the path ahead. Immediately I twisted back around in my seat, gasping at the sight slowly emerging from around a corner of stone.

The only scene more enthralling than Emyn Muil was the Pillars of the Kings. I had silently been waiting for the day the Fellowship would come across the statues, and seeing them now before me took my breath away. The figures each held out a long grey hand in warning while their other clutched a weapon. A helmet was placed atop each statue's clouded expression, demonstrating the power and majesty they held despite the crumbling world around them. Truly this was one of the greatest accomplishments of Men.

"Isildur and Anárion, the sons of Elendil," Legolas admired. A similar state of awe had already descended upon Gimli and I, although we were too astonished to say anything.

My entire body tingled the nearer we came to the statures, which in turn had an interesting effect on my rowing: I could hardly feel the paddle in my palms, which made rowing difficult, and yet I pushed myself to stroke more swiftly. I wanted to be at the feet of the past Kings of Men as quickly as possible.

At first Legolas didn't know how to act with my sudden speed, I could tell because I heard his paddling fall out of sync for a moment, but he seemed to understand my desire to reach the statues and so quickened his stroke too. His observation was quite impressive. And because of our combined efforts we were able to swiftly pass Boromir's boat, though we failed to surpass Aragorn's before passing through the Argonath.

I was unaware of how enormous the statues actually were until we rowed alongside them. They towered over us. Simply the toe of Isildur was larger than one of our boats! None could help but gaze up at the cracked gray figurines. A great craftsman had dedicated his or her time to accurately create such beauty, a dedication I humbly admired. My heart pounded slightly in admiration of both the person and the creation.

"Nia," a soft voice pulled me from my trance. I was not pleased with the interruption and so glared at Legolas for his intrusion, but I'm sure my face was still mystified and thus my glower held no effect. His brows were risen when he responded, though I did notice his eyes dart to the statues a few times as he spoke, "You must not forget to paddle."

"Oh," I exhaled. My mouth held to the single word even after I expressed it. Embarrassment coursed through my veins, though the only sign I gave of the emotion was the tightening of my hands upon the paddle. I offered Legolas a forced smile and short chuckle before returning to my task.

Small portions of land formed after we passed through the gap of the Pillars of the Kings, which was a relief because now the trees were in a reachable location. Trees have always been a comfort to me, especially now since they reminded me of home. I had missed their immediate presence. Besides, the cliffs were nearly unbearable. Only two thoughts aided me as we rowed between the rocks: I was in the company of friends, and we would be passing through even steeper cliffs as we headed towards Mordor. I had to accept this fate eventually.

Besides the return of the marvelous trees, the Fellowship entered Lake Nen Hithoel. Directly before us on the South end of the Lake stood the three hills: the Eastern Amon Lhaw, the impassable Tol Brandir, and the Western Amon Hen. All around Emyn Muil rose from the earth, though the cliffs seemed greater on the Eastern shore. My eyes slid over each and every peak as Legolas and I followed Aragorn while my ears rang from the crashing sounds emitting from the Falls of Rauros. The mist of the pouring water casted a slight fog around the base of Tol Brandir.

"This is quite marvelous," I lightly commented at length between strokes, "though the center of Nen Hithoel is not the most pleasing of places."

Gimli snuck another look at me, "Feeling unsettled again, are we? Perhaps you are detecting another threat: a creature lurking in the Lake perhaps?"

He could hardly finish his sentence before chortles came spewing from his lips. I was tempted to knock Gimli into the water with my paddle, but I'm positive none of the Fellowship would forgive me for such a crime. Thus I was forced to limit my irritation to mere words, "Do not mock me, Gimli. I am simply not use to being surrounded by anything but trees. So if you must know, there may be a _slight_ chance I am feeling a bit intimidated by the change of landscape… though you must not consider that an admittance by any means. Regardless of our positioning, there is still something foul in the air. I would be on my guard if I were you, Master Dwarf."

Gimli's face went entirely red by the time I finished speaking. He began to mumble amongst my grin, "Be on my guard? I'd do just fine on my own. No sense in telling me what to do."

"Gimli, Nia, you must calm yourselves," Legolas lightly said from behind. "Listen to the falls and admire the beauty of Nen Hithoel. I do not believe we will be graced with such beauty for much longer."

"I will be at peace when a certain _Elf_ is silent," Gimli said without even looking back.

Although I knew his comment was directed towards me, I forced a gasp, "Gimli! How dare you speak of Legolas in such a fashion!"

Immediately the Dwarf began to bellow out his laughter, but nothing stirred from Legolas. I turned to him, meaning to further my jest with a proud smirk, but finding his eyes instead. His penetrating gaze, angled head, and raised brows washed the smile from my face, though I cannot explain how. Something lifted my stomach for a moment. I wasn't particularly fond of the foreign feeling and thus furrowed my brows at him.

"Have it your way then, Legolas. I will be calm." I quickly returned to my normal sitting arrangement, but leaned towards Gimli before continuing to row. "I assure you I will not yield so easily next time, Gimli."

"We'll see about that, lass," he smirked. I shook my head with a huff in response as I took up the paddle again.

No one spoke another word throughout the remainder of our time upon Nen Hithoel, which I was actually quite content with. The sound from the Falls of Rauros grew the closer Aragorn led us towards it, as did the current. So powerful it became that great strength was needed when we finally turned our boats westward near the edge of the falls. Since my boat held two rowers, Legolas and I had a more difficult time controlling our boat than Boromir and Aragorn had. We would have spun in a full circle had Gimli not shifted his weight to the side. He was most offended with his success at steadying the boat, despite Legolas and I trying to explain his weight had nothing to do with it. The Dwarf remained stubborn though, as usual, and refused to accept our comfort.

_I never thought Dwarves would be so sensitive over such trivial matters, _I thought with yet another shake of my head.

Nevertheless, Aragorn was able to successfully lead our Company onto the banks of Amon Hen. We simply rowed our boats right onto the rocky shoreline without a moment's hesitation. Those inside were just as quick to leave too. I had hardly finished my final stork and already Legolas and Gimli stood on either side of our boat. I was not as hasty as them—neither was Boromir, I noticed—and so decided to briefly observe our surroundings as I tucked away my paddle.

The shore was relatively flat and covered with both gravel and portions of rubble; clearly this was the lawn of Parth Galen. A thick forest surrounded the lawn, and even through the trees I spotted more ruins. They were aged and covered in moss, having been constructed in the early days of Gondor. The trees then morphed with the gentle slopes of the land and lined the remaining curves of the westward shore. Our Fellowship encampment was emerging just underneath the shadow of Tol Brandir with the Falls of Rauros lying directly beside us. Since we were so close, I knew the crossing to Amon Lhaw would prove to be difficult. Already I was regretting that battle with the current.

Thinking of the upcoming trek nearly caused me to groan. The only reason it caught in my throat was because a hand had made its appearance before me. I confusingly stared at the open palm for a few seconds before my thoughts finally caught up with me and I looked to its owner. I can't exactly say I was too surprised at finding Legolas standing there, with a smile on his face and an outreached arm.

"I do not need any assistance," I protested, batting away his hand. However, his palm only reemerged in my vision. When I looked to Legolas with narrowed eyes, he only continued to grin.

"And this is coming from the one who has looked around for so long that she has yet to exit the boat." His jaunty remark had me glaring again, though I did take a moment to look to the other boats and discover I was in fact the only one left still sitting inside the Elven vessel.

With a defeated sigh I grasped Legolas's hand and allowed him to help me out. My boots splashed against the water upon exiting, though I cared little for my sodden footwear once I fully faced Legolas mock smile. "Thank you, Legolas. Although your assistance was not particularly wanted, it was appreciated."

"And I feel honored for receiving such gratitude," he replied with a chuckle.

I hadn't exactly expected such a light reply and so found myself lacking any form of response. I am uncertain for how long I bewilderingly stared at Legolas with a tilted head and mouth slightly parted before my senses came back to me and I realized we were still holding hands. Instantly I slipped my hand away, a rush of embarrassment unfortunately finding my face. "Perhaps we should start unloading the boat…"

With the simple shrug of his shoulders we began to remove the supplies from our boat. Actually, from all _three _boats with the assistance of Aragorn because Boromir had gone to collect firewood for Gimli's growing fire. Merry also went looking for kindling, but the remaining Hobbits relaxed upon Parth Galen. The only other movement done was by Pippin, but that was only because he wanted to take the first parcel of food I removed. I let the young Hobbit have the food without any protest. At least he had the decency to scramble to his feet and grab it as opposed to waiting for my delivery.

We were nearly finished with the supplies when the darkening feeling from before returned even stronger than it had been. This time I could not ignore the sensation.

"Legolas," my call to him was low since the Ellon was already beside me. All I needed was his attention. "Does something feel off to you?"

He nodded, "Dark thoughts have been plaguing my mind since this last night, although now they are more powerful than before. Do you know what it is?"

"I cannot say that I do. The feeling is definitely dangerous though." My fingers nervously twitched by my side as I concentrated more on the possible threat. There was a chance the feeling could be nothing, although such a chance was unlikely since Legolas felt the same. We needed to observe the clearing.

"Here," I said at length, thrusting multiple supplies into his arms, "take these and look to the forest. I shall join you shortly."

He followed my instructions without pause. We both wanted our investigation to appear natural so as to not worry the Fellowship. It would be pointless to burden them if there was nothing to fear. If something foul was approaching, then at least we would have time to take action.

After watching Legolas pile the supplies near the fire and separating himself from the others, I turned back to the remaining supplies. As I did, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the water by my feet. The Elf staring back at me resembled nothing from what I remembered in Lórien. This Elleth was far more pressured and incrusted, yet she was happy; far happier than she had been for some time. I did not like these differences. How could happiness thrive when so far from home?

_This analysis needs to stop. Why am I even looking at myself? There are far more important matters to deal with at the moment. _I scoffed at the water before giving it a good solid kick. I then gathered what was left of the rolled blankets and turned my back to the Great River. _Reflections often tempt the mind to lie anyway._

Aragorn was by my side as I emerged from the water, blankets of his own draped across his arm. Something seemed to cross his mind when he glanced at me, and he was quick to address this thought with the Fellowship. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

I walked with him up the banks of Amon Hen, pausing only when he did by Gimli and Pippin. Aragorn plopped his supplies to the ground near the fire, but I held fast to mine. I did not wish to place the blanket I would use so far from the trees.

"Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil…" Upon hearing the Dwarf, I lifted my gaze from the fire to him. He held his ax at his side and his face was void of all emotion, unlike Pippin's which was frozen stiff with fear. "… an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better!"

"This is foolish," I muttered into Aragorn's ear. I noticed a slight smirk cross his face as I turned from him.

Gimli's complaints then became but an echo in my mind as I approached Legolas, _"Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see."_

When I reached the edge of the forest, I simply tossed the supplies to my side and joined my companion. I could always fix whatever mess I made later. "Have you seen anything?"

"No," he did not turn his vision from the forest, "but the feeling grows with each passing second."

"And with every step," I added as my eyes traced the trees. "I fear something is approaching us." Although Legolas made no further reply, I knew his opinion matched mine.

I tried to listen for any misplaced movement, but all my ears could catch was the nearby conversation between Aragorn and Gimli. _"That is our road… I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."_

"_Recover my-" _I heard the Dwarf huff out his annoyance with Aragorn's advice rather than finish his sentence. The comment probably ruined his pride, as it would have mine.

I nudged Legolas's shoulder, "Perhaps we should tell Aragorn."

Rather than verbally replying to my suggestion, Legolas walked back to his friend without so much as a head nod. This action upset me, for obvious reasons, so I made sure to take revenge. I cut in front of him, nearly forcing myself between him and Aragorn, and expressed our shared concern before he could. "Aragorn, we cannot linger here."

"We should leave now," Legolas added at my side. I looked to him briefly, affirming his comment with a single nod of my head.

Aragorn's eyes darted between the two of us with a hint of disbelief embedded within his furrowed brows. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"And yet darkness may be our downfall," I warned through narrowed eyes. Aragorn's own eyes latched onto mine, searching for some form of clarification.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries us," Legolas explained in a much calmer tone. My gaze drifted back to the Parth Galen forest as he spoke. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in both our minds… Something draws near." Through the corner of my eyes I saw Legolas's head snap back to Aragorn. Mine followed after another brief sweep of the surrounding trees. "I can feel it."

"As can I," I said only when the Man's eyes met mine again. He was deeply considering Legolas and I's claim, I could tell by his slightly narrowed eyes and suddenly creased forehead. "We each detected the shadow yesterday, and it has only increased since arriving upon the shores of Amon Hen. Aragorn, if you do not wish to heed our advice at least allow us to scour the forest. I realize we will only dwell here for a few hours, but would you not rather spend those hours in peace?"

Aragorn turned from me in thought, and I turned to Legolas. We shared a look filled with both hope and concern. Since only Elves were gifted enough to sense such foulness, only we would be able to silently contain it. We understood this importance, yet we had to wait for the approval of the one acting as our leader. I had half a mind to simply ignore formality and charge into the woods without any consent. Actually, I nearly did, but Legolas had predicted the possibility of this action and so placed a steady hand on my shoulder.

At length Aragorn back turned, "Very well. You may patrol the forest, though it must be swift. If any notice your absence then-"

"_Where's Frodo?"_

Merry's question caught the attention of all, especially that of Sam's. He was on his feet in an instant, searching every possible corner of Parth Galen. My own eyes momentarily widened before the alertness I was trained to have as a marchwarden set in. I planted my feet at shoulders width apart, ready to follow whatever was ordered of me.

Aragorn, who had gazed around the encampment like everyone else, turned back to Legolas and I, "I don't suppose _this _was what you were sensing?"

I shook my head and made to answer, but Gimli beat me to it. "Sensing? Both Elves were _sensing _something and neither had the _sense _to tell us?"

The Dwarf hastily walked towards Legolas and I, which only caused Legolas's hand to stiffen on my shoulder. However, I held my ground. "Gimli, we did not wish to burden anyone. If something would have-"

"Well something _has _happened so you might as well tell us!" His arms grasped his walking ax, shaking it slightly as his voice rose. "Is this sense of yours concerning? Threatening? _Dangerous_?"

"… I regret I must agree with each of your claims."

A chorus of gasps emitted from the Fellowship, with Sam's being the loudest of them all. His small hand traveled from the hilt of his sword, to his hip, and up into his hair while his feet paced in a small circle. He was clearly restless over the sudden change of events and had no sense of what to do. I pitied the poor Hobbit.

"We must find him," he eventually said with a determined gleam in his eye.

Aragorn offered him a smile, though the action meant nothing under the current circumstance. "And we will, Sam. But you must stay here with Merry and Pippin so we may-"

"But it's Mister Frodo! There's no time to waste!" Sam cried out before unexpectedly dashing into the trees. Aragorn and I each took a step to follow after him, but Merry and Pippin together charged into the forest in the complete opposite direction. I felt more inclined to follow Merry and Pippin, seeing as the pair of them were far more troublesome than Sam, but Gimli beat me yet again.

With his ax now fully raised into the air, he stomped after the two Hobbits. "Come Legolas, we must find those two young rascals before trouble first finds them!"

I honestly didn't expect Legolas to obey the Dwarf's mad proclamation, but he did. One moment his hand was tight on my shoulder, and the next he was gallivanting into the woods with Gimli. I gaped after both of them. "Legolas! Gimli! Come back here this instant or I promise you I will-"

"Nia!" Aragorn's voice was sharp and his hands were tight when they suddenly gripped the sides of my arms. His eyes bore into mine, "Your shouting is useless. Having Legolas and Gimli on the trail of Merry and Pippin provides us with one less concern since Frodo, Boromir, and now Sam are still missing."

"Boromir has disappeared too?" I briefly looked beyond Aragorn's head to where Boromir had gathered his supplies, only to find his abandoned shield. My fingers jolted into a fist. "I assumed he had returned. If he too has gone, where does this leave us?"

"Not in the best of positions," he replied with a heavy sigh. "We are all that remains to form a plan, and regrettably the best I can think of is to travel separately: one for Frodo and one after Sam."

"I will follow Sam then. He cannot have gone far and I am use to hastily maneuvering through the woods." Aragorn agreed to my proposal with a quick nod of his head. He released me from his grasp so we could part, but I grabbed his forearm before I took off. "I promise I will find Sam and protect him if needed. You need not worry about him."

Aragorn held to my forearm as well, a sense of caution flooding his face. "If you happen to cross Boromir's path, be wary of him. Do not let your guard down until he has proven himself to you."

I nodded at him as I released his arm. There was no time to question Aragorn's warning or accept what I already feared was true in my heart. The Hobbits needed to be found as quickly as possible, and any further discussion would only waste time.

Before following after Sam though, I reached behind to make sure my bow was strapped to my back. The darkening sensation was becoming even stronger the deeper I ran into the woods. There was only a matter of time now before I'd have an arrow knocked and the string of my bow pulled back to my cheek.

~.~.~.~.

**~: Food For Thought :~**

**And thus ends most of book on in **_**Lord of the Rings **_**trilogy (it ends with Sam and Frodo crossing the river, but the whole Uruk-Hai fighting and death of Boromir has yet to occur). As far as the movies are concerned, obviously I still have one chapter of that left xD When I start the **_**Two Towers**_**, it will still be under this story title and such. So no need to click on my profile and find Part Two or whatever. I feel like life would just be easier this way. Yes?**

**And before writing this chapter, I made a cheat sheet (of sorts) for myself about the landscape of this portion of Middle-Earth. So since I worked on it for a good amount of time, I've decided to share it. So yeah!**

"River Anduin flows through the Argonath which then leads into the lake Nen Hithoel. The Nen Hithoel is surrounded by the mountains of Emyn Muil. Anyway, at the southern portion of the lake stand the three hills: Tol Brandir/Tinderlock (this is an unclimbable island) (in the middle), Amon Lhaw (Hill of Hearing) (Hill of the Ear) (Higher than Emyn Muil) (Eastern bank), and Amon Hen (Hill of Sight) (Hill of the Eye) (Western bank). Parth Galen (flat and grassy) (Fellowship rests here) lies at the base of Amon Hen, in the shadow of Tol Brandir/Tinderlock. The three peaks were above the Falls of Rauros. The river flowed into the lake which fell over the falls and returned back to the river."

**Yep! Confusing little thins isn't it? And then there's this cheat sheet: **Ellon/Ellyn = Male Elf/Male Elves and Elleth/Ellith = Female Elf/Female Elves. **I hope no one's head exploded… Tell me whether it did or not in a review! ;D**


	15. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**Today I have some rather interesting news because "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey" DVD is coming out TOMORROW (or at least in the United States it will be)! This calls for a random Tuesday party. Yep. I can almost see the joining of LOTR fans as they each buy a copy of the movie before watching it in unison. MARCH IS JUST TOO AMAZING RIGHT NOW!**

**Moving on to the person who left the Guest review of word usage in my summary, thank you for reminding me I used the term "She-Elf." I forgot I wrote that in when I first created this story, overlooking at the time of how offensive that term technically is (I mean, a Black Rider **_**did **_**call Arwen that in the first film) (And yes, I am also aware that Elleth and such is not technically correct either. It's just easier to use). However, it would be most appreciated if you would be a bit nicer if ever you find another flaw. Common courtesy is all I'm saying.**

**I'd like to extend an additional thanks to whoever reviewed as leah for clearing something up :)**

**But yeah, that's pretty much it. The only other random thing I have to say is that I saw Imagine Dragons (AKA my favorite band/the greatest band EVER) in concert a few days ago. They were AMAZING and I'm still flipping out xD I highly recommend them!**

**Oh! I mustn't forget our prized Authors Challenge! By now you should all know what will happen by the end of this chapter. So everyone mention "Boromir" in their review to honor our fallen comrade. We shall miss you dearly, Mellon Nȋn.**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

Locating Sam proved to be more difficult than I initially thought.

Shortly after following him I discovered that, despite how large his feet were, he left hardly any footprints. Then the prints he did manage to leave behind were not easy to read, even for me: a longtime Warden of Lórien. Fortunately, my years amongst the Marchwardens also taught me to not simply relay on footprints. So I looked to the surrounding landscape, not at all surprised to find broken bush branches and upturned rocks. In his panic, Sam had clumsily rushed through the woods, unintentionally creating an easy path for me to follow.

Only a few short minutes of swiftly maneuvering around trees were needed before my ears detected Sam's quickened breathing and shuffling feet. He was definitely in a panic as he searched for Frodo, but he was also becoming weary. Many times his stride paused, which allowed my quickly moving self to shorten the space between us. When I finally located the Hobbit, I nearly ran in to him because he stood so close to the roots of a tree I rounded. I was able to stop myself, though I did manage to stumble slightly into his back. Our near collision startled him greatly.

"Nia!" He called up to me with a hand placed over his heart. When I offered him an apologetic shrug, his hand fell back to his side and he began shaking his head. "I didn't think anyone would come after me, what with me being foolish for ignoring Strider and all."

"Foolish or not, you did what you felt was best, Samwise. No one can expect more than that." I smirked down at the little Hobbit, who seemed slightly calmed by my words. He had reminded me of myself by following his gut rather than listening to his mind, so I could not exactly be upset with him. Although now I did have a better insight as to why Haldir was not fond of my rash actions…

Nonetheless, fetching Sam was only part of my mission. Aragorn and I may have decided that he was to search for Frodo, but I knew there would be no taking Sam back to Parth Galen until Frodo was in his sights. We would simply have to find him. "No sign of Frodo, I presume?"

"Neither sight nor sound! Oh Nia, where could he possibly have run off to?"

_Back to the river_.

The sudden whisper of a thought had my hand flying to Luinil, but I ignored the strange conclusion. "I have not known him near as long as you have, Samwise. Only you hold the answer to this riddle."

"I was afraid you might say something of that sort," he mumbled. For a while he bleakly stared at me, but slowly he began to move about as his frantic need to locate Frodo resurfaced. "What if he's gotten himself lost out there in the wilderness? Of all the days, why this one? You and Legolas both felt something foul about the area. What if something happens? I made a promise not to leave him!" Sam's wide, hectic eyes darted across tree branches as his thoughts overtook him. In a mad flash he darted between a pair of trees, stopping on the opposite side to pan the new area. "Mr. Frodo!"

"Sam!" I called as I chased after him. I was about to instruct him to stay with me and not to suddenly dash away when a sudden sound caught both of our attentions—actually I was upset with myself for not detecting it earlier. We were at the base of a small, yet very steep hill, and our heads both snapped to the trail above as multiple heavy, hurried footsteps and tossed armor strengthened in volume. Whatever the source of the noise was, it was definitely not part of our Company and was quickly approaching.

I slid my vision back to Sam, "How many times have you called out Frodo's name?"

"Quite a bit, I recken," he said without once removing his eyes from the trail above. Only when I made no immediate response did concern fall upon his shoulders. I saw his eyes once again widen, although this time they were filled with distress as he turned towards me.

I remained quiet though, listening further to what was approaching. Clearly there were multiple creatures rushing towards us, but it wasn't until I picked up on the guttural breathing that I realized why Amon Hen had felt so foul.

"Oh Sam," I sighed before dragging the Hobbit behind a thick tree.

"Nia, what is it? What's-"

"You must be silent and still. Do you understand?" The Hobbit quickly nodded at my command and pressed himself closer to the bark. I did the same, and none too soon because the creatures that had been closing in on us began stomping upon the path directly above.

The Hobbit grasped the sides of the bark until his knuckles turned white, though his face became such a color long beforehand. His breathing deepened to such a volume that a stern glance from me sent his left hand flying over his nose so as to silence it. I continued to listen to the creatures throughout, all the while slowly removing my bow. I dared myself to peek out from behind the tree as I nocked an arrow to my bowstring.

A thin line of bushes lined the edge of the above path. This protected Sam and I from any wandering eyes, but still allowed me to see the feet of the creatures as they passed by. And there were many sets of darkened feet running down the path. I knew not where they were headed, but I had a sickening feeling it involved the Fellowship. Unfortunately for them, their surprise attack would not pass as easily as they expected.

Rounding from behind the tree, I angled up my bow and pulled back the string until it rested upon my cheek. Then I let the arrow fly. Seconds after I released my hand, an agonizing scream pierced the air. The bushes above me violently shook as it spat out a creature: a creature that refused to be silent until its back smacked against the dirt before my feet. I kicked the beast over to better analyze it, becoming slightly startled by the snarl still tainting its dead lips.

It had thick limbs and bore all black save for a curious white hand pressed against its helmet. It was most likely male. My arrow protruded from his neck, thereby attesting that the relatively thick armor he bore was weak at that spot. After observing the remainder of the armor, what lied beneath his arm appeared to be at a similar disadvantage. The creature greatly resembled an Orc, with the exception of height and muscles, in which he had the advantage. Without a doubt I knew the grimacing creature I was staring at was an Uruk-Hai. The first Uruk-Hai I had ever laid my eyes upon.

The sight of it displeased me. Not because of how repulsive the vile creature looked, but because of how loudly his entrance had been. There was a high possibility his death drew unnecessary attention towards Sam and I. Since he fell right into our path, there was only a matter of time before we were found out.

… I suppose I hadn't exactly thought this action my mine through.

"Sam, prepare for an attack," I called before looking to my white-feathered arrow. Seeing as it was undamaged, I decided to reuse it and so removed my arrow from the Uruk-Hai's thick neck. The sound of Sam taking out his weapon resounded from behind as I did, along with his stutters.

"Nia, what… what is that? I-If you don't mind me asking…"

"An Uruk-Hai," I spat before facing him. His hands clenched the handle of his Barrow Blade as tightly as they had the tree bark, though his face was more determined than frightened now. "His death was loud… too loud, and has most likely alerted others in his party. These creatures are stronger than any mere Orc, Sam, so you must watch yourself. I will try my best to keep them at bay with my bow, but I am uncertain of how many will come for us. If there are several and one slips by, aim your blade for either the neck or under the arm. That is where their armor is weak. Are you capable enough to do this?"

He responded with a determined nod, though his expression melted into fear seconds later. "Here they come."

I spun back around, an arrow already placed on my bow and ready to be released. As expected, a small pack of Uruk-Hais were charging straight for us. Most of their gaze greedily lingered upon Sam, so I moved slightly to block their vision of him. Whatever their mission was, I refused to let Sam forcibly be part of it. They would not take him from me!

With a scowl firmly placed on my face, I released the string in my hand. The arrow glided through the air before finding a home within the throat of a distant Uruk-Hai. Although satisfied with his death, I wasted no time in producing another arrow and firing it at a new target. And there were many targets to choose from. They came at Sam and I with large swords raised high in the air and vicious snarls resounding from the openings in their helmet. Each and every Uruk-Hai daring to growl at me quickly found a white-feathered arrow either in their throats or through their mouths—the gaps in their helmets were tight, though nothing I couldn't handle.

More Uruk-Hais than I would have liked slipped through my line of arrows. Sam ultimately had to take care of those beasts. He took my advice though and fared well, surprising both myself and our enemies greatly. Despite this, I could tell he was not the greatest of fighters. A few times he would call for aid and I'd have to launch an arrow back at whoever he was fighting. Sam would be saved, but the pushing pack of Uruk-Hais would gain on us. I did _not _wish to retreat from our positioning, but too often Sam needed assistance. As much as I preferred to stand my ground, I did not want to chance Sam's life. The Uruk-Hais still had their attention directed towards him, and I even saw a few attempts at grabbing the Hobbit. Although I still could not tell what the purpose of it was, I knew retreating would ultimately decrease their chances at succeeding. So I began to back away from the Uruk-Hais.

At length though, and with much fortune, Sam and I were actually able to narrow down the small pack of Uruk-Hais. With each step back, Sam grew more daring. Perhaps he realized how overwhelmed we were slowly becoming, or understood that these creatures could have also found Frodo. Either way, his bolder moves combined with my precise shooting eventually overpowered the Uruk-Hais. But as Sam finished off the last creature, I knew more would follow. The pack that found us was, actually, smaller than a normal Orc hunting party. Since Uruk-Hais were the greater creatures, there had to be more of them running about the forest. As if to further prove my thoughts, a chorus of screams echoed across the treetops.

"Nia," I heard Sam call from behind. He was breathing heavily, having taken down enemies twice his size and strength. "What do you suppose we do now?"

_Draw back to the waters of the Great River. _I shook off the strange thought and shut my eyes. "I… I…" Time was pressing, foreign thoughts were swarming my mind, and the thrill of battle still coursed through my veins. I simply could not focus. "Give me a moment, Sam."

"Don't you understand? We don't have a moment!" I heard the little Hobbit hurriedly advance towards me, but I could not look at him for the shame I felt in not knowing what to do next. Oh how I loathed being indecisive. "Mr. Frodo is still out there! What if he is found?"

I already knew of the dangers Sam spoke of. They were an obvious concern that I seemed incapable of figuring out—_unless the river Anduin is reached. _What did Sam expect me to do? Take charge of everything? For I knew not where Frodo would travel—_the river_—whereas he would have a stronger insight as to his friend's actions. There had only been one specific incident in which I spoke to Frodo separately, and that had been this very morning. He questioned me about Boromir and told of the fight held amongst the Men. Then I advised him not to go wandering off, which the Hobbit proceeded to ignore anyway—_by means of retreating back to where he arrived_. Sam held far more conversations than I ever had with Frodo. What could my small chat possibly reveal that Sam hadn't already known?

_Delve deeper._

My hands shot to my head in an attempt to stop these strange, sporadic thoughts, even though I sensed the source of it emitting elsewhere. More specifically from Luinil. As much as I detested the little trinket for casting some form of enchantment, I could not be too upset with it. The necklace had been a gift from Lady Galadriel. So whatever Luinil did had to have some sort of connection with the fair Lady. I felt as though it would be wise to do as the star commanded then, so as not to disgrace the gift of Lady Galadriel.

What else had Frodo said then? It had to revolve around the river Anduin, seeing as Luinil would irritatingly not be silent about it.

Boromir, the fight of Men, advice. That was all Frodo and I spoke of. The first two connected with one another, and my advice only followed once Frodo blamed himself for Boromir's distress. The Hobbit had uttered such nonsense! Hypothetically stating all would be right with the Fellowship if he were to leave.

… Was it hypothetical? _"Perhaps it would be best if I left" _he had said. Surely that was simply him over thinking everything. Although quickly biting back his lip as though he spoke too much had been a bit strange…

"Oh I am fool," I sighed before snapping my eyes open. I immediately locked on Sam, who now stared at me with a combination of purpose and confusion. "Sam, you must make haste and head for Parth Galen. Return to the boats lying upon the shore."

"Why?" He asked with an inclined head and an impatient huff. "What does any of that have to do with Mr. Frodo?"

"Everything," I said, placing my hands upon the Hobbit's shoulders. I fell to my knees to better speak with him. "I have little time to explain and even less reasons to support myself, but… there is a distant feeling tickling the back of my mind that Frodo is about to leave us by means of the river. You above all those within this Fellowship should be with him." Sam quickly smiled from my last comment, but his mouth fell back into a straight line. The glimmer in his eyes held hope for my words, but they also told me he did not quite have faith in what I said. I sighed, "I realize what I say may sound strange, but I believe the sensation fueling my words to be true… Just as I believe our paths are about to part."

That seemed to strike something within Sam. He fell forward, and had my hands not been upon his shoulders I am certain he would have fallen to the floor. "Will this separation be forever? Even between Merry and Pippin?"

"I do not know about Merry and Pippin. I pray they were either discovered by one in our Company or found their way back to the river." For a moment I looked to the grass as the two Hobbits filled my mind, but another screech filling air the brought my mind back. The enemy was drawing closer. "Whether we shall meet again is also unknown to me. Either way, you must promise me you will watch over Eärendil in my absence. Its safety I trust unto you."

"I promise to do just that, Nia, don't you worry!" Sam smiled up at me with such honesty that I felt compelled to return the gesture.

Until I heard the sound of metal shoes rapidly approaching.

I firmly held Sam's shoulders for a moment before releasing him. "Now go before it is too late! I shall cover you until you are from my sight, then I will locate the others." The Hobbit gave another nod as I stood, my bow once again clutched within my fingers. Before he took off through the trees though, I smiled down at him one final time. "May your journey be blessed, mellon nȋn."

After flashing another smile and tucking away his sword, Sam took off in the direction we came from. I watched him stumble back through the trees, an arrow threateningly placed upon my bow in case an Uruk-Hai dared to approach him. Four times I had to release an arrow, but fortunately that was all. I detected no other nearby threats, but that did not mean more lied beyond where I stood. Sam would be safe, that much I was certain. Now all that was left was to locate the rest of the Uruk-Hais.

And I anticipated the moment I would find them.

Smiling, I charged in the direction the Uruk-Hai army from before was headed. I made sure to collect some of my undamaged arrows along the way; just to be sure I wouldn't run out in the heat of battle. Locating the remaining Uruk-Hai wasn't too difficult a task. Besides their trail being easy to follow, a fair amount of them quickly showed up the deeper I ran into the forest. Arrow after arrow I sent into the air, all of which found a beast to kill. Some arrows I was able to collect again as I ran past, while others had to be left behind.

My legs carried me farther uphill as I followed the Uruk-Hai path, and never once did my hands hesitate to kill off one of the creatures. Only when I stumbled upon the ruins of what use to be a building with arched openings did I pause my stride. A number of Uruk-Hais were already trotting through the area, with even more descending upon it from higher up the hill. And all because Aragorn was putting up a fight at the base of the ruins.

I glared at creature currently attacking my friend, wishing his companions could feel my spite as well. _This certainly is not fair in the slightest! … I embrace this challenge._

Through narrowed eyes I took up my bow once more and aimed an arrow at Aragorn's attacker. As soon as the Man ducked below a swing from the Uruk-Hai, I released the tension in my fingers and pleasingly watched as the foe fell dead seconds later. Aragorn's face read that of confusion as he rose up only to find his enemy motionless on the ground, but one look at my distinct arrow explained everything. He followed its path until his eyes met mine. We shared a brief look, complete with a grateful nod from him, before we were each pulled away by the approach of a separate Uruk-Hai. Mine was quickly defeated by me stabbing an arrow through his head. I then launched the same arrow at another Uruk-Hai as I advanced towards the ruins.

My entrance into the clearing drew some of the attention away from Aragorn and unto me. I cannot exactly say I was too upset with this though. I always did enjoy a good fight, even if the odds were not entirely in my favor. At least I was not alone in my crusade; Aragorn was nearby.

However, the Uruk-Hais were quickly overwhelming us and it wasn't long before I exchanged my trusted bow for my sword. Both my hands gripped the handle as I thrust my blade against their thick armor. With each swipe, an Uruk-Hai either died or became wounded. If the latter occurred, I did not hesitate to dispose of the foul creature. If he was prepared to kill me, then I was prepared to kill him.

After slicing through another Uruk-Hai, something severely knocked against my side. Such a force was used that my back harshly slammed against the trunk of a tree. My head snapped back upon contact, ultimately dispelling my lungs of air and unintentionally allowing my sword to fall at my side. Within the brief seconds that my vision was riddled with dark spots, a heavy hand, undoubtedly that of an Uruk-Hai, found its way around my throat. I knew exactly where this predicament was headed, but was unable to retrieve either my sword or dagger before my feet rose from the ground. The Uruk-Hai lifted me with a single hand, dragging my back against the tree's bark in the process. Immediately my hands lifted to his tick fingers in an attempt to pry them away, and I heavily kicked upon the creature's chest. However, as my vision cleared to that of a sneering Uruk-Hai, it was confirmed that my actions were to no avail.

The fingers around my throat began to tighten. Uruk-Hai never hesitated to kill, but they also wouldn't pass up the chance to witness a victim suffer a slow death. Yet I refused to let this monster see me cower in such a way. So I glared back at the Uruk-Hai with both malice and determination as he choked me. This didn't sit too well with the creature, as he quickly strengthened its hold upon me with a low growl.

I looked above his vile snarl to where Aragorn was across the field. He was fighting with his back was to me and therefore proved to be of little help. However, my heart began to heavily pound as a second figure crossed my vision. Although that was probably from lack of oxygen, spotting Legolas was quite comforting; even if he failed to contain the alarm from spreading across his face.

Our eyes locked instantly. I briefly held his gaze before darting my eyes from him to the Uruk-Hai, signaling for him to shoot the creature. Legolas wasted no time is doing so either. There was an arrow implanted in the back of the Uruk-Hai's unprotected head before my eyes even traveled back to Legolas. The grip upon my neck loosened significantly as the Uruk-Hai and I slid to the ground. Although the creature was dead, his stiff fingers were still wrapped around my throat. I hastily tossed the limp hand away amongst a pounding head and deep breathing. Being unable to take in air for a moment certainly took its toll.

Legolas was upon the ground before me in an instant. My gaze turned to him and between breaths I managed to say: "How lovely of you to show up."

He place a hand upon my shoulder and was about to say something, but a movement from behind him caught my attention. An Uruk-Hai had finally taken notice of our reasonably still forms and decided to charge. In one fluid movement I withdrew my dagger and flung it at the creature. The small blade hit him directly in the chest, killing him instantly. Legolas spun around shortly after my throw, his face returning to me with a small, serious smile. He nodded. "Your aim is well despite your predicament."

"My aim is always precise," I heavily said while massaging my neck. Legolas's brows rose in response and his head withdrew slightly. His expression alone mocked me with a fake apology. I sighed, deciding it would be best to move on. "Will you cover me for a moment?"

Asking this of Legolas was something I did not necessarily wish to do, but I needed time to catch my breath. Legolas easily saw the reasoning behind my question and so squeezed my shoulder, "I will stand by your side for however long you need."

I scanned the surrounding landscape, my eyes jumping across the heads of many Uruk-Hai before finding my sword and attempting to stand. Legolas, despite the chaos surrounding us, took hold of my arm and assisted me to my feet. I was grateful and so shot him a smile, but also knew we had to remain focused on the enemy and so pulled my arm from him. "I only require six seconds."

Legolas's brows furrowed at my specific answer, but he asked no questions. Instead he nodded and produced his white knives to ward off any willing to come near. I merely fell back to the tree and shut my eyes.

_One: _Breathe in.

_Two: _Breathe out.

_Three: _Deeply inhale.

_Four: _Long exhale.

_Five: _Ready sword and snap eyes open.

_Six: _Push off tree with a shout and charge into battle.

I sprinted right past Legolas towards an oncoming Uruk-Hai, aggressively twisting my blade beneath his arm and shoving him to the side. A second creature quickly befell a similar fate, and then a third. I took down each Uruk-Hai as swiftly as I had before, except this time a creature would not become fortunate enough to have power over me. So I stayed close to the Fellowship member nearest me: Gimli. In my revenge towards the Uruk-Hais, I ran too far beyond Legolas. Therefore he was not near enough to assist me, if such was ever needed again, and I turned to the Dwarf.

When I first came into his sight, he acknowledged me by prompting throwing a small axe at the Uruk-Hai _I_ was about to kill. I glared at him as he retrieved his weapon, but he ignored me entirely. So instead I demonstrated my frustration with him by taking off the head of an Uruk-Hai _he _was about to kill. Gimli did not enjoy that in the slightest, and so took _my_ next kill. A similar pattern continued until, much to our unhappiness, we killed the majority of the Uruk-Hais around us. So few were left that I felt comfortable enough to withdraw my bow. Not only was I able to use my weapon of choice once more, but I was also able to take down Gimli's kills from an even farther distance. Gimli did not find the same humor I did with the situation.

We had also somehow managed to travel to the other side of the ruins as we fought the Uruk-Hais. So I felt slight panic upon shooting down the final beast and finding neither Legolas nor Aragorn. Gimli quickly rid of my confusion though with a nudge at my side, "They're on the other side, lass."

I turned to the ruins, feeling relieved when I saw their area was nearly as clear as ours. "Then perhaps it is time we finally decide what our next course shall be; Boromir and the Hobbits are still missing."

Gimli agreed with a short exhale and a solid nod before we ran back through the ruins, with me at the lead. As soon as I passed through the final archway, a yellow-feathered arrow stuck itself into the Uruk-Hai just ahead. He had been fighting Aragorn, though that fact was pointless now seeing as Legolas killed him. I looked to the Elf as Gimli continued to run past me, but he was trying to see whether his friend had been injured in any way. Which, seeing as the Uruk-Hai slumped to the floor and Aragorn was still standing, he was completely fine as far as fighting standards go.

I turned to Aragorn as well, but three long calls from a horn sent my mind elsewhere. Everyone's mind, actually. Immediately our heads snapped to the East, with Legolas nearly turning completely around. As soon as the final drone resounded through the air, he spoke: "The horn of Gondor."

"Boromir," Aragorn cried before taking off after the noise. His legs seemingly flew through the air, as though he could catch the sound before it diminished into the sky.

For a moment I did nothing. I was concerned for Boromir—so much so that my thumb began to tap across my fingertips—but something unsettling was coming forth from the pit of my stomach. It was a combination of anger and sadness, though I could not figure out why. I dared another glance at Legolas, but he was already looking to me with the same worry I already felt. Something besides the numerous Uruk-Hais tainted the air of Amon Hen.

Gimli remained oblivious to what nature was telling us. _Typical Dwarf. _He made his appearance directly between Legolas and I, being sure to lend a glance to each of us. "Well what are we waiting for? Are we going to help Aragorn and Boromir or not?"

"We will definitely be aiding them!" I replied with a smile. Before withdrawing an arrow and placing it upon my bow, I noticed my dagger was conveniently lying in an Uruk-Hai at my feet. It was undamaged and definitely still usable. So I wasted no time it tucking the dagger back into its casing. "Aragorn at least should find safe passage through these Uruk-Hais to further assist Boromir. We can take care of those he passes."

"Aye, that'll about do it." Gimli smiled as he took up his axe and ran forward, quickly chopping at the feet of an Uruk-Hai. Legolas and I were quick to follow, our bows raised and ready with an arrow.

We made haste down the hill, with arrows flying and blades slashing. Although the death of the Uruk-Hais piled up, their focus did not dwell on us. Some creatures did foolishly attempt to take a stand against two Elves, a Dwarf, and a Man, but most continued to race down the hill to where we all knew Boromir lied. Their determination to find our friend fueled my need to finish off the Uruk-Hais, as I'm sure it also did to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

We paused only once in our crusade against the Uruk-Hais, and that was only when we reached a portion where earth morphed into a mossy ruin. The hill fell steep there, so those who constructed the ruins made sure to build a small set of stairs. Aragorn looked back at the three of us briefly. "Legolas and Nia keep to the stairs. Fire as swiftly as you can from atop them. Gimli, you keep with me. One of us must reach Boromir before it is too late."

Legolas and I agreed to Aragorn's terms by quickly taking our positions. Although I would have desired to accompany Aragorn as he charged into a field of Uruk-Hais, the thought of being "too late" took me by surprise. I never considered that term as part the Fellowship, as foolish of a thought that is, and I refused to have it come to pass. Aragorn's brief command was logical. So if complying helped Boromir and denied us of being "too late," then I was willing to push aside my pride.

"Are you ready for this?" Legolas asked of me once we stood upon the topmost steps.

I looked at him with raised brows before pulling back my bowstring and releasing an arrow. Never once did my eyes turn to lock on a target. I simply allowed my arrow to travel wherever it so pleased. Apparently it hit an Uruk-Hai because I clearly heard the sound of death. I smirked at the repulsive cry. "Try not to fall too far behind, Legolas."

The Elf's head twitched to the side before he fired his first arrow.

Aragorn and Gimli rounded from behind us after we fired a few arrows. Gimli wasted no time in hurling himself from the top step and onto four Uruk-Hais, clearing a path for Aragorn as he came down the steps and leapt over the collapsed pile. Gimli made sure to kill off each Uruk-Hai before moving on too. However, he only managed to kill off three before finding an arrow embedded into the final creature. One look at its white feathers had the Dwarf glaring up at me.

"Nia!" He bellowed while shaking his large axe. I only offered him a slight smile as I sought out my next target. Gimli was quick to follow in my footsteps.

With me and Legolas aiming for the farther enemies and Gimli killing those still running towards our companion, Aragorn was successfully able to break through the current cluster of Uruk-Hais. By the time a second round for Boromir's three horn calls made their appearance, Aragorn was out of our reach. He was on his own now. There were definitely more Uruk-Hais scattered throughout the forest, but I was positive most lied within Legolas, Gimli, and I's grasp. It was thus up to us to defeat them.

Another smile crossed my face as I exchanged my bow for my sword. I felt Legolas curiously eye me as I did so, but he made no move until I took a step away from him. He then firmly grabbed my elbow. "Aragorn told us to use our bows from atop the stairs."

"I know what Aragorn commanded of us, but Aragorn is no longer here," I explained as I forced my arm free. Legolas and his creased forehead still seemed unconvinced, so I shrugged. "Besides, we cannot allow the Dwarf to have all the fun."

A smirk quickly crossed his features, as though my comment had removed any of his remaining doubts. With no other word on the subject, I ran down the remaining steps. Legolas followed after me, though he did so with his bow still equipped. _He is even more attached to his bow than I am!_

I shook my head free of the oddly true thought as I heard Boromir's horn sound off for the third time. Once the final call bellowed across Amon Hen, I pushed my feet upon the fallen leaves and charged into battle. Legolas remained with me until we located Gimli hacking away at another Uruk-Hai. I then turned and sprinted in a northeastern direction, cutting down all enemies in my way. I targeted the head of those attempting to fight me, and the feet of those who tried to slip by.

One of the Uruk-Hais, however, took note of my pattern because as he ran by and I swung at his feet, he leapt over my blade. I continued the motion of my attack by taking my sword back around, but the Uruk-Hai daringly held out his hand and was able to seize both of my hands and the handle of my sword. His other hand then reached out and gripped my jaw, harshly squeezing my face together. He was so busy sneering at my discomfort to notice the rise of my foot until it came crashing into his knee. Immediately the creature limped back in pain, which gave me a few spare seconds to compose myself before charging at the wounded Uruk-Hai. However, my sword was never able to penetrate his skin because he was dead before I could reach him. The yellow feathers of an arrow embedded into his skull lit a fire in my eyes.

"Legolas!" I cried before spinning around. I was a bit surprised to find him standing upon a rock relatively close to me, but that shock did not falter my anger.

The Elf shrugged as he shot down another Uruk-Hai. "I thought you were ready for battle."

"I _am _ready! It is _you _who-" I had to dodge a passing creature before I could finish my sentence. I ducked away from the vicious swing, but sprung back up as soon as I was able, my sword raised and ready to attack. Except the Uruk-Hai was already dead with yet another yellow-feathered arrow jutting from his skin. I sent another glower towards Legolas.

"Try not to fall too far behind, Nia."

My eyes narrowed. _Using my own words against me? This certainly calls for extreme measures._

I practically shoved my sword back into its casing before removing my bow again. My first kill? Legolas's next one. He was not very happy when he saw my arrow pierce his next target. I was though, and that's all that mattered.

As Legolas, Gimli, and I battled off the remaining Uruk-Hais, I began to realize that Boromir had yet to release another call. _Perhaps Boromir is no longer in need, _I thought as I shot at a passing Uruk-Hai. _Then again, something worse could have befallen him… _I tightly grasped my bow as the latter thought crossed my mind. Surely nothing too terrible could happen to such a strong Man. He already had the troubles of his family bearing down upon him and, based off of Aragorn's former warning, was probably being tempted by the Ring. Nothing else could possibly occur to one already plagued by so many burdens!

The only solace I found was that only one Uruk-Hai was still alive, and he was easily taken care of with the release of my right hand. Once my arrow ran through his neck, I hastily returned to where Legolas and Gimli were already assembled.

"I can no longer hear the sounds of the Uruk-Hai; neither their armor nor their fell voice. They have fled the forest," I reported upon reaching them. My face then fell to a more serious expression. "We must find Boromir and Aragorn."

Both men swiftly agreed.

"Though the horn of Gondor has not called for some time, they both may yet be in need of assistance," Legolas said by means of explaining himself.

Gimli thoughtfully nodded at Legolas's words, though his face twisted with confusion. "Do either of you remember where Boromir's calls came from?"

In unison Legolas and I turned our heads to the side. "To the East!" We called before sprinting off together in that direction. We were faster than Gimli and so were quickly able to outrun him in our haste to find our companions, but even then I was able to hear Gimli's complaints.

Sprinting downhill made me feel as though I were running faster than I normally could. Had my purpose not been so dire, I may have enjoyed maneuvering through the trees with the wind blowing in my face. However, such was not the case. I began to feel unsettled again, and the feeling only grew the longer I followed Legolas through Amon Hen. He probably had a similar sensation coursing through him, but I could not say for certain.

Eventually we came upon a clearing slightly more level than the surrounding landscape. The carcasses of Uruk-Hais were strewn throughout the area, displaying that of a great battle most likely carried out by Boromir. However, the Man was nowhere to be seen. I was so busy searching for him that I took no notice of Legolas's sudden pause in stride and nearly ran into him. At first I was angry with him for his abrupt halt, but then I looked to what lied beyond him.

I noticed Aragorn first. His kneeing form appeared defeated from behind, and his dropped shoulders made me feel cold. Though not nearly as cold as when my vision trickled to what Aragorn was kneeling over. I did not wish to see Boromir's pale skin and stiffening body, the three arrows protruding from his chest or how desperately he clung to his sword. I did not wish to hear his staggering breath or fleeting heartbeat. Most of all, I did not wish to feel.

Simply looking at my companion's failing self cast sorrow in to my heart. I could not bear to look at him and so turned to someone closer. Even then an endless grief still stuck me. I did not want to accept why I felt such sorrow, but refusing to do so only sent my mind into a spiral of confusion. And I was not fond of feeling so disordered.

"Legolas…" I softly murmured, "This is death, is it not? What it is and how… how it feels?" The only answer Legolas could give me was suddenly taking hold of my hand and giving it a long, saddened squeeze. The gesture was comforting, and so I felt no need to let it slip away.

When Boromir's fleeting voice rose, I forced myself to face him. "I would have followed you, my brother… My captain…" his breath staggered, which further pained my heart, "My king."

Boromir spoke no other word. His voice and breath diminished into silence, with his once pounding heart following not long after. His eyes shined up with lifeless hope, though I could only stare back from afar with sadness and shock. All became still in my mind as life faded from him.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," I heard Aragorn whisper before kissing Boromir's brow. I also heard Gimli approach, but neither I nor Legolas turned around to acknowledge him. The only thing we could do as Aragorn staggered to his feet was watch on in silence. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower… But he will not return."

As Aragorn looked to the sky, I continued to gaze at Boromir. The once strong Man could now only be seen alive in my memories, and I had to few of them with him. It was not right for such a Man to be taken so soon. Death had befallen the Fellowship. Death: the single confusing action I prayed would not find its way upon our path. Yet it had done so, and I failed to understand its purpose.

The only thing I could grasp at that moment was Legolas's hand.

~.~.~.~.

We stood motionless for what felt like hours, though may have only been a few minutes. Time simply slowed now that the Fellowship had lost yet another member. And this time there was no one around to fill the vacancy.

Aragorn was fist to clear his head. He walk back a few steps before spinning around to address Legolas, Gimli, and I. Legolas and I released our hands while Aragorn explained how Boromir died protecting Merry and Pippin. The Hobbits were then taken by the Uruk-Hais while he was left to die by another one of the foul creatures. Aragorn made his appearance before the final blow could be dealt to Boromir, though he was not quick enough to save our companion.

The only reaction I had throughout Aragorn's tale was when he mentioned Merry and Pippin. I took in a sharp breath and I felt my eyes briefly widen. As usual, my distress caused my fingers to twitch, but that was all I allowed to be shown of my emotions.

As for our next course of action, we all agreed to tend to the fallen. Boromir deserved a proper burial, even if time only allowed such to lie within the Great River. We carried our companion back to Parth Galen and placed him in one of the two remaining boats. None questioned the disappearance of the third vessel for we were too busy preparing Boromir for the moment he would carried away. Legolas and Gimli removed the arrows from his skin while Aragorn positioned his body. I brought forth Boromir's shield and the golden belt Lady Galadriel gave him, placing both behind his head before combing out his hair. When all was finished, we pushed the boat out into the river until the water was at Gimli's waist.

Then all fell silent.

"He died an honorable death, having slain so many before falling," I decided to say while clutching the rim of the wooden boat. Boromir needed words of parting… he _deserved _such words. Although what I said was brief, the expressions of the others told me my short phrase was all that needed to be said. So we released our companion and travelled back to shore. The current of the river Anduin swiftly found the boat, though Aragorn made sure to take Boromir's vambraces before he was completely out of our reach.

We silently watched from the Parth Galen as Boromir's body sailed towards the Falls of Rauros. Aragorn took to fastening the vambraces upon his lower arm, but he was quick enough to finish before Boromir was pushed over the falls. I stood by Gimli the entire time. Neither one of our eyes dared to travel away from the falls even after Boromir had disappeared.

It was Legolas finally who finally took hold of our attention.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." When I spun around to face him, his boots were in the river with the final boat pushed upon the shallow portions of the water.

Although still filled with confusion and woe, my eyes narrowed into that of a glare. "What of Merry and Pippin, Legolas? Will you so willingly condemn them?"

He locked eyes with me, and I could tell he felt just as pained and clouded as me. "We were sent from Rivendell to escort Frodo to Mordor. That was the task assigned to us."

"All has changed since then. Everything is falling apart… Is it not comforting enough to know Sam is with Frodo?" My question was answered with silence.

Our attentions turned to Aragorn, but he only looked to the eastern shore. He was clearly torn over which path we should follow, although his eyes told that of a decision he already made within his heart. I took a single glance to the other side of the river. Just long enough to see both Frodo and Sam safely disappearing into the trees.

"You mean not to follow them," Legolas stated as he emerged from the water.

Aragorn's gaze briefly turned to me before returning to the opposite shore. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

I nodded my head in agreement, though it was likely no one saw. Legolas had turned his gaze back to the East as he continued to walk towards Aragorn, and Gimli heavily sighed. When he began to walk forward, I followed.

"Then it has all been in vain," he cried as we walked. "The Fellowship has failed."

"The Fellowship cannot fail, Gimli. It is an impossible thought." An unexpected confidence swelled within me as I turned to the Dwarf, and for a moment the sorrow of Boromir's death was lifted from my heart. However, Gimli's still defeated expression allowed the feeling to return.

"How so? We've been split into three groups with one fewer than when we left Lórien."

I could not find words to explain myself. Simply saying I would not accept failure was a silly reasoning, just as admitting that I felt the quest was too honorable to end so terribly was. I could think of nothing to say that would sway Gimli's thoughts, and so sighed and looked to the floor. I kicked at a rock by my feet so I would not look so defeated and unsure.

"No, Nia is right. The Fellowship cannot fail." Aragorn suddenly said. His words filled me with hope, and that was besides his admittance of me being right. I raised my head to look at him as he clasped Legolas and Gimli on the shoulder. He sent me a smile that I easily returned with one of my own. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

By the time he pushed away from us, I was filled with excitement. Aragorn was describing a hunt; a hunt to avenge Boromir and save our friends. Those were always the best of chases.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aragorn continued before slamming a dagger into its casing. He then looked to me again. "Nia, Haldir taught you track when you were part of the Marchwardens, yes?"

"Of course! And I have demonstrated his teachings many times throughout these past days," I replied with a proud smile. Haldir would no doubt be satisfied knowing his influence was aiding both me and the Fellowship. "I have yet to use his lessons outside of the woods though."

"Then you shall assist me until you no longer can," Aragorn nodded before panning across Gimli, myself, and then Legolas. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. "Let's hunt some Orc."

Aragorn immediately ran back into the forest. I took an excited step after him with a broad smile stretched across my face, but then I realized no one else had stirred. I felt my shoulders and smile drop. _We are about to make a great chase. Why are they not the least bit excited?_

I looked to Legolas on my right, but no reaction crossed his face. So I turned to Gimli, but he only stared back at me through a single squinted eye. Nonetheless our eyes locked. After a short moment of staring, he erupted into an excited "Yes!" and took off after Aragorn. His reaction lifted my spirits back to their former standings, but there was still one other member who had yet to move.

With an enthusiastic smile stretched across my face, I turned back to Legolas. My refreshed appearance caused him to produce his own smirk after only seconds of looking at me. Still he did not move. I was beginning to grow irritated with him, but fortunately my excitement was much stronger. I was nearly shaking in anticipation of running after the captors of Merry and Pippin, but I wasn't about to do so if Legolas would not come with me. So I took hold of his wrist and dragged along as I leapt over rocks and swerved around trees. When he finally appeared to be nearly as excited as I was, I released him. He continued to stay by my side despite being able to now run on his own.

We exchanged smiles before surging forward. In unison we flew past Gimli, and were even able to surpass Aragorn before we even reached the spot where Boromir was slain. Grief still surrounded the area, but even Boromir would not wish us to linger. He would want us to carry on.

So to Merry and Pippin we flew. And so long as faith lingered in our hearts, I knew this Fellowship would succeed.

~.~.~.~.

**Thus concludes the official end of **_**The Fellowship of the Ring**_**; both the book and the movie. Pretty exciting, huh? And goodness I made this a long chapter! One of the longest one's I've written! But that's just because I got carried away with writing. I hope you all don't mind too terribly.**

**By the way, I realize Boromir never got the golden belt in the movie. However, he received it in the book and I always felt bad for him in the movies when he was the only one not to get a gift. So I put that small bit of the book in my story. Yep! **

**Also, I have an additional Author's Challenge for you. And this one may be a little difficult. You see, I have purposely included the form of a word in every single chapter so far (and I will continue to do so until this story ends). It's not a small, everyday word such as "and" or "this" or something like that. It's a verb (there, I helped you out ;D). I just want to see how many of you can find this probably-not-so-secret word. So let me know your guesses! And if whether or not I should reveal what it is in my next chapter.**

**Until next time, my lovely readers! Thanks so much for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews you've graced me with. I love them all, and I love you all :)**


	16. Rumor of the Earth

**(Pre-note: I had a whole page of this typed when my laptop suddenly shut down. None of the document saved. BLARG! So frustrating!)**

**I am terribly sorry for the delay! School was brutal this past month because I was assigned six presentations, three big essays, a portfolio, and four exams. Combine that with the ups (many ups for the month, actually) and downs of my life and you get… STRESS OVERLOAD! So for my sanity, I decided to put my entire account on a short hold. Depressing, I know. **_**Lord of the Rings **_**never left my brain though (which it never does anyway, but I digress). You see, one of my papers was all about Éowyn and how she as a character demonstrates feminist traits/qualities. And guess who got 100% on her fourteen-page paper? BAM! It was me. ;D**

**Anyway, I'm officially on summer break now! WHOO! I'm hoping I'll be able to post a bit more now.**

**Also! Just to raise your spirits a little, Legolas will definitely be in the **_**Hobbit **_**movie coming out this December (2013 for all you future readers) and NOT the third installment as I previously thought. Peter Jackson released some scenes/behind the scenes glances on the "Live Worldwide Sneak Peek" that those who purchased **_**The Hobbit **_**DVD before March 23****rd**** were able to watch. IT WAS AMAZING! I can't wait until December now, haha!**

**Author's Challenge! So the form of a word I've purposefully used in every chapter is "Linger." So let's all use this word so as to further bask in its awesomeness (because it's my favorite word ever) ("Whimsical" is my second favorite) (If anyone uses both words in a review… I'll be beyond impressed and shall grant you one imaginary hug with the **_**LOTR **_**character of your choice) (Oh my goodness, who do you think would give the best hugs?) (The worst?).**

**Happy Reading!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

I stood at the brink of the forest, my fingers tracing a mark made into the bark of a marvelous tree. Those vicious Uruk-Hais created the wound. Many slashes of a similar nature were made onto other plants throughout the forest, and not all had been on the treaded path. It almost appeared as though the creatures _enjoyed _beating down whatever grew near them. Although this trampling made the Uruk-Hai trail easy to follow, such an action made me sick. Why would someone, even if they are the creation of Sauron, wish to harm the beauties of nature?

My eyes narrowed into glare as I heaved out an aggravated sigh. "No mercy shall those Uruk-Hais receive from me when we next meet them."

"None shall be given on all our parts," Aragorn said before stooping down to examine a footprint. I replied with a firm nod. Plants were not the reason the creatures would feel our sting, but for the death of Boromir and the capture of Merry and Pippin. Only mere hours had passed since both instances occurred, and although our hearts lingered with woe, our hope at finding the Hobbits and spite towards the Uruk-Hais kept us moving forward.

Legolas suddenly appeared at my side. His eyes traced the very mark my fingers still caressed, though I'm sure he was unable to understand it as well as me. After a moment he took a breath, "Have they turned south? The cut is angled with the deeper portion made at the bottom. Surely they were in the process of changing direction."

"No, Legolas, you seem to have fallen for their trick," I smirked despite my once foul mood. "The Uruk-Hais may take delight in using their weapons on everything in sight, but they are more intelligent than we thought. Far smarter than what any Orc would be. The mark is as you say, angled down and deeper at that end, but it does not mean the trail turned south. You must consider more indicators than one when tracking, Legolas. If your eyes were to wander here," I slid my hand from the large gash to a small chip in the bark, "you will see the creatures are still continuing in a nearly western direction."

"How are you so certain? A number of possibilities could have caused that wound to be inflicted upon the tree." His brows knit together with both confusion and concentration. He was trying to understand the methods of tracking; that much was clear to see.

"This chip is far too deep to be the cause of any stray rock blown in the wind. It is also a fairly clean swipe with few stray pieces of wood protruding from underneath, meaning it was made by that of a sword. Most likely it was done unintentionally since the Uruk-Hais made the effort to lead us south. Then there are the footprints to consider…"

Legolas and I directed our attentions towards Aragorn who, upon hearing his name, looked up from his analysis. "The creatures were smart with their swords, though such intelligence lacked with their footing. They did not split their party in half. Instead, as Nia said, they continued west as a whole group."

"Try to not fall too far behind, Legolas," I quickly smirked up at him. His only response at yet another reoccurrence of our shared phrase was a shake of his head.

My eyes trickled from the Elf to the slopes before us. This landscape was steeper and rockier than what the forest was. I knew it would not be long until my assistance in tracking would no longer be useful. This thought was unsettling. I wanted to help Aragorn. I wanted to avenge the death of Boromir and take back the Hobbits. Looking at the gullies and hills that would soon be beneath my feet was like looking at how much assistance I would soon be able to give: one moment an extraordinary amount and the next a dip into nothingness.

I refused to accept that gully of nothing. My help would remain upon the crest of a hill no matter what.

"What are you all just standing around here for?" The call of Gimli had me looking back at him. He was proving to be slowest in our Company, and his current breathless state was proof that he was pushing himself so as not to fall too far behind. His endurance caused a smile to appear on my lips. The Dwarf squinted at it, "A smile? There is no time for smiling! Not when the Four Hunters are in the midst of a chase!"

_The Four Hunters_: the name Aragorn quickly gave our group. We were a marvel, he had pointed out. Not only were we taking part in a vigorous pursuit, but we had a mixture of races. None would have foreseen a Man, a Dwarf, and two Elves chasing after a pack of strong Uruk-Hais to rescue two Hobbits. The thought was unimaginable, and yet here we were.

"We were simply awaiting your arrival, Master Dwarf," I teased, "Seeing as you are now here, we shall continue west with all haste. Come along!"

Without another word I sprang from the trees and onto the inclining landscape before me. I detected the footfalls of the others as they joined me as well as a muttered complaint from Gimli: _"Awaiting my arrival? Nonsense! I was making sure our _Marchwarden_ hadn't overlooked something."_

I shook my head from the front of our pack, even allowing a laugh to roll off my tongue. _Me? Overlook a detail when tracking the footsteps of a foe? Such a foolish thought that is._

We ran for the remainder of the day: into the eventual sunset and through the twilight of the land. Since my identification of the wreckage of Uruk-Hais became useless once rocks slowly began to take place of trees, I made sure to keep a watchful eye to the floor. My training was not simply restricted to trees. I could identify a footprint: how old it was, the heaviness of the owner, and what could have crossed its path before my eyes befell it. Aragorn proved to be better at analyzing the tracks than I, but even then the Man would turn to me if he was uncertain. I did not hesitate to voice my conclusions.

Since my eyes were trained to the dirt, darting away only when I noticed any form of plant the Uruk-Hais could have passed, Legolas took to scouring the surrounding landscape. He claimed he could spot the slightest glimpse of the creatures, just as I told I could vaguely hear their metal shoes colliding with the rocks. I could not see the foul creatures and Legolas failed to hear their movement, which did not make Gimli very happy. He spoke of the distrust he held for the heightened senses of the Elves since Legolas and I were at opposite ends. However, I trusted Legolas and hoped he trusted me in return because apparently his eyes fairer whereas my ears excelled. Only barely though.

As the first night of our chase approached, we refused to rest. The Moon, having climbed through the night sky to shine down upon us, was in our favor. The trail could clearly be seen from the Moon's glow. With the additional light I brought forth from Luinil, there was no reason for us to stop our crusade. We did allow a few moments of rest throughout the night though. Gimli was wheezing terribly and even Aragorn displayed a few signs of struggle. I, however, remained invigorated. There was a fire burning within my veins that would not yield. Not until the Uruk-Hais were dead and Merry and Pippin stood safely by my side would I feel satisfied.

As the others rested, I made sure to continue our search by looking to what clues laid within the vicinity. Legolas would follow me around as I did so, allowing me to explain how even the smallest of details could affect the conclusion. I was actually rather thankful for his presence. His willingness to learn made our resting periods seem much more productive. Furthermore, having someone by my side in the darkness was a great comfort. Luinil was helpful with vanquishing the night, but it could not fill the void of being alone. So I truly did not mind Legolas hovering over me as I examined the dirt.

When we continued our pursuit, we were swift and traveled in a westerly direction since the Uruk-Hai trail never strayed.

The nearness of Rohan could clearly be felt the morning of the second day. Spotting a tree was now a rare gift. I was not fond of this change. I felt too exposed in the open. The purpose of a surprise attack was practically gone with the absence of trees. One could hide behind one of the many boulders, but what form of shelter would it provide if I wished to climb to the top? There were neither leaves to hide my face nor branches to perch upon. If I wanted to conceal myself until the opportune moment, then I was limited. And I could not stand such limitations.

In my discomfort, my fingers began their nervous dance. My thumb traced the middles of my other fingers as it made its brief contact. I could only do one hand at a time, though, since I carried my bow. So I would absentmindedly switch my weapon between my hands. In this way, both of my sides could silently express my inner feelings.

The secrets of my mind proved to lack in silence though. Numerous times I sensed Legolas's eyes upon me, though he made sure not to approach until Aragorn was a good deal ahead and Gimli still far behind. "This bare land is not as unsettling as you may think."

I stared at him quizzically as I leapt from a stray rock. "How do you know I find this treeless landscape troubling?"

"My mind was sent into such a state when I first left the borders of Mirkwood," he shrugged as he ran closer beside me. "You mentioned your father allowed you to travel with him from Lórien, but every path from your home has a canopy of trees, whether that covering be expansive or not. These fields must be foreign to your eyes."

"They are," I hesitantly replied. A part of me did not wish to confess my uneasiness. By my eyes it was a silly reason to feel restless, and an even bigger mistake to outwardly claim a weakness. However, confiding with Legolas could remove these antagonizing emotions. I would rather have him be the only being to know of my restlessness than allow Aragorn and Gimli to have even a glimpse. "I am left feeling exposed, and I cannot shake the sensation. Not even when I think on the importance of our chase! If you were once unsettled by the lack of trees, how have you now overcome it?"

"By focusing on the landscape I was anxious of."

When I turned my vision from the rushing path before me to him, my confused features caused a smiled to befall his face. "Legolas, that hardly makes any sense."

He chuckled despite our ongoing pursuit. "Allow your mind to find peace within the smallest of details. I often look into the distance so as to prepare my friends of an oncoming attack. You may try the same if you desire, though you may find solace in a separate way because of your excellence in tracking."

Without another word I returned to staring forward. Instead of looking to the grassy floor or open hills, I focused on the middle ground: to the horizon and below. Where Legolas sought to protect his friends, I tried to find more information so as to aid those already in peril. If Uruk-Hais were capable of carelessly disfiguring nature, surely they would also inadvertently drop something.

It didn't take long until I noticed the faint glimmer of something embedded into the ground.

In my excitement I grabbed hold of Legolas's arm. "Do you see that?" I gasped, pointing in the direction of the object. The Elf had been looking more towards the horizon as I silently searched, so it took him a few seconds to spot what I was referring to. By the time he also saw the object, we were nearly upon it.

"Now that I see it, I do not understand how we nearly overlooked such a blinding reflection." Although he looked forward with furrowed brows, his creases softened when his eyes met mine. "Still feeling exposed out in the open?"

"Yes, though not nearly as much as before. Your strange method is actually working! You will forever hold my gratitude, Legolas." I smiled as we both slowed our paces to retrieve the object. Before I picked it up though, I removed my hand from Legolas's arm to wave after our farther up companion. "Aragorn!" I called, to which he instantly heard.

Once the Man jogged back to where Legolas and I stood, Gimli was already by our side and I was brushing the dirt from the object. It was heavy and composed of iron, but also broken with nails protruding from the ends. I looked towards Aragorn, "The shoe of an Uruk-Hai. It must have broken upon the stone."

Aragorn crouched down for a moment, his eyes and hands tracing the surface of the boulder nearest us. After a few minutes his finger tapped upon a scrape that almost appeared natural in state. "This was the cause: a hard kick to the bottom of the rock. It may have been done in anger, for even an Uruk-Hai would not intentionally inflict pain upon himself." His eyes fell to the few patches of grass growing in the area. He backed away, but then his hands suddenly began brushing away at the dirt. "There was a Hobbit here… lying flat upon the soil."

"He must have dodged the attack," Gimli stated. As he spoke, I mentally traced the space the Hobbit had been: the outline, depth, and grass disturbance. I needed to know all about it in case the future called for such knowledge. "We can only hope he remained unharmed after the initial strike."

"He was, Gimli," Aragorn quickly replied, much to the relief of us all, "and the Uruk-Hai responsible was penalized greatly. The faint footprints beneath the march of the other creatures show there was a struggle before one was dragged to the other side of that boulder."

Legolas quickly ran towards the area Aragorn specified. He looked to what was hidden from our sights, his face remaining unreadable when he turned to us again. Not until he stood in his original spot did he reveal the truth: "The Uruk-Hai was punished for his actions by death. His now headless body lies limp upon the ground."

I felt my eyebrows knit together as confusion found me. "Why was he met with death, I wonder?"

"There is only one way we will know for certain," Aragorn said as he stood. "Forth the Four Hunters! Now is the time to make haste."

A solid nod was shared amongst the four of us before in unison we continued west. I discarded the iron-nailed shoe—there was no reason for me to keep the heavy object—to run behind Aragorn. Legolas took his place after me, and Gimli behind us all. With every step he fell farther behind, and as a result Legolas gradually slowed his pace so the Dwarf would not become too disheartened by the distance. I admired the Elf for his action and so sent him a soft smile. Because of the pressing need to rescue the Hobbits, I doubt I ever would have thought of such kindness.

My mind remained less troubled as we journeyed on. Just as Legolas said, by focusing on the land I was somehow able to ignore its foreign surroundings. The calming of my mind was not the only benefit of my even _more _watchful eye: more discarded items were also found. Food-bags, pieces of grey bread, and even a torn black cloak were spotted as we ran. Such findings were further proof that we were on the right path.

We rested even less than the day before, our need to catch the Uruk-Hais growing with every item we recovered. The creatures ran fast and hardly seemed to rest, a strange combination made to such dark creatures. I suspected some powerful will allowed them to do so, but I could not say for certain. All I knew was that every rest we took granted them distance. Thus rather than pausing to eat, we simply ate the provided lembas as we ran. A single mouthful was enough to give me great strength, as I'm sure it did to the others as well.

Only when night befell the land were we forced to stop. The Moon turned its back on us this second night and refused to grant enough light to follow the trail. Not even the brightest light of Luinil was enough to assist us through the night. I, being the bearer of the star, was the only one able to make sense of the trail. The light was simply too narrow for more than one being to accurately behold what lied ahead. How, then, would we be able to agree if the trail suddenly changed?

Consequently we were forced to rest through the night.

"Only until the first rays of the Sun," Aragorn instructed before lying beside a nearly sleeping Gimli. Legolas had been given first watch and I the second, but sleep would not find me. My mind would not stray from our chase into the deep dreaming the minds of Elves slipped into when rest was called upon. I was too agitated by the thought of those Uruk-Hais drawing farther from our grasp, and all because the Moon had refused to show its face! How strange it was for me to become so attached to those Hobbits within a short amount of time.

As soon as nearly half of an hour passed, I gave up all hope of finding rest. With an aggravated huff I slammed my hands into the grass and sat up. I immediately noticed the shaded form of Legolas a few meters to my right. He stood with his back to Aragorn, Gimli, and I, the hood of his cloak drawn over his head. There was a slight wind, though I could only tell by the soft rustling of the grass and the fluttering from the bottom of his cloak. I swiftly stood to approach him, slipping the hood of my own cloak over my head.

"You are still restless," he stated without turning to face me.

"And you are not?" I questioned, coming to a stop at the space beside him. "We are forced to stop our pursuit while the Uruk-Hais continue on. A considerable amount of concentration must be given on my part so I do not move forward without you men."

"That same focus courses through my veins. Gazing about these empty fields only reinforces my concern. I cannot see whether the Uruk-Hais rest behind a hill or run under the cover of its shadow."

My own eyes jumped across the farthest hills, finding no comfort in their plain features. I tried to listen for any misplaced sounds, but the night brought no promise either. All I could hear was the breathing of the others, the movement of the grass, and the faint flutter of wings from a nearby insect. Compared to the still woods of Lothlórien, this was silent. Yet it was not the quiet of peace.

I felt the sudden urge to run, to escape how this stillness took away all hope of locating the Hobbits. To have my feet fly over the hills and surpass their uncertainty was a sudden longing I desperately wished to fulfill. The sensation started in my feet, making my toes curl until those vibrations had my heels nearly springing from the earth. Upon it reaching my knees I took a step to peer into the drop before me. The fall was not too great. If I were to leap, there would only be a moment's pause to steady myself before I surged forward. Just the thought of doing so had my lips curling into a smile.

As much as I wished to do just that, there was another thought holding me back: Legolas. What would he think if I were to suddenly leave? Would he alert the others? Force me back? Or simply follow after me? Haldir I knew would put a stop to my actions immediately, but Legolas? He would not abandon his friends, as he has proven to be quite loyal towards those he trusts. I'm sure by now he would consider me a friend. So the true mystery of the evening lied with which friend he was willing to remain with: me or Aragorn and Gimli?

I turned to him suddenly, the smile embedded on my lips causing Legolas's face to twist with confusion. "If you are as concerned as I, then we could continue the chase on our own. Luinil can light the path for me while you look to our surroundings. When we at last come upon the creatures our strategic minds, Elven cloaks, and Galadhrim bows would fare well in battle."

"You wish for us to go after the Uruk-Hais alone?" My firm nod had him tightening the hold on his bow. He dug the tip of it into the dirt, clearly contemplating which words to respond with, before thinking better of his action and lifting the weapon. His eyes turned to me as he brushed the dirt away, "It would be a lie if I said your suggestion was not tempting. I aspire to rescue Merry and Pippin as swiftly as possible, as I know you do too. Journeying with you would do just that for we do not tire as easily as Man and Dwarf. You yourself, Nia, would be a most enjoyable companion. Yet I cannot will myself to go. The amount of Uruk-Hais is too great a number for even us to come out unscathed. Then there is Aragorn and Gimli. I refuse to leave them unprotected in their slumber. Their hearts are also fueled with vengeance, a desire mirroring ours. We all wish to destroy the creatures and take back our friends. You know this. What respect is there in denying them their will?"

"None," I admitted with a sigh. Embarrassment quickly filled me as soon as the word filled the air; I could feel the emotion grow hot on my cheeks. In order to hide such a blatant display of my wounded pride, I looked to my bow. The symbols engraved into the wood reflected back to me the faint light Luinil always shone with. "I will stay if I must then."

My eyes did not remain down for long. As I analyzed my bow, my fingers fidgeting across the limbs, a gentle touch found my chin, lifting my head back up until I faced Legolas. His expression was sincere, yet hesitant as he glided his hand from my chin to my shoulder. "If you still desire to go after the Hobbits this night, I will not deny you either."

"You… you will let me go?" I found myself whispering, suddenly being too breathless to speak properly.

"I am not your superior, Nia. I do not command you," he briefly chuckled before his face turned more serious. That hesitant look came back to his eyes, stronger than it had been before. "Though I will say I hope you stay. The danger is great and your presence shall be missed."

Just as it had been with Lady Galadriel, I was given the choice to choose my own path. However, this choice was different. Instead of deciding whether or not to join a quest, I had to determine if I would enact on my own plans. I was the one who formulated the idea to run through the night, not Legolas. And definitely not Aragorn and Gimli. If ever I thought of such plans while in the Marchwardens, I was normally reprimanded. It would be deemed too risky and an endangerment to the group as a whole. If I then tried to pursue my proposal separately, I would either be forced by Haldir to remain with the group or else feel his sting when the deed was done. Yet here, Legolas was offering me the possibility to carry on with my thoughts and travel on my own.

And he _wanted _me to stay. He did not command it, did not force it… he merely spoke his opinion.

The air around me seemed to close in. I felt my heart accelerating, pounding so quickly I feared it would take off without me. Not only was this decision rather pressing, but I finally took note of how close I was to Legolas. That factor should mean nothing, but in that instant it did. I could not entirely figure out why, which only made the air that much frustrating and tighter. I was nearly suffocating from the pressure and the unexpected, mostly unwanted stirrings I felt within the pit of my stomach. I had to get away. And the only way to do that was by promptly turning from Legolas and leaping off the slight cliff.

As soon as I landed my back was instantly pressed against the rock, my hand quickly making contact over my wild heart. I felt so disoriented that I took no notice of how the world became even darker beneath the shadow of the rock. In reality, deciding whether to leave or stay should not have been so stressful. If I left, I would eventually be reunited with the other three. It was not a farewell by any means. Yet my current state of deep breathing made it seem otherwise. Legolas—a rather close Legolas—had only said he hoped I would stay as opposed to commanding I do… And somehow that diminished my desire to journey alone into the idea of staying with the men. My plan, I realized, was not entirely thought out either. _Perhaps I should not formulate conclusions so quickly…_ _Why has my mind shifted so suddenly?_

It was confusing… _very _confusing… but nothing I couldn't do away with. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts: breathing out those strange emotions and breathing in my determined, prideful self. The less my mind allowed unexpected emotions to arise, the better. Although it felt oddly nice to have them flow through my veins, they made me weak. For the sake of my dignity I had to force them away. Once I was sure they were far from me and my mind was settled, I rounded back up the hill towards our small encampment.

Legolas stood where I left him, except now he was facing me with a sly smirk. I shook my head with a fake scowl, which only seemed to broaden that smile of his. "Have you defeated the Uruk-Hais so quickly? Where, then, have you sent the Hobbits?"

"Do not mock me so, Legolas. You never saw me depart and probably heard my footsteps as I made my way back here." I lightly pushed his arm once I stood beside him. Though he spoke no other words of mockery, his face was not so constrained. He looked down at me with raised brows and a face that appeared to be holding back a chuckle: he was lighthearted but curious all the same. I crossed my arms with a sigh, "Upon further investigation I decided my plan should not be followed through as it was made on sudden impulses. Some may even deem it rash, though I am not among them. There is also strength in numbers here. I suppose it is fair to say I would be foolish to leave you… as well as Aragorn and Gimli."

I finished my sentence with a deep breath and a raised chin. The last thought I wished to place in Legolas's head was that he had played a major part in me deciphering what I should do. If I was still puzzled over the matter, I could hardly imagine what he would think. So in case he sensed the truth behind my words, I decided to bring up a lingering concern: "It is disheartening to think Merry and Pippin will have to spend another night with those beasts. They may have each other, but loneliness can still find them. Do they even know we are following after them?"

"They may, but their current thoughts will never be known to us," Legolas responded as calmly as possible. He looked to me briefly, examining my face and sporadic hand movements. "Do not fret, Nia. The stars shall be their friends this night."

"Yes. Their comforting lights will represent our spirits; of friends who lie near at hand. The stars hold our promise." By putting our faith with the stars, Legolas and I were able to comfort one another. We shared a soft smile before each of our visions turned back to the many hills ahead. Simply thinking of the chase tomorrow would bring brought forth such excitement that I knew sleep would never descend upon my eyes. Therefore it was pointless to deprive Legolas of his rest if I could not comply with it. "If you wish to lie down for the remainder of your watch you may. I will stay here."

"I appreciate your offer, but I must decline. I doubt rest will find me either." Through the corner of my eye I noticed his vision trickle to me. However, I remained facing forward as he next spoke. "I would be grateful of your company if you still wish to stay."

I turned to him then with a smile slowly spreading across my face. My reaction caused a similar one to occur to Legolas as we locked eyes. An answer did not have to be given for him to know my choice.

We stood watch together for the remainder of his shift and all through mine. Only when we were forced to rouse Gimli for his turn did we lie upon the earth beside a still sleeping Aragorn. Even then we did not fully rest. We knew the other was awake, and yet we said nothing. Not even when Aragorn rose to uphold the final watch of the night did we stir. We simply lied upon our backs next to each other in a peaceful silence, watching as stars faded into the soft colors of sunrise.

~.~.~.~.

I stood high atop a rock the following morning, looking out across the vast landscape before me. Aragorn was just below, his ear pressed against a smaller stone. Had he not done such an action multiple times throughout the past three days, I would have thought the Man had suddenly collapsed. But such was not the case. He was listening for vibrations within the Earth; of sounds even my finely tuned ears would not be able to pick up. I challenged his claim when he first told me of this strange practice, which he called "rumor of the earth," but he insisted it had bested the Elves before.

Still, I remained unconvinced until his "rumor of the earth" defeated me two days beforehand. It was a rather painful experience.

"Their pace has quickened," he suddenly said, slowly lifting himself from the rock. "They must have caught our scent."

As if on cue, a wind began to stir. The sûl rushed forward in a westerly direction, as though it were trying to reach the Uruk-Hais before us. I felt my nose crinkle as my eyes met Aragorn, "We will just have to press harder."

The Man nodded at me before rising to his feet and running forward, calling out a final "Hurry!" that was clearly directed towards our farther back companions.

I smiled back at them from my higher position, easily catching Legolas's eye. He sent me a smirk, but quickly spun his head around to face the even farther behind Dwarf. "Come on, Gimli!"

The Elf surged past my rock after Aragorn, but my eyes fell to the Dwarf. He blearily planted his walking axe onto a rock, leaning on it as though he were about to fall over. I would have pitied his fatigued state had his relentless determination not already taken my admiration for him. His constant complaints were indication enough that he still had breath to spare. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. Not rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

"You exaggerate, Gimli!" I lightly called back to him. "We have rested some and eaten along the way. Surely that is more than enough to suffice you."

"Perhaps to an Elf that is worthy enough, but we Dwarves need more than bare minimum to be at full strength. If we had more food and time to rest, then you may find yourself unable to keep up with _me_!"

A chuckle escaped me as I leapt from the rock. "If only such nonsense were true, my friend. Now come along!"

Gimli had just caught up to my still form when I took off at a full sprint. If he offered any sort of remark towards my disbelief, I refused to hear it. Although I had waited for him to catch up, the excitement of running again brought forth an end to my patience. I needed to move forward, to allow the wind to hasten my already swift pace as we cross over the bare rocks Gimli spoke of.

We were clearly within the borders of Rohan, along the Eastemnet Gullies. The plains of the land had yet to be crossed by our feet, but I knew it would not be long because even I could see those lands emerging in the distance. As we gradually descended from an expansive rock cliff towards a grassier surface, Aragorn took the lead. For the most part Legolas and I followed with Gimli continuing to be far behind. Occasionally Legolas or I would find a sudden burst of energy and surge forward, though mostly we settled for continuously looking back to make sure Gimli was keeping up. When I was at the front, I strained my ears to pick up any peculiar sounds. Had the wind not been blowing at such a strong rate, I'm sure I would have caught something. Legolas, when running ahead, made sure to continuously point out where the Uruk-Hais were, a rather futile action considering their trail has not strayed for three days. I'm sure it brought the Elf comfort though, because even my inability to hear anything foul did. We were aiding the hunt. That was all that mattered.

As the beginnings of the afternoon Sun began to form, our Company entered a narrow passage formed by walls of jagged rock. Aragorn had once again taken the lead with me only a few paces behind. Legolas was even farther back, having slowed his stride for a short while so Gimli would feel as though he were nearer to us than he actually was. The ruse had been my idea. Legolas just insisted that he be the one to carry it out. I held no objection to his will since all I wanted to do was run with all the speed I could gather in my legs.

After rounding a corner within the passage, I came upon Aragorn. He was kneeling over something, though I failed to see what until I advanced towards him. My eyes latched onto the familiar brooch within his hands before words ever left his mouth. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

He held the leaf pendant towards me, a knowing look in his eyes. My hands were instantly upon the brooch. I briefly held it to my heart—as a reminder of both my friends and my home—before allowing it to rest flatly in my hand. Legolas passed the both of us by, but came to a halt moments later. I held the pendant towards him, "Our pursuit must no longer be seen as in vain."

"They may yet be alive," he said as he came back to examine the trinket. I tightened my hold upon it and drew it closer to me before he could get a proper look.

"They are alive, Legolas, and have enough wits to drop this so we would further know we are on the correct path." At least I was determined enough to believe that was so.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn informed us as I tucked away the brooch. When he started to jog forward, Legolas and I followed. "Come."

We only had only taken a few steps when the heavy armor of Gimli could be heard collapsing behind us. Legolas and I each looked back, concerned as to what had happened to the Dwarf. However, seeing he had only stumbled and was in the process of pushing himself back up brought a smile to my face.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called as he continued after Aragorn. It was my turn to wait for our companion.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We _Dwarves_ are natural sprinters!" Gimli hollered in return, only causing me to laugh in disbelief at his words for the second time this day. "Very dangerous over short distances."

"Are you suggesting that a Dwarf could outsprint an Elf?"

"Aye, and when such a time arises you will marvel at my words. Your own laughter will be your mockery."

"Perhaps you should cast these foreign thoughts from your head before they consume you," I suggested with a smile. The Dwarf paid no heed to my words and instead ran past me with a huff. I allowed him to grant some distance between us before running once more, which only made passing him by all the more enjoyable.

However, upon climbing up the remainder of yet another stony hill, I found Aragorn and Legolas stopped in their tracks. They were looking across a vast field, far flatter than the terrain we had covered was. A considerable amount of green grass now stained the area, displaying the improved health of the land. I could hear the faint tinkling of the Entwash far off in the distance, and smell the slightly scented air. It was softer and warmer than it had been, allowing the atmosphere to feel rejuvenating.

Much to my disdain, I noticed the lack of trees carried on throughout the land. _Perhaps Fangorn Forest is the only source of joy within this kingdom._

"Rohan… Home of the Horse-lords." As Aragorn spoke, Legolas silently began to make his descent onto the Plains of Rohan. He gracefully leapt across the rocks, occasionally stopping to peer at the land. His pauses were fortunate, as they granted me a few moments to catch up to him. If he was about to do something grand, then I wanted to be with him when it was carried out. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures… Sets its will against us."

_I pondered just the same the yesterday_, I thought as my eyes turned west.

A call from Aragorn had me stopping in my tracks: "Legolas! Nia! What do your Elf-eyes see?"

"No longer do shadows lie to the west. The air is still and the plains seem lighter," I responded full of confusion. I knew not where the Uruk-Hais could have gone and so turned towards Legolas with alarm. However, he faced an entirely different direction.

"The Uruks turn northeast," he informed the rest of our Company. I spun towards this sudden change in direction, not at all liking the new road. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn's sigh of "Saruman" was but an echo in my mind as I stared after the enemy. _To Isengard and Saruman the White? What other misfortunes will these Hobbits draw upon themselves?_

~.~.~.~.

**~: Let's Be Honest :~**

**Show of hands, how many of you could not read the Isengard line without cracking a smile? Everyone's hands better be up right now because even I choked on a giggle as I wrote it. My thoughts: "Oh my goodness I'm about to write the line. The Isengard line. AH! THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! … Except not really." Oh the glories of bored people and YouTube.**

**If you have no idea why "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard" is such a crazy line, you are seriously missing out. Just type that quote into YouTube and enjoy! Seriously do it. Do it now. I'm not even kidding. Even if you have seen the video, go watch it again. Your life will not be complete until you watch it at least twenty times. In fact, I'm going to go watch it right now. Haha!**

**But yeah! We're in **_**The Two Towers**_**! WHOO! I love this movie. Actually, I love all three movies plus the soon-to-be **_**Hobbit **_**trilogy (that's right, I already love the movies that have yet to be released). I just find myself watching the second movie more than the other two. I don't know why though.**

**So review? Please? I mean, I **_**did **_**write until the beloved Isengard line. That has to count for something, right? And this story is only two away from one hundred fifty reviews! We can do it!**


	17. Riders of Rohan

**Guess who has more **_**Hobbit **_**news for you? That's right, I do! Because… THE TRAILER FOR THE NEW MOVIE JUST CAME OUT! I watched it and it's PERFECT! Music, a special appearance, and then a surprise at the end! AH! I'm keeping it ambiguous so as not to spoil anything ;D**

**Random news: So! I just finished this book called **_**Poison Study **_**and there was this pretty cool character in it named Valek. However, I didn't know his age so I googled him. This led to a website called "YA Fantasy Showdown" where they pair two fantasy characters together to fight to the death. Well it just so happens that Valek was put against Aragorn. And guess who won? NOT ARAGORN! I mean WHAT?! Sorry random cool character, but Aragorn would totally murder you.**

**I'd also like to extend a super special thanks to the users **MistroStrings** and **Seriya Silvermist** because not only did they answer my random questions about hugs, but they also used **_**both **_**of my favorite words in their review. You two seriously made my day :)**

**Badumbadum, Author's Challenge! WHOO! And yes, those sound effects were necessary. We're going to use "Horse" this time around because what better time to use it than in Rohan when first meeting their Riders? Eh?**

**Happy Reading!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

If there was one feature about being in Rohan I unexpectedly adored, it was the relative flatness of the land. I still craved the sanctuary of trees. The only reason I was able to shake this desire of mine away was by knowing the lighter feet of our Company could run more swiftly over the Plains of Rohan than the iron shoes of the Uruk-Hais. There was now a chance for us to make up the distance we lost during our resting periods. We could catch up!

All of us seemed to realize our advantage in silent unison. Little conversation was made as we jogged over hills and weaved around large boulders—and in some instances both maneuvers were required. We needed to save as much strength as possible for both the run and the confrontation after. So only a few phrases, or complaints on Gimli's part, were spared. We were gaining and that was all that mattered.

To further lift our spirits, the occasional belonging of an Uruk-Hai was found. The supplies were mostly empty food-bags by this point, and there were only a few of them at that. Either the creatures were getting better at keeping ahold of their possessions, or there was a limited food supply amongst the large pack. I feared how the latter result would affect the Hobbits, but pushed the emotion aside. My troubles instead dripped into my legs, adding a sense of urgency to course through me and therefore send me flying forward. I had generously been behind with Gimli, but as I approached Legolas at a rapid speed, I decided it was now the Elf's turn to fall back a little.

Upon noticing my sudden departure though, the loud noise penetrating from Gimli's boots sounded off at a faster rate. He was actually quickening his pace, despite his continuous panting. "Keep breathing. That's the key," he encouraged himself with a tired sigh. "_Breathe_."

Looking over my shoulder, I sent him a humored smile. "Then perhaps it would be wise to hold your tongue and save some breath!"

"I don't need advice from an impulsive Elleth!" He immediately chided. I felt my eyes narrow at his words, which only caused a haggard chuckle to wheeze out of him.

"Well at least this '_impulsive Elleth_' is not nearly as drained as her Dwarven companion!" Now it was my turn to laugh while Gimli glared ahead.

What the Dwarf didn't know was that I actually was beginning to feel the effects of our hunt. For _three days _we'd been running. There was nothing to prevent the inevitable weariness from settling into my bones. If not for my determined thoughts of rescuing the Hobbits and strong will to never give up, I could very well be running along with Gimli. Thank the stars I would not have to endure such a wound to my pride!

I snapped my head forward just in time to see a rock lying in my path. If I had continued my conversation with Gimli, surely I would have tripped over it. Fortunately that was not about to happen. I readied myself so when my right foot made contact with the stone, I awoke the muscles in the balls of my foot and pushed away. For a moment I flew, but the will of the world forced me back onto the soil. I landed directly behind Legolas, my toes almost colliding with his heels. I quickly readjusted myself so I ran beside him instead.

Legolas acknowledged my presence by briefly looking my way. His eyes then traced the area around us, particularly down the path we were running along. "They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," he proclaimed to all but with his gaze resting upon me again.

"Unfortunately for them, we lie at the handle," I nodded with a smile. Apparently excitement blew off me as wind does the skin because only a heartbeat later Legolas was grinning just as widely. His eyes brightened with the eager fire already burning beneath my skin.

With another laugh, I lightly elbowed him before sailing off another rock. My pace quickened and I surged forward. I turned back to him with a superior lift of my head, "You must ready yourself for our chase more, Legolas! So that way you will not-"

"Fall too far behind?" Legolas surprised me by suddenly appearing on my other side. I hadn't expected him to catch up with me and therefore had been too confident to focus on his lighter footfall. He amusingly smiled down at my shocked expression, "Nia, you must try not to fall under that fate."

Before I could get another word in, the Elf shot ahead. I gaped after him for a moment, but then a mixture of frustration and purpose began to boil in my blood. _A challenge? If competition is what you desire, Legolas, it is what you shall receive. _My fists clenched, my head lowered, and with a final intake of breath, I forced more energy into my legs.

My attempts at beating Legolas were mostly successful. It only took just above an hour for me to attain my goal. Once I did, I proudly held onto the honor. My shoulders straightened and my chin found itself raised a bit higher in the air. If Legolas had actually looked defeated when I passed I would have had a grander time with my glory. However, he only appeared pleased with me. He even had the nerve to send me a congratulatory smile, which had me wondering whether or not he'd intentionally slowed his pace.

In the end I decided I had truly won. Why would Legolas even consider purposefully losing? It would be a silly thought floating about his mind.

My, what some beings may call, mistake was when I set my next target on Aragorn. He was quite a ways ahead of Legolas, Gimli, and I, yet I was determined to pass him as well. Apparently this dream was not meant to be. I was able to shorten the distance between myself and the Man, but Legolas and Gimli had also caught up. So by the time the Sun set on our third day of running, we were nearly running in a close-together straight line. And on top of that, Legolas was _somehow _able to pass me again. This time I simply took my placing with a huff and the shake of my head. Not because I was succumbing to defeat, but because of Gimli.

The Moon was rather bright, meaning we would run through the night, but I knew Gimli had difficulties seeing through the darkness. He never said he did, but his consistent stumbling was evidence enough for me. So it was only practical for me to stay with the Dwarf. The light of Luinil would give him the additional vision he required all without him risking his pride at admitting his fault. If our roles were reversed, and I prayed they never would be, then I would have appreciated such an act.

Being between the two companions _not _entirely focused on the ground was another benefit. It granted me the full attention of two sets of ears to converse with in the darkness as opposed to one. Not that the thrill of a hunt was marred by the unsettling blackness or anything.

Although I was thankful for the Moon's glow, the lightness of the night quite unusual. It was nothing close to the blackness I had anticipated. That factor alone was enough to make me more apprehensive than what sheer darkness would have brought. It was as though the Moon purposefully gave Middle-Earth light so the deeds of faith would come to pass. What those actions may be, I could not tell.

My fingers never once ceased to move as the night wore on. Aragorn and Gimli took notice of my movements during a brief resting period, though only the Dwarf bothered to try and relax my mind. His goal was to lift my spirits. I could tell by the grin he forced upon himself. The tale of his father's first trip to Rivendell with Thorin's Company was probably an amusing story, but I wasn't entirely lending my ear. My focus instead often turned to Legolas, who appeared just as anxious as me. When he caught my eye, he only offered a nod. It was confirmation that we were both sensing something strange about the Plains of Rohan.

When morning approached, the entire world seemed to take on a shade of red, a near reflection of the Sun's hues. Although beautiful, to have too red a sunrise could only mean one thing: death. The more I thought on the matter, the tenser I became. _What if the victims were Merry and Pippin?_

I did not wish to believe in the possibility of their murder, but the redness of the sky forced such thoughts upon me. My fingers clenched and unclenched, depending on what the outcome was of a particular scenario. Eventually I could not stand the pressure anymore and dared a glance back at the Sun. A small portion of me hoped it wasn't actually the cause of the red sky; that all was truly fine. However, logic proved yet again to be correct. And this time I was not fond of its conclusion.

The coloring of the Sun had me gasping, despite already predicting what it was going to be. I stopped in my tracks with wide eyes and an outstretched arm to pull Legolas to a stop. Being an Elf, he knew just as well as I the important message each ray delivered.

"A red sun rises," he sadly announced. I felt the muscles in his arm tighten beneath my grasp. "Blood has been spilled this night."

"We can only hope it did not belong to those we care for," I mumbled without once removing my eyes from the low red glow of the rising Sun.

I only turned from the sight when a sudden gentle touch grazed my hand. My eyes immediately fell to the fingers still tightly locked around Legolas's forearm, finding his other hand brushing the top of mine. The motioned reminded me to ease my grip, though that in turn caused his stroking to stop. "I will put my faith in the unknown."

I was caught off guard by how upset I was over the stroking's disappearance, but did not allow that to distract me too much. I placed my opposite hand atop of his. Although the simple action suddenly felt a bit odd, at that moment it seemed fitting. We both needed comfort. I lifted my eyes to meet his, "As will I." There was more I meant to say, but the dire sight beyond his head was far more important. "Legolas! We've fallen behind!"

Legolas followed the finger I now had pointed at the diminishing figures of Gimli and Aragorn. When he faced me again, an array of concern, hope, purpose, and lightheartedness lit up his blue eyes. "Then we must make haste!" He smirked before pulling me into a sprint. I did not let go of his arm until Gimli lied only a few feet ahead of us.

As we headed off into the afternoon, yet another strange occurrence became known: the pounding of feet. However, these stomps were those of hooves rather than iron-clad shoes. Evidently a large herd of horses was running wild over the plains. Oh how I loathed the sound of each hoof. I had been around horses before: they pulled the carriage when I traveled with my father and I had seen them roaming about in Lórien. I just never liked the animal. Haldir used to say my dislike sprouted from my inexperience with them. His thinking was reasonable enough since I've never ridden a horse and therefore have had little dealings with them. However, I sincerely doubted his reasoning.

Horses are large, powerful animals, which makes them quite respectable. Such remarkable attributes blind all from their inner beast. Their large eyes are always watching, taking note of every action those around them partake in. They silently laugh at us, occasionally nudging our shoulders in an attempt to push us elsewhere. Next are the teeth. They are large and tough enough to break skin if the horse so desires. Not to mention their jaws are so flexible that they send the surface of their targets in opposite directions. When one looks to the legs, all he or she would see are strong muscles and heavy hooves; a combination powerful enough to not only break bones, but potentially kill. A horse could also throw its rider at any given moment, which could lead to death. They are not necessarily worthy enough to be trusted.

Unfortunately, it would be impossible to cross through Rohan without spotting a horse. The meaning of the people of Rohan, the Rohirrim, even related to the animal! Nonetheless, their appearance was not something I was looking forward to. Simply hearing a whinny had me flinching. "The discomforting call of horses has finally found us."

"Horses?" Aragorn, having heard my complaint, spun around with a confused expression. "That cannot be… the Rohirrim seldom travel here."

"And yet I hear the unpleasant pounding of hooves and the high-pitched sound of nickering." I glared in the direction as another neigh filled the distant air. "Although I hear the horses, that does not necessarily mean they have riders upon their backs."

"That would be a rare occurrence indeed." Aragorn followed my eyes, but found nothing besides a desolate land. After scanning the landscape multiple times, he looked back to me with uncertainty before turning his gaze towards Legolas. I too looked at the Elf, curious to see if he had heard anything and was willing to support my claim.

When he nodded his head, I couldn't help but flash a triumphant smile. "I can hear the horses, though their hooves are currently shrouded from my ears."

"You'll most likely hear them shortly then," Aragorn nodded before quickening his pace. Legolas and I briefly looked to one another before sighing and taking off after him. As usual, Gimli trailed behind with yet another grumble under his beard. It was surprising how many words he could find to describe his annoyance.

Just as Aragorn predicted, it was not long until Legolas also picked up the galloping of horses. We had just reached the base of a hill when Legolas announced his findings, and Aragorn wasted no time in stooping to the ground to conduct his "rumor of the earth." Before he could lower his head to the dirt though, a single whinny pierced our silence. I snapped my head to the left, cursing myself for looking in the wrong direction. However, there was nothing to be done about it now that a large herd of horses was heading straight for us. All but two had an armor-clad rider perched upon the saddle.

Aragorn slid his head towards us just long enough to signal us to quickly follow him. I had to hold back a groan when he ducked behind a large bolder. _Hiding?_ I understood we were outnumbered, especially since we had not the aid of horses, but taking cover behind a rock was simply ridiculous. I stopped directly in front of the narrowed opening, refusing to take another step forward. If Legolas hadn't been behind me to run past and drag me along, my feet would not have left their post.

"Tolo ne, Nia. ~Come on, Nia. ~" He cried as he grabbed my arm and forced me to sit between him and Aragorn. Since the space was tight in general, I was pressed against them both. Being squished between two companions while a jagged boulder pushed against my back was bad enough, but when Gimli was suddenly thrown across me, it took all my might not to glare at the Elf for forcing me into this predicament. Fortunately for him, the sound of numerous horses passing by directed my glare elsewhere.

Each rider flew by us, not a single head turning our way. We were easy targets once past the larger side of the rock, so it was strange to not be noticed. Aragorn casted a confusing glance at us with furrowed brows, but I looked to my hands. I was attempting to block out the sound and smell of horse by concentrating on the movements of my fingers through the grass. When my hand brushed against something a bit softer, realization crossed my mind. I looked up at Aragorn, "The cloaks. They are shielding us."

"How strange… the Rohirrim are not the eyes of the enemy." The Man suddenly rose from his crouched position and took a daring step into the open. I stared after him in shock.

"Aragorn, we have already chosen a course of action. It would be foolish for us to alter our ways now." In all honesty, I did not want to deal with the horses. I was not about to reveal my discomfort to the others though.

Nonetheless, he paid no attention to my warning and instead squared his shoulders to take a deep breath. "Riders of Rohan… what news from the Mark?"

With a sigh I stood and emerged from the rock. Legolas and Gimli followed after me, and together we watched as the head of the Rohirrim Riders raised his spear into the air to instruct the others to return for us. Their approach was unsettling, but I stood my ground. It was only when the horses were instructed to surround us that I let my guard down. My eyes darted across the colored furs of the animals and stone-cold faces of the men, not liking our predicament the longer it played out. By focusing on the thought of this all being Aragorn's fault though, I was able to uphold an impassive face despite my dashing eyes.

More Riders approached us, tightening the circle and lowering their spears. _Horses and spears? How perfect. _Scorn dripped off the thoughts in my mind as I absorbed the image of both horse and rider. When a weapon made its way into my face, I shot a glare towards its holder. I instinctively reached for an arrow, but a steady hand grabbed my wrist before I even grasped a feather.

"Dartho lȋn chadad, ~Hold your fire, ~" Legolas whispered into my ear. He furthered his warning by slowly pulling my hand back to its original place, but he could not control my glare. That I refused to let slip away.

"What business do two Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The deep voice of a Man had me spinning around once he announced my race. My glare came with me, meeting the eyes of a taller horseman proudly sitting atop his steed as he took in the four of us. "Speak quickly!"

"It is business for us to withhold from those unworthy enough to hear it," I fired back. The Man's livid hazel eyes shot back at me, though I felt not their heat. I noticed Aragorn also sent me a stern glance. "_We_ are the bearers, not a curious Rider of the Mark."

"And who are you to deny me? You are in Rohan. These lands do not belong to you, _Elf_."

My hands clenched upon the wooden frame of my bow. I made to retort, but Gimli released his breath before I could my steam. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

The Man's eyes darted over to Gimli, who proudly raised his head with feet squarely placed upon the soil. The heated glare aimed for the Dwarf was sparked by the embers of my tongue, though now the fire casted its shadow on me. A scowl found its way onto the Man's curled lips as he leapt off his mount and made his way towards Gimli. Aragorn placed a hand atop the Dwarf's shoulders while Legolas and I stood at the ready. I did not appreciate the way this Man towered over my friend, and I was sure Legolas was not too fond of the action either.

"I would cut off your head, _Dwarf_," the Man spat, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

A yellow-feathered arrow was instantly in the hands of Legolas and nocked onto his bowstring within one fluid movement. "You would die before your stroke fell."

The spears which had gone limp within the hands of their masters found strength once more and threateningly closed tighter on us. What little space we had within the circle of horses was contracted, making it too tight for two bows to be drawn. So my hand drifted to the hilt of my sword, ready to defend Legolas with a simple flick of my wrist. All I needed was a signal from him. Or more rude words uttered from the Rohirrim Rider.

However, Aragorn grasped his friend's arm and lowered it before any damage could be done. He also took note of my stance and fired a sharp glare my way. I allowed the tension to leave my body, but did not let go of my weapon until I heard Gimli sigh and watched as the Riders eased their spears. The last thing I wanted was to be tricked by men on horses.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," my companion introduced to the Riders after taking in some of their faces. Unlike his calming nature, I continued to glower at the Man who threatened to kill my friends. Legolas also kept his eyes well trained on him. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Niaril of the Golden Wood. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the Man stated with a sudden sadness. I felt the harshness of my face melt into curiosity, especially when he removed his silver helmet. "Not even his own kin."

Although the friendly gesture of the Man caused the spears around us to be lifted, I cared little for their removal. I was too busy scrutinizing the Man. His hair was light and his face smeared with bits of mud. Despite his somewhat grubby appearance, he held a regal stance. He was clearly the leader of the Riders, but by my assessment, he held more importance than that. The mention of "kin" was another reason to further analyze this once insolent Man. My head began to turn the imaginary pages of a book about Rohan's heritage.

In the few seconds that I had, I was able to narrow the name of this man to two possibilities, though the final conclusion could only be reached if I asked: "Are you the son of King Théoden? Or the adopted nephew?"

"I am the nephew, Éomer, son of Éomund." He examined me for a moment, and I could tell he was wondering whether I was sincere or not. Apparently he decided my curiosity was genuine because he continued to speak. "I am the ward of the Third Marshal and in charge of the East-mark. My post was recently forfeited by Théoden himself though, but I doubt his mind was his own. He held no remorse towards the fatal wound given to his only son. I suspect Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands."

He turned his attention to the remainder of my companions as we glanced at one another with hesitation. _Has Saruman's power truly stretched so far? _"My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Éomer looked to the floor briefly. Not in shame, but to compose himself before taking a step closer to Aragorn. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say… as an old man hooded and cloaked." Whether or not the Man was still upset with the pair of feisty Elves standing before him or not, I could not tell. He did send a rather stern glance our way as he continued, however: "And everywhere his _spies_ slip past our nets."

"Perhaps you need better nets," I mockingly suggested. Éomer's eyes snapped onto me, and I was surprised by the lack of heat lingering there. Instead, skepticism fell over his face.

"Are you suggesting you know how these spies slip by? That perhaps you are close with them or else are one?"

"No. I am merely saying-"

"We are no spies," Aragorn jumped in before I could say something else. I sucked in a breath to keep my incomplete sentence hidden. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai Westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

For a moment Éomer seemed reluctant to respond, but his hesitation fleeted within the strength of his face. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"Slaughtered?" My voice unexpectedly cracked as I said the word. Merry and Pippin flooded my mind, the friends I had ashamedly forgotten about while in the presence of horses. My thoughts then turned to the creatures that had kidnapped them in the first place. With a cold face matching those of the surrounding Riders, I took a step towards Éomer. "You could not have waited until our approach before destroying the Uruk-Hais? Or at least until after we dealt with those foul creatures ourselves?"

"I admire your will, Elf, but had you-"

"Nia," I corrected. For once the Man did not cast a glare at my intrusion. "I have a name, Éomer, and it is not 'Elf.' I would appreciate it if you addressed me correctly."

Éomer stared blankly at me for a moment, but understood my claim. He nodded his head, "Nia. Had you taken this pack by yourselves, you all would have changed from hunters to prey."

"We would not have fallen. Not when we have motive to kill the Uruk-Hais."

"Motive?" He briefly looked confused before realization crossed his features. "Your friends, of course… though we did not come across any captives during our raid."

"But there were two Hobbits," Gimli exclaimed by means of explanation. However, this only confused the poor Man even more. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn furthered.

Although still clearly confused over what a "Hobbit" was, Éomer thought hard over the matter. Regrettably he began shaking his head. "We left none alive." His voice was coated with sympathy.

"_Left none alive?" _I thought to myself. Pain formed into that of a dagger and wedged its way into my heart, yet I refused to let my face to display my mind. _This cannot be true._

"We piled the carcasses and burned them," he continued. I followed his pointed hand to smoke rising up at the Eaves of Fangorn. What lied beneath the smoke I could only assume was the remnants of the Uruk-Hai pack. A hill topped with large rocks blocked my vision.

All fell still as my attention drifted back towards my companions and Éomer's men. Such stillness reminded me of how Boromir looked as his soul lifted into the air. I nearly shivered at the thought.

"Dead?" Gimli finally asked.

Éomer could only nod his apologies. "I am sorry."

As the potential death of the Hobbits swept over me, the image of Boromir dying only strengthened. I witnessed again as his face paled and the joints in his hands stiffened around his sword. How the proudness he always held in his eyes darkened within the intake of his final breath. That last breath of his became my next intake, making my breathing far louder than it should have been. It reflected that of a gasp, except more haggard and riddled with sorrow. Many eyes looked to me in that moment, but only one hand found mine. It was Legolas, and he tightly grasped my hand with a pain-filled face mirroring my own.

Try as I might I could not shake off my own expression. It irritated me that I allowed foreign Riders to see me so troubled, but at least I was not alone. Every man, even the Rohirrim, had a grieved face. Gimli's was most heartbreaking, which was probably why Legolas also felt the need to place a supportive hand upon his shoulder.

My soul nearly followed after Boromir when Éomer abruptly whistled into the silent air. With a call of: "Hasufel! Arod!" two horses separated themselves from the remainder of the herd. One was a light gray, nearly white horse with a few darkened sports placed throughout its fur. The second was a shade of brown, and Éomer immediately grabbed its bridle. My shoulders fell at their appearance, but I kept my words to myself. If the Rohirrim were willing to give us the very beings they love and care for, then I assumed complaining or insulting the animal would get us into more trouble. And I had just gotten onto more agreeable terms with Éomer.

"May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters," he explained as he handed us the steeds. The head of the lighter horse came my way, but I quickly rounded to the other side of Legolas to avoid any form of contact. The Elf watched my peculiar movements with interest, but said nothing. Éomer didn't even seem to notice my shift as he placed his helmet back on his head. "Farewell." With a single leap he was back on his mount, looking down at us with pity. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope."

"There is always room for hope," I said with a determined raise of my brow. "Holding onto it is where most falter."

"Hope… It has forsaken these lands." He spat at an unknown enemy while shaking his head. After a short sigh, he looked up more to address his men. "We ride North!"

With a single command, all the Riders and their horses left… well _most _of the horses. Regardless, I found myself able to breathe a little easier now that the animals were gone.

"And we must ride to the carcasses," Aragorn bleakly announced before hopping onto the brown steed. I was sure Hasufel was his name, considering he was called first and Éomer had grabbed his bridle.

Legolas went closer towards Arod, but I moved not a single muscle. My eyes traced the two beasts before me until I found the courage to announce my inner secret. "I am not one for riding horses."

Aragorn nearly fell out of his saddle. "What?"

"I have never ridden on a horse, and I do not plan to do so today. Running is far more appealing to me than sitting in an uncomfortable saddle atop an animal I do not trust."

"You could always ride bareback," Legolas suggested with his hand already upon the strap of the saddle. I was just glad he hadn't mocked my inexperience. "It is the Elvish way with all good beasts. I will gladly take away the equipment. Then you can ride with me."

My eyes once again traced Arod, though this time I took in Legolas as well. Although he was sincere with his offer, the thought of being even _closer _to the animal's skin was too much for me. "… I will take my chances."

"But we must hurry before the evidence burns away!" Gimli cried.

"Then go on without me. I will catch up shortly, and by then you will all have had plenty of time to sweep the area. Deliver to me then the fate of the Hobbits, though I expect such news to be of their still breathing forms."

"Nia!" Now it was Aragorn's turn to lend his thoughts, and his voice was much sterner when compared to that of Legolas. It almost reminded me of Haldir. "We have little time to discuss this matter. If you do not come with us, then we will have no choice but to leave you behind if a new trail arises." I glared up at the Man and his threat, though the kindness lingering in his eyes made me falter. I took a hesitant step towards him, but then my eyes dropped to the horse again and I thought otherwise. Aragorn sighed before lowering a hand, "I am a more experienced rider. Trouble will not find you, I promise."

"I trust you, Aragorn. It is Hasufel I am wary of… Nonetheless I shall ride for the sake of not being left behind." The horse and I locked eyes. I most certainly did not enjoy the amusement behind his stare and so glared at him. "Lasto nin. ~Listen to me. ~"

Hasufel blinked once and his pupil aligned with mine. Since he seemed focused on my form I decided to continue.

"I eneth nȋn Nia. I ven hen delu, dan boe beriad mellyn nȋn… Boe din ethad. Heniagir? ~My name is Nia. This road is dangerous, but my friends need protection… They need aid. Do you understand me?" The brown horse immediately shook his large head and snorted for good measure. With a determined eye, I grabbed hold of the halter on either side of his head and brought my face closer towards him. It was intimidating being so close, but necessary for me to feel comfortable around him. I nodded, "Maer. Avo dheo enni. ~Good. Do not fail me. ~"

With a final snort from the animal, I backed away and finally grabbed Aragorn's arm. Once he lifted me into the saddle and Legolas adjusted Gimli behind him, we took off towards the carcasses at a full gallop. I tightened my grip around Aragorn's waist, but refused to close my eyes. My face must have held far more fright than I anticipated because I noticed Legolas monitoring me with a great deal of amusement. I straightened myself up a little more immediately and glared at him. Although I nearly fell from the horse in the process, the Elf received my silent message. He smirked once, but turned his attentions forward to better steer Arod through the plains.

Hasufel and Arod were swift, as expected since they are horses of Rohan, so we neared the pile in no time. I could smell the dead corpses before we even crossed over the final hill. The smell of death alone is repulsive enough to make the nose twitch, but when joined with that of burning Uruk-Hai flesh, the surrounding air becomes tainted. I felt as though my lungs were crumbling inside my chest, but my determination to find Merry and Pippin _alive _was far too strong to allow a horrid stench to send me away. So as best as I could, I pushed the smell to the back of my mind and instead focused on the pile. I needed proof that the Hobbits were dead. In fact, I would refuse to believe they had fallen until my eyes lingered upon their cold corpses. _Death will not take any more of my friends._

When we were close enough, I leapt off Hasufel and began my search of the area. I stayed close to the ground so as to better look at any remaining tracks. The full damage of the Uruk-Hais, however, was much more satisfying to gaze upon.

Corpses were carelessly stacked upon one another with the gray arrows of the Rohirrim protruding from their bodies. Some were trampled by horses, while others simply had a staff embedded through the chest. One severed Uruk-Hai head in particular stood watch over the pile, a warning of what was to come of evil in these lands. I was quite pleased with the Riders and their thorough attack of the pack, despite being disgruntled over missing out on the invasion. At the same time though, knowing the Hobbits could have been involved struck me. How horrifying it must have been for them!

I picked my vision up to wander over the fields, finding the borders of Fangorn not too far off. Had our mission not been so dire, the nearness of the forest would have greatly raised my spirits. However, now I only looked to the trees with a fading hope.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were off their steeds and searching the grounds with me shortly after. I watched as Legolas analyzed the ghastly sight and Gimli began digging through the dead Uruk-Hais. Aragorn sauntered towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Have you found anything?"

Sadly I shook my head, "Nothing except a new admiration for Éomer and his men. They gave the Uruk-Hais what was rightly deserved."

My glare was cold as I turned my attentions towards the pile, but the pausing of Gimli's digging removed all harshness from my eyes. I stood up immediately and rushed towards the Dwarf just in time for him to turn around with the present Lady Galadriel bestowed upon Merry and Pippin.

"It's one of their wee belts," he hopelessly stated as he held up a charred belt and dagger casing. The sight alone turned me numb and I had to turn away from him. Frantic hands clutched the top of my head, each finger drumming along a thick strand of hair. _They are not dead. They cannot be dead!_

"Hiro hyn hȋdh ab 'wanath. ~May they find peace after death. ~" Legolas mumbled into the stiff air.

"No!" I cried, shoving the Elf across his chest. "Legolas, Merry and Pippin are _not _dead. Stop this!" I pushed him again, as though the force of my hands would somehow make him believe my words were true. When I attempted a third time, Legolas snapped out of his astounded state and lightly grabbed hold of my wrists. I tried to free them, but his fingers were strong. I shook my head, "They cannot be dead."

Legolas brought my hands closer to his chest with a disheartened sigh. I felt his heartbeat, slow and woeful, drum into my fingertips. "Yet it is so, Nia. Gimli is holding one of their belts, scorched and marred by the fire of the Rohirrim."

"No!" I tried again, finding enough force within my determined mind to free myself from Legolas. He attempted to comfort me with another form of embrace, but I backtracked towards Gimli. "Let me see those," I demanded before snatching away the belt.

"You're just denying the truth, lass." Sympathy wavered in Gimli's voice as he spoke, but I offered no reply. I was too engaged with the soiled belt. After finding it was nothing more than a darkened crisp, I thrust it back at the Dwarf. He nearly dropped the remnants of our Hobbit friends, but was able to steady it and gingerly roll his fingers around it. "I wish there would have been another outcome, too, but at some point we must look to the truth of the matter. They are dead, Nia. Even your firm mindset must see that."

I wanted to respond back to Gimli; to tell him that I could not accept the passing of another friend. That a simple belt was not strong enough evidence to prove Merry and Pippin died, despite the item being caked with ashes. However, such an argument did not pass through my lips. Instead, an anguished cry from Aragorn pierced the air as he kicked away a stray Uruk-Hai helmet. His cry alone brought pain into my heart. When he slumped to his knees, I almost believed the Hobbits had died. If Aragorn saw no other alternative, then perhaps there was none.

But when I looked to the grieving Man, a disturbance in the grass beside him grabbed my attention. The imprint was unusual. It was far larger than what any hoof print would be, yet about half the size of an Uruk-Hai. The entire print was oddly familiar…

"We failed them." Gimli's voice had me facing him again. He blankly stared into the horizon, unable to take in our desolate faces. I looked to Legolas next, but his eyes were trained to the ground. He held his hand over his heart by means of a final sendoff. When he began to lower it, connections of the past few days became known to me.

"No, we have not failed them," I breathed before snapping my head towards Aragorn again. He looked pitiful as I approached him, but he allowed me to speak my mind without any sort of objection. I nodded towards the strange space I saw, "You are the better tracker, Aragorn. So what do you make of this imprint? Does it belong to a Hobbit?"

His hands fell to dirt as he crouched over the spot, and I sensed Gimli and Legolas move in closer. The Elf quickly made his presence beside me, looking towards me with a newfound hope. My fingers began to nervously tap.

"A Hobbit lay here," Aragorn finally announced. I nearly fell forward when he traced a spot I hadn't even noticed. "And the other." He began to follow a path invisible to all but him. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." At first he crouched, but soon he stood to increase his speed. Suddenly something caught his eye and he stooped to the dirt again. Excitement welled in my throat when he produced a rope once camouflaged beneath the dirt and grass. "Their bonds were cut." Aragorn threw the rope back onto the ground and hastily continued his search. Legolas, Gimli, and I stayed close behind him, hanging on his every word. "They ran over here… They were followed." Despite knowing they were being pursued, hope filled my every muscle. Aragorn's walk had quickened into a jog, meaning Merry and Pippin had _not _been counted amongst the dead. They had escaped!

A smile found its way upon my lips, especially when I realized which direction the Hobbits had taken.

"Tracks lead away from the battle…" the Man continued before hesitating just outside the borders of the forest, "into Fangorn Forest."

Standing at the Eaves of Fangorn was enough to leave me shaking with anticipation. I _wanted _to go inside. I could nearly feel the life buzzing from within, despite the overlying tenseness. It was as though something was happening within the trees… or was _about _to happen. Either way, I wanted to find out what. For many decades I dreamed about journeying into Fangorn Forest. Having the entrance lie a sparse few feet before me felt like a mockery, so I shortened the space I held with the nearest trunk.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli's voice was full of intimidation towards the trees, allowing a short chuckle to heave from my chest. I turned back to see what his face looked like, finding his mystified expression all the more humorous. Aragorn and Legolas also shared an uncertain glance, though the latter casted a worried eye my way.

"_Madness_, Master Dwarf?" I laughed before spinning back towards Fangorn. Although I sensed anger within the old forest and the air seemed quite musty, I felt protected. The beauty of my home in Lothlórien filled my memories, and although this forest lacked such a striking appearance, there was another magical quality swaying through the treetops. I placed a hand upon the bark of a tree and instantly the soft hum of life faintly tickled my skin. Even more anticipation found me and I knew I could not afford to stand on the borders for a second longer. I sent one final smirk at my three companions, making sure to lock eyes with Legolas so he could feel my excitement. "I think they were quite _brilliant _to escape into these trees!"

Without another word I took my first step into the forest of my dreams.

~.~.~.~.

**~: Allow Randomness to Ensue :~**

**And so I give this to you during the week I got my wisdom teeth removed. It is **_**not **_**a fun process, let me tell you. Haha! Apparently I did some rather strange things directly after the surgery, but we don't need to get into any details. Right?**

**By the way, horses are actually one of my favorite animals (my cat must have realized I typed that because now he's being super adorable and won't leave me alone xD). So writing about them in a negative way was a bit of a challenge for me. Didn't see that one coming, did ya?! Haha!**

**Anyway, as a second Author's Challenge, I thought perhaps you could give me ideas on what you think some our Fellowship members least favorite animals are. For example: I bet Aragorn dislikes groundhogs (they are far too small and quick, making them difficult for a Ranger to hunt), Gimli does not like cats (they would curl up in his beard and sleep!), and Legolas would not like spiders (since they creep around Mirkwood).**

**Well I hope that proves to be fun for you all. Speaking of Aragorn, it would be great if you all reviewed for him because of this chapter. I mean, Viggo Mortensen **_**did **_**break his toe when he kicked that helmet (yes, I'm referring to the one seen in the movie) (in that instant, his toe was demolished). His fans will always be here for him though! And some of them may even bring along a review ;)**


	18. Beauty in the Shadows

**So I forgot to mention this last time, but does everyone know about the error that occurs in the Riders of Rohan section of the movie? Right before Éomer says "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope." His sword falls out of its casing since he just got on the horse. It's actually quite humorous because Karl Urban (the actor) looks at it.**

**Another little fun thing for all of you is this nifty discovery! So, as most of you probably know, Durin's Day is "The first day of the last moon of Autumn on the threshold of Winter." In other words, it's the beginning of the last cycle of the moon (so a new moon) in Autumn just before Winter appears. And when does this day occur in our time this year? December 13th (which is on a Friday, might I add). As you all may have figured out, that's the day **_**The Hobbit: The Desolation of**__**Smaug**_** comes out. That's right, Durin's Day, the day that the secret door into the Lonely Mountain appears, will literally be on the same day as the movie premier. I CAN'T HANDLE THIS.**

**Let's get this Author's Challenge on the road! I absolutely **_**loved **_**reading what you all thought some of the animal fears were. Perhaps I'll come up with a fun question by the end of this chapter. In the meantime, I should give you all a more challenging word to use. Therefore, I think "Treebeard" is a nice one. He's a pretty cool Ent, if you ask me. If anyone wants to, somehow include "Fimbrethil" in there. She's the love of Treebeard's life and was supposedly the most beautiful of the Entwives, but that's according to Treebeard and is therefore probably biased. I bet she was lovely though :) Thus I think it would be fantastic if Fimbrethil and Treebeard were reunited one last time. Cutest tree couple ever!**

**~MisticLight**

**P.S. In case someone didn't know, Treebeard is played by John Rhys-Davies AKA Gimli. Pretty cool, huh?**

~.~.~.~.

Fangorn Forest surpassed my wildest imaginations. I knew of the life brimming within the trees through stories and songs, but never would I have imagined the beauty my eye would behold upon entering. Lothlórien was elegant, but Fangorn was wild. The roots, long and thick, grew wherever they pleased, whether it was deep within the soil or protruding from the earth. The barks were wide, some even matching the width of mallorn trees. When I looked to the treetops, there was nothing but a canvas of rich green. The entire forest was therefore dim, but I was not burdened by it. A few shards of sunlight powerfully shone through any uncovered spaces, granting just enough light for travelers to see by. Logs, moss, and large rocks were also a distinct feature upon the dry forest floor.

"I am grateful these foreign trees have welcomed us warmly," I smiled from atop a round rock, taking in a deep breath. The air was tight, yet breathing with the forest put my mind at ease. "They may be darker than those dwelling in my fair Lothlórien, but I am happy to be among them. It truly is beautiful."

"I think you would enjoy Mirkwood, then," Legolas called from behind. I turned to him as I leapt onto a root. "In appearance there are some similarities with Fangorn, though Mirkwood is riddled in shadow. Perhaps if Sauron's power fades it will become less treacherous."

"Mirkwood may be as perilous as it desires, I would journey there with you regardless," I reassured. Ever since stepping far outside the borders of Lórien, a desire to explore the remainder of Middle-Earth presented itself inside my mind. I was slowly beginning to long for a visit to the trees of Mirkwood, though I definitely wanted to explore the depths of Fangorn Forest before traveling so far north.

Legolas flashed a smile upon hearing my answer, but the huff of Gimli filled my ears. I instantly lifted my eyes to him. Legolas followed my lead by spinning around. Previously the Dwarf needed some prompting from us before daring to step foot into Fangorn, so hearing Legolas and I praise the trees didn't seem to please him too much. "Wood-Elves… such strange folk you are, finding happiness in the most dangerous of places."

"You find Fangorn dangerous?" I laughed. "We are all dangerous in our own fashion, Gimli. Even you, the wielder of an axe, are! These trees may look upon your weapon and see nothing but a threat. It would therefore be wise to tread here with caution."

"Believe me, I already step with caution here," he nodded before weaving his way around Legolas and I. We watched Gimli as he passed, our eyes lifting to greet one another once he walked between us. Again we shared a smile, though this time our eyes held mockery. We both knew the poor Dwarf would never truly appreciate Fangorn as much as us.

_What a pity,_ I thought with a sigh while shaking my head. Legolas raised both his brows and head in response. He remained as quiet as I though, so I could only assume he understood what I silently meant.

"Nia!" Aragorn called from the path ahead. I snapped my head towards him. He was not too far away, crouched over something with his eyes trained to the dirt. With a few waves of his arm he beckoned me closer.

I wasted no time in doing so either. For the majority of our trek through the forest, I had led the way since I was more attuned to tracking within these surroundings—my purpose of assisting Aragorn with the Hobbits had been fully restored! I lightly hopped across rocks, branches, and roots alike as we traveled, never allowing my boots to graze the floor unless absolutely necessary. The time our Company would spend amongst the trees was unknown, and I wanted to be as high up as possible for as long as possible.

Sometimes, though, Aragorn and his closer proximity to the soil would catch onto something and he rushed ahead. I never minded too terribly whenever he did so. Partially because I desperately wanted to find Merry and Pippin before they were dealt more harm, but also because I continuously became distracted by surveying Fangorn Forest. I was having difficulty believing my feet were actually passing between the old trees. My mind was casted into a surreal state, and I had yet to shake free the sensation. I was only pulled away upon spotting some form of marking or hearing the voices of my companions. So Aragorn's summoning especially set my mind on the task at hand.

I leapt atop pieces of underbrush as I crossed, finding an adequately sized rock to crouch upon and look at the Man's findings. His fingers traced the thin outline of a disturbance in the soil. The imprint was very light, hardly even visible. It reminded me of the rare footprints I found while tracking Sam at Amon Hen, so undoubtedly the tracks before me belonged to a Hobbit. There was another marking atop that, an almost diagonal counter. This one delved deeper into the ground and drove concern into my heart. I turned to Aragorn, "These tracks are old. Two days at the most."

"And it appears the Rohirrim were not as successful at finishing off the Uruk-Hais as we thought," he solemnly replied with a shake of his head. I heard Legolas and Gimli approach us from behind, but did not turn to greet them. Instead, my eyes turned to the surrounding foliage; in particular a damaged bush.

"It was not an Uruk-Hai that chased them." I lowered myself onto the dirt to step closer towards the thin branches, finding both twigs and leaves snapped and hanging as opposed to proudly holding themselves together. The sight was all too familiar to me, for I had come across it many times while in Lothlórien. "It was an Orc."

"An Orc?" Aragorn looked confused by my discovery at first, but then he further analyzed the bush and his face became void of the emotion. He stood immediately to better assess the damage. "Yes, the height of the broken bush is taller than that of a Hobbit yet not quite the height of an Uruk-Hai."

"And when he followed after our friends, he was wounded." I pointed to a dark stain resting on one of the leaves.

Gimli was suddenly at my side, drawing closer to the leaf. He dipped one of his fingers into the thick liquid before sniffing at it. For a moment he contemplated the smell, but apparently he wasn't able to gather anything useful and decided to place the fluid in his mouth.

"Orc blood," he spat. His face tightened with disgust. "They're just as dangerous when wounded, too. Our Hobbits are still in great peril."

Not another word needed to be said before the Four Hunters sprang into action. I once again jumped onto a root, leading the way as we followed the tracks through Fangorn. Aragorn took his place behind me while Legolas and Gimli fell behind him. We remained near water, figuring the Hobbits would have stayed close to the banks in order to sip at it. However, the print of yet another Orc foot had us crossing over a narrow part of the stream and plunging deeper into the forest.

It was unsettling to know that the Hobbits decided to stray from water. They probably had no means of carrying any with them, and if they went too long without it, they would surly perish. Fortunately I did not have to dwell too long over my concern because as my mind was distracted, Aragorn forged ahead of me. He made a sudden right, crouching down between the roots of two separate trees. Once again his hand fell to the dirt. "These are strange tracks."

His statement halted my feet, nearly making me slip off a mossy log. _Strange tracks? Which sort of tracks would be foreign to a Ranger?_

With curiosity taking the best of me, I readied myself to cross to Aragorn and analyze the markings, but the voice of Gimli held me back. "The air is so close in here," he said with wide eyes.

"It comes from the emotions of the forest," I softly explained. I placed the palm of my hand atop a tree, finding nothing but the saddened flow of life. The pain it felt pulsated through me upon my fingertips. How riddled the poor forest was! Such anger and sorrow… I couldn't help but sympathize with it. Very carefully, so as not to disturb the bark, I started to stroke the dear tree. "Can you not feel it, Gimli?"

Although he disappointingly shook his head, Legolas stepped onto a rock near me and began to survey our surroundings. His face was stoic, yet I knew he felt the same sensations as me. Each flicker of his eyes revealed his inner thoughts.

"I do," he said as his eyes darted throughout the space before him. "The hearts of the trees have turned black, fueled by the echoes whispered in dark places."

"Yet there is still beauty in the shadows," I breathed, which drew his attention to me. His eyes traced my face before finally lifting to meet my eyes. Or vision locked for a moment, but eventually he returned to looking at the trees. Only then did I realize I had yet to take a breath since speaking. I felt my brows furrow with confusion over my sudden inability.

"It has remained since the beginning of time…" His voice trailed and his gaze managed to pass over me again. With a smile it was gone, but this time I was able to stand firm. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger."

His voice, once soft with the memory of beauty, turned to near bitterness as a low ruble erupted through the woods. The rumble swiftly ascended to creaking, the noise now reverberating from the trees nearest us. I flinched not a muscle. The groans were intriguing for I had never heard such conversations rattle amongst the mallorns in Lothlórien. Gimli, however, was not so still. As soon as the trees began to communicate, he was spinning in unnerved circles with his walking axe hoisted in the air.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas announced for those unable to grasp the meaning of the creaks. Gimli was clearly the only one who did not understand though, so we all turned back to him. I gazed through narrowed eyes. His threat to the trees, although panicked and possibly unintentional, angered me.

"Gimli!" Aragorn snapped before I could. "Lower your axe."

"Oh," he breathed, allowing his weapon to slowly slip through his fingers.

My glare shifted with the raise of my brows, "I warned you about your axe."

"How was I supposed to know these pestering trees had eyes?"

"Have you not listened to a single word Legolas and I have said?" I allowed the heat in my voice to display my resentment of him speaking ill of trees. When he shook his head, I released my further frustration with a sigh. I wanted Gimli to understand the importance of Fangorn, but feared I would be unable to properly explain without unintentionally striking an argument. For the most part it would be unintentional, that is.

Fortunately I had Legolas and his composed self to aid me.

"They have feelings, my friend," he explained as another tree offered its words to the air. I found myself looking across their branches as I listened. "The Elves began it: waking up the trees… teaching them to speak."

There was a gentle breeze as he spoke, causing the uppermost leaves to dance with one another. I simply shut my eyes and allowed the voices of Legolas and the forest to calm me. Such peace filled me that I found myself softly laughing at Gimli's reaction: "Talking trees."

"Do not sound so doubtful, Gimli," I smiled before cracking my eyes open. "Some of these 'talking trees' are the Onodrim, though you may know them as Ents. They are shepherds of the trees and protect the forest from peril. My mother taught me many sorrowful songs about them, yet despite their suffering, I believe they are still in existence. This forest was actually named after the oldest one, though to some he is known as Treebeard. His time on this earth far surpasses mine. Simply being in Fangorn Forest has made me feel young, but if I were to cross paths with an Ent, especially that of Treebeard, then I would feel like that of a child."

"I, too, would feel youthful. Even more so since we've been traveling with such young folk!" Legolas chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I did not need his touch to signal the start of my own laughter. It had been quite a few days since I was last in the company of someone significantly older than me. In Lórien I knew that at least the Lord and Lady far surpassed my many years, yet such a separation lacked upon joining the Fellowship. Legolas was the closest, and even then I did not know the years between us. Whatever it was, I doubted the distance was great.

Not that age mattered in these times, especially amongst my kin. It was simply nice to feel young once in a while.

Aragorn and Gimli failed to see Legolas and I's amusement. The Man at least grinned! Gimli, however, made no expression whatsoever. Although he had paid attention to my knowledge of Ents, he now stared ahead with a faraway gleam to his eyes.

Eventually he shook his head clear and began to walk with those heavy boots of his. "What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings…"

_Lingering on the thought of talking trees, I see._

Legolas and Aragorn merely turned away from the preoccupied Dwarf to continue down our trail, but I awaited his approach. With my hands on my hips, I stared down at him. "Of course that's one of their many topics! It allows nourishments to sink into their roots."

Gimli looked up at me for a moment, astonished by both my comment and remaining presence. However, I only flashed him a quick smile before hopping onto the rock behind me and following after Legolas. Only seconds passed before I caught the sound of hefty footsteps trailing me. I continued to push my way towards the other two though, knowing that eventually we'd have to analyze another track and the Dwarf would fully catch up.

Yet as I neared Legolas, I detected a disturbance in the quiet wood. There was a rustling, but it was not that of leaves. I stopped myself at once, noticing Legolas abruptly halted as well. We listened on in silence, and it was then I noticed the rustling was actually that of cloth being dragged atop the soil. It did not sound like a Hobbit… and not many were known to walk through these woods. _Who else would be within Fangorn's borders?  
><em>

Legolas looked back to me with uncertainty over the noise. I was quick to nod my head, sending him a message with my eyes: _Something strange is afoot._

He swiftly turned from me and strode several paces ahead. "Aragorn, nad no ennas! ~Aragorn, something's out there! ~"

Aragorn watched Legolas pass, his eyes filled with alarm, before following after him. I took a step to join the two men, but hesitated when I took note of Gimli beside me. Clear confusion covered his face because of his inability to understand Elvish. I took pity on him because one of the most trying occurrences in this world was being left out, especially when amongst friends.

"He said 'Aragorn, something's out there,'" I sighed. A smile effortlessly shaped my lips once Gimli looked to me with gratitude, but we each remained silent. We were waiting for what words would next be expressed while slowly making our way up the small slope towards the other two.

"Man cenich? ~What do you see? ~" The Man's voice was barely above a whisper. Gimli probably hadn't even heard him! Regardless, I translated.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas's words rendered me still. Since I was aiding Gimli, I allowed Legolas to decipher the source of the foreign noise. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect the intruder to be Saruman.

Now alert atop another rock, I instantly whipped out an arrow and nocked it. Although I was facing the same direction as the others, Legolas had subtly nodded his head to the right, signaling to us in which direction we were being approached from. I shifted my vision that way, being as cautious as possible so as not to alert the Wizard. All I was able to see was a bright white form swiftly drawing near.

The air around us grew tighter, dragging out our anxious silence.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn's whispered warning further plagued the air.

_Saruman will not succeed, _I told myself. Already I was slowly pulling back on my bowstring, preparing my weapon to attack as soon as we turned to fight. _We will prevail and he will fall. Thus ends the treachery of Isengard._

"We must we quick," he added, making eye contact with each of us. With a final intake of breath, he swung his sword from its casing and turned to face the White Wizard.

Upon turning around, I immediately pulled hard on my bowstring and released the tension in my fingers. My arrow went flying, a shot perfectly aligned with his heart, yet the Wizard swung his mighty staff from atop a large rock wall and away my arrow went in a flash of fire. Foul words poisoned my mind as I withdrew another one. As I strung it, Gimli tossed one of his throwing axes, but his weapon was tossed to the side. Now it was Legolas's turn, and I was also ready with my second attempt. Together we launched our arrows. Somehow the Wizard was able to deflect them both with a simple swing of his staff; though this time the arrows seemingly disappeared instead of surrendering to fire. My fingers then wrapped around my blade, but immediately I withdrew my touch as a burning sensation engulfed my palm. The ringing of Aragorn's own sword hitting the forest floor told me he experienced a similar fate.

_Our weapons are useless, _I realized. My sword suddenly became cool at my side, and being determined not to surrender, I tried taking hold of it again. The handle flared instantly, forcing me to accept whatever the White Wizard had in store for us.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," he said at length. The brightness emanating from his white attire was blinding, but I continued to stare. I wanted to match the strange deep voice with a face.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. Had I been able to process a face, he would have only been repeating my question.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

My eyes inadvertently drifted to where the Wizard's mouth would be, narrowing with confusion. His voice had changed, swapping between the original strange voice and another low one. I felt warmth within this second voice, but also a sense of familiarity.

Apparently Aragorn noticed the voice fluctuation as well because he asked: "Who are you?" When the Wizard remained silent, he took an angered step forward. "Show yourself!"

The bright light began to dim under Aragorn's command, revealing an old man with white hair and a long white beard. His blue eyes brought me back to my childhood, though I could not figure out why since I couldn't recall ever meeting the fellow. Regardless, the kindness of his face was familiar to me. I had seen it before, but only in a vague memory.

I looked to his wardrobe, my eyes widening when I noticed the Lórien attire. The memory of a dream, the very dream that brought me to my current stance in Fangorn Forest, played inside my head. Events flashed by so quickly that when my eyes turned back to the Wizard, they had managed to grow even more. It was _him_: the one who had battled the Balrog in the Mines of Moria. Who caused grief to descend upon the Fellowship when I first came upon them in Lothlórien with the Marchwardens. Who forced sorrow into the eyes of the Lord and Lady of Light. Who had a mournful lament written for him, one that I heard with my very ears in Caras Galadhon. The one who had _died_.

Mithrandir was standing before me. The thought was so absurd that the only action I could accomplish was sliding off my rock. I could find no words to say, and didn't dare bat an eye as I gazed at him. _How is this possible?_

"It cannot be…" The disbelief in Aragorn's voice dragged me from the past swirling in my mind back to the present enchantment.

"Forgive me," Legolas pleaded as he bowed before the Wizard. "I mistook you for Saruman."

_We all did, _I thought, wanting to express such to him. A sudden longing to ease the guilt from Legolas and comfort him passed over me. However, I was too shocked to move from my stance beside Gimli.

"I _am _Saruman," the Wizard calmly explained to us. Although he was clearly Mithrandir, the mention of Saruman drove my shock into alarm. I slid my hand back onto the handle of my sword. It did not turn hot this time, but the gaze of the Wizard immediately fell to me. His blue eyes seemed to run straight into my soul as a smile crept onto his kindly face. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Never once did my eyes falter from his, though I felt my grip slip from my blade.

"You fell," Aragorn breathed. The continued shock and uncertainty of his tone only reflected my inner emotions.

"Through fire and water… From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth," Mithrandir explained with clouded eyes. The image of the fiery demon flashed across my mind. Such heat was attached to it that I felt warmth cross my face. "Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." His gaze finally left me to better gaze at the trees. A mystified look crossed his features. "Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt _life_ in me again."

A smile flickered on the old Wizard's lips, but in an instant it snapped into a straight line. He turned to Aragorn as a serious tone washed over his features. "I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf," he said. He was still breathless at the sight of his friend, but at least he had composed himself enough to take a step forward. Legolas had risen from the ground at some point and stepped closer to the Wizard, too. I held myself back and stayed with Gimli. Surprise no longer fueled my heart. I simply had no relations with him, aside from knowing his name and recognizing his face from a dream.

The Wizard, however, appeared confused at hearing one of his many names. "Gandalf?" His eyes traced the Man before him, searching for some sort of answer. When he was able to grasp one, his face relaxed and a smile slowly began to form. "Yes… That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the _Grey_… That was my name."

"Gandalf," Gimli exclaimed with such emotion I nearly thought a tear had fallen from his eyes. I was unable to see for certain, though, because he finally approached his dear friend. Now it was only I who lingered in the shadows.

"I am Gandalf the _White_. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

The four men stood in the comfort of silence, stress visibly lifting from each of their shoulders now that their friend was back. That stress, however, flew through the air and descended upon me. Questions crashed into the walls of my mind, begging for a chance to be released into the open air. I had no desire to keep them at bay either. My lips pursed as I lifted my head a little higher, "The tides are turning? How are we to believe they are if your own name slipped your memory, Mithrandir?"

All four snapped their vision towards me, no words revealing themselves. Only when my brows rose in anticipation of an answer did some sense find Mithrandir. His eyes lit upon seeing me, yet a pat to Aragorn's shoulder revealed he was the one being addressed. "Ah! I see you were successful at finding someone to keep the Fellowship at nine. She is a wise choice." The Wizard's gaze fell back to me, "A very wise choice indeed."

Confusion found me as I stared at him. Although I knew my joining of the Fellowship was a wise choice, how would he reach such a conclusion? The mystery of it puzzled me to the point that I nearly forgot about my previous questions until Mithrandir walked off the ledge he was on and began answering them.

"The forest is filled with wrath. For some time now there has been anger, but little has been done by means of protection. Now fury is spilling over, and Isengard will soon find the tides turned against it." He stopped directly in front of me, a sense of knowing shaping his mouth. "Now, as for my memory. This new life has made me forget much I once knew, but I have learned again a great deal of what I had forgotten. For example, I know you to be Niaril, daughter of Neirin."

I felt my heart quicken as my name left the lips of a stranger. "You know me?"

"Yes, as I am a friend of your father." Although Mithrandir merely shrugged away the statement, I had to concentrate just so I wouldn't fall forward in shock. The attention of my companions heightened greatly, so much so that Legolas even leapt from the rock to be a bit closer. I was actually quite grateful for his movements. The muted air made my fingers twitch. So I looked to him for comfort. The simple locking of our eyes eased me greatly.

Mithrandir continued on regardless of my reaction. "I accompanied Neirin as he returned to Caras Galadhon once. We struck conversation to pass the time. Though we debated often and he never altered his opinions, we parted as friends. Very firm on his beliefs, your father is, yet also quite respectable. Since that day, I made sure to visit your parents each time I journeyed to your city, if only for a moment.

"And Gavina! The first time I met the wife of Neirin she seemed quite timid, almost a contradiction to him. However, as time passed and her trust of me grew, she became just as determined as your father! Perhaps even more so, though she had a great deal more patience and saw no fault in changing her mind.

"When last I saw you, Niaril, you were but a child, running through the gardens with other Elves your age. I recall journeying with you and your father once, but it was only for a short while because you grew tired of our debate and decided to run back home before we even left the borders!" He laughed at the memory while I remained still. I was stunned by how accurate he portrayed my parents and frustrated for unsuccessfully recalling the memory he spoke of. The humility I felt was too great, so I averted my eyes from Mithrandir. Ultimately they fell back to Legolas. "I cannot call to mind a time you _stopped _running, though such tales are for another day. My remaining brief trips to Caras Galadhon were held only after you joined the Wardens of Lórien, so I never did see you at any point following your childhood. I was only able to recognize you at present by the reflections of your parents: the soft face of your mother with the strong green eyes of your father."

"You only visited in more recent years while I was preoccupied with Marchwarden duties?" I asked as Gimli and Aragorn finally left the slightly higher ground to stand beside Legolas. When Mithrandir nodded, I sighed. "So my memory has not failed me after all! I was worried since I could not recall ever seeing your face prior to today, but saying you visited during my engagements with the Marchwardens explains it all! By that time in my life, I was so focused on my duties that I had no time to remember anything unimportant to me. Thus, those memories slipped from my mind." My fingers immediately fanned out in a panic upon registering what I said. I hadn't meant to utter such words! Gimli, I noticed, took much humor in my blunder because his entire face was essentially encased in a smile. Fortunately for him, I was too busy apologizing to glare. "Forgive me, Mithrandir, I did not mean to-"

"Yes, yes. All is well. I am more curious as to the current whereabouts of your parents. I was taken to Caras Galadhon by Gwaihir the Windlord after reawakening. It was there I healed, was clothed in white, and partook in council with Captain Haldir—he and his brother send their regards—Lady Galadriel—And Gimli, her regards are given to you—and Lord Celeborn, yet I failed to see either Neirin or Gavina before departing. How do they fair?"

I could not answer him. Remembering my parents no longer walked on Middle-Earth affected me at sudden moments. Normally I could inform someone they departed this world without a hint of sadness, but there were times that the reality of their absence twisted an arrow through my stomach. After hearing the tales of my parents, the latter reaction was beginning to erupt inside me. Pain washed over in waves, each one building until I felt utterly alone in this word. My turmoil could only be seen in my fingers though. I could force my face to withhold emotion, shutting my eyes so none could see my soul, but such concentration lacked with my hands. And they were flying.

"They sailed to the West many years ago," I heard Legolas say. Immediately my eyes cracked open, looking to the Elf with curiosity just as the others were. His only focus was on me. "Or at least that is what Nia has told me."

I slowly nodded when the attention fell back to me, sadly smiling and sending Legolas my gratitude with unwavering eyes. "They did. You must have forgotten that still, Mithrandir."

"Ah! Well my apologies for calling forth such unnecessary memories," the Wizard said. Then, as though to drive away my unhappiness, he altered the mood of his face again. "And enough of this 'Mithrandir' business. I was called it enough while in Caras Galadhon. It may be my name, but I must become more accustomed to Gandalf!"

The mere mention of my city had me smiling again. It was impossible for me not to fill with pride upon hearing it. Mithrandir—or Gandalf, as he requested to be called—must have predicted my reaction because he strode back behind the ledge not a second later. When he returned, there was a grey cloak folded over his arm. "Enough time has been spent reminiscing and greeting one another. We must be off!" He tossed the cloak over his white robes and walked away from us.

For a moment we remained still with confusion. Our gazes blankly passed over one another, not knowing exactly what to do. Had I known Gandalf was in such a hurry, I would have spared my questions for the journey to our destination. There was no need to stand around and listen to tales from an old friend of my parents—_very _old in the eyes of Men since he seemed to know them before I was born. _Perhaps we are not in a hurry though, for he was the one speaking the most..._

All at once we Four Hunters seemed to realize that perhaps we should actually follow the Wizard instead of waiting for him to find us. Already he proved to be a fellow capable of rapid emotional changes, and I personally would not like being the target of a fit of anger. Aragorn took off after Gandalf first, closely followed by Legolas, me, and then Gimli. I didn't even bother crossing atop the underbrush as we briskly walked back through the forest.

Despite the Dwarf once again being behind us all, his voice carried the loudest upon catching up. "Gandalf! We haven't said a word about what happened to us after you fell! Are you not the least bit curious about that?"

"I would be, Master Dwarf, had Lady Galadriel not told me much of your tale already. Even then, that is only part of what is to come," he called without once looking back at us. I inclined my head forward when he mentioned we had yet to experience more of our quest. "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

Simply hearing the capital city of Rohan made my nose crease. Traveling to Edoras only meant one thing: more horses.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli loudly stated.

"Especially when you consider being forced to ride horseback," I managed to grumble before Aragorn's voice found strength enough to speak.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King."

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf warned. If a Wizard deemed a task difficult, then surely magic was involved. Éomer's thoughts of Saruman's involvement were undoubtedly true.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli complained, clear disappointment riddling his speech. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this _horrid_, _dark_, _dank_, _tree-infested_-"

His insults to the forest lit a fire within my heart. Fuming, I spun around to confront him, but was held back by Legolas, who by now knew me well enough to predict my actions. His hold was a light hand upon my shoulder. He would let me break free if I so desired, though his intentions were probably for the best. However, I didn't want to surrender so easily and allow Gimli's cruel words to poison the forest, which was already groaning in protest. So I fired a sharp glare.

"Gimli!" I snapped.

My tone mixed with the offended cries of the trees had him spinning in a rattled frenzy. "I mean, _charming_… quite charming… forest."

Although the forest retreated into silence, I was still cross about his mockery. My voice, even to my own ears, sounded harsh when I looked to Gandalf: "Aside from his view of Fangorn Forest, I must agree with Gimli. Are we to simply leave the Hobbits behind?"

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"The turning of the tides…" I realized, my voice trailing as the pieces his puzzle began to fit together. He nodded his response with a soft smile.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn could only smile when the Wizard leaned towards him for an answer. "You still speak in riddles."

The two exchanged laughter before the Wizard turned his attention back to us all. His eyes were lifted to the trees, making mine follow to dart about the branches. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up… and find that they are strong."

_Ents? _My vision immediately snapped away from the treetops and sought out someone to share my excitement with. I could hardly hold back an enthusiastic smile when they found Legolas's bright eyes. My hand grazed his arm, drawing his attention away from the trees.

"We may see an Ent yet!" I whispered, heart pounding at the thought of seeing the Onodrim.

He eagerly nodded his head, the thought clearly having the same effect on him. Perhaps he would have said something back to me had Gimli not spoken over our private conversation to address Gandalf: "_Strong_? Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. And it would then be wise, Mistress Elf, to follow in his stead." His accusing finger slid amongst Gimli and me.

"I do not follow after Dwarves," I huffed, ignoring the gruff grunt of Gimli. This was my avengement of the trees.

However, Gandalf didn't seem to care for either of us because he instantly continued walking down our intended path. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!"

I looked up to Legolas, intrigued by his words. Already I felt a new prickle of excitement dance across my skin. "_We _will be in more danger?"

"If Gandalf proclaims we are, then it must be so. I assume this does not trouble you?" He knew my answer long before I began shaking my head.

"Too bad this new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli complained to us after being sure the Wizard was far from hearing range.

"I may not remember the older Gandalf, but I do not doubt your claim," I laughed. The bitter words uttered of trees, Elves, and Dwarves were easily forgotten when the Dwarf joined me. Out of humor he repeatedly nudged me with his elbow, which only lightened my heart further from the sorrowful occurrences of the day.

"He undoubtedly left his livelier side with the Balrog!" I turned away from him, casting Legolas a secretive smile. Although the comment left me in good spirits, I did not need the Dwarf becoming overconfident with how amusing I thought he could be. Being surprised by a witty remark was far more enjoyable than forced humor. Legolas either had the same mindset as me or sensed my thoughts because he brought his head back to hide his returning grin. Once his lips lifted though, a haggard gasp could be heard from Gimli. Thinking he discovered our silent amusement, I straightened myself up and put on a more stoic expression. However, the Dwarf only rushed forward, "Well it's about time we found our way out!"

My eyes flitted to our path, finding the exit of Fangorn Forest far closer than I wished it to be. The Plains of Rohan gleamed through the gaps between trees, a yellow coloring so bright it had the power to blind those unable to quickly adjust. It was actually quite surprising I hadn't noticed the light earlier! However, such was the way of being engaged in conversation.

As we approached the borders, I noticed Gandalf and Aragorn had already exited and now stood along the Eaves of Fangorn. Gimli was halfway between them and the forest, never once taking a look back to bid a farewell to the trees. Legolas remained beside me. So when I paused at the edge, he did, too.

I turned to him, meaning to say he could continue without me, but instead my vision fell to my hand. Earlier when I brushed his arm to grab his attention, I had been so excited about the possibility of seeing an Ent that I had left my arm on his. Gimli and Gandalf's interruption then drew my mind elsewhere, and apparently I forgot to remove my hand.

_Legolas has therefore been leading me through the forest! _My realization left me horrified and I snapped my arm away. Legolas nearly jumped at my sudden movement, looking to his now vacant arm with confusion. He moved his forearm about, opening and closing his hand as though he, too, was just discovering what we'd been doing. My cheeks flushed with anger, but it was not directed at him. _No one had the decency to tell us about this?_

Although I wanted to storm towards the other three and shout my angered mind at them, I knew I would forever regret parting Fangorn Forest on sour terms. So I took several deep breaths to calm myself. Each exhale blew away my irritation, but the following inhale replaced it with a sense of discontent. I was about to depart from yet another forest and enter a near treeless landscape. It felt like I was surrendering that which I loved for what I still distrusted. The only positive I could draw from the situation was that in leaving I could carry on to aid those in Middle-Earth with my new companions by my side.

At length I decided that perhaps speaking of my troubles instead of keeping them hidden may find me a solution, even if I wasn't too keen on releasing them for all to hear. I sighed, "Legolas, I do not wish to abandon our quest, yet leaving Fangorn pains me."

"This will only be a temporary departure," he reassured. When I looked up at his face, there was a promising smile. "We shall return here together one day."

"Together?" The thought of returning to Fangorn Forest with Legolas, someone who also appreciated the nature of trees, excited me even more than meeting an Ent. I was comforted by it. In my delight, I seized back his hands and tightly grasped them. My eyes traced his face, each flicker slowing until they aligned with his and stopped.

Gently, he lifted our hands up, bringing them together until my hands pressed against one another with his wrapped around them. Our eyes never parted, not even when he gave my hands a soft squeeze. "You have my word."

"And I shall hold you to it," I smiled.

Our conversation was over. My smile had put an end to it, and yet neither of us moved. The wind began to stir. I could feel it graze my cheek and moisten my unblinking eyes, and still I did not flinch. Unlike most beings, I felt no discomfort at holding eye contact for long periods of time. This benefitted me on many occasions, but now the entirety of it seemed different. I felt a combination of strength and weakness as I held my stare with Legolas.

My mind fell blank, yet my heart beat with thousands of words.

When I felt my hands being pulled, I did not withhold them. They were being guided by Legolas until their palms pressed against his chest, similar to what happened before entering Fangorn. Although I had detested him leading me through the forest moments ago, I did not mind his leadership now. There was a part of me—a strong part that had been pushed around for decades until it retreated to the back of my mind—that found enough strength to finally strode forward. It made me realize I wanted to take that extra step closer towards him. That having my hands resting against his chest with fingers spread about was not necessarily something to be startled by. That finding a heart beating perfectly in rhythm with mine was not as strange as I once thought.

I took in deep breath as this new understanding filled me. My shoulders fell back because of it and I found my lips parting slightly without me telling them to. The sudden desire to lessen the already small distance between us flowed through me. I internally contemplated whether to follow through or not, but my feet made a decision all on their own. My left foot graced the grass between Legolas's feet. My right followed… though it collided into a hoof and made my face run into a thick neck of chestnut fur.

The appearance of Hasufel had me flying backwards with a loud gasp, internally cursing myself for not paying attention and getting lost within my head. My back smacked against the bark of a thick tree, my wide eyes never leaving the horse. He merely nickered at my reaction before turning his long head my way and nudging me with his nose. I pushed him away, peering around the tree towards the backs of my other companions.

"Aragorn!" I called, drawing out his name. His head snapped towards me instantly, a smile growing on his face as soon as he laid eyes on my predicament. With a shake of his head he sauntered back to me.

Before he reached us though, Hasufel began nuzzling me again. No matter how many times I pushed him away, he always brought his head back around to continue. Eventually I resorted to walking to the other side of the tree. Unfortunately, Hasufel followed. I then tried walking around Legolas and Arod—who had appeared with Hasufel—and still he followed. Legolas immediately began laughing at me, so I sent him a glare. "You find this humorous? Well I assure you it most certainly is _not_."

"You should never have spoken to him in our tongue if you did not wish to form a bond." He began shaking his head with a wide smile. I just continued walking across the Eaves of Fangorn and glaring at him. With another chuckle he turned to Arod to stroke his neck, "Arod is my friend, and now Hasufel sees you as his."

"Well I do not wish to be his friend," I frowned. I stopped in my tracks and spun back to face the horse. He turned his head to better look at me, but I only narrowed my eyes. "Go away."

Hasufel didn't move. He merely stomped his foot and shook his head about with a snort. I groaned, but fortunately Aragorn grabbed the bridle before anything else occurred.

"Sending the horse away is a terrible idea, Nia. We need him to carry us to Edoras," the Man explained before leading Hasufel back to the others. I followed after him, keeping a watchful eye on the horse, with Legolas quickly guiding Arod to catch up with us.

I crossed my arms. "We're better off walking, Aragorn. You cannot expect two horses to carry five riders! Already they were challenged by each having to carry two passengers, especially Hasufel since he had two taller beings while one of Arod's was a Dwarf…"

"I'm sure Hasufel did not mind bearing two riders since one of the passengers was you," Legolas smirked. I shot yet another glare his way, but ultimately ignored both his comment and Aragorn's agreeing chortles.

"… How, then, are the horses expected to carry us?"

"There is one other horse, Nia," Gandalf said without turning around. We had just approached him and Gimli, and upon hearing there would be another horse, my shoulders fell.

A piercing whistle then blew through Gandalf's lips; two sharp notes that lingered in the air long after they were sounded. A single neigh responded to his calls, followed by the steady gallop of hoofs. The horse to then approach us shined silver under the Sun, its mane gently flowing behind from its great speed. Despite the animal being one I disliked, my breath was taken from me.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas mused, noticeably as winded as me.

"How beautiful," I breathed.

Gimli grunted from somewhere behind me, "Thought you didn't like horses."

"Just because I do not hold something in my favor does not mean I cannot admire it," I said with only a hint of annoyance in my tone. My full attention was trained on the noble steed before me and not on feisty Dwarves.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf welcomed with open arms. The horse responded with a bow and a soft snort. "He is the Lord of all horses," he explained before stroking Shadowfax's neck, "and has been my friend through many dangers."

We were silent for a moment, allowing the two friends to greet one another while admiring the radiance of Shadowfax. At length though, Gandalf hopped onto the white horse. "And now to Edoras we must fly!"

Legolas and Aragorn immediately leapt onto their horses, but I turn my gaze back to the forest. My eyes scanned the immense line of trees, the promise of returning filling my heart instead rather than the sorrow of leaving. "Na lû e-govaned vȋn, ~Until next we meet, ~" I smiled before facing Aragorn and Hasufel. The Man had a hand lowered, ready to assist me onto the horse with him, but I refused him with a shake of my head. "No. If we are to remain in Rohan, I must learn to mount a horse on my own."

Copying the movements of my companions, I attempted to hoist myself onto the saddle. The first step of placing a foot into the stirrup was simple. It was the following step of swinging the other leg over the saddle that proved to be difficult. Although only two attempts were needed for me to properly place myself behind Aragorn, the process was shameful, to say the least. The first time I didn't judge the height correctly and therefore leg didn't lift high enough. My next attempt included multiple hops of preparation, a good minute of encouragement from the other four, and a huge swing of my leg. Too much power was used and I nearly fell off the opposite side of the saddle, but I held fast to Aragorn's coat and remained on Hasufel.

Once everyone was settled atop their steed, Gandalf launched Shadowfax into a full gallop. Hasufel and Arod did not need a kick from their riders to understand what was asked of them. They kept up with their Lord nicely, but their speed had me to uncomfortably clutching Aragorn around the chest. I pressed my head against his back as my hair flew about my face. My eyes I allowed to dart from the Arod with Legolas and Gimli to the endless mountains protruding from the earth beyond us.

My only desire was to arrive at Edoras without slipping from the saddle.

~.~.~.~.

**~: I Kept Writing Shadowfaz Instead of Shadowfax… Oops :~**

**I honestly have no idea how this chapter got to be so long. I mean, it's about to beat out **_**The Breaking of the Fellowship **_**chapter. And know what's funny? I HAD MORE PLANNED! That's right. There was something else I wanted to put in this chapter, but I decided a faster update was more important than writing out a few more pages. Don't worry though; I'll make sure to put it at the beginning of the next chapter ;)**

**Did you know that in the book Gandalf brought messages to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli from Lady Galadriel? I somewhat added Gimli's message in, but if you're curious as to what exactly they are, I'm sure they're posted on the internet somewhere. Legolas's was the most humorous for me because he was told: **_**"Beware of the sea!" **_**Why is this funny? Because as we all know, Legolas is played by Orlando Bloom. And what did Mr. Bloom do after filming **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**? That's right, **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_**. Ironic, isn't it? Haha!**

**So how about a second little challenge for you all? I'm actually quite curious to what you think of Nia. So in four words or less, say something to describe her. You could name an actress, another character, an animal, a tree, anything you desire. Just remember: green eyes, blonde hair fashioned like Legolas's/Haldir's, bold personality, protective, tree/nature lover, not a fan of horses, afraid of the dark, etc. I'm sure by now you all know her pretty well xD**

**And if you don't want to do that, go watch Orlando Bloom's last day of filming video. He does an adaptation of the "They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard" YouTube hit. It's pretty hilarious (though he **_**does **_**mess up a few times) (… that basically just proved I watch that video far too much for my own good)! You can review me your thoughts :D**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>** Probably one of the only people excited by the fact that Middle-Earth has squirrels.**


	19. Manipulation in Meduseld

**The Elvish lines said in the last chapter are actually my favorite Elvish conversation in the whole series. I don't know why though. The one at Helm's Deep is so emotional and I love the context of it, but the one about the White Wizard… it's just fun to say, I guess. And I really like the camera angles that were used. Can we just take a moment here to imagine/admire the close-up of Legolas's eyes? Yeah, exactly. I love that shot.**

**And guess what?! I've finally gotten myself a replica of the One Ring. I'm so happy! :D I just hope Gandalf doesn't come knocking on my door telling me I have to cast it into the fires of Mount Doom. Then again… if he did… perhaps I would meet the Fellowship? I **_**suppose **_**I could sacrifice the Ring then. So long as I met everyone.**

**Everyone's descriptions of Nia were BEYOND FANTASTIC to read! I just loved them all. It was amazing seeing how many parts of Nia those who reviewed saw (especially when descriptions popped up more than once). I also enjoyed the shipping of trees via Treebeard and Fimbrethil. They're probably the only tree-couple out there, haha! Anyway, the Author's Challenge this time will use "Wormtongue" as the secret word (although "Gríma" works just as well).**

**Happy Reading!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

"Come at me again," I demanded of Legolas as he sat highly upon Arod. I firmly stood on the ground a few meters away, breathing deeply with my weight shifted into my toes.

For some time since setting camp up for the night, Legolas had taught me the groundings of horse-riding. The Elf hadn't been my first choice. I originally wanted Aragorn to be my tutor, for he was the one claiming to be the better rider. However, once I succumbed to my desire of training, he had already taken up a deep conversation with Gandalf. I tried listening in to see if I could possibly interrupt them, but I could hardly hear above the snoring of a Dwarf lying at my feet. The narrowed eyes I casted his way did manage to spy another restless soul though. Legolas, sitting against a boulder, appeared both peaceful and clouded as his eyes traced the night sky. Since those were the same emotions plaguing my mind as I tried to slip into a resting mindset, I felt no trouble telling him I wanted his assistance in riding a horse.

We had already gone over how to properly direct the animal: moving forward, rotating, halting, shifting between speeds, and even attacking from within the saddle. Now was the time to mount a horse while in motion; an action I demanded of him to teach me. And the learning of it was proving to be far more challenging than I planned it to be. After multiple failed attempts, I was becoming annoyed.

_I have learned, I have trained, and I have killed. Leaping onto a passing horse should not be this difficult!_

Legolas watched me with a twisted face before moving his head slightly. "You grow irritated. We should stop for the night." I raised a brow at his concerned tone, but remained silent and determined. He sighed, but the lift of his lips told me he wasn't upset with my will to continue. "Is there a reason you wish to know all about riding this night?"

_Because it is a distraction._

The truth of my words had my hands clenching and my lips uttering a different honest answer: "The entirety of Rohan has the ability to ride, and yet I, an Elf of Lórien, do not. It is foolish! Already I was mocked by one Rider of the Mark, and I never want it to happen again, especially if such mockery pertains to the one skill I still have to possess within my long years."

Yet the deeper reasoning behind this nighttime riding lesson revolved around it being a diversion from my thoughts. I could not stop thinking about Fangorn Forest! Not of what happened insidethe trees, but rather what occurred at their borders… between me and Legolas.

_That _memory allowed nothing but confusion to settle into my bones. I did not wish to question _why _I suddenly felt so comforted by his touch, or _how _I could understand yet completely fail to grasp strange emotions I'd never experienced before. So instead of confront the mystery of my mind, I decided facing a horse would be a much more pleasing way to spend my time. At least then, in my concentration, these recollections came in flashes rather than a poisoning onslaught.

Closely sitting together atop Arod… _The step I unintentionally but completely willingly took._

Fingers wrapped around my wrist for guidance with the bridal… _Warmth as though his hands wrapped entirely around mine again._

The slight breeze as I swiftly pulled back and released an arrow… _Reflections of a wind unable to make me flinch away from him._

Each hoof of a galloping horse… _The relentless pounding of my heart._

All of the memories came in flashes. They were then either diminished as soon as they arose under my determination to learn the art of horse-riding, or were mentally pushed away. I simply did not have time to dwell on these matters. The sooner I was rid of them, the better.

_At least I think it's for the best…_

"Perhaps now we should train on Hasufel?" Legolas's humored smirk suggested to my frozen form. The horse lifted his head from the tall grass at the sound of his name and flicked his ears forward. "He seems restless at your refusal of him."

"_No_." The ice in my voice shot fire through my eyes. Hasufel wanted to be used for my training. I had to continuously push the animal away just so he understood I did not want him anywhere near me while I practiced. Nonetheless, even now as I glared at him, a flash of hope and anticipation crossed his large eyes. "If exercise is what Hasufel wishes, then it is what he shall _not_ receive. Let this serve him as punishment for his behavior earlier today."

The soft chuckles of my companion had my gaze shifting to him. His eyes were shut, possibly at the memory of Hasufel's interruption and shadowing, though that same smile had yet to falter. "He is shorter when compared to Arod. If you are to use him, then you should-"

"And if I use a taller horse, then I will be prepared for whatever beast I must ride in the future. Now," I widened my stance and fixed an impassive expression upon my face, "will you be charging me or will I have to run towards you?"

With a lift of my brows and a responding flicker of his lips, Legolas launched Arod into a full gallop. As the horse thundered towards me, my more… unsuccessful attempts at properly landing within the saddle raced through my head. Every mistake provided a glimmer of improvement.

Push up with my toes in order to leap higher.

Continuously keep my legs separated so my landing would be perfectly shaped with the horse.

Remain focused on the assisting hand slowly approaching instead of lending an eye to scour the surrounding area for some type of threat.

Tightly clutch my bow to keep it from slipping away.

_And remember: the horse will not intentionally collide with me if its owner does not command it to._

Legolas's hand rushed closer. When it floated in the space directly before me, I stretch out my hand and latched onto his wrist. His fingers closed around mine, the strength within his arm shaping each knuckle before he even began to hoist me up. My feet immediately sprang from the soft dirt, my torso twisting in the air until I faced the opposite direction. Instead of that same dirt making contact with my arms again, I felt my chest press against something warm.

I could hardly contain the smile forcing its way onto my face. Success had rarely ever caused such a high reaction from me, and fortunately only Hasufel saw my joyous response since Legolas had yet to look back at me. For all he knew, I merely straightened myself up as I slid my hold from his arm to his waist. "I knew Arod was a perfect training horse. His only fault lied in not knowing where I would land."

"If all horses understood what your mind told them, then the Rohirrim would have little to hold over your head," Legolas laughed, patting my hand for good measure. I immediately glared at him, though he could not see my narrowed glance as we rode back to our camping site. Light was beginning to brighten the horizon, and we both knew that meant we would soon be departing.

~.~.~.~.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced to the four of us once our horses were gently pulled to a stop. Although I had long witnessed the approach of the tall hill through the shafts of a rising Sun, taking in the entirety of Edoras under the morning light left me speechless.

I traced the strange new territory from my post behind Aragorn; from the dirt tossed around the mighty wooden wall to the top of a hall seemingly thatched with gold. The whole city was built upon such a great hill that the surrounding plains appeared flat in comparison. From within, houses of varying sizes clustered around a small road leading towards the mighty hall. I could vaguely make out the forms of people milling about and the glint of armor from uniformed guards, but the glare from the top of the legendary Meduseld held my gaze. For Men, many lifetimes had passed since its construction, seen to by the Second King of Rohan. I, on the other hand, remembered quite well the stories of historic tapestries decorating the interior walls and how the roof gleamed for those viewing from a distance. It was a very great hall of Men. One I never thought I would lay my eyes upon.

"There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan… whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Each of the Wizard's words was shadowed with worry. And soon I sensed that burden reflected onto me by the heavy set of his eyes. I turned to meet them, though the surrounding wrinkles made no response as our vision locked. "So strong is his hold that the King may not accept what he normally would. It would be most unwise to raise suspension before entering the gates. Therefore, Nia, I advise you to-"

"Yes, yes. I understand." In one fluid motion I drew the hood of my cloak over my longer hair and pulled the edges further over my shoulders to hide my more feminine features. The possibility of Gandalf's advice had entered my mind moments after first spotting the top of Edoras. I knew Rohan was quite fair between males and females, but that still did not yield their strong initial instinct for men to protect the women and children. And the women played along by doing little in defending themselves despite the majority having trained with a sword. Suspecting Saruman's mind would go against Rohan's normality was a very probable prediction.

Gandalf cleared his throat as my gaze shifted back towards Edoras. "Alas, all must be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

With a simple lean, he launched Shadowfax into a gallop. Hasufel and Arod obediently followed after their Prince, despite the obvious weariness descending upon them from running hard across the Westemnet. They both held a respectable amount of persistence, not that I would so openly admit such to the animals. Especially not to Hasufel as his attachment was exasperating enough as it was. Aragorn, however, displayed his affections for our brown steed by allowing him to fall back from the others slightly; to take a slower pace without losing his gained admiration.

I did not mind such lingering. Not because I, too, wanted to praise the horse or have decided to toss my pride into the wind, but because I realized if I were to play this rouse from behind the cloth of my cloak, my posture needed to look more masculine before reaching the city. Gimli would have to act as my guide to such adjustments since he sat behind Legolas. And since my place was currently at the rear of our Company, I got to keep my analyzing eyes a secret.

Gimli's shoulders were slouched a bit more than mine—though that could easily be because of his Dwarven nature—but his head was held just as high. His arms did not wrap around Legolas's torso for support. Instead they were held at his sides, hovering close enough to latch onto his companion's jerkin just in case such an action was called for. I immediately transformed my posture into a replica of his, the possibility of unintentionally raising some sort of alarm overpowering my sudden fear of falling from Hasufel.

Our distance from the foreboding gates of Edoras shortened with each stride of the horses. Small stones lifted slightly as a hoof thundered atop it, sending each rock into a new placement. The yellowed grass rushed beneath us so quickly that it appeared as though a golden river ran beneath us. I peered over the side of Hasufel to gaze at its splendor, being careful not to lean too far over and ultimately reach out a hand for assistance. The horses began to slow their speed once the tall shadows of the gate fell over us though, and so my worry of such an incident dissipated with each slowed stride.

Not only did our steeds change on the eves of Edoras, but the landscape did as well. A greener grass flashed through its yellowed counterparts and numerous hills dotted about the path in separate ovals as opposed to a uniformed mound. Yet these were no mere hills crafted by the will of nature. White flowers scattered throughout the base and over the top, framing the closed manufactured entryways.

_Simbelmynë_: the ever-blossoming flower that grew where the dead rested. Fifteen graves there were in total, yet the sense of dread slowly emerging from Edoras the closer we came suggested that perhaps many more deaths would come.

I looked towards the city with a frown. _This Rohan is diseased, riddled in darkness from the one I previously knew of._

My eyes trailed up to the Golden Hall, the only building still visible from our closer positioning. Rather than latch onto the golden roof and similarly hued door posts, I found myself staring at the white figure of a woman. The darkness I sensed from within the city's walls did not match her. She reflected the whites of the Simbelmynë more: beautiful yet blossoming around death. Even then a mask of sorrow still covered her face, but how many layers that pain held on her was unknown to me.

"A woman stands at the corner of Meduseld," I whispered to Aragorn as a sudden gust of wind blew against us, causing the woman's hair and dress to fly around her form. "I presume she is the second child of Éomund, a daughter named Éowyn, for she is too finely dressed not to be of noble birth. Something distresses her."

Aragorn lifted his head to face the woman, but the gates had finally covered all our sight except for the roof of the Golden Hall. Despite his lack of sight, the Man still took in a breath to answer. "Her Uncle is under a spell. Perhaps she mourns for the man she once knew?"

As he spoke, a flag of Rohan fell upon the ground before us: a white and golden horse leaping across a dark green background trimmed in red. The fallen banner had me frowning and Aragorn looking up with wonder. "Or perhaps she fears the downfall of Rohan?"

Aragorn offered no returning answer. He merely led Hasufel into the city after our companions.

I expected some form of greeting upon entering Edoras. Scenarios of both harsh and kind greetings flashed through my mind, but never would I have predicted the continuation of Aragorn's stillness to seep into the city. The citizens, adorned in darkened attire to match their expressions, stared after us in soundless unison. Work was stopped and heads followed after us as we slowly travelled up the steepened path to the Golden Hall. I gazed out at citizens beneath the brim of my hood only to be stared back at through a blackened wardrobe.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled from ahead. I neither smirked at his comment nor turned to face him. We were near the top of the might hill and the entirety of my focus lied within the gloomy expressions surrounding me.

An older couple stood at the doors of a building, watching us with an almost hopeful gleam in their eye. Still, there was a sense of mourning within their withered faces. It felt as though a silent warning was being sent to us, though of what I could not tell.

"The woman has vanished," Aragorn suddenly said. I tore my eyes away from the couple towards the Golden Hall, finding an abandoned post.

"She must have gone back into Meduseld," I concluded. Tapping the grip of my bow, I tilted my head back to look upon Aragorn. "Do you think she is warning her King?"

He pulled back on the reins until Hasufel stopped, a shrug lifting his shoulders. His brows were already lifted when he turned back to face me. "She may be, but the guards would have noticed our presence by now regardless of her possible words."

I nodded my understanding, my eyes trailing back to Meduseld. Only two guards stood at attention beside the door, an odd sight to behold considering strangers passed through the wind-swept walls of the dark gate. Such a limited amount of guards would have never been accepted within the woods of Lothlórien. I tried to detect movement from within the hall, but no flash came from the windows.

"More guards will come," I stated before dismounting. As soon as my feet touched the dirt, I pulled the cloak further around me and lowered the hood far over my face. Although I could just make out the faces of my companions, I knew that at least I was shrouded from the possibilities of suspicion.

We moved to the stairs, climbing slowly but with a sense of urgency. The task Gandalf wished us to fulfill was of great importance, but we did not want the guards to question us. Only once throughout the short ascent did I lift my head up, and that was only to fully face the Golden Hall. The powerful structure loomed above us, acting more as a foreboding presence rather than a beautiful structure built with pride. I took a sideways glance at the Elf beside me. He was analyzing Meduseld as well, but upon noticing my gaze, turned to me slightly. Our vision locked through the corners of our eyes, but that was enough for me to see a similar uncertainty lingering within Legolas's features.

More guards emerged from the great doors of the hall as we neared the top step. Legolas and I parted ways to stand around Gandalf, though I saw our movements more as protection for our Wizard friend. With two warriors on either side of him, of which the pair of archers were directly beside, Gandalf would be completely out of harm's way. Therefore he could cast whatever spell was needed to rid Rohan of its current burden. As though realizing our silent pack to constantly surround him, Gandalf greeted the red-haired doorward with such a happy exclamation that I found myself casting him a strange look.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." The Man's proclamation had my eyes narrowing into a glare he could not see, though I was more surprised by the hesitation he held when stating the name "Gríma Wormtongue." He neither sounded nor looked pleased as the name tainted his mouth.

I turned back to Gandalf then, praying he would refuse the request of handing over our weapons. However, the Wizard nodded his head with approval, a silent order for us to do as the doorward said. My face immediately hardened. Handing my sword and dagger to the guard standing before me was something I was willing to do. Even removing my quiver with all my white-feathered arrows did not place hesitation inside my mind. It was when the time came to hand over my bow that I faltered.

It had been crafted within of the Golden Wood. _My home_. Possessing such a weapon was a dream many living outside Lórien have been unable to obtain. It was light, powerful, and able to shoot at unimaginably long distances. Not to mention, it was _my _bow. Many adventures we have shared together, and I did not trust these lovers of horses to be careful enough with it.

I wanted to defy the orders given to me. To reveal myself and possibly make enemies of these Rohirrim just so I could keep my bow. However, a small cough to my left paused my thoughts before they became actions. How Gandalf was able to predict what course I desperately wanted to take by simply witnessing my hand stiffen upon the frame of my bow was beyond me. He knew the paths of my mind far more than I liked him to.

With a deep sigh, I slowly held out my dear friend for the guard to confiscate. "Be careful with this," I lowly growled as soon as foreign hands wrapped around its limbs. A cringe overtook me once it was pulled from my grasp.

Despite my turmoil, I found enough sense within me to quickly tuck Luinil into my jerkin. _They will not take this friend from me, too._

"Your staff," I heard the doorward say. When I looked upon the Man's face, I found nothing but pity within his features.

Gandalf began making anxious sounds of protest. I understood we needed his Wizard staff to complete our task, but even with this knowledge, I had to hold back the urge to force him to surrender his staff such as he did with my bow.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," he eventually said. I felt my brows furrow at his deceiving statement.

The doorward shuffled his head back and forth, obviously debating whether or not to believe the Wizard. When he looked back to the staff again, I watched as something flashed within his eyes: hope. He _knew _what Gandalf spoke was a lie, it was as clear as the creases upon his forehead. Yet he did not announce what he already knew. Instead, he turned back towards the Golden Hall with the hints of a smile shaping his lips. Gandalf immediately followed after him with Legolas at his side. The Wizard held onto the Elf as though he was tired and in need of the assistance.

_I am not the only one pretending to be what I am not_, I thought with a smile before passing through the large doors of the hall with Aragorn and Gimli.

The hall was long and wide. Mighty pillars protruded from the stone flooring along the edges of the room to hold up the sacred roof. Although dark and filled with shadows, shafts of sunlight could not be kept out as they glimmered through the windows. A hearth sat in the middle of the room, filling the space with a temperature warmly exceeding that from outside. Multiple banners of Rohan hung upon the back wall, all displaying a different combination of colors and designs. Below them sat King Théoden and his advisor, presumably Gríma Wormtongue. The King sat atop his throne, bent and exceedingly aged. His hair and beard were as white as snow, making the golden crown sitting atop his brow seemingly too heavy for his withering head. A pale Man with heavy-lidded blue eyes and dark stringed hair sat beside him, his somewhat wise-looking face scornfully taking us in despite the uneasy sensation from his lack of eyebrows.

"My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," I heard Wormtongue whisper as I reclaimed my position between Gandalf and Aragorn. The doors loudly closed behind us, but rather than look back to them, my vision slid to the less prominent sound of footsteps. Five brutish Men trailed alongside us behind a thin wall of citizens and pillars. "He's a herald of woe."

I discreetly nudged Aragorn, casting my vision to what lied beyond him when he turned my way. He chanced a brief look, nodding his head to my raised brows when he was finished. I could only smirk with hands already forming into fists. _We may have a fight yet_. The thought was exciting, especially since it had been so long since last I used just my fists in combat.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf cried.

"He's not welcome." The additional whisper of Wormtongue was enough to rouse the King from his appearing slumber. He jolted awake, but not so much as to straighten himself up. His head still slouched to his right, only a short distance away from his advisor. With freshly cracked lids, Théoden gazed at us with eyes so clouded they almost matched his hair.

"Why… should I welcome _you_… Gandalf Stormcrow?" His speech was slow, as though each syllable took him six paces closer to death. I felt my shoulders stiffen with every pause. But his fading words were nothing compared to the helpless look he casted his advisor.

Wormtongue slowly nodded his head and stroked the armrest of the throne with approval. His actions were clear manipulation and had my head tilting with rage. "A just question, my Liege," he said with a suddenly raised voice. "_Late _is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Láthspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf's harsh tongue was finished with the lift of his "walking stick." I smirked as Wormtongue's eyes widened with panic.

"His staff," he rushed under his breath. "I _told you _to take the Wizard's _staff_."

The five Men immediately rushed past the motionless Rohirrim guards to take what Wormtongue commanded of them. However, the Four Hunters were ready. Legolas and Aragorn lead Gimli and I with their punches, but it wasn't long before the first two knuckles of my fist made contact with a ribcage. Throughout or protection, Gandalf approached the tainted King.

"_Théoden…"_

The Man stumbled back, clutching his chest as air left his lungs. He coughed and wheezed, but I did not allow such sympathetic actions to prevent my onslaught. I leaned forward, extending my arm out to hit the throat and render him unconscious. However, the Man recovered quicker than I anticipated and ducked beneath my blow. When he rounded back into a straightened position, his fist was heading straight for me.

I knew better than to lower my chin and therefore assist aligning it with the fist. So instead I raised my forearm up to drive away the attack. When the Man's hand slid to the side of my arm, I swiped my defense downwards and kicked him in the gut. The force of my foot sent the Man spiraling away from me again; though this time he was unable to come back at me because he crossed paths with Aragorn. He was quickly taken care of after that.

There was little time to admire the majority of my handiwork crumpling to the ground because I felt the hood of my cloak forcibly pulled off my head, thereby tossing the edges of the cape from my shoulders.

"… _Son of Thengel…"_

I spun around to face my new invader with my thumb already wrapped across the bottom of my curled fingers and ready to strike. My feet aligned themselves into the way I held my bow and my hips rolled into my swing, thereby making this punch ruthlessly powerful. However, the Man somehow managed to catch my fist before any damage could be done.

For a moment he appeared stunned at discovering my true identity, but a sinister expression quickly poured back onto his face. He brought his opposite hand behind his head as a low growl rolled from his throat. It was obvious he meant to strike me, yet I could only roll my eyes at his petty attempt. He obviously did not understand that the power he thought would be brought by holding his hand back as far as possible would only be counterproductive.

With a sigh and a quick shake of my head, I twisted my arm up so my forearm slammed against the side of this beginner's face. My fist was released as his head flew to the side, and I wasted no time in punching the Man directly in the throat. Immediately he smacked onto the stone surface.

"… _Too long have you sat in the Shadows."_

I lifted my gaze with the hopes of finding another challenger. Unfortunately the majority of them were already lifeless upon the floor. The only exception was the Man Gimli was currently taking care of and another heading straight for Legolas. The Elf wasn't even facing his attacker! The only resource he had of knowing there was someone approaching him was through our pristine hearing, yet in the scuffle I did not know whether Legolas could or not.

With my new target set, I leapt over my recent victim and maneuvered to the one attempting to harm Legolas. I was nearly upon him when the Man suddenly collapsed. For a moment I pondered over his sudden fall, but then I looked up and saw the back of Legolas's hand facing me. Without meaning to, I huffed out a noise of admiration. This only had Legolas's face looking back to me with a satisfied smirk about his lips. All respect I held towards his impressive move immediately hid behind the lift of my head. He did not need to see my awe, even if he already sensed it protruding from me.

Gimli growled a finishing blow from somewhere behind me, but I did not turn back to see what he had accomplished. The sound of someone falling was enough for me to understand all the brutish Men had been taken down by the Four Hunters. So as the Dwarf's loud feet rushed to Wormtongue cowering on the floor beside me, I strode forward to stand by Legolas. I wanted to witness the powers of an Istar.

"I would stay still if I were you," Gimli warned amongst the feet of a gathering crowd.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf demanded, taking a bold step towards a King shriveling in his throne. A moan escaped him, but overall he did little to protect himself as Gandalf raise his hand. "I release you," his fingers flexed outwards, "from the spell."

Laughter filled the halls of Meduseld, but it was not the joyous sounds of relief-filled Rohirrim. Only onebeing had the nerve to cackle, and that person was none other than the wilting Théoden himself. He became louder as time passed, something I didn't think possible considering the state he appeared in. I imagined his lungs to be shriveled up inside his chest.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the _Grey_," he teased with the same slowed voice from before. More power lied within it this time, I noticed, and that had me worried. Although I knew Gandalf was now the White Wizard, Théoden's forced statement allowed doubt to enter my mind.

I was _frustrated_ with Gandalf's current lack of powers, _anxious_ for us to remove the cruelty from Rohan, _burdened_ by the thought of our Wizard not actually having powers in Meduseld, and _infuriated_ with myself for having such disbelief.

My hands clenched at my side. Pain suddenly spiked my palms as my fingernails dug into the skin. This was the first time such intensity had me unintentionally inflicting harm upon myself, but I made no sign of it upon my face. When I tried loosening my fists, they only began to shake. I held a breath to calm myself, but the flutter of something upon my knuckles caused that air to fly away from me with the stiffness of my hand trailing after it. For reasons unbeknownst to me, the simple brush of Legolas's fingertips was enough to calm me. His hand even lingered next to mine despite its loose suspension. For fear of him removing his presence, I curled my forefinger around his. He held tight, allowing our thumbs to brush together as well.

Neither one of us even had to remove our vision from the scene.

When Gandalf threw the grey cloak off his shoulders, a splendorous white light came forth. I thought heat would soon cross my face, but all I felt was the same warmth I had been exposed to upon entering. The plagued Théoden, however, felt the sting of Gandalf's power because his head suddenly flew back into the chair with a wheezed sigh of alarm.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The Wizard thrust his staff forward and took a might step closer. Although the tip of the staff did not touch the King, such power lied within the making that he was thrust back into his chair with another groan. He tried crawling from the chair, his nails digging into the armrest in desperation, but Gandalf merely placed another hand onto his staff. There was no escaping the power of the White Wizard.

The light patter of shoes—slow at first and then suddenly rushing—came out of the crowd behind me. When I looked back to see what was causing such a commotion, all I saw was a flash of a white dress flutter around the other side of Legolas. He made to grab her, but his reaction was too slow and she slipped through his fingers. Fortunately for him, Aragorn also noticed her approach and was able to stop her before she interfered with Gandalf.

As Aragorn's whispered _"Wait" _filled my eyes, I briefly turned to Legolas with my brows humorously raised into the air. A momentary smile completed my mocking, though his only response to his caught failure was a simple shrug of his shoulders. My still-connecting fingers lifted with him.

"If I go, Théoden _dies_." The shaking voice once belonging to Théoden suddenly fell dark. It was deeper, reflecting that of what Gandalf initially sounded like when we found him in Fangorn Forest.

"Saruman," I whispered so softly that Legolas was probably the only one who heard me.

Gandalf's response was another surge of power from his staff, aggressively sending the King's form back into the chair yet again. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is _mine_," the voice of Saruman was able to say before the body it occupied was forced back again.

Gandalf shuffled ever-closer to the throne. "Be gone."

His warning was given mere feet from the throne, allowing for the two beings to battle with their powers. The chair shook as Saruman's possession attempted to hold on, but it was clear his power was slipping. As a last resort, the form of Théoden flung from the chair towards Gandalf, but since the Wizard already had his staff hovering overhead, Théoden's forehead forcefully came in contact with the top. He immediately fell back into his seat, appearing frailer than he had before.

Gandalf heaved a great sigh at the completion of his work, but he did not stir from his position even though the King was falling forward. The young woman Aragorn held, Éowyn I realized, gasped at the distressing fall of her Uncle and forced herself free. Aragorn didn't even try to hold her back.

She caught her Uncle just before his torso toppled from the throne. Very carefully she leaned him into a more comfortable position, her hands tightly clenched around his shoulders. Once he sat near eyelevel with her, Théoden suddenly began to change; subtly yet altogether so quickly that I nearly missed the transformation. He took multiple deep breaths, as though he had been unable to breathe for near a decade. With each inhale, something changed about his face: the wrinkles on his skin, the color of his hair, the length of his beard, the clarity of his eyes. The pathetic King I first laid eyes upon grew taller, nobler than what I thought possible.

"I know your face," Théoden at last said to his niece. His eyes took her in, a smile slowly stretching across his more youthful face. "Éowyn..." The whispering of her name had Éowyn cupping her Uncle's face. "Éowyn."

Gandalf took a step away from the scene, but the sound of his staff tapping the floor turned the King's attention to him. Théoden looked upon the Wizard as though just realizing his presence. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The Wizard's suggestion was met with a complying heart.

Each breath seemed too fill Théoden with such strength that he soon found the will to stand. As Éowyn assisted him to his feet, the King gazed about those assembled before him with wonder. I almost shuddered when his gaze passed over me, but held my back straight. My fingers, however, betrayed me and twitched upon the hand of Legolas. He responded by sliding closer. Our elbows nearly touched, but I didn't flinch away. The evolving scene before me held fast to my attention.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden proclaimed. His eyes continued to wander about the Golden Hall, but his hands began to trace one another. At first he didn't appear to notice, but then his curious gaze fell to his palms. He seemed to trail the lines within his hands, setting a cold, confused gaze upon fingertips.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf answered the King's silent question, "if they grasped your sword."

The doorward immediately ran towards a chest in the back of the room and withdrew a sheathed blade. He urgently rushed back to his King, extending the handle for him to grasp. Théoden hesitated, allowing only the top of his left hand to graze the golden hilt's edge. But by simply touching a small piece of the sword, I could tell Théoden found strength within him again. A more confident hand wrapped around the handle, just below the decorative figure of two golden horses' heads touching noses. Very slowly the sword detached from its sheath. The firmness and strength of its yielder swiftly returned, bringing forth a sense of judgment into the creases of his face as well.

Although the scene was one I knew I would forever marvel at, the sideways glance from Théoden to Wormtongue had prickles of excitement dotting my skin. Whatever partook within these next few minutes would surely be a sight worth seeing.

~.~.~.~.

**Théoden is no longer a crabby old man, Gríma Wormtongue is about to get in lots of trouble, and Rohan has once again found its glory. HUZZAR! Such a nice way to end chapter nineteen! However shall I top such a glorious event in chapter twenty? ….By having a funeral, of course :D**

**So maybe it's not the **_**greatest **_**way to celebrate another passing of ten chapters, but it's definitely unique. About as unique as Brad Dourif (AKA Gríma Wormtongue) actually shaving off his eyebrows for his character. Am I right?! Haha!**

**Anyway, this additional Author's Challenge will have you looking up one of the coolest characters (in my opinion) from **_**Lord of the Rings **_**that Peter Jackson never touched: Glorfindel. That's right. He's an Elf with glorious hair and the achievements of many victories. So for this challenge we are going to have a comparison competition sort of thing between Legolas and Glorfindel. Categories? Hair, bow skill, awesomeness, and since this is FanFiction, handsomeness.**

**Yep. This one is going to be difficult because it'll involve some research. I promise the next one won't be as demanding, haha! And feel free to add your own categories or answer random questions. Would Glorfindel get along with Gimli? Should Nia ditch Legolas for Glorfindel before she's too committed? I DUNNO! (Actually I do, but I don't want to sway anyone's opinions xD) Love you all!**


	20. The King's Decision

**Yes, well, this has been a rather long wait, hasn't it? Heh. I feel terrible, but I can honestly say that this was not my fault at all. There's been no writers block or anything like that. My computer simply broke down right before school started, and when I got it back, everything had been deleted: plot, book points, pages of writing, everything I had written. Add this to my more demanding school year and a devastating family matter that led to a funeral, and there was really nothing I could have done. There has been little time for me to write even on the weekends! So for this entire wait, I humbly apologize to you all. On that note though, until my life calms down a bit, don't be surprised if I can't update once a month like I usually do. Believe me; it's killing me just as much as you.**

**Let's see, the Author's Challenge word of the chapter… I think I'll make it "Théodred" in honor of his funeral (even though technically he died before our heroes even went to Rohan) (Just saying as a fun fact) (I love Peter Jackson's portrayals of Tolkien's work). **

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

That vile creature known as Gríma Wormtongue sailed from the hands of the guards throwing him from Meduseld before harshly landing on the topmost steps and rolling down the remainder of the steeper slope. His joints cracked as each edge jabbed into skin, causing his breath to release in agonized groans. Following after Théoden yet pushing past Aragorn, my first sight of him curling into his pain only confirmed the image I pictured since the Man was first dragged across the stone floor inside. Wormtongue never should have given in to the dark powers tainting this land, and therefore deserved his current torture. Yet I could not determine for myself how far his punishment should be carried out. For some reason to the death struck me as too cruel.

"I've only… _ever_ served you, my Lord." Wormtongue's voice seemed to fill the entirety of Edoras. His hands shifted through the dirt behind him, attempting to flee from his King by retreating down the stairs. However, Théoden was persistent.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a _beast_!" the King spat. Though his back was to me, I did not need to see his face to determine how livid he was at his former advisor.

"Théoden means to kill the Man," I stated. The feeling that this intention was true led me to speak my thoughts. I wanted others to know in case they objected to such an action. Aragorn apparently did because he immediately reacted to my warning by quickly making his way towards the stairs. Gandalf was probably his cause for taking the steps at an even faster rate for it was evident the Wizard, despite being closer to the scene, did not plan to meddle with the affair any longer even though he likely heard my prediction.

Legolas was quick to take the Man's place beside me. We made quick eye contact, but my gaze was directed towards the right when Éowyn added her voice: "How do you know of this?"

"Because his current temptation would dance in my mind if I ever faced his turmoil." My answer to her was given quickly and without hesitation. The woman's only reaction was a stiff nod and the lift of her chin as her eyes readjusted to the scene below. She appeared ready for the death of Wormtongue. I could not necessarily blame her. While Wormtongue lingered in Edoras, Éowyn also had to face the cruelty he released onto Rohan.

"Send me not from your sight," the paled Man pleaded one final time. I looked to his face then, to the terror in his eyes, and I was filled with nothing but an unexplained pity. Gríma Wormtongue deserved a cruel punishment, and I was rather upset with myself for succumbing to such a weakness as the King raised his sword high into the air and Wormtongue released a most frightened cry.

_How has such compassion found me?_

A shout from Aragorn pulled my attention from my thoughts and onto the scene taking place below. "No, my Lord!" he loudly advised as he grabbed hold of the King's rapidly lowering wrists, stopping the sword before any wound could be made. "No, my Lord… Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

I felt my eyes narrow with confusion before turning to Legolas, the only other being who could have heard what Aragorn whispered. His expression matched mine, though I assumed his was far more indirect for as soon as Gimli glanced at my face, a question frustratingly flew from his lips: "What did Aragorn say? What's he doing?"

Although I could tell he was speaking as quietly as he could, Gimli's voice was only as silent as a Dwarf's could be and therefore was still heard by the majority of the guards and Éowyn. I nearly felt their attention turn to Legolas and me, whether they actually looked our way or simply became conscious of what either of us would say next.

"He intends to have King Théoden release Gríma Wormtongue," Legolas explained in a voice contradicting his expression. He may have sounded calm, but since neither of our glances wavered from the other, only I noticed his continued perplexity.

"Yet as to why, neither of us can be certain," I finished amongst the heavy gasp of Gimli. Only by turning back to Aragorn could the riddle be answered. All I saw upon looking, though, was Aragorn offering a hand to the waste of a Man known as Gríma Wormtongue, only to have that same Man spit back at him.

Disrespect. That was what Wormtongue casted onto Aragorn upon spitting into his hand. He silently displayed, what I was sure he deemed, his superiority and issued a challenge that only honor was needed beat my friend.

Though entirely unspoken, the simple act had me fuming. All thoughts I had of pity towards the Man vanished instantaneously. As he pushed through the gathering crowd of civilians with an angered _"Get out of my way!"_, my hand reached back to grasp my bow, disappointingly finding nothing but an empty back instead. Had the doorward not taken my weapons prior to entering the Golden Hall, Gríma Wormtongue would be limping towards freedom with an arrow through his calf, thereby continuing Aragorn's request but with my punishment of the disgraceful act. The simple thought of him struggling to mount his black steed brought the faintest of smiles onto my lips.

"Hail, Théoden King!" a guardsman called from my left. The rise of his voice brought the citizens to their knees in a respectful bow. I did not follow, for the hope I barely saw upon entering the city had now found shelter within the eyes of every living soul. The distraction was breathtaking, though not nearly as when my gaze panned back to Théoden and Aragorn. My friend, the very heir of Isildur, was bowing before the King of Rohan. Théoden was not his King, nor was he mine. However, because of Aragorn's actions, I felt obligated to follow his example with a lowered head as Théoden slowly looked back to face those assembled near Meduseld.

Yet, as the silence of our given respect lengthened, his ragged breath reached my ears. "Where is Théodred?" My head snapped back up, Éomer's words of a _"fatal wound" _drawing forth from my memory. "Where is my son?" His worried eyes traced the steps of Meduseld, the lines on his face seemingly deepening when he could not find Théodred.

Gimli, unable to hear the severity of the King's whisper, huffed from his place beside Legolas. "Now what's happening?"

"He is searching for his son," I softly stated.

A sharp intake of breath quickly followed my explanation. I followed the sound to Éowyn, whose suddenly moistened eyes danced across those belonging in my Company. The strong image she once held melted into that of a more somber expression. Her lips parted as though meaning to speak, but they quivered numerous times before words found her. "Théodred is dead."

~.~.~.~.

I had never attended a funeral before. Boromir's death was my nearest experience to it, though the practices of Rohan could not compare to the sendoff given to our fallen comrade. His death had casted a shadow upon me for he was my first friend to ever be slain. Théodred son of Théoden was not a friend. The only reason I even recognized his name was because his birth had been announced in Caras Galadhon. So the proper way in which I was to behave at the burial of a stranger was foreign to me.

Taking my inexperienced state into consideration, I decided my best approach would be to settle into the role of silent observer throughout the event, despite not particularly favoring this conclusion of mine. My companions acted in a similar fashion, however, so I knew my decision was made in the right as we began the procession down the hill of Edoras.

The first portion of our descent to the graves strewn before the gates of the city passed with a somber ease. Citizens dabbed their eyes the nearer Théodred's corpse came, closely trailed by a stone-faced Théoden. Already, mournful cries rose into the air, and I found myself cringing from them against my will. Never had I much appreciation for grief expressed in wails, for never had it tainted my ears with such a powerful force before, though I could not be too critical since I had yet to experience the pain of these people.

My feet stumbled, and I found myself nearly tumbling into Gimli. His brow rose when I checked after him, as though he were seeing to my wellbeing instead. I offered him a brief apologetic smile accompanied by a shrug, for that was truly all I could give him in my wordless state. The whole matter was a minor slip produced by an unexpected sound; nothing for Gimli to be concerned with. He seemed to understand my message, thankfully, for he swiftly directed his gaze back onto our intended path.

The nearer we came to Théodred's intended grave, the more citizens clustered along the sides of the dirt path. Trails of tears marked the cheeks of many, and in that moment I was glad to have my bow back. It gave me something to tightly clutch as men and women alike furthered their frown at my dried face, for it was evident they did not accept how unburdened I was by the death of their Prince. Their stares only worsened as the Simbelmynë began to form at my feet. Had cold, remorseful gazes flickered upon me at any other moment outside of Théodred's burial, I truly would not have minded them. I would have shrugged them from me without a drop of unease. However, since I was on their land and this was their Prince, I had no choice but to be respectful to all; even those not my superior. So rather than face ahead, I looked to the earth below me, every so often turning upwards to watch the procession.

We stopped once Théodred's grave was reached. Staying with my companions behind a wall of guards, I watched as the Prince's body was lowered to the ground and slowly maneuvered towards the stone tomb he would forever occupy within the hillside. His paled face nearly matched the rock.

As his body passed before Éowyn, sadness far deeper than any I had seen on her face took hold of her. Her long fingers clutched at the thin black shawl draped around her head. Matching attire more befitting for the ceremony than her previous white dress became her color, though she refused to let it completely envelope her. The tears that accompanied those positioned around her did not taint her face. Rather than succumb to the same fate as them, she took a short breath and began singing in the language of her people.

I did not know Rohirric, but from what Éowyn sang, the language sounded beautiful,hough it hardly compared to my native tongue.

Her voice carried into the air, as though the wind itself pushed the melodic tone on a path back to Meduseld. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire city heard her; every word, note, and quiver of her voice. Each time her singing shook, I found myself unable to breath. The sensation was strange, but I suspected it was because I wished her not to lose control amidst the lament to her cousin. She seemed to have a good sense of discipline in terms of her emotions, which was quite a difficult trait to come by in the race of Men. So I wanted her to push through the turmoil displaying below her just as much as I desired to know the true meaning of her song.

When the lifeless body was finally placed in the grave, a moment of silence swept across the fields of Edoras. Éowyn's lament ended, and immediately her eyes shut out the world around her. I could tell she was trying in vain to maintain her composure, yet a small shimmering tear still managed trickle down her cheek. She dared not to look upon the men wedging the final stone slab forever containing her cousin into place. Perhaps memories of her childhood came to mind, for the small smiles occasionally flickering onto her face seemed out of place.

Théoden stepped towards the rock once those fitting it over the grave parted. I rose onto the points of my toes as he passed behind the shadow of a guardsman, a place entirely from my sight, but all I managed to see was the tips of his fingers rest atop the stone.

"Slain by an Orc," he said, though only those nearest to the tomb could hear. His voice was surprisingly strong, having taken the tone of a King, but sadness still managed to riddle him. The father within was taking hold of his title. Before being completely consumed, Théoden moved from the grave to address the citizens I happened to be mingled with. "Théodred died protecting these lands from the evil in this world. We must never forget his sacrifice… or our debt to him."

The King's voice trailed at the end of his small speech. His emotions appeared to have finally caught him, yet still he stood tall. In the distance someone called out "Hail, Théodred, Prince of Rohan!" though the wind carried the volume from the grave and into the sky. The civilians around me reacted by offering a small bow to Théodred's resting place before promptly turning to make the climb back to Edoras. How strange their custom was to simply leave a fresh grave, so I decided not to follow after them.

Sadness had not overtaken me, neither had a shocked remorse. I simply wanted to see the reactions of those who lost someone dear to them.

Éowyn stepped from her perch to the dirt path leading to her cousin's grave. I watched as she hesitantly walked towards the stone, tightly clutching her shawl the entire time. She stared at the grave for a long moment before place her palm onto the blocked entryway. In that moment every emotion she had locked within herself seemed to be released. Her shoulders fell forward, and I could hear her gasping for air amongst muffled cries. However, she only allowed herself a mere minute to surrender to her emotions. After that, she straightened herself up, wiped her face, and turned from the grave to walk back to Edoras with her head held as highly as she could manage. It was impressive, to say the least, but not nearly as much as Théoden. He had hardly moved. Even upon seeing the reaction of his niece, his face had yet to falter.

A tug at my elbow put a pause to my analysis. Gimli, his eyes flickering from the King to my face, seemed anxious to leave. "Come now, lass. We must travel back to Meduseld."

"You may leave if you wish, but I want to-" I stopped my sentence short upon turning back to Théoden. His face had changed. The kingly mask he wore was beginning to fade, for sadness had started to crack at the edges of his mouth. The only reason he had not fallen completely was for the benefit of his people. They did not need to see their leader lose strength, especially not during such dark times. The fact that the funeral was for his son mattered little. So Théoden had to be alone. It was the only way he could properly release himself over Théodred's parting without worrying about the public's eye. I shut my eyes for a long moment as the realization Gimli had already reached set in. "Yes, let us find the others. Perhaps by returning to Meduseld we will be able to convince Rohan to aide us, though we must wait until King Théoden returns."

Gimli responded with a sad nod, and together we started our trek back to Edoras. Aragorn had already entered the city and Gandalf passed us by to stand by Théoden's side, but Legolas halted his stride to wait for us. He greeted us with a soft smile and a friendly hand to both our shoulders. A supportive squeeze was given to me, and I could not tell whether one was issued to Gimli as well. Despite not necessarily needing it, I did find comfort in the action. As though he covered the sympathy I found myself feeling for these mortals and their deaths.

I raised my hand to where Legolas's lied before it could be removed from my shoulder. Each finger found a home between his, which only furthered the ease I hadn't known I needed. As we neared the entrance of Edoras, I looked to him with a grateful smile. Gimli's connection with Legolas had already been broken as he was already several paces into the city. Mine, however, remained until we reached the golden posts of Meduseld itself.

~.~.~.~.

"Pendraith," I said in the calmest voice I could manage, holding off my increasing frustration. "The word means 'ladders,' Gimli."

"I already know what it means, you've explained it to me," he replied in a frustrated manner before taking another hearty bite of meat from his filled plate. He didn't even attempt to tame his voice, so I felt no shame in removing the hold on mine.

"Then why is it after six attempts you still have trouble saying the word? There is a long 'I' sound, not "A." Pendra_i_th, Gimli, Pendra_i_th." I glared as my words reflected that of the steam sprouting from my aggravation. "You asked me to teach you the weaponry and battle terms of my people. I am trying my best, _Dwarf_, for the sake of you understanding Aragorn, Legolas, and I once war comes. However, you seem unable to repeat anything I say! Is this another one of your legendary Dwarven talents?"

"Nia," Aragorn lightly cautioned beside me without even turning his head from the doors. We were both sitting across from the Dwarf, with Legolas standing against the pillar behind us. As my tutoring of Gimli occurred, Legolas would offer words of guidance whenever my irritation built up. Until, that was, it reached a level unable to be consoled. After multiple failed phrases within the span of an hour, that point had finally been reached.

"Us Dwarves can speak just fine," Gimli glared back, slapping his knife onto the table. My sole reaction was a challenging lift of my brows, silently telling him to prove he was actually capable of repeating the words of others. His shoulders lifted slightly and he proudly set his jaw. "Pendr_a_ith."

I pushed against the table with such force that the bench Aragorn and I shared propelled even him back a small ways. "Dôl gîn lost, _Naugrim_! ~Your head is empty, _Dwarf_! ~"

That brought Aragorn's attention onto me. However, I did not care for his presumably stern glance for my attention lied solely on Gimli. We heatedly locked eyes. My higher level gave me the advantage, but he remained unaffected. So much so that his face visually morphed into carelessness and he broke our battle to better tend to his food once more. His inability to do the simplest of tasks was enough to raise my temper, but his clear lack of focus was something I could not stand for.

With an aggravated cry I stormed away from the table to better pace my frustration near the hearth. Faint footsteps immediately followed after me, and I didn't need to turn around to know who they belonged to. Only Elves could walk that lightly.

"I do not need your council, Legolas," I dismissed without looking to him.

Nonetheless, the footsteps continued.

With a groan I took a step back and spun to face him. Nearly colliding into his chest was not something I had anticipated occurring. He seemed just as surprised by the sudden nearness my action produced, though he attempted to cover his shock with raised brows. "You assume I came to lecture you."

"No," I breathed, my tone slightly lightening. After many days of knowing Legolas and countless hours of bonding, I knew he was not one to give correctional speeches. "Your words do not reprimand. They offer reflection. Reaching a separate outcome is not something I wish to do at this time. If you truly wish for your words to influence others, speak with Gimli. He is the one whose attitude needs altering. His unwillingness to cooperate and focus only on what lies before him is not-"

"I did not say you were in the wrong, Nia."

The slight tilt of his head displayed his honesty, and had words tumbling within my mind. I could not quite determine which response would be appropriate, especially since the sudden pounding in my ears made thinking all the more difficult. However, with a deep intake of breath and a lift of my head, I managed to say something. "Good. I did not want to question myself merely because you suggested another course. That is not who I am," I clasped a hand on his shoulder and sharply held his gaze to better demonstrate how serious I was, "And if you could not accept that part of me I would have no choice but to deny your friendship."

"Then it is fortunate I do not wish to change you," Legolas laughed with surprising ease. I did not understand how he found such amusement so soon after agitating tidings with our Dwarven companion, but allowed him to continue rather than issue a new question. "Any being attempting to alter your actions is mistaken. They shape you, and I would have difficulty finding enjoyment in this world without them."

I was not expecting that answer. My mere disbelief of it seemed to freeze my entire soul. All thoughts were wiped clean and my body would not budge no matter how hard I tried to move it. I had lost control of myself. Thus I could not prevent my hand from slipping off Legolas's shoulder or my eyes from growing slightly.

Only when I noticed a flash of discomfort cross Legolas's irises did I manage to narrow my own eyes. My hand paused atop his forearm. "You are attempting to sway me again."

"Am I?" His brows folded together in clear misunderstanding. "How?"

The fingers of my free hand curled into a fist. _How? _I did not quite know how. There was merely a pulling of my mind that had me think such was true, though it was not my mind I felt shifting. Something else was attempting to push its way through me, and I was neither prepared nor willing to accept what it was. The nearness of my friend's face was not necessarily assisting with my crusade, as peculiar of a hindrance as that was, so I turned to my hand. With fingertips lingering atop the fabric of his forearm, I thought it best to remove them, yet an impulse gripped me and I found my hand grasping his hand instead.

I was an impulsive Elf. When a thought crossed my mind, I felt the need to enact on it immediately. Battle strategies and words fueled these impulses, not emotions. I had always kept those tucked elsewhere in my mind. They were a weakness… a burden. I had always wanted them removed from my life. Yet upon joining the Fellowship, I found them to be empowering. They alighted something within me and gave my impulses meaning.

But what was the meaning behind my hand gently embracing Legolas's?

Slowly, I turned from my action to his face, hoping to find some form of answer there. When our eyes met, warmth surrounded my hand as his fingers firmly fell across my the top of my skin. A smile lifted my lips at the sensation, though I tried hiding it by immediately lowering them again. I did not want such foolish reactions controlling me, especially when in the company of friends.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts so I could once again focus on trying to answer the riddle of my emotions, when the he large doors of Meduseld suddenly flew open at an unimaginable rate. Besides the guards, I could make out three shadows contradicting the grey sky. Gandalf was the farthest back. His bushy eyebrows were closer together than usual, but the remainder of his face was stoically set. Trailing by his side was a daughter of Men. With a youthful face echoing the concerns of elders, the child tightly clutched the Wizard's fingers. Her breathing was quick and her eyes distressed as they looked upon the third figure of Théoden, for within his hands lied another child. Her brother, I assumed, and an older one at that. His limp body swayed in rhythm with the King's despite being securely curled into his chest.

Éowyn instantly appeared from the shadows and hurried towards her Uncle, whispers of how to deal with the matter falling from her lips. Legolas and I's hands flew away from the other since all else remained distracted by the scene. I was not embarrassed by the matter, but did question whether the others had seen our exchange. Their questioning looks were not something I wished to deal with. So I shuffled from Legolas to better peer behind him and see whether Aragorn or Gimli was already wearing that mask. Instead of catching any of their eyes though, I ended up having to look down upon the small girl who had entered Meduseld, as her arms had suddenly found themselves around my waist and her tears onto my jerkin.

The look I wore probably resembled that of horror._ How does one sooth a crying child? _Vague memories of the children of Men came to mind, but I had been a child myself when last I saw them. If they needed the same comfort Elven children did, I would again be rendered useless of knowledge for I had little dealings with them upon joining the Marchwardens. I lacked in terms of interacting with a child of any being. My fingers flicked across my thumbs. I turned to Legolas for assistance, but he merely shrugged his shoulders with confusion mirroring my own despite his humored smile. Something had to be done, though, for the sake of comforting the child. So with a stiff hand I began patting the child's head and smoothing out her light hair.

Whether my actions aided her or not I could not tell, for she appeared just as distraught as before. Uncertainty filled me, as did the hope that this child would soon let go of my waist. I searched the room for any possible escape, but all I found was the approaching figure of Éowyn. Her brows lifted upon seeing my distress, a rare sight she must not get used to so quickly, and so she lifted her skirts to reach me faster.

"Fear not, little one, your brother is safe. All he needed was a bit of water," she softly said before stooping to the little girl's level. An affectionate smile tainted the sadness still masking her face, but it was enough to make the child remove her arms from me. Not wanting to have her mind change again, I immediately took several steps back to ensure I would remain free. Éowyn smiled up at me briefly, but the majority of her attention remained locked on the child. "What is your name?"

The girl sniffed and attempted to dry her eyes. "Freda. My... my brother is Éothain." Her voice cracked amongst the wavering tone her cries emitted.

"Well, Freda," Éowyn said before standing and offering a hand to her, "you must be starving. Would you and your brother care for some soup?" Freda hesitantly nodded her head and grabbed Éowyn's hand. Hunger lit her eyes, proving to be the sole power driving her trust with in woman.

As Freda was ushered to a seat beside her brother and soup was placed before them both, Legolas and I made our way back to his original column. Gandalf and Théoden had already seated themselves at the throne, with the Wizard sitting on the King's right side. Éowyn called for blankets to be gathered from behind, but I did not care to see if the order had been carried out. I merely wanted to lean against the pillar as quickly as possible. Fortunately, the only other incident to occur before my back rested against it was Gimli chuckling at me when we passed. His nuisance was easily taken care of with a quick shove to his shoulder, causing the slab of meat he held in his hand to fall to the floor. The Dwarf grumbled at me, but I felt nothing apart from satisfaction because of it.

Once the children appeared to be calmed for the time being, Éowyn sighed and finally parted from them. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

Théoden's hand lifted to his head at the mention of the Wildmen of Dunland, and rightly so. Long had bitterness lingered amongst the Wild Men since King Eorl first drove them from Calenardhon, the original name for the lands of Rohan. Though many lifetimes passed since then, revenge had constantly made an appearance. Many times in Lórien Haldir would reveal reports of their raids on western settlements, but never had any party been strong enough to destroy an entire village. Patrols had been assigned to stop these attacks.

Apparently that had changed beneath the near stewardship of Wormtongue.

My eyes shifted betweenmy companions. They knew the history of these Wild Men and what threat carried with them.

"Rick, cot, and tree," Éowyn finished with a voice trailing into sorrow.

Freda immediately looked up from her soup, as though the mere mention of her previous ordeal was enough to summon every haunting memory. Her face twisted. "Where is Mama?" she cried, only to have Éowyn soothingly shush her and place a warm blanket atop her shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf raised his hand to Éowyn and the children, drawing attention towards the aftermath of the crimes. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." His hand fell to the armrest of Théoden's chair. The King's face fell wary at the sight. "You must fight."

Their interaction halted my desire to fight the enemy before it even began. I knew what Gandalf suggested was the best possible way to deal with the threat of Saruman, but _the hand_.When last I saw a hand placed atop the throne of the King, it had been carried out by Wormtongue. _Gandalf would not manipulate the King… would he?_

My uncertainty led me to giving Legolas's elbow a nudge. Just as our eyes made contact, I slid mine towards Gandalf's hand. I dared not utter a word lest the Wizard hear my accusation. Before I could see whether Legolas comprehended my silent message though, Aragorn spoke up.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." Théoden stood from his chair to march towards Aragorn, though he paused once his foot grazed the final step. Pacing became his method of sorting out his responsibilities to the kingdom. "Éomer cannot help us." He turned to Gandalf, who was also in the process of sauntering down the stairs. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people."

Whether Gandalf had attempted to manipulate Théoden or not, his strategy clearly had not worked. From what I could gather, the King wished to clear the city of all its occupants. Exposure would only hurt the citizens. "Your people may yet suffer." Curious eyes fell to me once I spoke, though they did not hinder. To emphasize my words, I slowly strode from the column to the hearth. "You will risk their lives if you remove them from the city. The enemy lies on your doorstep. Suddenly striking is too tempting of an action for them. How, then, do you plan to protect your people if they vastly outnumber those able to fight?"

"My men will protect them, as they have been trained to do."

"Yet are your people trained?" I paused at the hearth and panned my vision across the faces of those participating in our council. They all seemed intrigued as my question echoed off the walls of the empty hall. Éowyn's expression, however, took me slightly by surprise. A hint of admiration lined her face. It was unexpected, but nothing I could dwell upon whilst all else awaited for some form of explanation. "They will be frightened, they will be exposed, and they will be defenseless. Fleeing from any oncoming threat would be their immediate solution, and they will have no place to turn to."

Théoden's eyes traced the stone floor as he thought my words over. When they finally lifted to meet mine again, there was a sense of sharpness within them. "Helm's Deep will be our destination. If Isengard dares to attack, my people know where they must go." Although the King's argument was valid enough, there was still the matter of what would happen if a flanking party crossed their path. However, when I attempted to inform him of the possibility, Théoden held his hand out to stop me. "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn continued. When his gaze flickered my way, we shared a supportive nod.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn and his Elf advisor, was King of Rohan," Théoden harshly said. My face immediately fell into a glare, but he never saw it since his eyes remained on Aragorn's.

The hall fell silent as the two with royal blood of Men wordlessly challenged one another. Even Gimli's small belch was unable to break their stare. It was only the approach of Gandalf that drove both men's vision away from the other.

"Then what is the King's decision?"

Théoden slowly spun back to face the wizard. I turned to my companions as he did so, managing only to catch the eye of Legolas. We both knew what his decision would be—with neither of us appearing too reassured by it—so it came as no surprise when the King's decree was: "Evacuate Edoras. Quickly. We leave for Helm's Deep within the hour."

~.~.~.~.

**~: Heh… Hello… :~**

**Well, yeah, this was a long break. It's nearly December. SO MANY _HOBBIT_ THINGS HAVE HAPPENED! I'm not even going to begin to list them, haha! I will say, however, that I absolutely love Ed Sheeran's "I See Fire." It's breathtaking. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it.**

**Oh! And thank you all so, so, so, SO much for helping my story reach over 200 reviews! I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I'm completely shocked and excited all at once. All of you are wonderful, especially those of you who have stuck around through this gap period of mine. I love you all :)**

**Fun fact! Sir Ian McKellen purposefully had himself placed on the right side of Théoden because that was the same side Wormtongue had been. Gandalf was trying to influence Théoden just like Wormtongue had done, so it only made sense for both figures to be placed on that exact same side. Pretty genius, huh?**

**All right, the fun author's challenge. What is your all-time favorite Théoden line in the book/movies? Mine is in **_**The Two Towers **_**movie ****right after Théodred is buried. Théoden and Gandalf are chatting, which then leads the King to cry out "No parent should have to bury their child." Oh man, that line speaks volumes to me and I've loved it for as long as I can remember! Anyone agree? Disagree? Speak your mind, everyone, and I'll see you all next time! Hopefully that'll be before _The Desolation of Smaug_ comes out, but I honestly do not know if that will happen (P.S. I get to see a pre-screening of the movie and then get back just in time to watch the midnight showing) (So by the time the midnight premier ends, I will have already seen the movie twice) (I am so excited, oh my goodness) (I may die of happiness and then explode).**


	21. Exodus from Edoras

**Normally I'd update all of you on what's happening with our beloved Middle-Earth movies (AKA **_**The Hobbit**_**), but it's been such a long time since I've posted. I'm sure all of you are aware of everything anyway, including the first trailer for the third movie. If you have any questions though, just PM me and we can chat! So yeah! A short author's note means you all get to read this much delayed chapter. Huzzah!**

**Still need an Author's Challenge though! Our secret word is going to be "Gandalf" (or "Mithrandir" if you wish for bonus points) since he's leaving us for a bit. We need to show how much we'll miss the dear fellow!**

**Happy Reading! And don't forget to leave a review ;D**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

"Helm's Deep," Gandalf grumbled as we hustled through the streets of Edoras. He was clearly not happy with Théoden's decision. His brows have remained heavily creased and his face a slight shade of red ever since we left Meduseld. I wasn't entirely thrilled with the King either, but my anger dissipated greatly once he had my bow returned. My fingers proudly grasped its frame, refusing to have it taken from me ever again. A part of me had been missing during our separation.

Háma's announcement to the citizens repeatedly filled the air as I descended after Gandalf. The people took every word to heart as they stuffed provisions into baskets and made sure those unable to travel over the upcoming terrain were comfortably taken care of. Individuals shuffled from houses and through small clusters of people, but none dared cross between me and my companions.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli proclaimed beside me.

"Or at least the take time to be trained," I added. By merely scanning the crowed I could tell few had truly been taught, with only a handful of those even being fit enough to fight. "If they are called upon to wield a sword in battle, we will have a swift defeat."

Gandalf was still too livid to respond.

He led our party to a patch of dirt leading towards an opened room with two large, elaborately decorated doors. The smell protruding from it reached me long before I had the chance to glance inside. My nose immediately scrunched with displeasure, but that was more so because of the realization that we were about to enter the stables than the actual stench.

"They will have no means of defense," Legolas reiterated. His stride fell until it matched mine and Gimli's. "We cannot protect them all."

"And who will defend them if not their King?" Gimli grumbled.

I stopped before the stables, which ultimately halted Legolas and Gimli. They did not need to follow my action, but they did for some reason and turned their curious gazes onto me. I made no effort to clarify anything. My sole reasoning for not entering was because I wasn't too keen on being surrounded by horses. Surely by now they could put those pieces together.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn answered, continuing into the stables with Gandalf.

"Then King Théoden has been asleep for far too long," I mumbled. "I have seen the mapped location of Helm's Deep. Even if we successfully escort the entire city there, if an attack happens at the fortress then surely it will become a massacre. There are too few of warriors, and even then we do not know their skill."

"And their horses will be of little help once we are inside," Legolas commented. There was the ghost of a smirk haunting his lips when I swiftly turned towards him.

"They are of little help in general."

Gimli softly snickered, "Which explains why we're standing out here rather than in the stables."

I knew they would eventually figure out my mind.

"No, I simply do not wish to be with those creatures any more than I have to. I can enter the stables if I willed it."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind following after me then?" The Dwarf didn't give me a chance to respond before entering, Legolas's stride immediately matching his. It was as though the two of them had this planned from the very beginning.

With a huff I followed after them, fingers clenched at my sides. I was _not _about to allow a Dwarf to lead me anywhere.

No sooner had I entered the stables than Shadowfax suddenly bolted out of his stall. I leapt from his path mere seconds before being trampled upon, nearly knocking over Gimli in the process. Legolas looked to me from across the way, but slid his attention after the horse the moment I noticed. I instead turned to Gimli with narrowed eyes.

"You see, Master Dwarf? Horses are of little help even in their keep."

"A horse is only as dangerous as its master," Legolas said. His eyes were still on Shadowfax, though he referred to the rider. "Where is Gandalf going?" he asked of Aragorn upon hearing the Man's footsteps.

"There are matters he must attend to, but he will return before the end," Aragorn answered.

I sighed, "As is his custom."

A moment of silence passed as we watched Gandalf ride from Edoras. When he was but a mere speck upon the horizon to Elven eyes alone, I heard Aragorn take a deep breath. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "We must stay with the King and his people. They will need us."

Still no word was spoken, though we did not need sound to agree with him. He was our leader, and I would much rather follow his word than that of King Théoden.

"Gather our horses, Nia," he continued with a smile. I sharply turned towards him, but he was already looking at Legolas. "We will collect our tack. Gimli," he turned a sympathetic look towards the Dwarf and his smaller size, "find a spot for us to ready them."

We all parted ways to carry out our assigned tasks, complaints uttered only from Gimli and me. However, since I knew I was assigned to get the horses merely because Aragorn thought I was frightened by them and therefore needed to conquer these false fears, I managed to hold my tongue the moment I stepped foot outside the stables. Any form of argument would accomplish little for us now since we were so dispersed.

Hasufel and Arod were tied on the other side of the stables beside some buckets of water. Although unsaddled, their bridles were still on, probably because we had only just arrived that day. The moment my toes grazed the shadow of the hill, Hasufel perked his head up and turned an excited eye towards me. Arod merely shook his head and snorted before taking another drink of water.

_I agree with you completely, Arod,_ I sighed to myself.

Grabbing the horses, I led them back to a waiting Gimli and Legolas. The Elf stood with Arod's tack in his hand, causing a head tilt from me. "Where is Aragorn?"

"He disappeared into a crowd of emerging guards shortly after we grabbed our supplies." He tossed a blanket and saddle onto his horse. "He should be out shortly."

Unfortunately he wasn't.

In fact, not until Legolas had finished saddling Arod entirely did he finally emerge from the stables. He walked as though he hadn't been stalled at all, but I knew otherwise. Legolas did say he and disappeared after they both grabbed the horse equipment.

"Is there a reason as to your delayed arrival?" I asked him.

"One of the horses was causing problems."

"Well that is not surprising…"

"Brego, he was called," he continued as though I hadn't spoken, "the horse of Théodred." His eyes appeared clouded and faraway as he spoke, as though distracted by a thought or memory. He turned towards the stables and stared at its doors for a long while, though when I looked I failed to see why. I was about to question the Man's sudden strangeness when Hasufel's tack was suddenly thrust into my hands. "Did Legolas teach you to saddle a horse during your lessons the previous night?"

I blinked. "How did you…" My eyes trailed to Legolas, who shrugged. I decided to copy his motions and dismiss the matter as well. "No, but I closely watched him saddle Arod while you were missing. It does not seem too difficult a task."

"Good. Then you take care of Hasufel while I tend to matters of my own." The Man nodded at me and took off towards Meduseld before I could even attempt to make him saddle the horse instead.

Touching Hasufel was not something I wished to do, let alone give the horse another reason to like me. However, since we were travelling with Rohirrim, I might as well learn how to properly saddle a horse without any assistance. With a sigh I began my work, starting with the blanket. My hands repeated what I saw Legolas do, though my mind strayed on how many "matters" had to secretly be attended to this day.

"Nia," Gimli suddenly sputtered as I finished securing the strap on Hasufel's saddle. I saw no need to look upon him in order for him to continue, though he apparently felt the opposite. "Nia, I'd like to apologize to you and if you don't turn around you'll very well miss it. I've put a lot of thought into this and don't plan on doing it again." Shocked and uncertain of his motives, I lowered the left stirrup into its rightful place and turned to see his strangely sincere eyes. I noticed Legolas was already seated atop Arod, looking just as confused. "When I called you a traitor and a spy for Sauron, it was before I knew your loyalty. We had only just met, and ever since you joined our Fellowship I've regretted those words." His cheeks became a light read and he momentarily turned his eyes away from me. "So what I'm trying to say is now's as good a time as any to apologize. But that's all I'm going to say on the matter! All other insults to you and your kin were intentional. And you rightly deserved them!"

Gimli's words surprised me, just as seeing any Dwarf apologizing in general would have. Yet I was strangely touched. I had forgotten that he called me those words, and he being troubled by them for so long was also something I never would have expected of his kin. Boromir, I recalled, uttered even fouler accusations the night after when I asked to be part of the Fellowship, and I had already forgiven the Man in my heart.

I smiled down at the Dwarf. "I accept your apology, Gimli. We are friends now and those words were made before then." He sighed once I spoke, beaming with relief. I actually felt at ease for forming some sort of peace with him, though I knew altering our unique friendship by having us speak soft words would take away our fun. So my smile turned into a smirk before his expectant face. "However, I have no apology to give you in return." I hopped onto Hasufel amongst Legolas's chuckles and Gimli's angered huffs.

"Get me on the horse," he barked. "Get me on the horse so I can better hit her with my axe!"

"Why should I help you up, then? I do not want you harming her." Legolas turned a humored face towards the sputtering Gimli.

The Dwarf's face turned a shade redder. "Elves!"

"What about Elves?" Aragorn's voice surprised us all.

"Well Nia- … Legolas-" The anger of Gimli had him struggling to find words. My eyes happily leapt towards my fellow Elf. "Those two-"

"Gimli, if you cannot form a sentence then perhaps you should not speak at all," I teased.

Legolas agreed with a nod of his head. "Nia is right. How are we to communicate if we cannot understand you?"

I could tell we had far surpassed Gimli's tolerance of us, and the laughter I shared with Legolas probably wasn't helping. However, the Dwarf failed to counter for fear his words would still be muddled. The approach of Théoden may have been an additional trigger, though. Legolas and I quieted down as he neared.

He stopped beside us, though his eyes only locked on Aragorn's. "It's time."

"If you lead, we will follow," Aragorn responded with a nod. Théoden returned it before taking his place a few paces ahead of us. Two guards on horseback rode up beside him. "For now, Legolas and Gimli will ride on his right. Nia and I will take the left. When we get further into the plains things may change, but we must always stay alert. We travel a dangerous rode."

We agreed with silence, taking his directions once he and Gimli were both situated on their horses. No more anger, mockery, or tension lied between us. Purpose was all we felt. With a simple encouraging kick from Théoden onto his horse, our trek to Helm's Deep began.

~.~.~.~.

The trek to Helm's Deep quickly turned from a serious matter into one of boredom. Although at first the King stayed near at hand, he soon began to ride beside his people, choosing at random when to merge with them. Attempting to follow him around constantly would have appeared foolish, especially since Théoden had his own personal guards around him at all times. I suggested we then travel at the back to better guard the people, but Aragorn promptly ignored my suggestion and instead led us towards the center of the group of civilians. "That way we can protect all if needed," he had said, though I suspected he chose the middle because of his new friendship with Éowyn. I did not fail to notice, however, the smug smirk Legolas sent me when he heard my suggestion for he had been the one who changed my mind on a preferred line positioning some time ago. I merely narrowed my eyes at him and looked away.

"Aragorn, there must be something else we can do," I deeply sighed hours into our trek, elongating my final word. He and Éowyn were chatting about something I did not care to listen to, and he appeared slightly displeased that I had pulled him away from it. I could not have him thinking I did so merely because I was bored, so I concocted a diversion. "With protecting the people, that is. We are far from Edoras and these plains are much too opened for my liking, especially with many a defenseless person unable to wield a sword."

Éowyn's posture straightened as I finished and I noticed her hands tighten around her horse's reins, but she remained silent. I traced her placid expression until another voice pulled me away.

"Perhaps Nia and I should circle the area as we did along the Anduin," Legolas suggested. "We will notice any threat long before the King's men."

I heard Aragorn take a breath to respond, but answered for him nonetheless. "We must set forth immediately then if we are to finish before dusk!" I smiled, aiming most of it towards Legolas.

"What do you plan on doing with the horses then?" Gimli challenged. "We can't have you taking both of them."

"I'll ride with Legolas on Arod and you can have Hasufel," I shrugged, easily exchanging Hasufel for one not so attached to me. Gimli agreed with a grunt, and soon the two of us were off our original horses.

I was about to leap behind Legolas when the Elf suddenly stopped me. "You should lead us since you're more experienced in this practice." He slid back and dangled the reins in front of me.

Although hesitant, I refused to let the emotion show and immediately took my rightful place in front of the saddle. My fingers clenched the leather much tighter than they should have, and I prayed no one would notice my only expression of uncertainty. Fortunately no one had the opportunity to notice my weakness because Hasufel began acting up the moment he noticed me sitting atop another horse. The jealous beast began bucking his head up in protest, nearly smashing into Aragorn multiple times.

"Hasufel," I warned, yet the he continued to move his crazed head about. "Hasufel, calm yourself." This time my command was followed, though not without a protesting snort from him. He turned his eye towards me, jealousy and a fiery passion alighting them. I recognized that look. All he wanted to do was help me, and denying him only sparked that desire more. There were many times in Lórien that I felt that same emotion. So I pitied the horse, which was both strange and annoying. I sighed, "Ethelithon. ~I will come back. ~"

My promise calmed Hasufel down, though jealousy lingered within his eyes. I shrugged and turned my attention towards Legolas. "Shall we go?"

"Not until we settle this horse business," Gimli interjected before I could kick Arod into a gallop.

"We have sorted this, Gimli. Let Aragorn help you up so we can be on our way." I was tingling with the thrill of actually doing something useful. Having Legolas accompany me as opposed to going alone merely added to my excitement.

He grunted, "Not if your horse is going to act like that I'm not."

"Hasufel is not my horse!"

"He has calmed down since Nia spoke to him," Aragorn urged, seeming to sense my anticipation. "No harm will come to you."

"I will not be riding that horse. Nia and Legolas might as well take him because I will not walk all the way to Helm's Deep after days of sprinting across these very plains." Gimli crossed his arms, unmoving.

I held my anger in with a sharp intake of breath. _Where is the apologizing, sympathetic Dwarf from before?_

Noticing my clear frustration, Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed. For some reason he managed to absorb my anger with that simple action and I relaxed back into him. Not for long, though, for the voice of Éowyn soon took hold of the conversation.

"Gimli may ride on Windfola," she offered, motioning to her chestnut horse.

"Oh no, I couldn't," the Dwarf, eyes wide, lightly protested.

Éowyn was off her horse before he even finished his sentence, beckoning him over. Aragorn gently placed a hand on her shoulder, similar to what Legolas had just done to me. "You don't need to surrender your horse if you'd rather ride."

"I appreciate your concern, Lord Aragorn, but much like your Elven companion, I am restless and would prefer to walk," she smiled. "And I insist! Please, Gimli, take my horse. I will lead him for you."

Since Éowyn insisted, no other word of protest was uttered. Gimli shuffled over to Windfola before beginning his struggle to get into the saddle without any assistance. I chuckled at his effort, purposefully making Arod pass him before gallivanting off with Legolas. And though I meant to mock the Dwarf, I did not expect Éowyn to speak up.

"What will you do if you find something?" Her eyes flickered between us, resting them when they locked with mine.

"Fight the enemy away before it reaches the civilians. With our experience, we are more than capable of warding them off," I explained.

She looked to the bow strapped to my back and sword hugging my side. Her eyes held the same emotions Hasufel's did moments before, though her face was significantly more controlled. I was momentarily taken aback about how alike we actually were when Éowyn turned a smile full of admiration towards me. "Do what you must, my Lady."

"It's Nia," I quickly corrected," and I am no Lady."

With a kick of my heels Arod launched into a gallop, sending Legolas and I far from everyone in mere seconds. He did not have the same speed Hasufel did, but my only thought was excitement of being put into action. I smiled back at Legolas.

He smiled back. "I could tell you were becoming tired of merely riding on horseback."

"Was I so obvious?" I laughed, to which he easily followed. "Nonetheless, I am glad you thought of this. I treasured doing these small quests along the Anduin and have missed them greatly."

"I thought as much," he said, his voice quieting into a whisper. "There is no one else I would rather patrol with."

His breath tickled my ear, and it took all my might just to withhold the shiver pleading to be set free. Yet I would not allow it. I refused to let it show or have my suddenly lightened stomach restrict the air entering my lungs. My breathing was all I could focus on, and even then its rhythm was created by the pounding of my heart into my ears.

"We only have until sundown to patrol, so we might want to get started." My breath left me so quickly that my words toppled over the other. I kept my composure though. "Unless your wish is to fall behind."

I smirked back at Legolas, his head already humorously shaking by the mention of my reference. With an innocent shrug of my shoulders, I casted my eyes to the horizon in search of enemies. This was no longer a time to enjoy our freedom and purpose. We had an entire city to protect.

The hunt was on.

~.~.~.~.

When Legolas and I found the Rohirrim Company later that day, the horizon had nearly consumed the sun. A mixture of dark purple and pink surrounded its muted red glow, sending long shadows from the newly settled camp. Fires twinkled within these shadows and smoke filtered up. Chatter hummed above the overbearing silence, creating an unexpected sense of unease. The guards closest to us looked up briefly, but returned back to their bowls of soup upon recognition. The soft substances floating within the light brown liquid looked repulsive, and I wondered why the two Men had chosen that as their supper.

I felt Legolas slide off the horse behind me, his boots making a light sound as they reached the grass. Not wanting to remain on Arod alone, I quickly released the reins and made ready to leap off. I noticed Legolas raise a hand to assist me, but I ignored it with a humored scoff. Hoisting my body off the horse, I easily glided to the ground.

As soon as I stood beside him, I smiled and confidently raised my chin. "I no longer require your assistance with a horse."

"Then I have taught you well," he nodded, grabbing Arod's reins and attempting to pass them towards me. I most certainly did not want to lead Arod to the other horses and showed my unwillingness by crossing my arms. However, I could not control my eyes from widening with the distress I had not wanted to show. Legolas chuckled, "Do not worry, Nia, I will take care of him. Return to the others. I will find you after."

A mixture of relief and annoyance washed over me, though the latter held more power. I glared at him. "Worry? It is foolish for one to worry about something as simple as a horse."

He continued his smile, not knowing that it was making my glare more difficult to hold. "There is no need to thank me." Legolas sent another nod my way before promptly leading Arod in the opposite direction.

I relaxed my face the moment his back was to me, wishing that we could have circled the camp one final time instead of returning. However, we had found no trace of any pursuit all day. There was no need for another sweep. Still, I had enjoyed our expedition and wanted it to last until we reached Helm's Deep.

With a saddened sigh, I reluctantly turned towards camp. Even from my distance I saw where my two companions had decided to rest for the night, Gimli already being fast asleep while Aragorn leaned against a boulder and smoked his pipe. A small smile formed upon my lips despite them being unable to see it. I did not want them to see it. So I stopped and turned it in the opposite direction… towards Legolas. I gazed at him for a long moment, my thoughts turning to the whisper he uttered before we accepted our roles as scouts. My reactions, although still foreign to me, I had experienced only when I was around him. It was strange, and I could not determine how I felt about them. They made me feel light, yet also lowered my defenses, and I refuse to put my guard down so easily. I had to remain alert at all times even when the stirrings from within myself wanted me to succumb.

My mind returned to me once I realized his blue eyes had locked with my green ones. I could not tell how long we had been staring at one another, but nonetheless my breath caught in my throat. At least that was what my emotions had me do. I hated how they controlled me. And although feeling sudden hesitancy, I turned away from him to continue towards camp.

Aragorn didn't acknowledge my arrival when I passed by. He was probably deep in thought again, and so I chose to ignore him as well. Settling onto a patch of grass as far from Gimli and his snores as possible, I looked up at the stars shining through the night sky. The longer I gazed upon them, however, the heavier I began to feel. Darkness seemed to close in on the stars, but for some reason I was not afraid. I remembered feeling a similar sensation, but blackness consumed me before I could place it.

~.~.~.~.

_Men shouting. Swords clashing. The whinny of a horse._

_I am in the middle of a battle. The figures around me are but grey masses against the open valley. I cannot recognize them, and what enemy they fight I cannot tell. Neither can I assist them. My limbs refuse to cooperate. Only my eyes may move._

_As I scan the area, my vision settles onto a particularly fast figure sitting atop the blur of a horse. By simply observing its stature and precision with the blade I determine he is of Men, and therefore most likely a man himself. His reflexes are much slower than what mine would be, and large droplets of dark blood spill in all directions with every slice he makes at the darker colored enemy. With each pivot he comes closer to my position. I can almost make out a face upon the figure, though the entirety of him is molded by shades of grey. Features are outlined, but nothing is distinguishable._

_His empty eyes meet mine._

_Aragorn?_

_Yet I cannot be certain. He is the only Man I've managed to form a bond with and therefore is my only association. The grey mass could be anyone, so I shake the thought from my head. He is only a soldier._

_A gust of wind. The pull of my body._

_I am forced to follow him once his horse passes me. We swerve through the battlefield, him taking off heads and stabbing shoulders in the process. It does not take long for the enemies to notice his strength. Ones riding the blurs of some form of beast soon challenge him, but even then they are not match of the Man and his skill._

_A slam to the chest._

_Although he is the one forced from his horse by the dark blur of a beast, I feel it in my chest too. We topple to the ground, but we do not stay there for long. The Man is immediately on his toes and grabs onto a passing enemy. He tries to take over the beast, and I am dragged after him, forced to watch his struggle._

_At first he is winning. The enemy is struggling to hold onto his blurred beast, but one lucky hit sends the Man to the ground once more._

_He fell yet hasn't fallen. The Man fights on._

_He holds onto the side of the beast, still attempting to push his enemy off. Only when both pull out a dagger do I wish I could assist with my bow, yet I am caught. There is nothing I can do._

_Fortunately the Man is able to gain the upper hand and wedges his dagger within the enemy's throat. Yet even as the enemy falls, the Man stays with the beast. He neither attempts to climb upon it nor drop to the ground. I start to question his motives, but then I notice his hand._

_He is caught._

_The edge of a cliff. A darkened abyss._

_I am pulled somewhere else and cannot move away from the edge, though it is not because I am forced to look. Even if I could move, I would not be able to. I am frozen with fear. Never before has fear taken over me so strongly, but I am too petrified to fight it off._

_Deep growls. Heavy steps. The call of a man._

_Hearing his call gives me the strength to ward off the darkness. He needs help._

_I manage to spin around, but to my horror I see the Man and the blurred beast heading my way. He does not know of the cliff! I try to run towards them and prevent the fall, but something is preventing me from doing so. When I try to shout a warning, words do not fill the air despite my lips forming them. The Man has no way of knowing his fate._

_They slip of the edge._

_The Man and blurred beast are consumed by the darkness. I fall to the ground after them, but am prevented from toppling over the cliff by its stones. My hand reaches after him, but it is too late to. I cannot save him. All is lost._

_I have failed._

_The darkness bubbles and begins to rise._

_With the blackness rising, I reach for Luinil. Its leaves jab my palm._

"Galad Enni," _I whisper, this time hearing the words. Immediately the light from within the blue stone appears, though it is fainter than usual for some reason. Before I can call upon Luinil a second time though, darkness explodes into my face._

_I roll onto my back. _I felt grass, _instead of stone._

_Blackness closes in._

I rolled over_ again in an attempt to escape. At some point in my shuffle I lost hold of Luinil and I reach for it again. _My hand tightly clutched_ it in order to preserve the faded light it emits._

_Yet the necklace is _softer than the silver it was forged from. And it was moving, as though breathing.

_Breathing? _My last thought completely pulled me from the strange dream I was thrown into, snapping my eyes open as the realization crossed my mind. I immediately searched for the hand I thought was clutching Luinil, finding dark green fabric within my grasp. The same shade as Legolas's jerkin.

That was when I realized my head was also lying atop something as soft as the fabric and moving at the same breathing speed.

The thought of both resting my head on Legolas and of clinging to him by his jerkin was enough to make my heart stop. Not because of the stirring sensation arising again, but because of the strangeness of the entire situation. I was definitely flat on the ground when I had mysteriously fallen asleep, and Legolas certainly had not been anywhere near me at the time. So I had no explanation for anything. However, the reasoning was not as important to me as immediately returning to where I was before that dream had taken over.

Slowly, I released my hand and drew it back to my side. Moving my head would be far more difficult than the hand, especially if Legolas's mind was resting. I hoped it was, but just in case I decided to maneuver my head so I could see his face. There was a chance he would never know I had briefly rested somewhat on top of him, but I was not entirely surprised when I saw him staring right back me.

I immediately jolted away, but opted out of apologizing for surely my reaction was evident enough that I had not meant anything by it. "I had one of those dreams again…" My recognition of it slowly came back to me. "Similar to the one I had before the Company entered Lothlórien. And I witnessed another death."

Legolas sat up beside me. "Whose death?"

"A man's… though I could not make out a face. Everything had been a shade of grey." The undistinguishable Man from my dream flashed across my mind, and again I thought of Aragorn. I was not about to tell Legolas about that, though, if I myself was not certain the Man was him. "He fell off a cliff. I tried to save him, but darkness followed me… I failed." I looked to Luinil, still glowing from when I had called to it in my dream. "Do you suppose Lady Galadriel is trying to tell me something? Will someone die because of my failure?"

"We cannot be certain of Lady Galadriel's intentions, but you must not think she means for you to fail. Perhaps her message is that the darkness in Mordor is rising. You are very skilled and have helped greatly since joining the Fellowship. The thought of you failing is impossible," he reassured me. Although I believed his words and trusted his council, I was too preoccupied with uncovering the meaning of my dream to look towards him. And, secretly, the consuming darkness still alarmed me. I did not want to look away from Luinil's light.

Yet I was gently forced to look away by Legolas's hand. His fingers hesitantly brushed my right jaw, turning my head back towards his. "I do not know what you saw during your dream, but when I returned from to camp, you seemed distressed in you sleep. Your face was troubled and your fingers continuously twitched. I wanted to help, but knew waking you would ruin the purpose of you having a dream. So I took a place beside you. You called for Luinil and began moving my way. When you reached me, peace seemed to finally find you. I have never seen fear upon your face before, and so dared not move in case it caused you to resort back. It pained me to see you in such a state."

I looked at him for a long while, neither knowing what to say nor realizing his hand had remained on my face until I felt his fingertips leave my skin. The lingering warmth left a sense of longing in my chest.

"Fear had consumed me," I found myself saying, "though it is not easy for me to admit. I trust you, Legolas. The weakness I showed this night is something I wish no one to know of."

"I will tell no one, Nia. You have my word," he nodded.

Silence quickly befell us as we looked to one another, not knowing what the other would do. I appreciated what Legolas did in an attempt to calm me and his following council, but something about him still made me anxious. We were friends, hunters, and Fellowship members, and I trusted him more than any other member. Yet still my stomach tightened when moments like this arose: when we closely sat in deep conversation, acting as though the rest of the world and its perils did not exist. His presence warmed me, his gaze lifted me, and his touch held me. I did not want these emotions and the weakness they brought with them to control me. Almost, it seemed, I feared its unknowingness.

Legolas moved closer and my lips parted, but I forced myself to lie back down in the grass. "We should still attempt to rest before dawn comes. Another long day of trekking across the plains awaits us."

"Of course," he softly replied, lying down beside me. We were silent for a moment and I returned Luinil's light back to me, but then Legolas took a breath. "Fear is not a weakness, Nia. When we avoid it or fall beneath it, that is what traps us. But if we were to fight and conquer, we find the courage to live with it yet continue without it. Fear is what brings us strength."

My vision traveled from the night sky to Legolas as he spoke, taking every word to heart. What he said was true, yet fighting fear was a difficult journey. All my life I had been avoiding it, and only recently had fear found its way back to me. I did not wish to have it near me any longer.

So with a deep breath I shut my eyes. While my right hand held dancing fingers as my thumb leapt across each one, my left found its way to the top of Legolas's, palm lightly grazing the back of his hand. My fingers found a place between his, and he accepted them with a light squeeze. And this time I felt no fear. Only comfort.

**~: Wellllllll… :~**

**So yeah, this has been a while… how's it going? Heh. Yeah. I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry for having you all wait nearly a year for an update, but I also can't make any promises I will now update sooner because I just don't know what will pop up in my life next. What I can promise, however, is that I ****will**** see this story through to the end no matter what. Even if we all turn eighty-two. (I seriously don't plan on us being that old though, my goodness. Haha!)**

**So there are two things I really want to say before I end the chapter and you review (because you will review, right? ;D): 1.) Windfola is actually the name of the horse Éowyn used in the book when she was disguised as a man and rode into battle. So don't think I'm not some cool name-maker person or anything. Haha! 2.) I do not see a love triangle in **_**The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug**_**. All I saw was that Legolas cared for Tauriel, perhaps even liked her a little at the beginning there, but then lost interest once she became fascinated with Kili. That's it. I mean, if he truly liked her, then he wouldn't have left her in Lake-town. You know what I'm saying? If you have an opinion, then go ahead and say it in a review! However, I do **_**not **_**want to see any major hate/praise over Tauriel or her relationship with Kili. Please and thank you :)**

**OKAY WELL THAT IS IT! I hope you all enjoyed the extra "fluff" I added in this chapter. I wanted to make it up to you all for such a long break. Heh. And as a second Author's Challenge, I'd like to know what your favorite Nia/Legolas moment is so far in this little story. And if you feel like it, let me know some predictions of what you think will happen to them next.**

**Until next time, my beautiful/handsome/lovely/awesome readers!**


End file.
